Sorry isn't good enough
by CrimsonWolfDemon
Summary: Naruto left the country after Kakashi's betrayal. 6 years later he find his ex-lover in the arms of another. Will Kakashi be able to win Naruto's heart or will it belong to Gaara? And who is this mystery Boss who wants Naruto? And why? M-preg First story don't kill me(Going under construction, fixing grammar and spelling error and holes in story. So beware of suckiness until then)
1. I love you

**Sorry isn't Good Enough**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto :'( sad i wish i did

**Mira:** Hello everyone my name is Mira. This is my very first fanfic and as a bonus i give you a lemon in the first chap. It's not great since it's my first lemon so sorry if it sucks.

**Shadow: **You suck

**Mira: **Aw don't be mean Shadow its my first fanfic its was hard it took me hours to do it

**Shadow:** That's cause you suck at writing and is an idiot

**Mira:** Wahh you so mean Shadow why do you always pick on me?

**Shadow:** cause its fun

**Mira:** -starts crying-

**Sora:** -hugs Mira and pats her head- shh shh it will be alright. Don't listen to him.

**Shadow:** -scoffs- baby

**Mira:** Am NOT!

**Maya:** -smiles at readers- while they settle their differances on with the show

**

* * *

**

Naruto was walking home with a very big grin across his face. He was walking home from the store with a bag in his hand. Today was his and Kakashi's 3 year anniversary. He and Kakashi have been dating for 3 years and a year ago Kakashi propose to him. He planned to make a fancy meal for them to celebrate; he also bought a few things that would make the night very pleasurable. He grinned at the thought.

He couldn't help but think back to when Kakashi propose to him

~Flashback~

_Kakashi had took him to a expensive restaurant where Naruto was able to order all the things he wanted which no matter how hard Kakashi tried, he still ordered the ramen. The reason Kakashi took him there was so that he couldn't get ramen, hoping the restaurant didn't have his rival for his beloved's heart. Fate was a bitch to him. _

_As the night went on and countless bowls of ramen later it was time for Kakashi to put his plan into motion. He had order them desert and planned to put the ring in there. When he realized that they served ramen, Kakashi got an idea of having the waiter put the ring in one of the bowls but then dismiss the idea since Naruto would swallow it without even known it. _

_The waiter finally came with the desert. It was a triple chocolate layer cake. The bottom was milk chocolate, the middle was white chocolate and the top layer was dark chocolate. The frosting on top was fudge. It was all chocolate lovers' heaven. _

_They started eating their cake pieces and Naruto was enjoying every bit. Until he felt something crunchy, something that didn't belong there. He brought whatever it was to the front of his mouth and spit it out. He had to clean it off a bit to see what it was. When he looked to see what it was after he cleans it some, his eyes widen. He saw that it was a ring. He figured one of the chefs might have lost it when they were making it that was until he saw Kakashi on his knees next to him. His eyes widened more. "W-what?" he asked confused. _

_Kakashi looked at him and smile. He took Naruto's hand, the hand that held the ring. He took the ring from Naruto's hand and grabbed his left hand. "Naruto, we've been dating for two years now and it's been the best two years of my life. I know we have some rough times but we overcome those and survive. When we first met, my reputation as a playboy was well know and when I first saw you I knew I wanted you but you didn't make it easy. I had to work hard to get you and it was well worth it I fell in love with you. I wanted you to be with me forever. I know your friends don't like me and were against you and I but I can't imagine my life without you. You are the light to my darkness, the sun to my sky. Naruto, koi, will you marry me?" Kakashi said putting the ring on Naruto ring finger. _

_By now Naruto was spilling tears, tears of joy. He smiled bright and nodded his head furiously. "Yes of course I will!" he yelled out with so much happiness. Kakashi smiled and they hugged each other. Kakashi grab Naruto under the chin and kissed his passionately. Naruto responded immediately and kissed his back with just as much passion. This was the happiest moment in Naruto's life. He finally found someone who loved him and he loved him back. _

_That night went they went back home as soon as Naruto opened the door, Kakashi pounced on Naruto. They kissed each other first gentle then it quickly turn passionately and rough. They walked backwards, Kakashi kicking the door close and they headed to their bedroom. Naruto felt himself hit the bed and fall on the mattress with Kakashi on top of him. Soon they broke for air to which Kakashi switched to kissing and sucking Naruto's neck, leaving hicky marks for all to see proving Naruto belongs to Kakashi. _

_Naruto moaned when Kakashi sucked on his sweet spot, Kakashi grinned against his neck and sucked harder and nip his neck which made Naruto moan louder. He lifts Naruto's shirt over his head and tossed it to the side. He looked back up at Naruto's flushed face and grinned. He then kissed him and nibbled Naruto's bottom lip asking for entrance which he was granted. His tongue plunged into his mouth, already have mapped out his entire mouth. Naruto moaned and mewled at the feeling of Kakashi's tongue. He broke away and grinned at the sight of an extremely flushed Naruto panting from their make-out session. Kakashi went back to work and kissed Naruto's jaw line up to his earlobe, which he nibbled and receive a mewl from his lover, then went back down. _

_He kissed down Naruto neck and chest, dipping his tongue in his bellybutton. He reached and tweaked his lovers left nipple between his index finger and thumb while sucking his right. He removed his mouth from the abused nub and switch positions, his mouth now on the left and his hands rubbing the right, all the while Naruto moaning and twisting in his grasp, his hands in kakashi's hair._

_While Naruto was distracted, Kakashi successfully removed his lovers' pants and boxer making Naruto fully naked. Kakashi was straddling Naruto, he back off to admire his work. Naruto snapped out of the trace to see his lover staring at it, it was then he noticed that he was completely naked. "Why am I always naked first?" he pouted at his lover, Kakashi couldn't help but chuckle at Naruto's cuteness. The position he was in and the pout made him even more fuckable._

_Kakashi slowly and teasingly took off his clothes, loving the way Naruto squirm and told his to hurry up. Finally once he was naked and letting Naruto drool at the sight of his naked body, catching his eye particular staring at his long rock hard cock, he got back onto the bed and straddles his little lover once again. They met in a kiss while Kakashi's hand were rubbing Naruto all over his body and gridding his hips down onto Naruto's. They both moaned in the kiss at the incredible friction as Kakashi continued at ground theirs hips together._

_Kakashi broke the kiss and reached over to the nightstand to get the lube. He was about to pour some on his fingers to prepare his lover when a hand stopped him. He looked at Naruto confusedly. "I need you…Now!" "But it will hurt more without preparation." Kakashi tried convincing. Naruto shook his head and wrap his arms around Kakashi's neck and pulled him down to French kiss. When they broke Naruto smiled. "I don't need it. What I need is for you to fuck me into the bed" he grinned. Kakashi smirked, giving Naruto a peck on the lips while positioning himself._

_They looked at each other in the eyes then Kakashi buried himself into Naruto in one thrust. Naruto couldn't help but scream at the sudden pain of being filled. Kakashi groaned, no matter how many times they done it, Naruto was still as tight as ever. _

"_Damn it Naruto, how do you stay so…t-tight" Kakashi panted and groan._

_He let Naruto adjust to him it was only when Naruto nodded that he began thrusting in and out of him. Naruto whimpered at both pain and pleasure. He kept thrusting, looking for his lovers' sweet spot._

"_AHHH! Right there!" Naruto screamed in pleasure. Kakashi grinned "found it" and aimed for the exact spot and thrust hard, hitting it dead on, gaining another scream/moan from Naruto. _

"_Nnnngh...Ahhh! Ha...nnngh! Kashi! Nnngh! F-faster! Harder!"_

_How could Kakashi say no to his little lover when he's begging him so he increases his speed and rammed into him hard. He could feel Naruto coming to his end and grabbed his lovers throbbing member, he pumped it in time with his thrust. Naruto moaned and mewled he was close. Suddenly his back arched as he came, screaming his lovers name. It didn't take long for Kakashi to come into Naruto, moaning his name._

_Kakashi pulled out of his lover and rolled to the side so he wouldn't crush Naruto. They were both panting, coming down from their high. Naruto cuddled up to Kakashi as he wrapped his arm around his waist holding Naruto close to his body. He smiled at Kakashi and started trailing kissing on his chest. Kakashi groaned, "You better stop or I will have to take you again" Naruto laughed but no the less stop, he was too tired to go another round. Sleep was taking over Naruto as he yawned. "I love you Kashi" he mumbled but Kakashi heard him. He smile and squeezed him tighter. "I love you too Naru. I promise to be with you forever" he said as sleep took him too, both falling to sleep in their lover's hold._

~End Flashback~

Naruto blushed and smiled at the memory. He couldn't help but giggle softly. When he reached home he saw that Kakashi's car was there. He wondered if he got off work early, maybe Kakashi had a surprise for their anniversary. He didn't know how right he was.

He unlocked the door and walked in. "Kakashi! I'm home!" he yelled out, he waited for a bit but got no answer. That's weird. Naruto went in search for his lover when he heard noises coming from the bedroom. He went to investigate what it was. But when he opened to door to find out what it was, it wasn't what he suspected. His eyes widen and the bag in his hand dropped to the food, spilling everything inside onto the floor.

TBC.....

* * *

**Mira:** I wonder what he finds. Is it good or bad? I can't wait

**Shadow:** -stares at mira with a raise eyebrow-

**Mira:** -notices the stare- What?

**Shadow:** your a prevert

**Mira:** am not!

**Shadow:** you wrote two guys having sex. You also think about yaoi...alot. That makes you a pervert

**Mira:** uh.... -blushes and in shock-

**Shadow:** -smirks- told ya

**Mira:** ....wait if thats true then your a pervert too

**Shadow:** what?

**Mira:** Well you're me also, so that means whatever i think deep down your thinking it too

**Shadow:** -speechless- ......fuck

**Mira:** -laughs- anyways see you next time

**Shadow:** -glares at Mira and growls- i hate you

**Mira:** love you too


	2. A lover's betrayal

**Chapter 2: A lover's betrayal**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If i did every guy would be going after Naruto's ass**

**Some info: Naruto is 22 years old. Kakashi is 26 ok. This is not ninja world but real life though all character will be in here. The ring Naruto has, has three stones. An onxy and ruby on the side and a saphire stone in the middle. It's meant for their eyes. Naruto's blue eyes(saphire) and Kakashi's mismatch eyes(onxy and ruby)**

**Mira:**Well i heard you pleas and decided to update earlier. I was going to only update once a week, like a new episode of your favorite TV show. Ha I'm that evil

**Shadow:** *scoffs* your not evil, I'm the evil one

**Mira:** I can so be evil

**Shadow:** prove it

**Mira:** I lit my house on fire....twice and burn a big hole in the carpet one. So three house fires

**Shadow:** haha I remember that, that was fun

**Mira: **I know wasn't it. But I got in alot of trouble cause of that

**Shadow:** That's where you blame someone else then run

**Mira:** *rolls eyes* Of course you would do that. Anyways I hope you all enjoy my second chapter.

**

* * *

**

Naruto's eyes widen, the bag in his hand dropped to the floor spilling everything on the floor. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. There was blood spilt everywhere in the bedroom. The wall, the floor, the dresser, everything covered in blood. He look and saw a sight that made his eyes widen even more if possible. There on their bed was Kakashi drenched in blood, his blood. His body was torn apart, limps ripped from his body, skin pealed from the bone and so much more. It was a massacre. Then out of the corner of his eye he saw a man standing next to his dead lover. He couldn't see his face as the man was covered in the shadows but he was able to see the unknown man held a knife. The man turn slightly at Naruto and grinned. "Happy anniversary Naruto" he said in a deep, demonic voice then disappeared into then air.

((A/N: Haha just kidding I had you going didn't I. You would all kill me if i did that. Blame Shadow on this, he thought it would be funny. Actually he made that scene more gruesome and gore and there was no way I could put it on here. Back to the real story))

**

* * *

**

Naruto's eyes widen, the bag in his hand dropped to the floor spilling everything on the floor. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. There in their bedroom was Kakashi on their bed with another person, a girl to be exact. They were both naked and Kakashi was thrusting inside her. She was moaning and had her arms wrapped around Kakashi's back. The air smelt of sweat and sex.

The two didn't seem to notice the third party when they walked in; they were in their own world. It wasn't only until the bag feel to the ground and a loud gasp that they noticed someone else. Kakashi stopped and looked over his shoulders. His eyes widen, obviously not expecting Naruto to be there.

Naruto's whole body went numb, he couldn't feel, couldn't think, and couldn't do anything. He was in a state of shock, his mind was blank. He didn't notice Kakashi calling his name. Tears were gathering in his eyes; threaten to spill at any moment. Somewhere deep inside, a voice was telling him to run, to do something, anything just get out of there. Naruto's body finally snapped out and took the voice advice. He turned and ran out as fast as he could. He needed to get out of there, go anywhere away from there. He didn't even hear Kakashi screaming out his name to stop.

* * *

Kakashi was in a state of shock also. He couldn't believe Naruto was standing in the door way, seeing everything that was happening. He called out his lovers name but there was no response. Naruto just stood there frozen. He saw Naruto's eyes glazed over with tear, ready to fall at anytime. He was able to call him name again, to calm down his lover and explain what was going on but before he could Naruto bolted out. Kakashi sprung up, grabbing his pants and quickly putting them on. He didn't care that he had no underwear on. He ran out the room, zipping up his pants in the process, calling out his lover's name, pleading him to stop.

"Naruto, matte, please stop!" he screamed out.

Kakashi followed Naruto out the door and into public. He kept calling out his name, hoping he would stop. He ignored all the strange looks of people he passed by. The only thing that matter was Naruto. His lover was incredible fast and soon he lost him in the crowd of people. He called his name still, moving through the crowd, looking for any signs for his lover. Everyone there was looking at Kakashi like he was crazy.

* * *

Naruto ran and ran until finally his legs gave out and he collapsed to the ground. He was on his knees; his arms crossed his chest and grab the opposite shoulder, hugging himself. He couldn't stop the tears that spilt form his eyes. He let out a scream, so loud it shook the trees. A scream that said he was suffering greatly, that he was dying from a broken heart. You could almost hear his heart break in two. But it seems he wasn't heard by others. He then cried and cried.

He couldn't believe what he saw. His lover, in bed, with another person. He thought Kakashi loved him and only him but today he was proven wrong. He wondered how long has this been going on, how long Kakashi has been cheating on him. Naruto has finally found someone who loved him and they were lying, playing with him. He couldn't believe he fell for it. It ripped his heart and soul apart, his whole body felt cold. _"I guess they were right. Someone like me can never be loved."_

After nearly a half hour of crying he stopped. Not because he wanted to but he couldn't cry anymore. No more tears would come out. His body relaxing and he lift his head up to see where he was. It was a park but no one was around. He remembers this park, he use to come here all the time when he wanted peace and quiet. It was a place where he could get away from everything and be alone. He always loves to come here. He smiled bitterly. He pushed himself up to his feet, his head hung low as he started to walk away, away from all the pain and sadness.

* * *

Kakashi looked everywhere but there were no signs of Naruto anywhere. He thought maybe Naruto would come back home, though deep down he knows it was wishful thinking. Still he headed back to their home. He entered the house and saw the women already dressed and waiting for him on the couch but he ignored her in favor of falling to his knees, staring blankly at the ground. The women stood up and walked over to Kakashi.

She put her hand on his shoulder, "aw don't be sad. He was bound to find out anyways. I'm just surprise it took his two years to find out." She said. Kakashi didn't respond. He was lost in his world for a moment.

"I don't know how you can love someone like that. He's a monster, just like his father. He doesn't deserve to live. Its better that he goes somewhere and rots to death. The fucking demon" she sneered.

That statement snapped Kakashi back to reality. His hand shot out and grabbed the women, he threw to the wall and pinned her there. His hand was wrapped around her throat, squeezing it, slowly cutting her air supply. He glared at her; his mismatched eyes were filled with anger and sadness.

"Don't you dare say that you fucking whore!" he yelled at her. "He's nothing like _him_. You're the one who doesn't deserve to live you whore!" He squeezed her throat harder, cutting off all air. She gasped and squirms, trying to do anything to breath. Finally Kakashi let go of her and she fell to the ground, gasping for air. He turned his back away from her, no longer wanting to look at her.

The women finally got her breathe and stood up. She touched her neck and wince. She knew that would bruise. She glared at Kakashi with her green eyes filled with hate. How dare he call her a whore. She reached in her pocket and took out a folder. She threw it on the floor in front of Kakashi.

"You paid your end of the bargain, there!" she snapped.

Kakashi looked at it but made no more to grab it. "Is that everything?" he asked quietly. Trying to calm himself down.

"Yes" she replied.

Kakashi nodded a little.

The women walked up behind Kakashi, smiling seductively. She wrapped her arms around him. "You know if you ever are in need of my _service_ you can call me anytime" she breathes in his end.

Kakashi grabbed her wrist and held it tight. She yelped at the sudden pain, his eyes filled with tears. "Get the fuck out of my house Sakura" he sneered at her.

The women, now known as Sakura pulled her wrist out of his grasp. She rubbed her wrist gently then stormed out of the house, slamming the door shut.(A/N: Sakura got burned. God i hate that bitch, she is a whore and deserves to die)

Once she was gone, Kakashi looked back down at the folder. Suddenly something wet hit his face and fell to the ground. He reached up and felt more of whatever it was. He realizes they were tears, his tears. He was crying. He couldn't remember the last time he cried. He stood there the rest of the night and cried for the first time in a long time.

* * *

It's been a week since the incident, Naruto never came back to the house and Kakashi did nothing. He was like a zombie, barely moving and eating, just roaming the house. His work called and told him he had to come to work otherwise he would get fired. Kakashi knew he had to go back, he couldn't lose his job, especially if Naruto came back. He sighed as he got ready for work.

After an hour of getting ready, it took that long cause Kakashi kept looking at Naruto's belongings and spaced out. He drove off to work. Kakashi failed to notice that his home was being watched. As soon as Kakashi left the house, four men came out of the shadows and went to the house. One of the men took out a key and opened the door. Three entered the house while the fourth left. He came back with a car; the three men who went inside started bring stuff out and putting them in the car. Most of the items that could be seen were orange. They came out with one finally box and placed it in the car then drove away.

Kakashi came home late that evening after a hard day of work. His friends were worried about him and questioned him when he enters the building. But he just looked at him and said nothing. They knew something terrible happen to make Kakashi like this. He was glad to be home away from them all. He opened the door. "Naruto I'm back" he called out, hoping that any minute Naruto would come out and greet him but there was no respond. He sighed and walked in the house.

He walked but the living room and stopped. He notice something on the couch or actually notice something missing, it was Naruto's orange blanket. It was gone. This was strange then a thought came to mind maybe Naruto came back. He rushed and looked around the house looking for his beloved but as he did, he notice other things of Naruto's have disappeared. He started to panic and rushed into their bedroom. He opened the closet and he froze. All of Naruto's clothes were gone.

"No, no please tell me this is a dream, a nightmare. Please tell me I'm asleep" Kakashi told himself. He went to pinch himself and yelped. It hurt, he felt pain, and this wasn't a dream.

He backed up to the bed and sat down, holding his head. That's when he noticed a box next to him. He opened the box and saw it was filled with gifts that he had given Naruto. On top of everything there was an envelop.

He reached for it and opened it. He noticed there was no letter so he emptied the contents out on his hand. When the item fell out his eyes widen and his mind went blank. It was that moment he knew he lost Naruto forever. In his hand was the engagement ring he had given Naruto.

TBC.....

* * *

**Mira:** O.o wow just...wow. I think I might actually feel sorry for Kakashi

**Shadow:** I don't, he deserved it. Actually he deserved to die why did you change my idea!!!

**Mira:** Because i didn't want to just end it or anything. Besides everyone would kill me

**Shadow:** So let them kill you

**Mira:** No i don't want to die

**Jack:** Death is nothing to be afraid of

**Mira:** oh shut up! go to your emo corner now!

**Jack:** *stares at Mira emotionlessly*

**Mira:** ....ok thats getting creppy, stop it

**Jack:** *continues to stare*

**Mira:** Stop it it's creppy!

**Shadow:** * get some popcorn and watches* This is better than a movie :D

**Mira:** AHH!!!!!

**Ichigo:** HELLO EVERYONE I'M ICHIGO!!!! I LIKE YOU WISH EVERYONE A HAPPY THANKSGIVING AND HOPE YOU HAVE A GREAT ONE!!! I KNOW I CAN'T WAIT!

**Mira, Shadow and Jack:** Oh shit she's out! Get her!!!

**Nikki:** Until next time see ya ^^


	3. 5 years later, Christmas and surprise

**Chapter 3: 5 years later, Christmas and surprises**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if i did Sakura and Ino would be dead and Naruto ass wouldn't be safe around anyone.**

**ATTENTION: THIS IS THE REDO VERSION, READ IT. IT HAS MORE DETAIL AND INFORMATION**

**Mira: **Hey everyone. I like to say ahead of time that this chap may not as good as the others. The reason for that is cause school's an ass and I'm tired as hell. My brain is on the fritz. I might redo the chapter depending on your reviews and re-reading it after my brain starts working.

**Shadow: **when has your brain ever start working

**Mira:** you know what fuck you

**Shadow: **woah someones psming

**Mira:** -throws dagger at shadow- am not. I just don't want to handle you today, my brain hurts

**Shadow:** -dodges- well too bad cause i feel like messing with you all the more now

**Mira:**-glares- fuck this, Ichigo I'm letting you out

**Shadow:**O.O what?! no wait I'm sorry I'll stop. don't let her out!

**Ichigo: **Too late -giggles- hey Shadow how are you doing? Everything is great with me! I'm so happy, i hardly ever come out and now I'm out there's so much to do. Oooh, Oooh HI EVERYONE!!!!

**Shadow:**-starts hitting head on wall.- this is torture, make it stop -grabs the dagger Mira had thrown at him and stabs himself in the head-

**Ichigo-**hey Shadow you know what we should do, we should go and.... -see shadow lying on the ground with the dagger sticking out of his head. pokes shadow- hey wake up, wake up I'm not done talking to you. It's rude to ignore someone when their talking. -keeps poking- wake up wake up wake uuuuuppppp!!!!

**Jack:**-stares at scene- anyways here's the story

* * *

It was Christmas time and snow covered the ground, creating a blanket of white over Tokyo. Decorations of red and green covered the city in celebration. It was early morning, people were now just waking up and kids all around had sprung to life tearing up the wrapping paper on their presents. Soon the city was busy with life on Christmas day. People smiled and laughed. They waved to each other and wished them a Merry Christmas. It was a great day for all, all but one.

Kakashi was lying in bed, looking at the ceiling. He was debating with himself whether to get up or not. There was no point to really get up; it wasn't like something special is happening. Finally after a few minutes he forces himself get up and go take a shower. He turned the water on and put it at the right temperature. He stepped into the shower and let the water fall down his body. He outstretched his arm and rests it on the shower wall. He leaned against his arm and let the water fall from his hair, to his back, down his body til it met the ground. His eyes dulled and lifeless as he looked down at the ground, watching the water drain. After nearly an hour in the shower, he turned off the water and got out. He wrapped a towel around his waist and walked out of the bathroom, into the bedroom slowly.

Kakashi looked terrible ever since Naruto left; he hasn't taken good care of himself. He had bags under his eyes, showing that he barely slept and he was overly-stress. They were dull and emotionless, the eyes of the dead. His silver hair has lost his lush and turned to a dull grey, making him seem a lot older than he really is. His skin was much paler than normal, to the point it was also pure white. He barely went outside for anything. Once and a while he would go out for supplies such as food, clothes and other products he needed. But other than that he never left. His friends tried to get him out of the house but he wouldn't. He even had to transfer at work so he could work at home. All in all Kakashi turned into a walking zombie, a shadow of his old self.

After dressing himself, he walked to the kitchen. He was wearing loose fitting jeans and a black long sleeve shirt. Before entering he glanced at his living room. There was a Christmas tree in the middle of the room with many presents under the tree. Even though it was only himself, he couldn't stop not buying a tree for Christmas. He even put presents under there so that when Naruto ever came back, he has presents to open. There were presents from his birthdays, Christmas, Valentines Day, every holiday for Naruto. More than five years worth of presents.

Kakashi sighed as he went in the kitchen and made himself a cup of coffee. He sat down and started drinking his coffee. He started reading the newspaper that he had, when there was a loud bang. A few seconds later a green blur raced towards him and lunged at him. Kakashi grunted as he and the blur fell to the ground. He looked up to see what hit him and saw none other then Gai.

"Merry Christmas my eternal rival!" Gai exclaimed as he was obvious to the fact he was straddling Kakashi at the waist.

Kakashi looked at Gai like he was crazy…wait scratch that Gai was crazy. He was about to ask Gai why was he here but another voice interrupted him.

"Gai get off him. I don't think he appreciate you knocking him down and practically molesting him" said a deep rough voice.

Kakashi looked past Gai to see who it was and saw it was Asuma. He also saw Anko, Iruka, Genma and Ibiki standing at the entrance of the kitchen. They had help Kakashi a lot when Naruto left him. Though they couldn't blame Naruto for doing so, even if Kakashi did what he did for a good reason.

They all knew what had happen. After Naruto left, Kakashi fell into a state of depression. Kakashi would call and call Naruto's cell phone all the time. He would leave message after message, telling Naruto he was sorry and to talk to him so he could tell him the truth. But Naruto never answer him or call back. Soon he stopped calling him, not because he wanted to but because Naruto had changed his phone number. That's when Kakashi stopped living and because a shadow of himself. No matter what they did, nothing seems to have affected. They then started to question him and forced him to talk. Though it took awhile they finally got the information.

Apparently Sakura blackmailed Kakashi into sleeping with her for two years. She had dug up some information on Naruto and intended to spread it to the entire world if Kakashi didn't submit to her demands. They were outrage by this.

When they finally got Kakashi to talk, he handed them the manila folder with all the information that Sakura had obtain. Lucky Kakashi made Sakura give him all the information she had and any back-up files and disk about this that she might have also. Asuma was the one who opened it and took out the contents.

* * *

Apparently Naruto was the son of the famous serial killer and mass murder Minato Namikaze aka Kyuubi. Minato was a successful business man; he was the owner and creator of Namikaze Enterprises, who specialize in electronics. They were the number one successful business in the world, the second being Uchiha Corp. Minato was like your normal everyday person. He had a beautiful wife and a beautiful baby son who could be mistaken as a girl even then. He was kind and selfless, everyone loved him. Women threw themselves at him and men wanted to be him.

Everything was going perfect and nothing could go wrong that was until Naruto's third birthday that everything went down hill. There was a spy in the business and they took vital information that sabotage the company and destroyed it. Minato was having a difficult time deal with it all. No matter what he did, there was no way to save the company. He first believed the Uchiha's sent the spy since they were top competitors but threw that idea out since he and Fugaku were best friends and knew Fugaku wouldn't sink that low. No it wasn't Uchiha but in fact it was Hebi. Hebi was another business who was competing against Namikaze and Uchiha. Hebi was a company that dealt with computers, electronics and research. That was at least the surface of Hebi but under the surface they were dealing with the black marketing, The Mob and illegal experimentation. The CEO of Hebi was Orochimaru; he hated Minato and Fugaku and wanted to destroy them, to crush them. He planned to do just that starting with number one Namikaze as his first target. Minato saw that Hebi was climbing in the ranks and knew they were responsible but he didn't have any proof. It seems Hebi was very good and covering their tracks.

Soon Minato was loosing everything that he had and worked for and there was nothing he could do. Even Fugaku tried to help Minato but there was nothing he could do. Minato business crashed beyond repair and he lost everything. The only thing he had left to his name was his family. Fugaku welcome them to stay with him and his family for however long it takes them but Minato refused, saying he couldn't bother them with his problems.

Two years had passed since then and Minato hadn't gotten any better. He couldn't get back on his feet. No soon after Minato started to lose it. He would get angry for no reason and started beating his wife and break things. Kushina wouldn't take it anymore and one night disappeared with her stuff and Naruto. That's when Minato fully lost it. He didn't truly care that Kushina left but she took Naruto with her and that was unacceptable. Naruto was his and he wouldn't let her take Naruto away from him. The darkness within him took over and consumes his body with darkness, hatred and bloodlust. In need to satisfy itself, he started killing people.

A murderer was born and named Kyuubi. People feared Kyuubi, hoping he wouldn't come for them. Those who were lucky enough to catch a glimpse of him and be alive say he had long mid-back blonde hair with streaks of red and had blood red eyes. There was rumor that said if were to look into Kyuubi's eye you will see your own death before passing out by the waves of bloodlust radiating from him.

The first person Kyuubi killed was Kabuto Yakushi, he was Orochimaru's second hand man and although no one knew he was also the spy that sabotaged Namikaze. Next Kyuubi killed members of Hebi, after that he started killing random people. But the last murder was no other than Orochimaru himself. Though no one saw the link, Fugaku did. He noticed that Kyuubi's first victims were from Hebi and then finally with Orochimaru's death all the pieces were put together. Though many people have grudges against Orochimaru, there was one person he knew who would have a bigger grudge against them. That person was no other than Minato Namikaze. He lost everything because of Orochimaru and Hebi.

Fugaku drove to where he last heard where Minato lived. It was an run down apartment building. The apartment building looked like it would collapse at any moment. The windows and doors all were old and looked liked they would crumple to dust if you touched them. Fugaku kept tabs on his friend after Kushina and Naruto left Minato. So he knew Minato moved here and lived here all alone. He walked to the second floor to room 13.

The door was slightly opened, he pushed it open fully. What he saw shocked him. Inside was thrashed, chairs broken and the couch overturned, the place looked like a tornado hit it. He walked in and looked at the mess; there were even splashes of blood of the wooden flooring some of it even looked fresh. He went in the nearest room and turned on the lights. His eyes widen at the sight. The room was filled with pictures of Naruto but what caught Fugaku the most was a picture of Minato, Kushina and Naruto together at a park but Kushina was scratched out and a giant X over her face, erasing her from the photo. Then where Naruto was there was a heart around him. He knew then where Minato is.

He quickly went back to his car and raced to where Kushina and Naruto live since he knew where they are because Kushina and Mikoto were best friends. Mikoto helped Kushina when they left Minato, even bought her a house and everything. Even though Kushina first refuse, Mikoto said she wouldn't take no for an answer. She finally wore Kushina down till she accepts it.

He pulled out his cell phone and called the police and told them where to go. He got to the house and quickly race in. In the distance he could hear sirens going on. He didn't knock on the door but instead kicked in. What he saw made his stomach lurch. There on the floor was Kushina, her body mangled, limbs torn from of her body, stabbing wounds and blood covered her body. Her face was almost unrecognizable but her mouth was open in a silent scream. Her eyes were gouge out and her organs were spilt on the ground. It took everything in Fugaku to not throw up on sight. He walked quietly through the apartment, a gun in his hand just encase. He heard the police arriving but he couldn't wait for them for Naruto's sake.

He heard some low murmurs and headed towards it. He pushed open the door and his eyes widen again. There was Minato holding a 5 1/2 year old Naruto to his chest, rocking slowly back and forth. Naruto's cheeks were bleeding and the boy was unconscious. Minato was holding him close to his chest and was whispering to the boy. He seemed to be in his own world, not noticing Fugaku there or the police barging in. All that mattered was Naruto. He kept whispering things like "My little angel." or "My beautiful Naruto" and even "No one will love you like I do. Your mine forever"

Police was able to separate Naruto from Minato, using Minato's out of state to their advantage. A paramedic took Naruto and looked over him, while the police arrested Minato, who know woke up from his state started thrashing and demanded Naruto. Naruto was sent to the hospital but the only injury he had was 3 scars on his cheek each, a total of 6, that made him look like he had whiskers.

While Naruto was in the hospital, Fugaku contacted Tsunade and told her what happen and asked if she could take care of Naruto, or course she agreed. Tsunade was childhood friend to Minato and Fugaku; even though Tsuande was 10 years older then they are though she doesn't look it. When they first met, Minato was 7, Fugaku was 9 and Tsuande was 19. Tsuande actually was their babysitter.

It's been days since Tsuande took Naruto into her home. Fugaku and her thought it would be good if she and Naruto moved away and changed Naruto's last name to his mother's maiden name. The day Minato was said to be executed, Fugaku received some terrible news; Minato had escaped.

* * *

That was 17 years ago; Fugaku was able to alter Naruto's information and blocked it from everyone but himself and Tsunade. Naruto and Tsuande lived in Osaka till Naruto turned 18 and moved to Tokyo for college. No one knew of Naruto's past or who he really was. At least not till now. Now 8 people know. Kakashi knew about Naruto since he was a good friend of Minato and worked for him. He often referred to Minato as his teacher. He lost all contact of Minato when the business went down and Minato disappeared.

Sakura was able to get this information on pure luck. She was trying to get a story and thought she might get something out of Sasuke Uchiha and what better way to get information than to get the person drunk and slept with him. She did just that and she got more than she could ever imagine. She then used Sasuke to get the information from Fugaku's computer by promising more sex and other things. She had Sasuke wrapped around her finger and he would do anything if it means sex. Now with the information she could blackmail Naruto or Kakashi to do whatever she wanted. But she didn't want anything from Naruto, no she wanted Kakashi.

After reading everything, Kakashi's friends couldn't believe it. Though none of them hated Naruto or thought any different of him. They all loved Naruto even Ibiki who was cold to everyone, melted under Naruto's touch. Naruto meant a lot to them, he was like a little brother to them. They hated Minato but never Naruto.

When Naruto left Iruka took it the worse. He had known the boy since he was 10 and promise Tsuande that when Naruto left he would go with him and protect him. Iruka was pissed off when he first found out what happen. He beaten Kakashi to a blood pulp and if it weren't for Genma, Ibiki and Asuma holding him back, Kakashi would most likely be dead. Iruka was like a mother-hen when it came to Naruto. Even if Kakashi was trying to protect Naruto he still hated that man and stop trusting him. Only after Genma, Iruka's lover, was able to convince Iruka to not kill Kakashi every time he saw him and that Kakashi was paying more than enough for what he done, that Iruka eased up on Kakashi. He still hasn't forgiven him though.

Kakashi looked at his friends, "what are you guys doing here?" he asked.

"Like we would leave you here alone on Christmas" Genma said.

"Not even you deserve to be alone today" Iruka said, not looking at Kakashi. He was still mad at him, even after 5 years.

Gai got off Kakashi and pulled him up. "Thanks" Kakashi muttered and smiled, but very little and hardly noticeable.

There was an awkward silence in the house. Gai hated the silence and scratched the sides of his head furiously. "Ahhhh! This silence is killing me. It's so unyouthful!" Gai screamed then pointed at Kakashi. "Since no one would say it then I will! We are inviting you to a Christmas party!"

"Maa, I don't really feel like going somewhere today" Kakashi said trying to back out.

"Nonsense, my eternal rival! You are going with us whether you want to or not. It is unhealthy and unyouthful to spend your days insides. It's a beautiful day today!"

Kakashi looked outside and saw it was snowing, "It's snowing" he said, his voice a monotone sound.

"That is beside the point. You shouldn't be indoors all day. How can I beat my rival if he doesn't do anything? You're coming with us even if it means by force!"

"He's right, you coming with us." Anko said. "So get your ass up and stop moping around! It's time to party and have fun."

"Do I have a choice?" asked Kakashi looking at them emotionlessly. The gang shudders at the look he gave them.

Ibiki cleared his throat "No not really" Ibiki spoke up since no one has.

Kakashi sighed, "Fine I'll go"

"YOSH! Let's go then!" Gai exclaimed and grabbed Kakashi by the arm and raced outside, hauling Kakashi with him.

"Wait! Gai damn it. The party isn't till later tonight!" Asuma yelled but his words fell deaf to Gai's ears as he and Kakashi were already down the street. Asuma sighed and shook his head. He blew out a puff of smoke. "That idiot" he said. The rest of the group nodded their heads, agreeing. "At least Kakashi seems a little better" Genma said. "Yea maybe he's finally starting to get over it" Ibiki said as they all headed out the door and left. None of them truly believed that Kakashi is moving on though.

* * *

On the other side of the world, in New York City, two figures were sound asleep. Hours past as it was now Christmas morning for them. Their bedroom door was swung open as a little figure ran into the room and jumped on the bed.

"Yay! It's Christmas! Wake up! Wake up! It's Christmas!" a boy who looked 5 yelled out as he jumped up and down on the bed. One figure in the bed groaned and tried pulling the blanket over their head. The boy wouldn't allow that and swiped the covers away and pulled them off. "Wake up I wanna open my presents!" "Ugh fine. I'm up, I'm up" said one of the sleeping figures as they got it. It was a man with yellow hair so bright it puts the sun to shame, sun-kiss skin, 3 marks on each cheek and eyes so blue it rivals the sea itself. This person was none of then Naruto Uzumaki.

The boy who was on the bed smiled then jump up and dash out the room. Naruto couldn't help but smile and shook his head. He got out of bed, only wearing a pair of boxers, and went over to put on a robe. He then left the room to join the little boy in the living room.

The little boy smiled happily and started opening presents. Naruto looked at the boy. He had white blonde hair and his eyes were blue but a lighter shade. The boy almost looked like Naruto but with some differences. He smiled as he watches the boy open his gifts. "Already started without me?" asked a deep, husky voice. "I'm hurt" the voice now sounded a fake hurtful.

Naruto looked over and saw a male figure leaning against the bedroom doorframe. The person smirked and walked over to Naruto. He wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck and leaned in to kiss him on the lips. They kissed each other passionately, the bigger male's tongue asks for entrance which Naruto granted. Their tongues fought against each other but Naruto lost the battle and let the other dominate.

"EW! Daddy's kissing mommy" the boy said making a grossed out face at them. The older male smirked as he released Naruto from the kiss which Naruto started blushing heavily.

TBC.....

* * *

**Mira: **well there you go. This is an early Christmas speical but whatever i don't care. just think of it as an early Christmas present...a really early present. Anyways this chapter answer some of you questions you asked like why Kakashi cheating on Naruto with Sakura, what was with the manila folder/envelope and a bit of Naruto's dark past. But OMG who is the little boy and why is he calling Naruto mommy? and who is the mystery figure making out with him. You'll have to wait for the answer on the next episode of S.I.G.E -theme music-

**Shadow:** You've been watching dragon ball z haven't you?

**Mira:** hey you're alive

**Shadow: **no shit sherlock, now answer the question

**Mira:** maybe i have, maybe i haven't

**Shadow:** your an idiot

**Mira: **am not now shut up! anyways that's it til next time. Oh one more thing before i forget. I want you to tell me who you want the mysterious person Naruto is with to be. The one with the most votes wins. When you review just write who you want it to be. Sasuke can't be it since I used him already, also people can't be use are Genma, Iruka, Asuma, Gai(shudders), Anko, Ibiki and Kakashi(no duh). So review and vote. My next chapter will be in a week to give everyone time to vote so hurry and vote cause i might trim the update sooner if you do.


	4. Party time and memories

**Chapter 4: Party and Memories**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did Sakura would be dead and every male Naruto character would be after Naruto.**

**(Must read)Maya: **I will introducing the story this time since Mira is unreachable. Sorry for the late update but there were some problems going on, police came and people got arrested and went to the hospital. Nothing too big but did delay update time. Now to answer a few things. Naruto's mystery kisser is a secret so you have to read the chapter to find out who it is. Sasuke doesn't like Sakura, he just loves sex and Sakura is very good at that -hint hint wink wink- Sakura will die by the end of my story. Have no idea when but she shall die so Sakura-haters will preveil. Those who guess the kid is Kakashi's and Naruto. Naruto was about 2 months pregnant when he left. Also it wasn't exactly 5 years he left but like 5 and a half years. So without further adu, let the reading begin.

* * *

Back in Tokyo, a Christmas party was being held in a private club. The party was booming. Music blast throughout the building and could be heard a mile away. People dance, talked to each other and got drunk. All in all they were enjoying themselves. It was more of a rave than a Christmas party if anything.

Anko was dancing on top of a table, a beer in one hand and her shirt in the other. Men surrounded her as they watched her dance and cheered her on. Ibiki was at the table too but he was trying to get Anko to stop stripping but was failing. Luckily though she fell off the table, where Ibiki caught her and hauled her away. The men around the table groaned when she was taken away.

Genma and Iruka were no better. They were totally drunk and were making out against the wall, where everyone could see them. They didn't care; they were too far gone to care. Asuma was dancing with his girlfriend Kurenai out on the dance floor and was the only one who wasn't drunk off his ass and doing stupid stuff.

Gai was the worse of them all. He was supposed to be designated driver and wasn't even supposed to get drunk but here he was, dancing in a Speedo in front of everyone. There was a reason why Gai shouldn't be drunk and that was because when Gai is drunk he's like a kid with ADD who just ate a bowl of sugar. In other words he was bouncing off the walls, hard to control and making a complete jackass of himself.

Everyone was having fun at the party except one sulking, zombie-like male name Kakashi Hatake. He was on the sidelines, sitting which his back leaning against the bar, watching everyone have fun. He was of course drunk also; the alcohol numbed his pain if only a little. Some people approached him and flirted but he just looked at them emotionless and no sooner they were run away, scared by his appearance. Kakashi didn't even want to be here but he was force against his will to come. In a way he was raped. It was like that time when Gai told him everything that happens when he went on vacation, everything in full detail against Kakashi's will. Gai had raped his ear.

The night grew long and soon the party started to die out. Genma and Iruka already left, seeing that they couldn't control their urges and were practically humping each other as they left and went back home. Ibiki was still trying to control Anko and Gai was passed out cold on top of a table. Ibiki said goodbye to everyone as he picked Anko and Gai up and hauled them away; well he dragged Gai since he didn't care much about him. Anko was ranting about Ibiki not being any fun and being a party-pooper. Ibiki just grunted.

Asuma had his arm wrapped around Kurenai waist and they walked over to the bar to Kakashi. Kakashi looked up at them from his drink. Kurenai knew that Asuma needed to talk to Kakashi alone so she pecked Asuma on the cheek saying goodbye as she walked away. Asuma kissed her back. Once she was gone, Asuma took the seat next to Kakashi.

They stay there in total silence until Asuma sighed. He took out a pack of cigarettes and took one stick out. He lit it and placed it between his lips. He inhaled the cancer stick as Kurenai called them and then blew out a puff of smoke.

"Kakashi I know that you're feeling terrible but that's no excuse to stop living and having fun. If Naruto saw you like this, he would be putting up a fit." Asuma announce after the long silence.

"Naruto doesn't care anymore. He left me" Kakashi said.

"Kakashithat was over five years ago. It's time to let go. Nothing good is going to come out of this if you keep going. You'll die if you stay on this path."

"That's fine by me. I've been wanting to die for so long" Kakashi stared at the ground.

Asuma got frustrated, he grabbed Kakashi by the collar of his shirt and punched him square in the jaw, knocking him to the floor.

Kakashi's eyes widen in shock. He was still lying on the ground. He felt blood escaping from the side of his mouth. No once in his life since Asuma and Kakashi known each other, has Asuma ever hit Kakashi like he had not even in a playful manner. It was quite a shock that he did. He looked up at Asuma.

"Kakashi isn't time to put your act together. Everyone is sick of you moping around and doing nothing. Whether it was your fault of not, Naruto is gone and he isn't coming back! So quite whining and pull yourself together!" Asuma yelled out.

Kakashi stared at his friend in shock again, never has Asuma yelled at him. This night was full of surprises. Kakashi then looked down at the floor. He knew Asumawas right. It's been over five years, he should be over Naruto leaving. Instead he wasn't and all he has done was mope around and cried over his lost. He realized that Naruto isn't coming back and he needed to put his life back in order.

Asuma saw that Kakashi finally realized that and lend out his hand out for Kakashi. Kakashi looked at his friend and for the first time in a while he smile and took the hand. Asuma pulled him up to his feet and patted him on the back. "It's about time you idiot. It's good to see you back" he said. Kakashi smiled, "It's good to be back"

"Now that's settled, how about the gang and us go out on vacation? We were thinking about going somewhere far away from this place, maybe America. It will help you start you life again. How about it?" Asuma suggest.

Kakashi scratched the back of his head, "You were planning on this whether or not I was back to normal huh?" Asuma laughed, "You got that right. We have the tickets and everything. So pack your stuff because we're leaving in 3 days" Asuma said, three of his fingers were up.

As Kakashi headed home, he was glad that Asuma was finally able to knock some sense into him. He was grateful to him. It was now time for Kakashi to move on with his life and get things back to normal. After their trip to America, Kakashi will be a new man.

* * *

"EW! Daddy's kissing mommy" the boy said making a grossed out face at them. The older male smirked as he released Naruto from the kiss which Naruto started blushing heavily.

"AH! Why did you do that? And it front of Arashi" Naruto whined as he was still blushing. The mystery man smirked as he unwrapped his arms.

"Aw is little Naru-chan embarrassed?" he chuckled and walked away. Naruto grabbed a pillow from the couch and threw it at the man but it missed. "Don't call me that. This isn't Japan, besides its embarrassing" He pouted and crossed his arms. Arashi giggled at his parents, they were always like this. He then went back continued opening presents.

"That still doesn't mean I can't call you that" the man said. He came back out now dressed. He wore a black t-shirt and a pair of ripped jeans. He had a towel over his face and was drying it but you could see the man had red short hair. After drying his face he took the towel and dried his hair, which was dripping showing he wet it. He had light green eyes that you could get lost in them and an "ai" or love tattoo on his forehead. When he was finished he wrapped the towel around his neck.

Naruto stuck out his tongue at the man. "You're so mean to me Gaara" Naruto pouted again. "I can't help it; you're so cute to pick on" the man now known as Gaara said as he walked over to Naruto and pulled him into a sweet kiss.

Naruto released himself from the kiss. "I'll…uh…I'll go make breakfast" Naruto squeaked out and ran into the kitchen. Gaara couldn't help but laugh at Naruto's cuteness.

As Naruto started making breakfast, he looked over to see Gaara and Arashi in the living room. Arashi was playing with one of his toys and showing it to Gaara. Naruto smiled at the perfect family moment. He remembers seeing and read about ideal families. The father playing with the children and the mother cooking the family their meals. Narutoignored the fact that he referred to himself as the mother or woman of the family. Even though he did give birth to Arashi and does all the cooking and cleaning.

He started thinking about when he first found out he was pregnant and when he met Gaara.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Naruto was still in shock from the betrayal of his finance. He remembers walked over to friend's house. He knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer it. The door opened and stood there was a young woman with purple hair and white eyes that made her look like she was blind. Her name was Hinata. She looked and was surprised to see Naruto standing there. _

"_Naruto-kun w-what are you doing here?" she asked surprised to see Naruto at her doorstep. When she received no answer, she knew something was wrong. All of a sudden Naruto launched himself at Hinata and started crying. Her eyes widen in shock as she blushed lightly. _

_Hinata had a crush on Naruto since they first met when they were 12 but she never acted on it, she was too shy. She always stuttered when she spoke to him and blushed a lot. She was just his friend and stood on the sidelines. When she found out that Naruto was gay, she was first broken hearted but she got over it quickly. _

_She became more like a sister to Naruto, she was always there when he needed her and he was always there for her. She even lost her stuttering. So when she saw Naruto crying on her shoulder, she knew this was bad. _

_She helped Naruto into the house and set him on the couch. She brought him close and rubbed his back soothingly. She let him cry it out first before asking him anything cause she knows she wouldn't be able to get a clear answer if she asked now._

_A man with long brown hair and same eyes as Hinata walked in and saw the sight. "What's going on?" he asked. Hinatalooked at the man and shook her head. "I'm not sure Neji. Naruto-kun knocked on the door and when I answered he started crying." Neji walked over to the two and sat down next to Naruto. _

_Neji and Naruto never were the best of friends, in fact they hated each other at first. But after a while they soon slowly started becoming friends. Naruto actually helped Neji. Neji hated Hinata and everything about her but Naruto helped him see that he shouldn't blame Hinata cause of her family and what happened to his father._

_After that Naruto and Neji became closer and soon friends. They still get into fights with one another but no matter what Neji did, Naruto would always laugh and smile. It was like nothing affected him. So seeing Naruto there crying was a big shock to Neji._

_Naruto's cries simmered down until they turned into hiccups. Hinata still rubbed his back to calm him down and it work. "Naruto please tell us what's wrong." Hinata asked softly. Naruto rubbed his eyes and looked at her. He also noticed that Neji was there with him but didn't mind at all. He sniffled, "Y-you k-know how t-today was Kakashi's and mine anniversary?" _

_He didn't wait for an answer cause he knew they knew. "W-well I went home early to make a special dinner for us b-but when I got there he was already home. I-I thought maybe he was going to surprise me by spending the day together. So I went in and called him but no one answered. T-then I heard some noises and went to see what it was. I open the b-bedroom door and-and…." Naruto stopped, tears started falling again. _

"_Naruto?" Hinata whispered softly. "Kakashi was cheating one me with a woman!" he screamed out, his hands covered his face as he cried again._

_Hinata and Neji were shocked when they heard that, they couldn't believe Kakashi would do that. Hinata patted Naruto's back, "You can stay here for as long as you like Naruto-kun" she told him. He silently thanked her and took that offer._

_Day's past and Naruto asked if Neji and some of their other friends could sneak into his home, no not his home but Kakashi's. He was no longer there. They agreed and as soon as Kakashi left Neji, Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee and Tenten went into the house, using Naruto's key, collect all him belongs from the house, packed them and left._

_Naruto wanted to start a new life but didn't know where to start. Hinata suggested New York City in America. She had a friend there that could help him. He agreed and the next think he knew he was on a plane to the US._

* * *

_The plane landed and Naruto was at the airport looking for Hinata's friend. She said he was tall, a dog-like appearance, brown hair, brown eyes and had two red tattoos one his cheeks. His name was Kiba. Naruto walked around, had gathered all his things and searched for Kiba. But there were so many people there, he couldn't find him anywhere, let alone see the guy. _

_Everyone was so much taller than him. "Damn it why is everyone taller than me" Naruto whined in his head. No matter where he went he was shorter than everyone, it was so unfair._

_He walked out the airport to see if he could find Hinata's friend. He wasn't looking where he was going and ran into someone. Whoever it was, had a hard body cause Naruto fell on his ass. He groaned, "Aw man that hurt. Sorry about that" Naruto said in English to the person he ran into. When he was in high school he took English so he could talk to someone if they spoke it._

_He looked up to the person; he notices it was a man with red hair, an love tattoo hidden by his hair on his forehead and green eyes, dressed in a business suit. What caught Naruto were the man's eyes. They were so memorizing and beautiful. But he couldn't help but feel and see the pain and sadness in them. He remembers once having those eyes before when he was younger._

_The man looked down at the person who ran into him or more like glared at the person. But he didn't expect to see what he saw. The person could only be described as was angel. This person was beautiful with that golden sun hair, that beautiful, perfect tan skin and those deep blue eyes that could put the sky and sea to shame. This man was absolutely beautiful though he wouldn't admit it. His face remained cold and emotionless. "Watch where you were going idiot" he said, his voice was as cold as ice. He then started walking away, ignoring the fuming blonde._

_Naruto couldn't believe it, the guy was an asshole. He didn't even say sorry or anything. Naruto got back on his feet. He glared at the man's retreating back. "At least you could've said sorry you asshole!" he yelled out. A few people stared at the fuming blonde but most ignore him. It wasn't anything new to them. This was New York, they've seen everything._

_As Naruto dusted the dirt off himself and picked his bags up, a hand grip his shoulder. "Hey you ok?" a deep voice asked. Naruto looked behind him and saw a tall, dog-like male with brown hair and eyes. He had 2 red triangle tattoos on his cheek. This man had to be Kiba, Naruto thought. _

"_Sorry about that. There's a lot of pricks around here. You're not from around here are you?" the guy asked. _

"_Yeah…wait how did you know?" Naruto asked. _

_The man laughs, "Because no one from here would do what you did and yell that loud. People could here you a mile away blondie." _

"_Hey what's that suppose to mean?! And don't call me that dog-breath!" _

_The man stopped laughing, "What was that fox-face?" he growled._

"_You heard me dog-breath"_

"_Why you little-"_

"_Hey you wouldn't be Kiba would you?" Naruto asked, cutting the man off._

_He blinked, "yeah I am but how did you know that? Oh wait I see, heehee, my reputation is known from across the seas. Everyone has heard of Kiba Inuzuka!" Kiba exclaimed, grinning form ear to ear._

_Naruto sweat-dropped. "Uh no…Hinata told me about you"_

_Kiba deadpanned, "What? Damn." He got back to his feet. "So you're the one Hinata told me to pick up"_

"_Yeah and so far you did a crappy job at that" Naruto crossed his arms and pouted._

"_Cute" Kiba thought at the pouting blond. He then laughed, "Heehee sorry about that. So what was your name again?"_

"_Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto said and extended his arm out to shake._

"_Kiba Inuzuka. Nice to met'cha" he shook Naruto's hand. "Well let's get the hell out of here and into your new crib" he said and took some on Naruto's luggage. Naruto smiled and nodded, taking the rest. Kiba walked over to his car with Naruto behind him. Naruto looked up at the sky and smiled, "A new place and a new life. Gotta make the best of it" he thought._

* * *

_It's been a week since he arrived and Naruto non-stopped has been throwing up. At first he thought it was the flu since this happened back at home but now he thinks it was something else. Kiba told him to go to the doctors and get checked out but Naruto refused, he hated hospitals. Then Kiba threaten Naruto that he would take him to the hospital, tied up in rope and duct tape with a pink dress over him. That made Naruto to agree to go. _

_Naruto waited for the doctor to come back in and tell him what was wrong. He sighed, this was so boring. He hated hospitals; it was too white and smelt weird. Not including the fact that he spent some time in hospitals when he was younger._

_The doctor came back in the room with a smile on her face. "Well I can tell you that you're not at all sick" she said._

"_If I'm not sick then what is it?" he asked._

_She clasps her hands, "Congratulations you're pregnant!"_

_His eyes widen, "I'm pregnant?" When he saw her nod, the world became dark and he fainted._

TBC.....

* * *

**Maya: **There you have it Gaara is the mystery guy. It was close between Gaara and Itachi but in the end Gaara won. Sorry if Gaara was OOC, it was the best i could do at the time. But in later chaps he will be more like Shippuden Gaara; Gaara with some emotion. Asuma knocked some sense into Kakashiand now he'll start getting back to his feet but what events shall he run into on the road to recovery. Until next time later and remember NEVER give Gai or Lee alcohol.

P.S. The next chapter i will try to update sooner


	5. Stop smiling, it's scaring everyone

**Chapter 5: Stop smiling, it's scaring everyone**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did things would be different**

**Mira:** Hello everyone did you miss me?

**Shadow:** No, I was enjoying the silence

**Mira:** Meanie -sticks tongue out- Anyways here's the story, sorry it took so long. Unfortudently the next chapter might take longer to update since I will be having people coming over on Saturday and spending their Christmas break with us.

**Nikki:** YAY I can't wait for them to come. ^^

**Mira:** Me too, except I hate the fact that I get to spend all tomorrow cleaning the house from head to toe. It's gonna suck. Anyways I will try to update soon but no promises. Enjoy the story.

* * *

A lake laid in the middle of nowhere, the sunlight hitting the waters made it spark like crystal. There were trees and flowers surrounding the untouched area. Two people stood in the middle, one was a blond hair known as Naruto, who was wearing nothing but a pair of blue swim shorts. The other person was a beautiful woman with blond hair, though her hair was much lighter than Naruto's and light blue eyes. She could be mistaken as Naruto's twin sister.

Naruto had his arm wrapped around her waist and the other cupping her face. The woman had her arms wrapped around his neck. Their faces were close but not too close. Then Naruto leaned in and she did as well. Their lips almost touching...

"Got it!" a voice yelled out. "Ok great work everyone. We'll take a 30 min. break"

Naruto sighed as he broke away from the girl. He smiled at her, "Great Job Ino" he said.

Ino looked at him and smiled also, "You too. But I still dunno why we have to do this all time. Especially the positions we have to be in"

Naruto laughed, "I know what you mean but that's what that old pervert wanted. I think he's just using us so he could get more ideas for that stupid porn book of his." Naruto grumbled the last part.

Ino laugh, "Yeah especially since every spa place has pictures of him for women to look out for and beware when they're there. Now that he's banished by all, he has to use all of us as inspiration."

Naruto is a model for Paradise. The famous Jiraiya, creator of the famous series Icha Icha Paradise created Paradise as a modeling/publishing company. He was well known for his books in Japan and soon he sold international which was an even bigger hit than they thought it would be. People around the whole world knew the name of Jiraiya the Great Toad Sage.

Jiraiya went to America and set up his company there. He did miss the public bathhouses in Japan but he will live besides with the modeling, he can see all the women he wanted. Naruto worked for Jiraiya since they knew each other. Jiraiya and Tsunade are best friends and took care of him when he was younger.

Naruto and Ino went to the food table grabbed some things to eat and sat down.

"Hey isn't Jiraiya working on a yaoi edition?"

Naruto snort, "Yea he is. He already made one and planned to print it but when I read it I kicked his ass and made him swear he wouldn't publish that one"

Ino tilt her head at Naruto "Why? I really was looking forward to it when he announced that he finished it. Then when I heard he had to postpone it I was upset. What was so wrong with it? You're flaming gay, it shouldn't bother you"

Naruto mumbled something and looked away.

"Huh what was that Naruto?"

He mumbled again.

"Come on speak up"

He mumbled a little louder but not enough

"Na-ru-to if you do tell me loud enough for me to hear so help me I will post _those_ pictures of you last New Years Eve" she threaten and snickered.

Naruto paled, "Fine. It was about me and Gaara" he blushed a little.

"I don't see what's wrong"

"There isn't except the fact that in one scene it describes exactly what Gaara and I did one night"

Ino stared blankly at Naruto like she was saying 'and?'

Naruto got mad, "It means that pervert was spying on me and Gaara having sex and wrote it in his stupid porn book!" he screamed.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the two. When Naruto realized what he did, he blushed from head to toe in embarrassment.

Ino laughed, "So that's why, ha-ha."

"But that's not even the worst part. After I kicked his ass somehow Gaara found out about it."

Ino stopped laughing and her eyes widen a little "what did he do?"

"He promised Jiraiya death if he didn't give him all the copies he had of that edition. Then he-uh…he did everything that we did in the book and made it a reality" he mutter so only she heard him as he blushed even more if possible.

Ino just stared at him, not saying anything. Then all of a sudden Naruto heard a thunk. He turned and saw Ino rolling on the ground, laughing her ass off.

OH…MY…GOD…t-that's too funny." She laughed uncontrollable.

"Shut up" Naruto whined. "It's not funny. I couldn't walk for three days and then I couldn't stand right for a week."

That made Ino laugh even harder.

Naruto decided to shut up and not say anything to further embarrass himself.

After a few minutes the laughs died down until it stopped. Ino got up and sat back in her seat. She was wiping tears from her eyes from laughing so hard. Naruto ate his top ramen and stayed silent, ignoring Ino right now. He missed the ramen back in Japan but the ramen here wasn't so bad yet it wasn't great either.

"Aw are you ignoring me now cause I laughed at you?" she asked.

Naruto didn't reply.

Ino sighed, "I'm sorry, ok? I didn't mean to laugh…that bad. But come on, you got to admit it was funny"

"Yea I guess your right." Naruto then grinned at her. "So how are you and Chouji?"

"Hmm? …oh we're doing great. I miss him though. Being over-seas suck but at least I will get to see him soon." Ino said kind of in deep thought.

"That's good to hear. I remember how you guys were in high school."

"Hey you should come with me when I go back. You know just to visit. We can see all of our friends and everything" Ino suggest.

"I don't know" he said uncertain. He did want to see his friends, see how they're doing but he was still a bit raw from Kakashi. Gaara, Kiba, Ino, Arashi and the others helped him a lot but he still couldn't totally forget about it. It still hurt him even now. He was just thankful he had Gaara at his side. He didn't know what he would do without him.

"Oh come on please. I'm sure everyone would be happy to see you. We could make it a surprise. Please?!" she begged him, looking at Naruto with puppy dog eyes.

Naruto sighed. "Ok fine"

Ino grinned "Yea! It won't be for a few more months. You can bring Gaara and Arashi. I'm sure they would love to come"

"Alright everyone breaks over. Back to work" the manager said as everyone went back to their stations. Naruto and Ino got up and went over to get dressed for their next scene.

* * *

Gaara stared boredly at the people in front of him. He was in another meeting today for his company. They talked about what was going on in the company, what supplies they needed for specific departments and everything else. Gaara didn't pay attention much to them. He would respond to something if it was directed to him but besides that he just tuned out.

No one in the company thought of bothering Gaara unless it was necessary but even then they were wary. Gaara scared everyone, his whole being shouted 'a slow and painful death if you mess with me'. When someone new comes joins the company they all freeze when they see Gaara. One person went even as far as soiling themselves when their eyes met his. That's how Gaara likes it. He likes that everyone fears him even his siblings fear him.

The only people Gaara acts different too are Naruto and Arashi. They are both immune to his scary demeanor and they are only people who Gaara acts nice and normal around. He has no idea what he would do without those two.

He admits at first he didn't like Naruto at all. Sure he thought the boy to be beautiful but he thought that they could never be together. Gaara was a demon and Naruto was an angel. They could never be with one another.

Though Naruto quickly changed that. Naruto changed Gaara for the better and he would always be grateful for Naruto. He loves Naruto and Arashi even though Arashi isn't his by blood; he is his in every other way.

He sighed as the meeting seemed to go on forever. Once this meeting is over and he gets off work, he's going home, take Arashi to Kiba's house for the night and then spend the whole night _playing _with Naruto. He grinned at the thought of what he was going to do to Naruto tonight.

Everyone in the room was scared out of their minds, some close to wetting themselves when they saw the creepy grin on Gaara's face. They had no idea what was Gaara thinking but whatever it was he was enjoying it and scaring the rest of them shitless.

One brave member cleared his throat, "I-I think that's all that's needs to be discussed. Meeting adjourned." he said and once he finished everyone in the room quickly fled from the room.

When Gaara snapped out of his daydreaming he saw that everyone was gone from the room. From the look of things they left quickly and not long ago. Papers that were on the meeting table were scattered and flying in the ground, falling to the ground and the chairs were still spinning. Gaara raised a non-existent eyebrow at the scene. He shrugged and got up. It's time to put his plan into motion.

He exit the building with the same creepy grin plastered on his face, oblivious to the all the mental damage he left on the people and the scared shitless ones he left behind.

* * *

**Mira:** Haha Gaara scares everyone. Poor Gaara though he doesn't seem to mind much. Sorry if the chapter was shorter than normal but I can't make them all long ya know. Had you guys going with the Naruto and Ino scene in the beginning huh.

**Shadow:** you weren't fooling anyone

**Mira:** yea I know but I did make Gaara into a pervert. He's thinking dirty thoughts about Naruto. Naughty Gaara.

**Maya:** I like naughty men

**Mira and Shadow:** O.0 da fuck?

**Maya:** -looks at them innocently- what?

**Mira:** That's disturbing

**Shadow:** I agree

**Maya:** Well we all can't be good little angels now can we?

**Mira:** I think I'm tramaized now like when I read that one fanfic where Naruto has sex with ramen and Sasuke with a tomatoe.

**Shadow:** You right that was very disturbing even for me

**Maya:** Whatever. Anyways see you all next time.


	6. The fun's always in the morning

**Chapter 6: How about some fun in the morning?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, there would be so much yaoi.**

**Mira: **Hey everyone what's up? Sorry for the late update, like I said in last chapter I had some family and friends visiting for Christmas break. They're still hear but at least I could update. Took me longer cause I have a friend who didn't know what was yaoi and I said I like it. She asked what it was and I wouldn't tell her cause I knew she didn't like that stuff so now she's watching me like a hawk when I'm on the ccomputer trying to figure out what it is. Good thing I have locks on my door. :D

**Shadow:** You should tell her. It would tramaize her for life. That would be so funny

**Mira:** How would that be funny?

**Shadow:** Cause it is causing pain to others is always fun :D

**Mira:** -.- ....right...

**Maya:** It was hard trying to hide yaoi away from her since we have to share a room and stuff.

**Mira:** So true. Thank god she likes talking on the phone alot. If she didn't have that I wouldn't be able to update til next year.(new years joke) Anyways for all the waiting my readers had to endure I gave you a present. The gift of hott man smex. Hope you like it.

* * *

Flying high in the sky our seven friends were on a plane heading to Las Vegas, Nevada. Iruka, Genma and Anko were asleep on the plane. Ibiki was reading a magazine called "100 ways of torturing a person with only a spoon".

Gai was try to compete with the people on the plane and started exercising. Asuma and the flight attendants were all trying to calm him down. Finally Kakashi was sitting in his chair, reading an Icha Icha Paradise book. He had to admit he miss reading his 'romance novel'.

He sighed as he looked away from his book and out the window. Even though he decided to move on, he still couldn't forget. Hopefully this trip will help him for the better.

The plane soon landed and everyone got off, Gai was in a strait jacket being towed out. Asuma sighed and shook his head. "I wonder about you Gai. What the hell were you thinking?" he asked.

"I couldn't help it. It was too boring on there besides now that Kakashi is back I have to be on my top game" Gai replied.

Asuma eyebrow rose slightly and then shook his head not saying another word. They all gathered their luggage and headed to their hotel.

Las Vegas the city of lights. A place where anything and everything could happen. You could lose a lot of money and gain a lot of money. A place where sex, gamble and stripping are all legal and happens on every single block. What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas, or so they say.

The group decided to rest first before they go out and venture into the chaos of Vegas. They got their rooms, everyone sharing a room except one. Iruka and Genma shared a room and a bed, Ibiki and Gai shared the second room, Anko got her own room and last Asuma and Kakashi shared the last. Asuma invited Kurenai but she couldn't make it.

After the long flight everyone was exhausted. They fell on their beds and fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning Kakashi woke up to a banging on his door. He tried to tune whoever it was out but it was useless, the pounding increased and a voice boomed into the room.

"It's time to get up. Come on you two wake up! The fires on youth shine in the both of you. Do not waste it!" The voice belongs to none other than Might Gai.

Kakashi wrapped a pillow over his head to block out the noise. "Shut up Gai. It's too early" he said though he doubts his words got through.

Asuma chuckled from his bed. He was already dressed and ready for the day. He glanced at the clock that read 7:48. It was hard on everyone to get use to the time changes but apparently Gai had no problem to adjust to it.

Suddenly the door slammed opened and Gai ran into the room.

"RISE AND SHINE MY YOUTHFUL FRIENDS!! Today is a beautiful day! We have so much to do and so little time, we mustn't waste it!" he yelled and smiled greatly that could blind anyone.

"Gai there is a thing called peace and quiet. Why don't you try it, it might do you and everyone else some good" Kakashi replied, taking the pillow off his head since it didn't help at all.

"But I am being quiet" Gai said.

Kakashi just looked at Gai like he was saying, 'are you kidding?' "Just let me sleep a little longer"

"No can do my friend" he said as he flipped Kakashi's sheets and mattress, throwing Kakashi out of bed and onto the floor.

Asuma thought best to stay out of it until needed. He took out his pack of cigs and lite one up.

Gai turned and glared at Asuma, "You shouldn't smoke. Those will kill you and that's very unyouthful"

Asuma just looked at Gai. He always does this every time he smokes. Just for the hell of it, Asuma took one long drag of his cigarette and then blew out the smoke.

Meanwhile Kakashi was trying to untangle himself from the bed sheets. After a few moments he freed himself. He was surprised no one has come to their room to complain about all the noise. It wasn't something you could just ignore.

He looked at Gai, "I want you to know that I plan to kill you one day" But his words didn't reach Gai since he was arguing with Asuma.

Kakashi got up and headed to the bathroom. He took a shower and exit the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. By the time he got out, Gai was gone and Asuma was making coffee. He quickly got dresses and ready. He took out his Icha Icha book and started reading.

"Where did Gai go?" Kakashi said to Asuma, still reading his book.

Asuma let out a puff of smoke. "Anko came in, hit him over the head with a frying pan and dragged him out."

Kakashi raised his head from his book and looked at Asuma. "….Where did she get the frying pan?"

"Have no idea"

"Hmm" He went back to his book. "So what's the plan for today?"

"It's a surprise" Asuma said with a smirk and a suspicious sparkly in his eye.

Lately Asuma was really starting scare Kakashi.

* * *

Naruto laid in bed in a deep sleep. Last night was extremely exhausting. Gaara looked at his blond kitsune and smiled. He pets his hair softly. Naruto mumble something incoherent and snuggled closer to Gaara.

Gaara called Jiraiya and told him Naruto was unable to come to work today. Jiraiya knew full well why. Gaara didn't have to go into work either; Kankour could take care of things if needed. He wanted to spend the whole day with his little sunshine.

The sun light peeked into the room and landed on Naruto, making him look even more beautiful. Naruto's eyes twitched and slowly opened. He looked up and blue eyes met with sea-foam green. He smiled and gave Gaara a small kiss but Gaara turned it into a full-on make out.

After a while they broke the kiss needed air supply fast. Both their eyes glazed over with lust and want. Gaara rolled Naruto onto his back and straddle him. They started kissing passionately again. Gaara nibbled on Naruto's lips, asking for entrance which he was granted. He plunged his tongue into the sweet cavern, playing and teasing with Naruto's tongue.

He broke the kiss and started kissing down Naruto's jaw line, up to his earlobe which he nibbled and back down. He kissed down to the neck, sucking on some parts leaving marks on his skin, showing everyone who Naruto belong to. Naruto mewled in pleasure.

He went down and sucked on his nipple while his hand tweaked the other. Naruto gasped and moaned at the sensation. Gaara switched places now sucking on the nipple he was tweaking. He kissed down to Naruto's navel and licked it, swirling his tongue inside and back out.

"P-Please!" Naruto begged.

Gaara stopped and looked up at Naruto. "Please what?" he asked huskily.

"Nnngh" Naruto mumbled.

Gaara went up to his ear and licked the outer shell. "I can't do anything unless you tell me"

"Pl-please…please suck me" Naruto moaned out.

"As you wish" Gaara said and went down. He licked up and down Naruto's length. Naruto moaned and gasped at the sensation. Gaara looked up at Naruto's panting and flushed face. He smirked and then took the whole member into his mouth. Naruto gasped loudly and moaned.

He sucked up and down his member. One hand was softly caressing Naruto's inner thighs and the other was fondling his balls. Naruto moaned loudly, his hands found their way in Gaara's hairs. He was panting like a dog. Their bodies were covered in a light sweat, making their bodies glisten.

He started to deep-throat Naruto and suck faster.

"Nnngh" he mewled. "I'm-I'm gonna—"But he couldn't finish, Gaara sucked harder making Naruto moan loud. He hummed around his cock sending vibrations through Naruto. It was too much for him as he exploded into Gaara's awaiting mouth. He swallowed every last bit of his lover's tasty essence. He grabbed some lotion and slathers his throbbing erection.

Gaara turned Naruto onto his stomach; he positioned himself at Naruto's entrance and thrust in all the way. He didn't need to prepare him cause he was loose from last nights activities. Gaara grunted, how can Naruto still be tight after all they did last night.

"M-move now" Naruto said. Gaara didn't need to be told twice as he started thrusting into his sweet fox's body. Naruto still felt a slight pain at first but that quickly changed as Gaara found his sweet spot and hit it dead on. He moaned and mewled, telling Gaara to go faster and harder.

Gaara grunted as he took one of Naruto's legs and put it over his shoulder making Naruto lay on his side. Then he proceeded to fuck him sideways. He would pull back to where only the head was still in and thrust back and repeat.

Gaara went faster and harder to the point where Naruto was bleeding a little. But Naruto didn't mind he liked it rough. They continued the same pace. Grunts, pants and moans filled the room with the occasionally scream from Naruto when Gaara hit his sweet spot.

Gaara grew tired of the same position. He pulled out earning a whine from the kitsune. He turned Naruto onto his back and then plunged back into him, hitting Naruto's sweet spot dead on. After a few minutes they both felt their climax coming soon. Gaara picked up the pace; grabbing Naruto's hip and thrusting harder into his body.

Naruto grabbed onto his shoulder and pushed down, meeting Gaara's thrust. Naruto couldn't take it anymore, his back arched and he exploded all over their stomachs and chest. His inner walls clenched Gaara's cock. Gaara reached his climax, filling Naruto up. He thrust a few times to milk out the rest.

Gaara pulled out and laided next to him. He pulled Naruto onto his chest and held him protectively. Both were panting and covered in sweat and cum. Slowly they were coming down from their high.

Naruto snuggled into Gaara. "Thanks for the wake up call" Naruto mumbled.

"We should do that every time" Gaara replied.

Naruto looked up at Gaara "If we did, I don't think I'll be able to ever walk again" he said with a small pout. Gaara captured his lips into a bruising kiss.

"If you don't stop that I'm gonna be forced to take you again"

"Meanie" he snuggled into his lover. Just as Naruto started to drift off into sleep he was shaken. He opened his eyes and glared at him. "What now?" he whined.

"Oh no you don't. You're not sleeping in today"

"Why not? I'm tired especially after everything we did last night and early this morning" he whined.

"I don't care" he picked Naruto up bridal style and walked to the shower to clean them both up. Which took longer cause they had a round of shower sex.

They exit out of the bathroom and got dress. Gaara got dress quickly and was already in the kitchen drinking coffee. It took Naruto a little longer cause of the pain in his lower back. The aspirins helped a little but not much. He limped his way into the kitchen. Gaara looked up from the paper he was reading and smirked at Naruto's limpness. Naruto saw his smirk and glared at him.

"Bastard" he murmured under his breath.

After eating their lunch since it was too late for breakfast Naruto got ready to leave.

"Where are you going?" Gaara questioned.

"To get Arashi, where else. He can't stay with Kiba all day" Naruto replied like it was the obvious thing. He opened the door but a pair of arms circled his waist and pulled him back in, closing the door so Naruto couldn't leave.

"What the hell Gaara?"

"We're spending the whole day together just you and me"

"But what about Arashi?"

"Kiba said he'll take care of him. So I the whole day with you" he said with a creepy smirked.

Naruto felt a chill run down his spine. He struggled within Gaara's grasp and tried to get away from him. Garra's hold only tightens, keeping him from getting away. He got a really bad feeling about this and judging by Gaara's looks this feeling will only worsen.

* * *

**Mira:** Haha I bet you all believe Kakashi and gang were gonna go to New York. I tricked you all. -evil laugh- Sorry I was watching Batman: Dark Knight. The Joker is freaking HOTT!!!

**Shadow:** you're weird

**Mira:** and proud of it. Anyways no but while in Vegas Kakashi is gonna see something about Naruto. -hint hint- I hope you like your gifts everyone and I hope your holiday's were awesome. My Christmas was ok, got alot of things I wanted like money and chocolate. I even got the new Naruto Clash of Ninjas 2 revloution game for the wii. I love it no matter what anyone says about it. Though their was a gift I got that I didn't like. At all. It was the gift of Christmas poo.

**Shadow:** -laughs- Haha you had to pick up dog shit

**Mira:** wahh I know it was horrible. My dog got sick and pooed everywhere. I had to clean all the carpets by myself and then I caught the flu

**Shadow:** wah, wah, wah stop bitchin already besides I don't think people want to hear that, let alone care

**Mira:** I really want to kill you

**Shadow:** But if you kill me you'll die to so there!

**Mira:** -glare-

**Maya:** While they settle their disputes, I wish you all a HAPPY NEW YEARS and until next time. Adios.


	7. A day full of surprises

**Chapter 7: A day full of surprises**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Gaara does...for now**

**Mira: **Hey everyone missed me? Sorry for the late update, I really did plan on updating sooner but when I was I got food poisoning. If anyone here ever got food poison you should know how much it sucks. Oh my god, I felt like dying that's how bad it was. At one point I even told my dad that I'll never get pregnant and my dad was like "you know you only throw up when you're pregnant right or do I have to explain the birds and bees to you" and I was like "duh I freakin know that I was just saying and no I don't need to know that I know it already" I'm not lieing we said that almost word for word.

**Maya: **You don't want kids?

**Mira:**Of course I do I was freakin delusional. I said that cause I felt like crap and I'm just starting to get over it. Oh btw animals don't help you when your sick. I slept in the bathroom one night and my cat comes in three times. You know what he did?

**Maya:** what?

**Mira:** He sniffs my hair then goes off to either eat or crap. I hate that cat man. (not really I love my kitty)

**Shadow: **Haha

**Mira:** shut up, it sucked. I almost had to go to the hos. but didn't which is good. Anyways I'm sure most of you don't want to hear me whine so here's the chapter. Enjoy and hope you like it.

**

* * *

**

'Just the two of us, spending the _WHOLE _day together. What could possibly go wrong?' Naruto thought bitterly as he leaning against a tree. He was panting hard, his hand clutching his shirt over his rapidly beating heart. His clothes were torn in different places, he had hand print marks on his arms and neck, his hair was all over the place and he was covered in lipstick.

Ok let's go back to earlier this morning before this all happened

_~Flashback~_

_Gaara and Naruto were out in the city. Gaara decided since he got to do what he wanted to do last night that Naruto can choose what they do today. Bad choice. Naruto wanted to go to a theme park. Going to a theme park isn't bad it's actually great…if you're everyone but Gaara. Gaara hates them. It's too crowded for one and he has a fear of rollercoaster's. And just his luck Naruto LOVES rollercoaster's._

_The day was spent on the both going on every ride in the park, Naruto trying every food stands foods and playing at the games stands winning prizes. There was also the occasionally groping of Naruto's ass which earned each guy a black eye or worse if Naruto didn't pull Gaara away in time. Naruto so didn't want the police to ruin their day out._

_All in all, the day was perfect which the two lovers enjoyed. Naruto and Gaara then headed out to dinner. Gaara planned to take him to a nice, fancy restaurant but that plan was quickly changed._

_As they were headed there, they passed by a newsstand. There were a few people there reading different magazines and other books they had. A group of girls were crowded around one girl who was holding an open magazine. They were all smile and their eyes held a dreamy state. _

_The magazine was Paradise and in the magazine there was a picture of none other than Naruto Uzumaki himself. In the picture Naruto was dressed in a black tight shirt and equally tight pants that hugged his body like a second skin. The clothes showed all his curves and muscles. On the top of his head he wore a pair of golden-blond fox ears with black tips. The ears blended perfectly into his hair making them look as if they were real. He also wore a golden-blond black tipped tail. The scene behind him was a night club. _

"_Oh…my…god…doesn't Naruto look sooo hot!" one girl said._

"_I totally agree Alex. I wish I could meet him" another girl said._

"_You only want to meet him so you could do him" a third girl replied with a smirk._

"_Oh I know" the second girl had said._

"_Oh my god Jennifer you're such a slut" a fourth girl said as they all laughed._

"_Too bad he's gay." A fifth girl sighed out._

"_I could make any gay guy straight" Alex said as she flung her hair._

"_You turn straight guys gay" the third laughed as they other joined except the first girl._

_The fourth girl looked up from the magazine and gasped loudly. The other girls turned to her._

"_What's wrong?" girl #5 asked. _

_Girl number 4 pointed, the other girls followed where she was pointing and gasped. Right there was the guy they were just talking about. _

_Jennifer then screamed loudly, making everyone around stopped and looks at her wandering why she screamed. Even Naruto and Gaara stopped and looked back, bad idea._

_When she stop screaming she inhale deeply. "It's NARUTO!!!!" she screamed out again._

_Every person who knew who Naruto was turned to look at where the girls were pointing at. When they did see that it was him, their eyes widen and everything stopped as if time froze._

"_I-I think we should run" Naruto said to Gaara who nodded in agreement. Suddenly they both ran off as fast as they could. _

"_AHHH!!!" screams could be held behind them. They were the screams of fan people. A huge group of people chased after the duo, both men and women, all had one thing on their minds Naruto._

_Anyone who didn't want to get stampede over quickly got out of the way and those who saw Naruto quickly joined in the chase._

_Gaara and Naruto tried everything to stop and evade them but these people were persistent. At one point a few people caught up to them and pulled Naruto away from Gaara. Gaara was able to save him and get out of there before they were on the run again. Naruto's clothes were torn in different areas and he had lipstick kisses all over him. That made Gaara growled possessively. He didn't like people touching what was his. He'll make them pay but it will have to be later. They have to get away from these crazed fans first._

_Gaara then thought of a plan. He grabbed a hold of Naruto's wrist and pulled him. They crossed the street when the signal said 'don't walk'. Dodging all the cars and got across. That would give them a little bit of time since no one was that crazy enough to try to dodge traffic. He pulled Naruto into a clothing store and they quickly hid in the changing rooms._

"_They'll never give up do they?" Naruto asked panting, trying to catch his breath._

"_I got an idea." Gaara said._

"_What is it?"_

"_Undress" _

"_WHAT?!" Naruto yelled. "I don't think this is the time to have sex!"_

_Gaara quickly covered his mouth to silence him. "Do you want them to find us?" He sighed. "We're going to switch clothes" He received a blank look. "Just do it" He lowered his hand when Naruto nodded. They quickly undress and switch clothes. Gaara's clothes were a little big but still wearable._

"_I don't get it" Naruto said confused by this plan. Gaara sighed; he peeked out of the changing room. He saw a mannequin with a blond spiked wig. He took it and put it on. He also got a pair of sunglasses and put them on._

"_Hey you kind of look like me" Naruto said thoughtfully._

"_That's the point. I'll distract them while you get out of here"_

"_What? No way. They'll eat you alive"_

_Gaara said nothing but give Naruto a deep kiss. The store clerk saw them and blushed and then fainted though no one noticed. Then Gaara ran out the store. He spotted the crazed fans and just his luck they spot him._

"_There he is! GET HIM!!" one yelled and the chase begins. Gaara ran as they followed him. Naruto waited til they were gone before he exit the store and took off. He ran and ran. He was about to get a cab but he remembered that he didn't have any money and Gaara took his wallet with him. Damn. He needed to rest and luckily he was at a park. He leaned against a tree to catch his breath. _

_~end flashback~ _

* * *

He saw a bench and went to lay on it, his arm covering his eyes as he panted hard still catching his breath. Then there was a poke to his shoulder. Naruto, too tired to think, removed his arm to see who it was.

To his surprise it was Kiba. "Hey ya fox-face" Kiba grinned. "What are you doing here? I thought you and Gaara had the whole day together."

Naruto sat up, having caught his breath. "Hey dog-breath. We are…or did. Some fans saw us and started chasing us." Naruto scratched the back of his head and grinned nervously. "Gaara got this plan to switch clothes and wear a wig so people thought he was me and chase him while I got away. I hope he's ok" Naruto said the last part thoughtfully. He hoped that those crazed fans didn't hurt him but then again Gaara just has to glare at them and they'll leave him alone.

"Well that explains why you're wearing his clothes. Damn that sucks." Kiba said. "Don't worry, Gaara can take care of himself."

"Yea you're right" Naruto sighed. "Hey wait if you here than Arashi is here too" Naruto smiled happily and quickly got to his feet.

Kiba laughed, "Aw does mommy miss his wittle baby" Kiba said in a baby voice, taunting Naruto.

Naruto glared at him. "Asshole I'm not a girl!"

"Sure, sure whatever you say"

Naruto growled at him.

"Arashi is playing over there with Akamaru" Kiba pointed to where they were. Naruto looked and smiled. Arashi was playing in the sandbox building something and Akamaru looked like he was helping him. Both Kiba and Naruto headed over there.

Akamaru looked up and barked happily. Arashi looked up too and saw his mom. "Mommy!" he yelled and quickly got up and ran to Naruto. Naruto picked him up and hugged him. "How are you? Are you behaving for your Uncle Kiba?"

Arashi nodded happily. "Yup I had so much fun. We went and got ice cream, then he let me play with all the dogs. Oh and one had puppies and got to hold them"

"Sounds like you had a lot of fun." Naruto turned to Kiba. "Hope he wasn't too much to handle."

"Nah besides he reminds me when I was little. The little scamper" He rubbed Arashi's hair.

"Well we better head back home. If Gaara's there he might be worried sick. You know how he's like." Naruto laughed. "Thanks again Kiba" He said as he walked away.

"Any time." Kiba said as they all waved bye.

Naruto and Arashi got home. Arashi told his mother everything he and Kiba did and soon feel asleep on his mother's shoulder. Naruto took the key out, which thankfully he had, and opened the door.

Naruto went to Arashi's room and gently laid him in bed, tucking him in. He gently kisses him on the forehead and petted his hair softly. He sighed softly and left, closing the door quietly behind him. He turned and jumped. There in front of him was Gaara.

"Gaara you scared me" Naruto whispered.

"Sorry" he muttered. "Arashi home?"

"Yeah saw them in the park. Mind as well take him home. How was losing the fans go?"

"Good. They found out I wasn't you though and were mad, not like I cared. They were too afraid to do anything about it anyways when they saw who I was"

"Well I'm glad you're safe" Naruto lazily hugged his lover. Everything that happen today took a toll on Naruto. Naruto snuggled up to Gaara, holding him close. "Naruto?" Gaara asked but the only reply he got was a quiet snore. He sighed and smiling softly at his lover. He then picked him up bridal style and carried him to their room. He laid his lover on the bed and crawled in too. He wrapped his arms around him and pulled him to his chest. Gaara couldn't wait til New Year's he had something special planned and if things go well it would change all their lives.

* * *

It was New Year's Eve, Naruto and the others were at a party. There was a special area where people can put their kids while the grown-ups party. People were drunk, played games and more but above all they all waited til the New Year came in.

Gaara especially couldn't wait. He had everything plan, all he had to do was wait. It was almost midnight so Gaara went to find Naruto. He found him talking to Ino and Kiba but he also saw Jiraiya nearby nursing to a rather large bruise on his head. _'Probably said something pervert to Naruto'_Gaara thought. He walked up to the three.

"I need to barrow Naruto if you please" he said and took Naruto away before anyone could say anything.

"Gaara" Naruto whined. Gaara ignored him and took them out onto the balcony. He stayed silent.

"Gaara is something wrong?" Naruto asked worried. "Please tell me what is it?"

"Nothing wrong" he answered.

Naruto blinked, "Then what is it"

In the background they heard people counting, a minute til midnight.

Gaara looked at Naruto in the eyes, "We have been together for 4 years. We were so different but at the same time we were the same. We both experience great pain and loneliness. I never thought there was someone in the world who knew my pain. Until I met you. I hated the world so much and everyone in it. But you changed that. You and Arashi both changed me so much from the man I was before. I thank you for that. I don't know what I would be without the both of you. Because of you I'm happy and I made amends to family. I learned that the world wasn't to blame for my problems and that I'm not alone."

"Gaara…" Naruto whispered softly. People shouted the count down, 10 seconds left.

"_10…"_

"_9…"_

"I love you so much Naruto"

"_8…"_

"_7…"_

"I want to spend the rest of my life together with you and Arashi"

"_6…"_

Gaara got down on one knee and pulled out a box. Naruto gasped.

"_5…"_

"Naruto…will…"

"_4…"_

"…you…"

"_3…"_

"…marry me?"

"_2…"_

Naruto had tears running down his face. He nodded his head and he smiled happily. "Yes" he whispered but Gaara was able to hear.

"_1..."_

Gaara slipped the ring on Naruto's finger and stood up. He pulled Naruto into a sweet but passionate kiss.

"0…HAPPY NEW YEAR!!" Everyone shouted. Fireworks outside shot up and exploded into the sky signaling the new years. Naruto and Gaara kissed until Gaara pulled away. He hugged Naruto tightly which Naruto returned. "You made me the happiest person on Earth" he murmured into Naruto ears as he brought their face together in another kiss. This was also the happiest moment in Naruto's life.

* * *

A few days had past since New Years and the engagement. Kakashi and gang were still in Las Vegas having the time of their lives. They gambled, got drunk, had sex and more. The gang were walking the streets of Las Vegas looking for the next thing to do. Kakashi saw a magazine stand.

"Hey I'll be right you guys" he said as he went to the stand. He heard that Jiraiya had published his Icha Icha Paradise book to the rest of the world so no doubt the US would have it.

He looked at all the selection, looking for his beloved book. His gazed all the covers then he saw something that made his heart stop. The others got worried when Kakashi was taking too long. They went over to where he was.

"Hey Kakashi are you ok?" Genma asked but he got no respond. They looked at him and then looked at what he was looking at. What they saw made all their eyes widen. Right there was a magazine with a picture of Gaara and Naruto. Gaara was holding Naruto around the waist while Naruto had his arms around Gaara's neck and they were kissing. Above them in bold letters was the headline. **'Gaara Sabaku engages to famous model Naruto Uzumaki **

**

* * *

**

**Mira:** OMG Gaara proposed to Naruto and Naruto said yes. What a twist! I bet none of you saw this coming did ya. Don't worry I told you all this is a kakaNaru fanfic and it will be that. but what's a story without twist.

**Maya:** Twist are fun. That way you have no idea what will happen next.

**Mira:** Yup exactly i love them too but sometimes they suck _cause _you don't know what's gonna happen next and you get screwed up. ok Hey my friend and I got into a weird discussion and we just stumped on something. If you had a clone and something happen and it rapes you is that rape or masturbation? Or if you kill a clone is that homicide or suicide? And this one is for Naruto(show) if you make a clone but made it look like someone else is that still masturbation or no? Something for everyone to think about. If you think you have an answer tell me

**Derek:** What kind of conversations do you and your friends have? What were you talking about for you to think about this?

**Mira: **Honestly I have no idea. You should know how completely random we all are. We might've been drunk or something I don't know.

**Derek: **right -sarcastically-

**Maya: **Any who, hope you all like the chapter. Until next time. Later


	8. Kakashi snaps

**Chapter 8: Kakashi snaps**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Naruto, if I did do you really think I would be here?**

**This chapter is deicated to HatakeKakashiSensi who gave me an idea to put in here.**

**Mira: **Hey everyone what's up? I'm glad you all like my last chapter. Your reviews make me happy.

**Shadow:** I hate it when your happy

**Mira:** -glares- and why is that?

**Shadow:** It's no fun

**Mira:** Tch you're just jelous that people like me more than you

**Shadow:** I'm glad they do, that way they don't bother me. Well I'm gonna go and kick your brothers ass.

**Mira:** um...why?

**Shadow:** -shrugs- Just for the hell of it.

**Mira:** Oh ok have fun!

**Shadow:** You're not gonna stop me or anything

**Mira:** hell no he needs his ass kicked.

**Shadow:** -grins evilly-

**Mira:** Anyways enjoy the chapter. -joins Shadow-

* * *

Asuma and the others were back at their rooms. After what happened earlier, they took Kakashi back to the hotel. The sudden news had affected them all especially Kakashi. No one expected to see that.

The room was quiet and no one dared to say anything at the moment. Some were still in shock, while the others just don't know what to say at a time like this. Hearing Naruto was in the U.S. and is engaging to someone shocked everyone.

Asuma mentally sighed, they just got Kakashi back to normal and enjoying his new life then this happens. This certainly destroyed all the progress they made.

Gai chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head. He saw the remote to the TV and grabbed it. "How about a little TV to lighten the mood" he said to no one particular. He turned it on to a talk show.

"_Hello everyone and welcome to Gossip. The show about the latest gossip in the world. Today we have a special guest. You know him from Paradise magazines, the cute, the sexy Naruto Uzumaki!" the host yelled out. The host was a woman with long blond hair that went past her shoulders. She had green eyes and was wearing a pink dress. The audience were applauding, whistling and shouting for Naruto._

_Naruto came onto the set, smiling and waving at everyone. He took the seat next to the host. The crowd soon quieted to listen to their idol._

"_Thank you so much for coming Naruto" the host said._

"_No problem. It's great to be here." Naruto replied._

"_So the latest gossip of course is that you're getting married!" the host squealed. _

"_Yup I am" Naruto grinned._

_The host and the audiences squealed. "So how does it feel to be off the market?"_

"_He was never on the market" a cold voice said. The cameras turned to show Gaara. Everyone squealed and screamed. Gaara ignored them and walked over to the host and Naruto. Naruto stood up to greet his lover. Gaara grabbed Naruto and kissed him fully on the lips. It was sweet but passionate. _

_All of a sudden there were several thunks. The camera turned to the audience and showed several people passed out with blood coming from their nose. The people who didn't pass out their nose were bleeding too. _

_The camera turned back to the host who also suspicious had blood coming form her nose too. She quickly wiped it with a tissue and cleared her throat. Gaara and Naruto pulled away. Gaara sat down where Naruto once sat. Naruto was gonna sit in the chair next to him but Gaara pulled Naruto into his lap and wrapped his arms possessively around his waist._

"_That was…unexpected" the host said her words carefully._

"_Ha well that's Gaara for you. Always showing everyone who exactly Naruto belongs too" another voice said._

_The cameras once again turn to the voice. There it showed Jiraiya, Ino and Kiba. The audience, the ones who were still conscious, clapped and whistle to the new additions to the show. Jiraiya, Ino and Kiba walked onto set and sat down in the chairs._

"_Oh my god you're Jiraiya, creator of Paradise and author of the famous series Come Come Paradise." She said to Jiraiya. Jiraiya ran to her, "Why yes I am lovely lady. Now why is a beautiful girl like you doing something like this?" He looked at her chest. "You should be a model for me…I mean my company. You would be fantastic." "Oh well…um…" the host was at a lost of words and was blushing._

"_Here is my __personal__ card if you ever wish to call" he said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively and then glanced back down at her bust._

_Naruto punched Jiraiya on the head. "You just want her so you can sleep with her you pervert! That's why I call him Pervy-Sage cause that's what he is"_

"_Hey stop calling me that!" Jiraiya told him._

"_Not until you stop being a pervert"_

_The host laughed nervously since she didn't know what to say to all this. She then looked over at Ino. "Right moving on…oh and you're Ino Yamanaka_…" _the host smiled then turned to Kiba. "…But who are you?" she asked._

_Kiba deadpanned but quickly recovered. "Why I'm the great Kiba Inuzuka of course!" he yelled out. There was a silence over the set, a cricket chirped and someone coughed. You could also here Jiraiya shuffling to sit down. Kiba sighed and sat down. "I'm Naruto's friend" he said defeated. The others couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for Kiba well not Naruto. He was laughing at Kiba._

"_You're an idiot and now the whole world knows" he laughed at Kiba._

_Kiba growled at Naruto, "Well at least I ain't the one who gets pounded into every night." _

_Naruto blushed deep red and turned away._

_The people who recovered from the massive nosebleed saw and hear this and once again pass out._

_Ino laughed, "Aw Naru you're so adorable" she said and pinched his cheeks. This made Naruto blush even darker. Everyone laughed at his kawaiiness. _

"_Yes he's perfect uke material." Jiraiya said with a chuckle. Everyone who read his book knew what Uke was so he didn't really need to explain it._

_If possible Naruto blushed even more then he reached out and punched Jiraiya in the face, sending him backwards to the ground. "You are such a pervert Pervy-Sage" Gaara still held Naruto possessively. (AN: damn he's possessive)_

"_For the last time I'm not a pervert…(dramic pause)…I'm a SUPER-PERVERT!"_

_Everyone deadpanned. What the fuck?! That's not any better, that's worst._

"_Anyways back to the story. So Naruto you're now engaged, how does that feel?"_

"_It's awesome! I love Gaara so much" he smiled brightly and hugs Gaara. Everyone awed at the moment, Gaara even let a ghost of a smile appear. _

"_And you Gaara?" she asked._

_Gaara looked at her as if to say 'what do you think?' but none the less he answered the stupid question. "I feel the same way." _

_The host sweat dropped at the simple answer. Gaara wasn't much of the talker._

"_So when do you plan to get married?"_

"_Not for a while, maybe a year or so. They have a lot of things to do and plan" Ino answered for them. "Well _I_ will be planning since these two will be probably fucking like bunnies" she pointed to Naruto, who blushed and Gaara, who growled and held Naruto tighter. "And we know these two can't do anything to save their own life" she said directing it to Jiraiya, who was still staring at the host chest and Kiba who wasn't even paying attention. Everyone laughed._

"_So do you have plans of who's going to be what?" the host asked Naruto._

"_Not really, Ino's gonna be Maid of Honor and Kiba is best man. Jiraiya's going to hand me out, even though I'm not a girl and don't need to be. And of course Gaara's the groom but other than that I haven't really thought about it. Oh wait Arashi's going to be ring bearer" _

"_Who's Arashi?"_

"_My son"_

_The audiences were shocked to hear this news as well as everyone else who didn't know._

Back in the hotel room everyone's eyes widen by the shock of the news too. Naruto had a son? They all thought.

"_You have a son?"_

"_Yup, I think he's here too. Arashi come out" _

_The cameras turned and a little 5 year old boy came out. Everyone gasped but not because they were shock of the boy, they were, but because the boy didn't look like Gaara at all. He looked more like Naruto than anything. But there was no sign of Arashi looking like Gaara at all._

_Arashi ran up to his mother and jumped on his lap before Naruto could get up. He sat with his mother and father._

"_Arashi say hi to everyone"_

_Arashi looked at the camera and waved, "Hi!!!" _

_Regaining from the shock the host shook her head. "Well this is a shock. I didn't know you had a son and I'm sure no one else did either."_

"_Yeah well I do and I have a reason why I didn't tell anyone until now" Naruto said seriously. This was a totally different Naruto._

"_Oh…um…ok…Well if my opinion matters I think he's adorable and cute." The crowd agreed. They clap and some squealed._

_Naruto grinned but Arashi pouted. "I'm not cute, I'm handsome" he said. Everyone laughed at his comment. _

"_Well that is all the time we have today. Thank you all for being here and tuning. I am Jessica from Gossip and I will see you next time." The show ended and soon went to commercial._ (A/N: Thank you HatakeKakashiSensei for the idea.)

_

* * *

_

Asuma and the others could just look at the TV screen and do nothing. They looked at Kakashi too see how he would react to this news.

Kakashi just stared at the screen at first doing nothing. He then got up and left. No one dared to follow after him. They figured he needed time alone after seeing that.

Asuma sighed and blew out a puff of smoke. This wasn't good. Just when Kakashi was getting his shit together and moving on, this happens. It was like the fates were against. (A/N: nope just the author) He loved Naruto so much and seeing that his love was getting married to someone else. That has to hurt more than anything. He wished that he could get them back together but that idea obviously couldn't happen. He sighed again.

* * *

Kakashi walked down the hallway and then walked aimlessly in the city. The people that past him would sometime stop and look at it. Not because he looked so lost but because of what he had on, a mask that covered from his chin to his nose and an eye patch over his left eye. Maybe he was in an accident, they thought. But then they got bored and ignored him.

Kakashi felt the stares but paid no mind to them. He was quite strange looking but nothing matter now. His mind was still processing everything that he just seen. Naruto was getting married. Married to Gaara Sabaku, who has been known as the most cold and heartless person on Earth. Naruto was a model for Paradise, a modeling company that his idol, Jiraiya, had created. And the biggest thing of all, Naruto had a son, a 5 year old son.

He paused for a moment. Naruto had a 5 year old son name Arashi. The boy looked nothing like Gaara though. He looked exactly like Naruto, except the boy's hair was lighter almost silver and his eyes, though blue, were also lighter. He also thought he saw a tint of red in those eyes. For some reason it made him think of his red mismatch eye. His hand subconsciously went over to his left eye where an eye patch was in place.

The more Kakashi thought about it the more his brain worked to put the pieces together. Naruto left over 5 years ago, he has a son that is 5 years old. Slowly his brain put everything together and when it finish Kakashi's eye widen in realization. Arashi is his son.

Arashi looked nothing like Gaara and he was 5 years old. Not enough time for Gaara to be his father and Naruto couldn't get over him that easily. Could it be that that was the surprise Naruto talked about?

Kakashi remembered Naruto saying he had a surprise but he wouldn't reveal it until their anniversary. Naruto was pregnant, that was the surprise. It had to be. Everything points to that.

Kakashi smiled at the thought of him being a father, he had a son and he was a father. Wait…that wasn't true. His smile turned into a frown. Arashi already has a father, Gaara. He probably grew up thinking Gaara was his father. Even though Arashi was his by blood, he still wasn't his father. But how can Gaara be his father.

Gaara was well known in Japan to be cold and heartless. Rumor had it that he even killed people before including his mother and uncle. And yet, why did he seem so different on TV. Was it because of Naruto? Did Naruto change him? Naruto…he looked so happy on TV. He moved on easily. No, it had to be a trick of some sort. It had to be. Kakashi knew what he had to do.

Kakashi headed back to the hotel. When he got to the room, everyone was still in there. It looked like they were discussing something. They stopped and looked at Kakashi.

"Hey Kakashi you're back" Iruka said.

Kakashi ignored him and pulled out his suitcase. He gathers the things he took out earlier and put them back in. The others watched him with raised eyebrows. They were all wondering what was he doing.

"Uh Kakashi? What are you doing?" Anko asked.

"Packing" he said.

"Why?" Genma asked still have that toothpick hanging from his mouth.

"We're going"

"Look I know seeing Naruto on TV and all that was a pretty big blow but that's no reason to just cut the vacation short and go back to Japan." This time Asuma said it.

"Not Japan" he answered still packing.

"Not Japan? Than where?"

Kakashi stopped and looked at them. "New York City" he said then went back to packing.

"Um…o…k…"

"I have to get him back. I just have too. Naruto is mine and I will get him back. Gaara will only corrupt him and ruin him. He will destroy Naruto's soul. Naruto is mine" he muttered as he went to get his other stuff to pack in.

Everyone looked at each other like 'what the hell just happen?' look. Ibiki was the one who destroyed the silence. "Well Kakashi finally cracked." Everyone slowly nodded in agreement.

"What do we do about?" Gai asked he was actually being serious for once. (A/N: That's a shock)

"Well we could put him an asylum and get him help…or we could go to New York to see Naruto" Ibiki suggest.

"I think the latter would be better" Asuma answered. He didn't think his friend needed to go to an asylum.

"So I guess we'll be going to New York then?" Anko asked.

Asuma nodded.

Gai struck a pose, "Yeah! Onward to New York!" he sprinted off to pack.

They looked at him just like he was crazy, Ibiki blinked at the scene then looked at the others "Did you ever stop and think, wow I'm friends with that guy."

* * *

**Mira:** Well there you go. Hope you all like that chapter. People wanted Kakashi to show more emotion so I did. Kakashi has offically snapped. He's going to New York to get his love back. Will he sucessed or fail? Only time will tell. Thank you for your answers from the last chapter. It cleared alot of things up. Oh can anyone guess what the last line came from. It's been alter just slightly but you should figure it out. Everyone who does gets a cookie. You know you want it.

**Nikki:** I wanna cookie!

**Mira:** Ok here -gives cookie-

**Nikki:** -eats it- I wanna another one

**Mira:** No you only get one

**Nikki:** -starts to get teary- but-but i want another one

**Mira:** please don't cry

**Nikki:** -lip quivers, tears in eyes-

**Mira:** -tries to resist but fails- ok here -give another cookie-

**Nikki:** -smiles happily- YAY!!! -munches on cookie-

**Mira:** damn it. I fell for it again. You are evil, using fake tears and cutness to your advantage.

**Nikki:** -grins-

**Mira:** -glares- ......Anyways I'll see you all soon. Also if any of you have ideas on how to make this story better or whatever tell me. I love you hear your ideas. Well Ja ne


	9. The moment of truth

**Chapter 9: The moment of truth**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, if I did I would be rich and therefore could buy every manga there is.**

**Mira: **Hello everyone. One I have to say I really don't know much about New York like housing wise or where stores and buildings are. So if i get things wrong in the future, GET OFF MY BACK! Anyways back to real news...I have to say I'm very disappointed in you all. No one figured out what the last line of the last chapter was from. It was Family Guy. I forgot which episode but Brian said it to Lois. He said, "Did you ever stop and think, Wow I married that guy" If you ever seen or heard of Family Guy and haven't guess I am very disappointed in you. I would torture you if I could. If you don't know and/or haven't seen Family Guy then you're off the hook...this time.

**Maya:** I love Family Guy

**Mira:**I know me too. It's funny. I love Stewie

**Maya: **haha he's funny. Trying to kill Lois all the time.

**Mira:** Yea I know. I wish I could kill my mom. I hate her so much

**Shadow:** Do i sense some evil there?

**Mira:** Of course

**Shadow:** What's stopping you?

**Mira:** it's a thing called jail duh like hell I'm going to jail for her. Damn I wish I had a death note. I would so use that.

**Shadow:** Having a death note would be awesome

**Mira:**I totally agree. Speaking of Death Note. I was watching Code Geass and I notice something Code Geass is like Death Note. Lelouch is like Light, all smart and strategic. Then Lelouch and Suzaku are like L and Light, they both are friends but at the same time rivals. They both also fight for justice and all that. They both have a power from a different world and using it to create a better world. Light with the Death Note and Lelouch with the Geass. So weird how Code Geass and Death Note are so alike. Anyways here's the chappy. Enjoy it.

* * *

On the plane to New York the gang couldn't help but think of their friend's sanity. Kakashi hasn't said much except some muttering that was too low for any of them to hear. He had this distant look on his face, as if he was in another world. Even though Iruka was happy about going to go see Naruto. He hadn't seen him in so long. Naruto was always like a son to Iruka.

Kakashi kept fidgeting, he was excited that he'll get to see his beloved again and take him back along with a son. He still couldn't believe he had a son. He was so happy. In his mind he picture the three of them at various places like the park, going out to eat, ball games, picking Arashi up from school, him and Naruto getting married and Arashi being _their_ ring bearer. He sighed at the mental pictures.

They soon arrived in New York City. It was night time so they had to find a hotel to stay in. Kakashi wanted to find Naruto as soon as they landed but the others convinced him to wait til tomorrow.

The next day has come and Kakashi was up and ready in no time. Iruka suggested they eat something first before they do anything. Who knows how long it would take to find Naruto.

"We have no time to eat. We need to find Naruto" Kakashi argued.

"And how do you suppose we do that? Tell me Kakashi where is Naruto?" Asuma asked.

Kakashi paused for a moment, "I'm not sure…but we can ask someone"

"Who?"

He thought for a moment then grinned. "Paradise. He works there so they have to know where he lives"

"And do you know where Paradise is?"

He sighed, "No"

"Exactly. None of us do. Look I know you want to see him badly but it will do us no good if we just walk aimlessly looking for who knows how long. Now this is what we're going to do. We will eat breakfast first and then we'll look for Paradise. When we get there, once and if we get Naruto's home address, we will think of a plan first before going to his house"

"Why?" Kakashi interrupted.

Asuma sent a glare at him, he then sighed and ran a hand threw his hair, "Kakashi when you see Naruto what are you going to do?" he asked suddenly.

"Easy I'm going to apologies, he'll say he forgives me then we'll make out. That will lead to hot passionate sex on every surface possible and in many different positions which will take who knows how long. Then we go back to Tokyo with Arashi and live happily ever after." Kakashi said like it was the most obvious thing. His eyes were slightly glazed as he was imagining it all.

Everyone looked at him. Genma blinked then looked at Ibiki, "You were right. He snapped. He's acted even crazier then when Gai "found" those "mushrooms" and ate them" he said using air quotes on found and mushrooms.

"Shrooms? Where?" Gai looked back and forth looking for them. When he didn't see them he hung his head low. "My shrooms!" Gai cried with tears pouring down his face.

They turned their attention at Gai, each with a raised eyebrow. "…right…" Genma muttered. "My point exactly."

They then turned their attention back to Kakashi who was still in his dream world. Asuma snapped his fingers in front of Kakashi to gain his attention. Kakashi blinked then looked back at his friends. "What?"

They all sighed. Asuma spoke up again, "You need to come back down to Earth with us normal people…" he paused for a moment, thinking. "…ok semi-normal people but still. Do you really think that's going to happen?"

"Yup"

Asuma looked at Anko and nodded. She smiled almost evilly. She pulled her sleeves up to her elbows. "Oh I'm going to enjoy this" she muttered lowly. She walked over to Kakashi and punched him in the head hard. Kakashi clutched his head in pain as he fell to the floor.

"Thank you Anko" Asuma said.

"Anytime" she smiled happily and walked back to her spot.

"Are you thinking straight now?" he asked Kakashi.

Kakashi didn't say anything; he was too busy tending to the large bump on his head. But Asuma could see that he got the message.

"Ok now that you got the message do you want to rethink you plan?"

Kakashi just nodded.

"Good. Now we are going to go get something to eat and we'll think of plan ok?"

Kakashi just nodded again, his rubbing the lump on his head. Asuma nodded, he helped Kakashi back up and they left to eat.

* * *

It was around noon when they finished eating and thought of a plan for when they encounter Naruto. They got the address of Paradise from the yellow book and took a taxi there. It was a large building, about 7 stories tall. It had a big sign that says 'Paradise' on it.

The gang entered the building and went to the front desk. There was a woman there, she looked like she was in her early 20's. She had black hair that was tied up in a bun, her eyes were also black and she was wearing a pink blouse with a black skirt. On her desk there was a plaque that said her name 'Ashley Sterling'.

She noticed someone in front of her. She looked up at them. "Can I help you?" she asked them.

Kakashi approached the girl, "Hello there…" he looked down at the plaque. "…Ashley." He smiled and started using his charms on her. "We were wondering if you could help us. You see we are friends with Naruto Uzumaki from when he lived in Japan and we heard about his success here in the states. We wanted to visit him as a surprise."

"Oh I'm sorry sir but he's not here today." She replied.

"Really? Oh man and we were really hoping to surprise him here. Darn it." He sighed sadly. "I wish there was another way we could see him and surprise him."

"W-well I could give you his address" she said with a little blush. She was falling for Kakashi's acts and charms.

Kakashi looked at her with hope. "Really? Could you? That would help us a lot" He leaned into her. He hated doing this, it felt like he was cheating on Naruto all over again but he had to do this.

"Y-yeah. I-I mean if you are friends of Naruto. B-but I need you to prove it first before I can tell you." She muttered her blush got heavier as he leaned into her.

"Of course, how could I forget" he said and pulled out his wallet. He opened it up. There was a picture of him and Naruto, as well as a few other friends in the background, at the beach a few years back. He showed her the picture. He grinned when he saw her blush ever more from the picture. It was because both of them had only swim-trunks on and they just got out of the water when the picture was taken.

"I-I believe you." She quickly said and turned to her computer. She quickly got them Naruto's address and wrote it down. She gave them the information. "H-here you go."

Kakashi took the piece of paper, he noticed there was a number and a 'call me' written on there. It doesn't take a genius to figure that one out. He wanted to scream that he would never call her but stopped himself from doing so. He just looked at her and gave her a million dollar smile. "Thank you so much. Naruto will be so surprised when he sees us"

"A-anytime. I hope everything goes well." She blushed more thinking that he would call her soon.

"Oh I'm sure he will be most surprise to see us" he said as they left.

"Well…that was easy" Anko said.

"Yea she immediately fell into Kakashi's charms" Iruka said.

"I didn't think it would work. I thought Kakashi was rusty since he hasn't used his charms in so long" Genma spoke.

"I don't get rusty in anything. Now enough talking let's go and get my Naruto" Kakashi said to the other as he went to call a cab.

* * *

What the gang didn't know was someone was watching them from the third floor window. It was Ino. She knew who Kakashi was and recognized him outside. But what was he doing here? And why did he come out of this building. The only reason she could think he was here was…Oh no this is bad. She had to call Naruto just in case.

She picked up her cell phone and dialed Naruto's number. It rung and rung but no one answered. "Darn it Naruto you better answer the phone" she thought out loud. She only got the answering machine.

She tried again and again but with the same results. She cursed under her breath. She had to get to Naruto and tell him. She saw them leave and cursed again. She ran down and out the building as fast as she could.

"_Why did I take the bus today and not drove? This has to be the worst day to not drive"_ she thought as she got a cab. She told him where she wanted to go and to get there as fast as possible. _"Please, please let me get there first"_ she prayed.

* * *

Kakashi and friends found out that Naruto didn't actually live in the city but just outside of it. When they reach their destination they got out and paid for the ride. They looked at the house. It was just a normal looking house. They didn't expect this considering Naruto is a famous model and he's marrying Gaara who they all knew was loaded. They would've thought they get a mansion or something. But no it was just a normal house. It was painted white with an orange wooden fence surrounding it? They all sweat dropped at that, only Naruto could do something like that.

Kakashi was about to head to the door when a hand on his shoulder stopped him. Kakashi looked to see it was Asuma who was stopping him.

"You remember the plan right? I don't have to go over it again will I?" he asked.

Kakashi shook his head. "I remember" he said.

Asuma nodded and they all headed to the door. When they got there they paused, waiting for Kakashi to ring the doorbell or knock.

Kakashi took a sharp intake of breath then exhaled. This was the moment of truth. Everything came down to this moment. He raised his hand and knocked on the door.

"Coming!" a voice said from inside the house. Kakashi shivered slightly. He knew that was Naruto's voice. He has been dreaming of hearing that sweet, heavenly voice again. "Hold on!" the voice said again.

* * *

Naruto was playing cowboys and Indians with Arashi. Naruto played the Indian and Arashi was the cowboy. They had the costumes and everything. Naruto was running away from Arashi who was chasing him and pretending to shot at him. Gaara watched in amusement. He slightly chuckled when Arashi caught Naruto and shot him. Naruto pretending he was shot and was dying slowly.

"Ha-ha I got you" Arashi said at the dying Naruto. They heard a knock at the door. "Coming!" Naruto yelled out.

"I could get it" Gaara said.

"No,no its ok I can get it. Hold on!" he yelled out again as he tried to get untangled from the rope Arashi somehow tied him in. He got up and walked over to the door.

He answered the door and smiled at whoever it was, his eyes closed. "Hello" he said.

"Naruto" a familiar voice said. A familiar voice that made his body froze. He opened his eyes and looked at the one person he thought he would never see again.

"K-Kakashi?" his eyes widen in shock as his body remained frozen.

Kakashi smiled at Naruto. "Naruto"

* * *

**Mira:** Haha cliff hanger. I always hate cliff hangers and now I shall make you all suffer the wrath of cliff hanger. So that's the chapter. I will tell you this the next chapter will take a little longer to update. sorry. Haha Gai miss his shrooms.

**Shadow:** Shrooms?

**Mira:** yea you know what shrooms are right?

**Shadow:** Of course but why did Gai have shrooms

**Mira:** cause it's funny and also Gai is the type of person who would fall for anything you tell him and do anything if someone dared him.

**Shadow:** who dared him to eat shrooms?

**Mira:** the dealer of course. Don't ask me how or anything but it just ending that way

**Shadow:** you weird.

**Mira:** I'm not weird I'm just special

**Shadow:** -no comment-

**Mira:** ha got you speechless huh. Anyways until next time Ja ne. Remember ideas for this story are always welcome and I will always give you credit for your ideas when I put them in my story.


	10. Sorry isn't good enough

**Chapter 10: Sorry isn't good enough**

**Disclamier: I own nothing -sigh- story of my life**

**Mira:** Hey everyone sorry for the late update didn't mean for it to take this long. I had to really think on where I want to go with this story. Yeah...oh I saw Coraline. That movie was really cool...though the mermaid part freaked me out(if you seen it you would know what I'm talking about)

**Maya:** I agree that was disturbing

**Mira:** Yea but this is Tim Burton, he makes a lot of werid(cool) movies. But I love him especially when he did Sweeny Todd. I LOVE THAT MOVIE!!! It's the GREATEST!

**Shadow:** I agree it was pretty cool, espeically all the blood and throat cutting

**Mira:** -agrees- OMG I saw something that pissed me off. They are remaking the Friday the 13th movie. That fucking pissed me off. I got so mad I blacked out. When I woke up my whole room was trash and I had a few holes in my wall and blood on my knuckled.

**Shadow:** That pissed me off

**Mira:** what? that you ruin my room

**Shadow:** no and how do you know it was me

**Mira:** you're the only one who goes to that extreme

**Shadow:** true...anyways I'm gonna go kill the Friday the 13th crew and cast -gets a machete and goes and kills everyone there, laughs insanely- oh the irony

**everyone:** -watches Shadow-

**Jack:** shouldn't we stop him

**Mira:** do you really want to get in between him?

**Jack:** good point

**Mira:** Anyways as Shadow kills those people enjoy the chapter.

* * *

"Naruto"

Naruto stayed frozen, he couldn't believe his once lover is here, right in front of him nearly 6 years later. He was barely aware of the others presence behind Kakashi.

Kakashi didn't like that Naruto wasn't talking to him. It made him feel uneasy. He really did think of sticking to Asuma's plan but after seeing Naruto's blank reaction he decided to throw that away. Not a good idea.

"I'm sorry Naruto!" he blurred out.

Asuma slapped his forehead as the other shook their head and groaned. He didn't stick to the plan.

That got Naruto out of his stupor. He shook his head and glared at Kakashi, "You're sorry?!" he growled out, his voice dripping with venom.

Kakashi flinched at the venomous tone in Naruto's voice. He could never imagine hearing all that hate from Naruto's mouth. It was almost a sin for him to speak like that.

"YOU'RE FUCKING SORRY!" Naruto screamed out again.

* * *

Inside Gaara and Arashi heard Naruto. Gaara knew whatever it was, it was really bad. Naruto never raises his voice unless he is truly pissed off. Gaara told Arashi to go to his room and stay there until he came and got him. Arashi nodded and did as he was told. He never heard his mother sound like that ever before. His mother had a sweet and kind tone in his voice. So when he heard him yelling like that, it frightens him.

* * *

Once Gaara made sure Arashi was in his room he went to the front door. There he saw Naruto fuming and a surprised silver-hair male on the ground with a red mark on his cheek that was slowly turning darker just barely above the mask he was wearing.

Gaara smirked. He knew Naruto had punched the male. He also knew who the person was. It took some time when they were dating but Naruto had finally opened up to Gaara and told him of Kakashi and what had happen.

Gaara was pissed when he hear what this Kakashi person had done to the blue-eyed angel. How could anyone do such a thing to him? Betray this trust and hurt him like that. Gaara though Kakashi should've gone to hell for hurting Naruto.

Gaara loved Arashi as if he was his own son and Arashi believe that Gaara was his father since he was always around since he could remember. Even when Arashi started calling Gaara dad, Naruto didn't correct him. Gaara was always there whenever they needed him. He deserved the title of being called dad.

Gaara and Naruto had officially been going out when Arashi was just over 2 years old. Gaara had pursued Naruto much sooner than that and he didn't care that Naruto has a kid but it took that long for Naruto to finally give him a chance. Gaara knew the wound that Kakashi left was still fresh and who could blame him. But he was glad that Naruto gave him a chance and in the end they fell in love.

* * *

Naruto glared at Kakashi who was lying on the ground. He couldn't believe him. After everything that had happen, that he did to him, all Kakashi could say is sorry?! That asshole!

He barely noticed Gaara approaching them and laying a hand on his shoulder. Naruto turned his head at Gaara and smiled faintly but then quickly turned back at Kakashi and glared.

"SORRY ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH!" he screamed remembering his anger towards Kakashi.

Genma and Gai decided to help Kakashi back up to his feet since he seemed to be in a daze. Though Genma thought Kakashi deserved the punch. He sighed mentally.

Kakashi couldn't believe it. Naruto hit him, _Naruto_ hit _him_. That never happened before. Naruto would never hurt a fly. He would stand up for himself and if push comes to shove he would defend for himself but still. It was quite a shock. He saw Gaara approached and glared at him. He did this. He changed his gentle Naruto. That bastard will pay! (A/N: Kakashi is still slightly in denial that everything was his fault)

Asuma pinched the bridge of his nose, after planning everything and what Kakashi was going to say, he throws it all away. _Damn it Kakashi. You were supposed to stick to the plan but you just had to ignore it._ He saw Gaara laying a reassuring hand on Naruto's shoulder. He sighed mentally, _"This is not going to end well. We can only hope no one gets sent to the hospital."_

He looked between Kakashi, Naruto and Gaara. Gaara and Kakashi were glaring at each other and seemed to have a silent battle going on. "_I don't know who would win with those two but it will be bloody. Damn Kakashi, why did you have to ruin everything?"_ He held the cig between his index and middle finger, blowing out a puff of smoke then put the cig back between his lips.

"Naruto please let me explain about what happened that night" Kakashi begged. He will do everything to get his Naruto back which meant to tell Naruto the truth, what actually happened. Hopefully Naruto will listen.

"What is there to explain?! It was pretty much self-explanatory. You cheated on me with a fucking GIRL ON OUR ANNIVERSARY!" Naruto growled out.

Kakashi winced; this was going to be harder than it looked. "Y-yes I did but there was a reason for that"

"What possible reason was there for you to cheat on me?! Was I not good enough for you?! What did I do wrong?!" By now tears were falling down Naruto's cheeks.

Iruka looks at Naruto with sad eyes. He could understand what Naruto was feeling. Without him noticing, Iruka went to his adopted son's side and put a reassuring hand on his other shoulder. Though Naruto didn't notice, Gaara did. He looked at Iruka. He also knew who the man was and meant no harm to Naruto. The two met eyes and Gaara nodded to Iruka, who smiled at Gaara.

"I was trying to protect you" Kakashi said as calmly as possible.

"Protect me from what?!"

"From everyone!"

Naruto stop, he was still angry but noting raging. When he calmed down a little he noticed the others around Kakashi and Iruka next to him. He mentally smiles, he missed Iruka dearly and regrets not contacting him but he couldn't risk it. He was glad to see Iruka again.

He turned his attention back to Kakashi. He hasn't forgotten about him. He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Kakashi.

"What do you mean?" he asked coldly, his voice not holding the rage it had before but you could still hear it in there.

Kakashi looked at Naruto. He was glad he gave him a chance to explain what happen. He sighed.

"Please hear me out before you judge anything…" He waited for Naruto to nod or say something. Naruto rolled his eyes before nodding with a sigh.

"Sakura, that was the girl that I…" He stopped, seeing the glare Naruto threw at him. "…yea, Sakura she was a reporter and somehow she got this information-"

"What kind of information?" Gaara interrupted as he was glaring at Kakashi.

Kakashi glared back at Gaara but decided to proceed. "Information about Naruto's past. I know you don't remember much of your past Naruto and for good reason; your past wasn't the greatest. Anyways back to the story, Sakura somehow got this information which was suppose to hidden and blocked from everyone except Tsunade and Fugaku not even Iruka knew about it. She knew of our relationship and everything. She came to me and used the information as blackmail. She said she'll put it all over the news if I didn't sleep with her."

He looked away from Naruto in shame. "In order to protect you I agreed to her demands and slept with her."

"Why didn't you just tell me? We could've gotten through this together if you told me in the first place. Do you have so little trust in me?" Naruto asked.

"No I trust you with my entire being it's just I thought you would be disgusted and you would hate me"

"It's like that now" Gaara said, not caring if they could hear him which they could. Kakashi flinched at that. Gaara did have a point; he wanted to avoid that but in the end it still happened. He looked at Naruto who only was staring at him, no signs of anger or anything. Kakashi took this as a good sign. Maybe getting Naruto back would be easy. Kakashi continued talking.

"With those thoughts in mind I bent to her wills and slept with her for 3 years" he clamped his hand over his cloth mouth and his eyes widen as he realize what he just said. He didn't want to say that last part. Only one thought went through his mind 'Oh shit'

Naruto eyes widen, his arms falling to his side. Even Gaara's eye widen by the sudden confession.

"Three years?" Naruto said more to himself.

"N-no wait Naruto I didn't mean-"Kakashi was cut off by a punch square to the face. He was sent back a few feet. Everyone's eyes widen as they saw Gaara punch Kakashi.

To say Gaara was mad was an understatement, he was fucking pissed. Three years? Three fucking years he has been betraying Naruto's trust and cheated on him. _I'll kill him!_ He growled out.

He quickly went over to Kakashi. He lifts him up by his shirt and punched him again, making Kakashi stager backwards. He repeatedly punched Kakashi. Kakashi, too dazed by the sudden punch, couldn't respond fast enough to block the attacks. He fell to the ground in pain. But that didn't stop Gaara, when Kakashi fell to the ground he started kicking him in side and stomach.

Gaara's bloodlust and drive to kill surfaced. He had this crazed, murderous look on his face. It was like staring at the devil himself.(A/N: Gaara also snapped)

Blood started coming out of Kakashi's nose and mouth, though it couldn't really be seen, the cloth grew darker around those area. Ibiki was the first notice this. He acted fast and raced over to Gaara and pulled him away from Kakashi. Gaara struggled within Ibiki's grasp and almost got free before Anko, Genma and Gai joined Ibiki and held him down. Gaara screamed and thrashed, still trying to get away and get back to hurting Kakashi, possibly killing him too.

Naruto quickly realize what was going on. He went over to Gaara to try and calm him down. Iruka went over to Kakashi to see if he was ok too. When he asked him if he was ok, Kakashi nodded. He struggles sitting up but manages with the help of Iruka.

The only visible injury that could be seen was his right eye was completely black. Kakashi could barely see out of it and reached up to remove his eye patch on his left eye so that he could see more.

Kakashi looked up to where Naruto was. He had Gaara's head in his lap and was whispering something, probably sweet nothings, in his ear. Gaara seemed to calm down, Naruto looked at Ibiki and the others and nodded to them, telling them it was ok to let go. They did and Gaara didn't do anything at first. Then he looked at Naruto slightly in shame. Naruto just smiled and hugged him.

Kakashi looked at them with envy, he wanted Naruto to be the one hugging him and whispering sweet nothings in his ear. He wanted to go and kiss Naruto everywhere but he was smart enough not to do anything now. It would have to be another day for that. Today he lost...no not lost just merely set back. He will get his beloved; it's only a matter of time. He sighed as he hung his head down. His body hurt. Damn Gaara had a mean punch.

Asuma judging the situation knew it was time to leave. Things can't get any better from here. He walked to where everyone was. He looked at Iruka silently telling him something and Iruka seem to understand. He helped Kakashi up as he got up too, slinging Kakashi arm over his shoulders. He looked at the others and they all nodded. He then turned his attention to Naruto and Gaara who were getting up too.

"I think it's best if we go right now. Today has been…eventful to say the least" he said to them. "If we continue staying here any longer I'm afraid that someone will be sent to the hospital" he side looks pointedly at Kakashi. He looked back to Naruto. "I'm sorry, I know this must've been very stressful. But I do hope we all will see each other again soon if not on better terms than today. See you later squirt" he waved them goodbye as the other begin to leave.

Iruka handed Kakashi to Gai. Kakashi was about to protest but Gai quickly took Kakashi and gave him a piggyback ride then ran to the car. Iruka walked to Naruto and Gaara. They looked at him and he smiled. He fidgeted a little.

"Could I…could I stay with you guys for a little bit?" Iruka asked softly.

Naruto smiled and nodded. "I would like that Iruka-sensei"

Iruka beamed, he looked at the others and they heard.

"You know where the hotel is, come back when you want to" Asuma said as they all left.

* * *

It was late that night. Naruto, Gaara and Iruka had gone back inside. Iruka and Naruto have been catching up on life back in Japan. Tsunade was still doing great though she still drinks heavily and always loses when she gambles. Hinata was a nurse at the hospital and Neji took over his uncle's business since Hinata didn't want to. Everyone else was doing great too.

Naruto introduce Iruka to his son Arashi and they spent time together until it was time for Arashi to go to bed. It was late and Naruto offered Iruka to stay the night since they had an extra room. At first Iruka declined but Naruto gave him the puppy-dog eyes and Iruka couldn't say no. He cursed his inability to resist Naruto's cuteness. So he decided to stay the night and slept in the spare bedroom.

Everyone has entered their dreamland, everyone but Naruto. He was still wide awake and thought of what happened that day. Tears then spilt down his face as he silently cried himself to sleep. What he didn't know was Gaara was wide awake and could see Naruto trembling slightly as he cried to himself.

Gaara heart clenched as he saw his angel suffering. He didn't know what to do about this new development. So he did the only thing he could think of. He wrapped his arms around his angel and pulled him into his chest. His left hand slowly and lightly rubbed Naruto's stomach, which seemed to calm him down greatly. Gaara laid his head on top of Naruto's and close his eyes. He didn't sleep since Gaara hardly slept but simply rested and listened to Naruto's heartbeat.

* * *

Morning came and Iruka woke up to the smell of something familiar. He got dressed and walked into the kitchen where Naruto and Arashi were sitting at the table. Arashi was having a bowl of cereal with toast and Naruto was eating a bowl of ramen. Iruka shook his head, some things never change.

Naruto looked up to see Iruka; he smiled and swallowed the food in his mouth. "Morning Iruka, did you sleep well?"

Iruka nodded, "Yes I did thank you"

"That's good. There's coffee made if you want it. I could also make you ramen if you want"

"No its ok coffee's fine" he answered as he got himself a cup and then sat down next to Naruto. He noticed that Gaara wasn't there. "Naruto where's Gaara?" he asked.

Naruto slurped a noodle in his mouth before swallowing. "Oh he had to go to work earlier so it's just us three. Hey Iruka you want to come to work with me?!" he asked excitedly.

Iruka blinked at Naruto's sudden mood change, being away for so long Iruka forgot how sudden Naruto's demeanor could change. "Sure but what about Arashi?"

"Oh he doesn't have school today so he could come with us." He turned to Arashi." Would you like to come with Uncle Iruka and me?"

Arashi smiled happily and nodded, "mhmm. Will Aunty Ino and Grandpa Toad be there?"

Naruto laughed at his sons nickname for Jiraiya and nodded, "Yes Aunty Ino and Grandpa Toad will be there"

Arashi smiled, "yay!" he said excitedly and went to go get ready. Naruto soon followed.

Iruka smiled, "He's just like you Naruto" he thought out loud.

* * *

Iruka, Naruto and Arashi were at Paradise. Iruka watched Naruto as he worked and Arashi would too until something else catches his attention and disappears. Iruka was about to go find him but someone who worked at the studio told him it was ok and Arashi disappears like that all the time but always came back.

Today was a vampire theme. The background was a dark castle surrounded by dead, wilting trees. The moon was bright and full with not a cloud in the sky.

Naruto wore a fishnet shirt, tight leather pants with chains on the side and black bracelets around his wrist and upper arm. His hair had temporary black streaks in it. He had eye liner which made his blue eyes pop out more and he had a lip ring. His 'fangs' were poking out of his mouth so even though his mouth was close, you could still see his fangs.

This partner was a male with black short hair and eyes so black you would think he's dead. He had on a black belly shirt with some black tight jeans. His fangs were like Naruto's. He was behind Naruto and had his arms wrap around his waist as they posed.

The camera clicked and they change to a different pose. Naruto bent his neck and his partner had his mouth open, showing more of his fangs that were dangerously close to neck ready to sink in. The camera flashed again. They changed again with Naruto was now facing his partner. He placed his arms around his neck while his partners were at his waist. Then the hands begin to wonder til he reach Naruto's plump ass which his partner gave a tight squeeze.

Naruto's eyes widen as he yelped and push his partner away. "Sai! You pervert!" he pointed an accusing finger at Sai.

Sai faked smiled at Naruto, "I can't help it Naruto, you're tight ass was begging to be squeezed."

"AHH!" Naruto blushed then quickly look to where he thought his son was and hoped he didn't hear that. Luckily for him, Arashi was at the food table bothering some person judging by the irritated look on the guys face. He turned back only to see Sai only millimeters away from his own face. His still had that same fake smile plastered on his face as he trapped Naruto in his arms. His hands resting on Naruto's ass and gave them another squeeze.

"Are you sure you a guy dickless? You sure scream like a girl. Maybe I should check to make sure" his eyes held a perverted look in them.

Naruto tried to get away but failed. He looked around, wondering why the hell no one was helping him. He tried to find Iruka but he seemed to disappear too. Unfortunately for him when he was squirming to get away, he accidently brushed up again Sai. This made Sai's smile get bigger. "I knew you see it my way" Naruto stopped, his eyes widen. He was now scared for his ass.

"I suggest removing your hands off him if you wish you have them intact" said a dark voice. Naruto looked over and sighed in relief when he saw Gaara. Sai's arms fell to his side and Naruto ran to Gaara and hugged him. "Gaara!" he smiled happily.

Gaara wrapped his arms around his lover's waist and hugged him back. Behind Naruto's back, Gaara glared at Sai who just smiled that fake smile like nothing happen then walked away.

Naruto looked at Gaara, "What are you doing here? I thought you had to work all day"

Gaara smiled at him, "I'm on my lunch break so I came to see how you and Arashi were doing" he replied. "Besides you look ravishing today. It makes me want to take you into the dressing room and fuck you until you can't remember anything" he whispered huskily into his ear and nipped it. To show he was serious he thrust his hip into Naruto's.

Naruto blush deep red as he felt Gaara's already hardening member against him and looked away. Trying to calm himself down.

"Daddy!" a small voice was heard and all of a sudden they met with Arashi who jump to his parents and Naruto caught him. Glad for his son interruption.

Iruka joined the three. Naruto looked at Iruka, "So how do you like the shoot so far?"

Iruka smiled, "I like Naruto, though if that Sai touches you again I will hurt him" he said his face grew anger. The mother-hen was coming out and Naruto saw that. Iruka had to be close to see that but away were Naruto couldn't see him.

He scratched the back of his head nervously, "Don't worry he won't" he chuckled nervously. He knew that when Iruka is mother-hen mode nothing can stop him and he was scary as hell. He wouldn't wish that on anyone.

Naruto suddenly clutch his head in pain, he felt like someone was drilling into his head. He lowered Arashi to the ground. Arashi looked at his mother in confusion. Naruto then wrapped his arm around his stomach. His stomach also started hurting and he felt like he was going to hurl at any moment. He groans in pain, everything hurt.

Gaara and Iruka notice all this and knew something was wrong. "Naruto?" Gaara asked wary.

Naruto looked up at the two, his face was pale and his was sweating a lot. "I don't…feel so good…" he said lowly but the other two could hear him. Then all of a sudden Naruto closed his eyes and fell forward. Gaara was able to quickly react and caught him before he hit the ground.

"Naruto?" he asked. "Naruto?!" he asked again after receiving no response. His voice got higher and sounded almost scared. Naruto just laid there limply in his arms. Iruka quickly went to their side and shook Naruto to try and wake him up. Arashi came to his mother's side. He didn't know what was wrong with his mother. He was scared. "Naruto!"

* * *

**Mira:** Well there you go. Cliff hanger. I know, I know I'm evil. :D ....I had to put the title in one of my chapter and thought here would be perfect. So Kakashi and Naruto see each again after so long and Kakashi fucks it up. No surprise there. I told you there will be blood. Gaara beat Kakashi like there was no tomorrow.

**Shadow:** -had machete dripping with blood, clothes and face with some blood too- Now that was cool. Gaara's just like me. Though why didn't Kakashi fight back.

**Mira:** because he didn't...-sees blood and weapon- did you enjoy yourself?

**Shadow:** -grins insanely- oh yes I did

**Mira:** -steps back- good for you. Anyway Sai is now in the picture. I thought he would be perfect in the modeling industry and paired with Naruto. Always criticizing Naruto's manliness and molesting him. But Gaara isn't going to let him. Oh no what's wrong with Naruto? It's a surprise so you'll have to wait and find out in the next chaper. Until then, peace out.

**Side note: I'm going to write another story but I want you to choose which pairing you want to see next. I got an story idea for KibaxNaruto, GaaraxNaruto, ItachixNaruto and other ?xNaruto so tell me which one you want to read next.**


	11. Surprises all around

**Chapter 11: Surprises all around**

**Disclamier: I don't own Naruto. Gaara does(for now)**

**Mira: **Hello everyone here's a new chapter of the story. It's a little short so sorry but the next will be longer. Also I like to point out that I have my second story up it's called 'Why does this always happen to me?' The pairing is GaaNaru since people really wanted that.

**Maya:** They practicaly screamed for that paring

**Mira:** I know it was shocking. I thought people would've wanted ItaNaru but guess I was wrong. Oh also I like to thank all my reviewers. I forgot to mention this before but I got over 100 reviews. I'm so happy. Thanks you everyone who reviews my story. It means a lot to me. Now enjoy the chapter and your questions will be answered here.

* * *

Chapter 11: Surprises all around

Gaara, Arashi, Iruka, Jiraiya, Ino, Kiba (Ino called him) and even Sai were all waiting in the waiting room at the hospital. After Naruto had collapse they immediately took him to the hospital. Arashi kept asking questions like where's his mommy, why did mommy fall asleep and what's going on?

No one said anything; they didn't know what to say. Iruka was now keeping Arashi occupied so he would forget that no one answered his questions. Gaara was pacing back and forth getting aggravated because no one was telling him what was wrong with Naruto. Jiraiya is hoping Naruto is ok. Naruto was basically a grandson to him, he even knew Minato and thought of the man as his son before he went insane. Kiba was sitting quietly and bit his bottom lip. Though he looked the most calm, he was very worried of his best friend. Ino kept going to the front desk and asked them-more like yelled at them- what was taking so long and Sai was…well he was Sai, he really didn't do anything.

After an half an hour passed a doctor came out. "Naruto Uzumaki party?" he asked and everyone in the group turned to look at him. Gaara was immediately in front of the doctor.

"What's wrong with Naruto?" his voice was emotionless but if you knew Gaara you could tell he was extremely worried about him.

The doctor cleared his throat. He felt nervous with all the eye's staring at him. It didn't help that Gaara's eye's felt like they were looking into his soul and he felt if he said anything he didn't like, the man would kill him.

"Ah yes your…fiancé…is fine. Nothing life threatening I assure you." He said. He paused at saying fiancé. Though he had nothing against gays, he still wasn't use to the idea of two people of the same gender getting married. But as a doctor he respected everyone's wishes.

"Then what is wrong with him?" Iruka asked as he stood next to Gaara with Arashi in his arms.

"Tell me has Naruto been under a lot of stress lately?" the doctor suddenly asked.

"He is a model so that would put some stress on him but not enough to make him collapse" Jiraiya answered.

Gaara knew what would make Naruto be stressed out on. There was no way he couldn't be stress out from yesterday.

Iruka knew also, "Well yesterday he had a very stressful day. His ex came yesterday and it wasn't a good reunion." He said keeping a lot of things out. He didn't think the doctor had to know everything that happens.

Jiraiya, Kiba and Ino who overheard were surprised. Well not Ino since she saw him beforehand. Unfortunately she got stuck in traffic in the taxi that day and didn't make it to Naruto's in time. But she was there to comfort Naruto and met Iruka. Sai, who also heard Iruka, was confused. He didn't know Naruto had an ex. Naruto never said anything about it. Well who would talk about their ex, Sai is still trying to understand emotions.

The doctor nodded, "yes something like that would do it. Well I would suggest Naruto to stay at home for a few days to rest and calm down. He doesn't need this kind of stress on him in his condition"

"What condition?" Gaara practically growled. He hated the fact that the doctor wasn't telling him what was wrong with his angel. He felt like ripping the man's head off now and go see what was wrong with Naruto himself. But he restrained himself from doing so.

"Though I wish you didn't get the news about it like this but its unavoidable now. But nonetheless, Congratulations' Mr. Sabaku you're going to be a father" the doctor announced.

Everyone's eye widen by the sudden news. Gaara wasn't all surprised especially with all the sex they had recently but still to know that he was now a father, it was still very surprising.

Arashi looked at his uncle then his father then the doctor then back to his father. "Does that mean I'm getting a little brother or sister?" he asked. All the adults looked at the innocently looking child. He actually knew what someone being pregnant means? This kid is smart which is surprised by someone of the adults since Naruto is his mother who has been known to be not the smartest of people.

"Ah…yes its does" Iruka answered.

Arashi smiled and giggled, "Yay! I always wanted a little brother or sister"

The doctor cleared his throat again, "yes well besides that Mr. Uzumaki is perfectly fine. He's awake now so if you wish to see him you may"

They nodded and the doctor showed them to the room. Naruto already knew of the news so the doctor just left them to talk in private.

Naruto was sitting up on the bed; he saw the others enter the room and smiled at them.

Gaara immediately went to his loves side. He took one of Naruto's hands into his. "How are you?" he asked.

"Considering I collapsed at work, in the hospital and found out I'm pregnant I'm fine" He lightly chuckled which made everyone else chuckle at his comment.

"Well we're glad you're ok brat" Jiraiya said.

"So you do care Pervy-Sage."

His eye twitch from the nickname "Nope I just can't have my star-pupil getting sick but instead its worse he gets knocked-up"

"Hey it's not my fault that Gaara can't keep his hands off me" Naruto pouted.

"I believe the saying is it takes two to tango Naruto" Sai commented as he fake smiled at him.

Naruto blushed deeply and looked away. How can he counter that comment when it's true?

Arashi jumped out of his uncle's arms and ran to his mother. He got up on the bed and crawled to his mother. "When am I getting my little brother or sister?" he asked.

Naruto was shocked by his son's question but quickly smiled and laid a hand on his stomach. "In about 8 months." He said and then looked at the other, "He said I was about a month pregnant"

"Shit you're pregnant. I can't believe Gaara knocked you up. Wait a month ago…that means the last time Arashi spent the night at Ino's house, you guys did it" Kiba said.

Naruto's eye twitched, "yes"

"Damn man, now I don't need to know what you all did" he laughed.

Naruto almost lunged at Kiba but Gaara stopped him. "He's not worth it" Gaara murmured in his love's ear. Naruto pouted a little. He really wanted to punch Kiba right now.

Gaara then put his hand over Naruto's stomach on top of his hand. He looked at it then into Naruto's eyes. "Am I really going to be a father?" he asked.

Naruto looked at Gaara and smiled, tears threatening to spill. "Yes you are"

Gaara smiled and kissed Naruto deeply, ignoring everyone in the room.

Ino blushed and got a little nose-bleed. Kiba just looked away. Jiraiya was scribbling things down into his notebook, grinning. Iruka blushed and the floor looked really interesting to him now. Last but not least Sai who watched the two kiss before he opened his mouth to say something, "Can I join?" he asked.

Naruto broke the kiss and threw a pillow at Sai, "Sai you pervert!" he screamed and attack him.

Everyone snapped out of it and tried to stop Naruto from killing Sai from the look of things.

* * *

_Yesterday night with Kakashi_

The gang minus Iruka was back at the hotel. They all gathered in one room. Anko was tending to Kakashi's wounds.

"Ow" Kakashi said as Anko wrapped Kakashi's torso with gauze.

"Oh stop whining you baby" Anko said as she continued wrapping him.

Asuma, with his cigarette between his lips, sighed as he rubbed his temples. "Kakashi what part of stick to the plans did you not understand?" he asked.

"I'm sorry...ow" Kakashi said then glared at Anko who jerked him a little.

"Yes you said that already…a lot…and Naruto didn't like it"

He sighed, "I know I-I couldn't stop myself." He covered his face with his hands. "I'm such an asshole"

"Yes you are but that's beside the point. If you thought getting Naruto back was going to be hard, now it will be harder. Frankly I think you should give up. He seems happy with the life he has now"

Kakashi immediately stood up, "No I won't give up no whatever what. I will get my kitsune back" he said with determination in his eyes.

"Kakashi, I hate to tell you this but we don't have enough time. We have to go back in three days." Genma said.

"What?"

"Well you didn't think we could be on vacation forever. We all have to go back to work"

"He's right. We only have three more days Kakashi" Asuma said. "So if you really want to get Naruto back I suggest you hurry before we leave."

Kakashi nodded. He knew they were right. He only has three more days to convince Naruto to give him another chance and break up with Gaara. He's going to do everything he can to get his little fox back into his arms and his son.

The next day (the day Naru went to the hospital) Kakashi was getting ready to go to Paradise to confront his ex-but-will-be-soon-current lover. Right when he was about to leave, Genma knocked on the door. Kakashi opened it.

"What is it?" he asked

"You might not want to go to Paradise today" he answered.

"Why's that?" he asked confused

"Iruka called…Naruto's in the hospital"

* * *

_Outside the hospital on the day Naruto went in_

Two figures had listening device which allowed them to hear inside Naruto's room in the hospital. One of them turned to the other.

"Seems like Naruto got himself knocked up again" a deep voice said.

"It seems like he did" a smooth voice replied.

"You think the kid would know what a condom is" the person laughed.

"Hn" said the other voice.

The deep voice person listens to the conversation in the room "Man this kid keeps some weird ass company. They're a bunch of freaks"

"Hn. We need to report all this to the boss. He will find this information very interesting"

The other man huffed, "I don't know why he's so interested in the kid. He seems like a normal brat to me"

"Are you questioning our leader?" sharp red eyes glared at his companion.

"N-no of course not…just wondering." He said a little scared of his partner.

"We spent too much time here, let us go" the man turned and walked away. The other nodded and followed.

* * *

**Mira:** Yes I know it was short, forgive me. But now you know why Naruto collaspe, he's pregnant...again! I wonder how Kakashi will handle this when he hears the news. Probably not that good.

**Maya:** I don't think he will take that news well at all.

**Mira:** nope he won't but of course no one would in his position

**Maya:** you think Kakashi will ever give up on getting Naruto back

**Mira:** nope like he said he will do everything he can to get his beloved back. Now about the last part, I gave you enough clues for you to know who the two mystery figures are. It's not that hard to figure out. But why are they there and why is their 'Leader' so interested in Naruto? Until next time see yea and remember my new story "Why does this always happens to me?" is up.


	12. Forgiven

**Chapter 12:Forgiven**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing you should know this by now...well i own everything in my room but that doesn't count.**

**Side note: Can anyone tell me how long does a normal women have to be pregnant until they can get an ultrasound and see the gender of the baby? Google isn't being kind to me about that.**

**Mira:** Hey everyone what's up? Sorry it took so long. I was gonna update Friday but got distracted cause one of my neighbors snapped, beat his wife then shot himself. Then I was gonna update Saturday but something what up with this site. Does anyone know what happened?

**Shadow:** Maybe they hate you and want to kick you out

**Mira:** shut up

**Shadow:** hey I'm just saying

**Mira** -rolls eyes- Anyways here's the chapter, nice and long...that sounded wrong on so many levels

**Shadow:** haha pervert

**Mira:** -sighs- I know, anyway back to what I was saying. This chapter will explain how Naruto can get pregnant since someone ask and it came to my attention that I never mention it. So I hope this explains things for you. I was gonna make it where Minato took some kind of vial of liquid from Orochimaru's business(since he worked in the medical field) and injected it to Naruto when he was little that made it able for Naruto to become pregnant but I decided to go a different way. Now here is the story you all been waiting for and for those who I said I would have it up in x abouts of days and I know I passed it, you may hit me if you wish. Enjoy.

* * *

Since Naruto wasn't truly sick or anything. He was able to check out of the hospital anytime. Although Gaara hasn't really shown it Naruto knew he was extremely excited and happy that he was pregnant. They were still in the room but were ready to leave. The doctor already did a check up and told Naruto that so far everything is fine.

Male pregnancies are much fragile than females since the female bodies were built for carrying a child were as men weren't. Every man has the gene to become pregnant but they are mostly recessive and therefore won't become pregnant. But those who whose gene is dominate are able to get pregnant. People call these men subs or in some places ukes for they are always or most of the time on the receiving end, meaning bottom. But even still with male pregnancies things can go very wrong, very fast and they have a higher chance of having a miscarry than women.

Just as they were about to leave, the door swung over and there in the doorway was non other than Kakashi Hatake. He was panting a little but quickly composed himself. Even though he looked calmed and collected, no one knew that when Genma told him that Naruto was in the hospital and he forced him to tell him which hospital, Kakashi ran all the way there. (Taking a taxi or riding the bus did nothing since it was during rush hour)

Everything went silent. Gaara swiftly moved to Naruto and stood in front of him protecting him as if an animal protects their mate. He glared at Kakashi. If looks could kill Kakashi would be dead a million times over.

Kakashi had his eye-patch gone so everyone could see his strange red eye. His other eye was still darker by the punch and slightly swollen. He could only see about half through it. He still wore the mask which hidden a lot of the other bruises on his face.

When Kakashi saw Naruto wasn't wrapped in bandages or have tubes going into his body or worse dead, he sighed in relief. When he heard Naruto was in the hospital he thought the worst and hoped he was wrong. Seeing now that Naruto wasn't hurt as far as he could see, he was happy.

He looked over and saw Naruto holding a sleeping Arashi. He smiled softly though the mask prevents showing it. Arashi, his son, he was beautiful. He looked so much like his father; well I guess mother since Naruto gave birth to him. Kakashi mentally chuckled at that. He wished he could go over and hug his son but he knew better not too.

"What are you doing here?" Gaara growled out seeing that Kakashi was staring at Naruto and Arashi, he moved more in front of them, blocking them from view.

Naruto and his son were blocked from view by none other than the red monster who stole them away. Kakashi glared lightly at him.

"I heard Naruto was in the hospital and came here as soon as possible to make sure he was ok" Kakashi answered.

Iruka slightly regretted calling Genma to tell him what was wrong. He only meant to tell Genma why he wasn't back at the hotel. He knew his lover gets worried when he doesn't know where he is. That's what Iruka loves about Genma; he's always caring about him and protects him. He didn't think Genma would tell Kakashi that Naruto was in the hospital and if he did he certainly wouldn't have told him which hospital. Genma was really good at keeping secrets so to make him spill; Kakashi had to threaten him or something really bad.

Iruka went to adopted son's side to protect him if needed though he doubts that he had to. Kakashi would never attack Naruto, though Gaara that was a different story.

"Well he's fine, as you can see, now go!"

Kakashi fully glared at him now. "I wish to talk to him"

"Well you can't talk to him" Ino stepped in. She knew a little about Kakashi, mostly what Naruto tells her which was that he cheated on him and that Arashi was his father. He hurt Naruto badly and she wasn't going to let that happen again. Kakashi showing up now in his life means that he wishes to take Naruto and Arashi away from their happy life and she wasn't going to allow that. Naruto deserves to be happy and by damn she's going to see that it stays like that.

Kakashi looked at Ino. Seeing how protective she was of Naruto he suspected that they must be really good friend, they probably have a brother/sister relationship. He would have to be careful around her.

He looked at the others in the room. He recognized Iruka but not the other three. One was a raven haired boy who was still in the outfit he was in at the shoot. Kakashi thought he might be one of Naruto's partners at work and a friend but he couldn't tell if he was a friend of Naruto since the man had a blank expression.

The second boy was a brunet with some weird red tattoos on his cheeks and what looked like a fur hood over his head. He could also tell this guy was a really good friend of Naruto's as well, maybe even a best friend from the way he glared at him, hoping he catch on fire.

Last was someone he knew greatly. It was his idol, Jiraiya. He would love to talk about the Icha Icha series with the man and share other stories (A/N: perverted sex stories and sex scenes to put in his new book) with him also but that would have to be another time. The man just simple looked at Kakashi. Not in anger or anything. Just looking at him.

He tried to look past Ino and Gaara to Naruto. His eyes soften. "Please I only wish to talk to you Naruto." He said, his voice was soft and his eyes almost look pleading.

Naruto looked at Kakashi and searched his eyes, seeing the pleads and desperation. He sighed, "Fine I'll talk to you"

Everyone looked at Naruto like he was crazy.

"Are you crazy Naruto?!" Kiba nearly yelled. "This guy hurt you, why the hell you want to do anything with him?"

"For once I agree with the idiot" Gaara said

"Yea-wait hey!" Kiba said.

Ino slapped his upside the head, "Lower your voice or you'll wake up Arashi"

Kiba rubbed the spot she hit him, "Ow…" he muttered and glared at her.

"I know what I'm doing." He said to everyone. "Could you all leave so that Kakashi and I can talk in private?"

Gaara and the others opened their mouth to protest but Naruto glared at them, telling them to do it or else. They all nodded their head and left one by one. Man when Naruto gets mad he can be quiet scary. Though Gaara wouldn't be fazed by it, if he didn't do as Naruto said he'll probably be cut off of sex for a week maybe even a month. He couldn't live without sex for that long. He'll go crazy without that tight heat surrounding him when he pounded into it. Gaara started getting hard just thinking about it and quickly tried to get rid of it.

* * *

When everyone was out, Naruto closed the door and locked it to make sure no one can peek in. He then walked over to the bed and laid Arashi on top. He brushed Arashi's hair from his face and smiled at him. He then turned and looked at Kakashi with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Ok talk" he said.

Kakashi blinked, well Naruto went straight to the point. He sighed.

"Naruto I want you to know I never meant to hurt you ever. I regret ever doing what I did. You were right, I should've told you what was going on and we could've thought of a way out of this together. You mean the world to me; I never wanted to lose you. I see now that I was a fool, an idiot for what I have done to you. I would do anything to have you back in my life. I know you probably are sick of me saying this but I'm sorry, I'm truly sorry. Please Naruto, please forgive me" Kakashi said, pouring his heart out for Naruto which has never been seen by anyone. Kakashi was most of the time cool and collected. You couldn't tell what he was feeling or anything. So Naruto seeing this was quite shocking.

He sighed and couldn't look at Kakashi anymore. "You really hurt me you know." When he saw Kakashi was about to say something he raised his hand up to stop him. "When I saw that, it felt like my heart was being ripped in two. It felt like my soul was being ripped away from my body. I felt so numb and lifeless. Even at one point I wished I was dead so I didn't have to suffer the pain anymore."

Kakashi felt so much pain listening to his once lover confessed like that. It hurt him deeply knowing that he hurt his lover.

Naruto continued, "I moved into another city, thinking maybe that would help but it didn't. Hinata and Neji suggested that I move to another country. That maybe that would help me recover faster and better. So I moved here to New York City and slowly that pain faded. Kiba, Pervy-Sage, Ino and everyone else helped me a lot during my pregnancy. I always had to be watched because when my hormones got to an extreme where I felt extremely depression, I would try to kill myself remembering what happen between us." Tears started falling.

Kakashi felt guiltier. Naruto was feeling all this and it was his fault. His lover even tried to kill himself. He couldn't believe it.

"I made friends and even found Gaara. The pain subsided. Though I recovered and forgotten about it, a small part of me wouldn't and stayed. But the last 3 years were great. I was so happy. Gaara's been great to me and Arashi. He really cares about us and loves us." Naruto looks up at Kakashi, "I still love you Kakashi…" Kakashi perked up at that, there still might be hope for them. "And I don't think I will ever stop loving you but I love Gaara even more."

Kakashi walked over to Naruto and hugged him tightly. Naruto just buried his face in Kakashi's chest. Both saying nothing.

Naruto then interrupted the silence, "I can forgive you. I had put the past behind me and forgiven you a long time ago."

Kakashi nodded and smiled, releasing him from the hug. He glanced at Arashi. Naruto followed the look and smiled. "Would you like you met your son?" he asked almost shyly.

Kakashi beamed and nodded. He went over to the side of the bed where Arashi was still sleeping. He petted his hair lovingly. This was the first time meeting him in real life. He was so happy to be actually touching his son and being with him. Though he wish Arashi was awake and knew that he was his father, he knew that was too much to ask.

Naruto joined next to him. He smiled, though it still hurt what Kakashi did to him and a small part of him would never forget. He couldn't find it in his heart to hold a grudge forever. In truth he had forgiven Kakashi more than 4 years ago, after Arashi was born and a year old. Arashi was so much like Kakashi. Looking at Arashi and being with him he couldn't help but forgive.

Looking at Kakashi looking at Arashi with such love was something he always dreamed of seeing though he knew that it would never come true but now it has. Sudden Naruto was knocked out of his thoughts.

"I won't stop you know" Kakashi murmured though it was loud enough for Naruto to heard.

Naruto looked at him confusingly.

Kakashi notice this, "I won't stop coming for you. I won't stop until you come back to me"

Naruto slightly smiled and sighed. Kakashi was still as possessive as ever. Something about him attracting possessive men he didn't understand. Kakashi could even match Gaara's.

"You won't stop will you? No matter what? Even if I say I'm happy with him?" he said with half serious and half teasing. It was like they were friends now.

Kakashi smiled and his eyes were like shaped like U's now (A/N: I think that's how you describe it or upside down u's. I don't know something u's. lol)

"Nope" he said bluntly.

Naruto sweat dropped. Then he thought of something that might stop Kakashi.

"I'm pregnant" he sudden said.

Kakashi whole expression went blank.

"Gaara's the father of course. A month far."

Kakashi looked at Naruto then at his stomach then back to Naruto. He walked towards him. Naruto closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around his stomach in fear of what Kakashi will do. What happen next caught him off guard. He felt a hand on top of his. He opened his eyes to see Kakashi's hand on his near his stomach. He looked up to Kakashi and was surprise to see a smile, well as much as a smile through his mask. Naruto relaxed.

Kakashi leaned over and kissed Naruto on the cheek. He looked back at Naruto in the eyes. "It doesn't matter to me. I still love you and I always will no matter what." He backed away, giving Naruto his space. "I still will get you" he smiled again though it suspiciously looked like a smirk. He kissed him again on the cheek.

He started walking to the door. He grabbed the knob before he stops. He looked back at Naruto. "Congratulations with the baby" then he opened the door and left.

* * *

Naruto stood there in a daze. He couldn't believe what had happen. It was all confusing and weird. He didn't even notice the others piling into the room towards him and asking him what happen. Or Gaara hugging him and asking if he was ok.

He finally snapped out of it and looked at the others who had concern written on their face though some were able to hide it.

"Well?" Kiba asked.

He blinked, "Well what?"

Kiba lightly bonked him on the head, "Idiot. What happened?"

He saw that everyone else wanted to know the answer too.

"He told me some things and I told him I forgave him and that I was pregnant."

"You forgave him!" Kiba yelled. "How could you after everything he did?!"

Naruto rolled his eyes. He then remembered Arashi being asleep. He looked at him and saw he was still asleep. Damn this kid can sleep through a hurricane and not wake up. He supposes he got that from him since Kakashi was always a light-sleeper. He turned back to the others, ignoring Kiba.

"What did he say?" Ino asked. "You know about you being pregnant at all."

"I said…congrats." He simply said. He didn't want to tell him that Kakashi is going to try and get him back and all that. Gaara would go berserk if he heard that.

"That's not all is it?" Ino questioned. Damn it how does she always know? He knew he could lie or change subject because Ino won't give up. He side glanced at Gaara who caught the glance. He sighed; he's going to regret saying this.

"He said he will still come for me. He will win me back and that he loves me" he winced when he heard something that suspiciously sounded like a wild animal growling. He turned and saw Gaara who looked like a demon ready to kill everything in it's path.

Gaara grabbed Naruto and pulled him into him. He grabs Naruto's chin, tilting it up to his face and crashed their lips together. The kiss was possessive but passionately. They kept kissing until they both needed air and separated. They panted breathlessly. Gaara recovered faster and wrapped his arms around him and held tight. "Mine" he growled possessive.

While Naruto mentally sighed and hated that he was a magnet for attracting possessive men. The others in the room sweat dropped from Gaara's performance and proclamation.

* * *

**Mira:** Well their you go. Naruto and Kakashi are on better terms now and Kakashi doesn't care Naruto is pregnant with another man's child, he still wants him and loves him. Cute. No more being mean to Kakashi...ok maybe a little but still.

**Shadow:** that chapter sucked

**Mira:** shut up i worked hard on it

**Shadow:** that's sad

**Mira:** -ignores-

**Shadow:** you can't ignore me

**Mira:** ...

**Shadow:** -eye twitch-

**Mira:** ...

**Shadow:** DAMN IT STOP IGNORING ME!!!

**Mira:** ...

**SHadow:** AH!!! -goes crazy off in the distance-

**Mira:** -blinks- ...that worked? Holy shit i should do that more often. Remember to review. ;) Latz


	13. Never leave Gai alone in New York City

**Chapter 13: Never leave Gai alone in New York City**

**Disclaimer: Own Nothing, if I did I would torture Sasuke and make him Orochimaru's love slave :D**

**Maya: **Hey everyone, Mira isn't here so I get to announce the new chapter.

**Shadow:** Idiot

**Maya:** I'm ignoring you. As I was saying, sorry for the late update we experiance some computer troubles that postoned everything. It really sucked. Sadly to say 'Why does this always happen to me?' chapter 3 will be postpone til tomorrow or Sunday. It's not that much longer but still.

**Shadow:** excuses, excuses

**Maya:** -pointly looks at Shadow- hey it's all true. They aren't excuses so bugger off.

**Shadow:** you've been watching harry potter or reading their fanfics haven't you?

**Maya:** There is nothing on tv I can't help it. It's at least something

**Shadow:** You should kill yourself

**Maya:** Hey Harry Potter is good, I got nothing against it.....damn I wanna see Watchmen so bad

**Shadow:** -chuckled evilly- yes I want to see that too, it looks awesome. "The people will cry for someone to save us and I'll whisper No" classic

**Maya:** I know, We read the novel so the movie has to be ggod since the director is making it excatly like the book. So cool....sorry getting off subject anyways here's the chapter.

* * *

It's been 2 days since Naruto had forgiven Kakashi and they made up but Kakashi still had a long way from getting Naruto back into his life. Since then Kakashi has been sending Naruto gifts to his home and work. Gifts that range from flowers and ramen (since Naruto loves ramen instead of chocolate) to baby things.

To say that Naruto was surprise was an understatement, he was way more than surprised by all the presents Kakashi has been giving him. It was almost like Kakashi was trying to court him to marry him like some people do. Though Gaara had a different reaction, he was fuming when he found out. Naruto tried to hide them, knowing how Gaara was going to react, besides returning a gift is rude.

But one day Gaara found the hidden presents and went berserk. First he trashed a room then he processed to show everyone just who Naruto belong too. Naruto tried to get away, knowing just what Gaara planned to do but failed. The next day he limped into work covered in hickies and bite marks for the entire world to see. He really hates having possessive fiancé.

Though Naruto kept telling Gaara that Kakashi is just a friend now to him and doubts that he would leave him for Kakashi just because of mere gifts, Gaara still didn't like that Kakashi was coming after Naruto. He was his and his only. He would be damn to let Kakashi take him away. He also be damned if Kakashi took Arashi away also. Arashi was a son to him and if he and Naruto were to leave his life, he would go crazy.

Naruto was able to go back to work though he had to be careful and not get overly stressed. The first few months are very crucial during male pregnancy. Once a male get pass their 2nd trimester they can do a lot more things but still have to be careful.

The day after Naruto was in the hospital, Naruto invited everyone to dinner. Which were Gai, Asuma, Anko, Ibiki, Genma, Iruka, Gaara, Arashi, Jiraiya, Ino, Kiba, Sai and Kakashi. Arashi got to meet the people he didn't know. Anko gushed over Arashi saying how cute he was. Asuma ruffled Arashi's hair saying he was just like Naruto. Genma, seeing Arashi, leaned over to Iruka saying they should try out for a kid which made Iruka blush like there was no tomorrow. Ibiki held Arashi in his lap and started telling him ways on how to make someone go crazy which made Naruto yank Arashi back and glare at him (Ibiki). And Gai…well you really don't want to know what he was doing.

Ino, Kiba and Sai talked to Kakashi's group. Though they were wary of Kakashi, it didn't mean they had something against his friends. They were very interesting people to talk to. Jiraiya stayed for a bit before he got distracted by a woman passing by and followed her, talking about how she would be perfect for his book and agency. Though he mainly stared at her breast and drooled this made the woman slap Jiraiya and walked away. He had a huge hand-print mark on his cheek. Naruto laughed at him for getting hit and said he deserve it for being a pervert.

Everyone was having fun all except Gaara and Kakashi. Kakashi was trying to 'woo' Naruto back to him and spent time actually talking to Arashi and meeting him. Though no one said anything about him being Arashi's father. Gaara didn't like what Kakashi was doing but he couldn't go over and beat him to a bloody pulp. Naruto would get mad at him for ruining their dinner so he just glared at him and waited for the right moment to attack.

His moment came when Kakashi excused himself from the table. A few minutes later Gaara excuse himself also. He followed Kakashi into the bathroom. He saw Kakashi finishing up his business and went to clean his hands. Gaara locked the entrance door before stalked over to Kakashi and slammed him into the nearest wall.

Kakashi grunted in slight pain and looked at who attacked him. He saw none other than Gaara, pressing him up against the wall looking like a predator cornering its prey. He can't deny that Gaara does intimidate him a little but not enough to fear him and keep him from Naruto.

Gaara glared at Kakashi and growled at him, his hold tightens.

Kakashi merely looked at him then smile though you could tell it was fake, "Well hello there Gaara. Mind telling me why you have me up against the wall?"

Gaara slam him against the wall again. "Stay away from Naruto" he growled out.

"What ever do you mean? Can an ex lover be friends with each other?"

"You are not his friend. I know your plan and it won't work"

"Plan? What plan?" Kakashi winced when he was slammed again. He was really pushing his luck he knows that but he couldn't help it.

"You know damn well what plan!" Gaara snarled. "Naruto will never go back to you. He's mine. MINE!"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "I didn't get the memo that Naruto belong to anyone" _'but me' _he added mentally.

"He belongs to me and so does Arashi"

Kakashi's eyes narrowed at that, "Neither belongs to you, they're mine. Arashi is _my _son not yours"

"He's as good as mine and I won't let you get either of them"

"I think that is for Naruto to decide and besides we both know he'll choose me" Kakashi said kind of smugly.

Gaara growled again and tossed him into a bathroom stall door. Kakashi crashed into it, making the door go backwards hitting the wall. Kakashi landed on the ground on his butt. He looked back at Gaara before the door came back and hit him on the head. It wasn't hard but it wasn't lightly either. He ignores the pain in his head. He quickly picked himself up and dusted the invisible dirt off his clothes. He looked at Gaara who still looked emotionless as ever.

Gaara glared at him, a glare that would promise death to anyone if they went up against him.

"Stay away from Naruto and Arashi. You have ruin their life enough already. If you continue to do what you're doing I will…kill…you" his eyes shined when he said that last 4 words. He then left without another word.

Kakashi stood their silently. He knew Gaara wasn't lying. He probably would kill him. Gaara has been known as the demon of Japan. But he wouldn't give up because he was threatened. He looked up, straight in the mirror. His eyes sparked with determination. He will get Naruto and Arashi back, no matter what. Gaara's threats mean nothing to him. He will get them if it's the last thing he will do.

Kakashi exited the bathroom and went back everyone. He saw Gaara already there, holding hands with Naruto and Arashi in his lap. Everyone was talking and laughing. Naruto saw Kakashi and smiled.

"Hey what too you so long?" he asked.

Kakashi quickly glanced at Gaara, who no surprise was glaring at him. He smiled, "Ah you see when I came out a black cat cross my path so I had to go all the way around the restaurant to avoid the curse." He lamely said then tapped his finger on his chin; he looked up as if thinking. "Though why there was a black cat in here I cannot say. It certainly is odd"

Naruto's as well as Kakashi's friends' eye twitched. They all knew Kakashi's lame excuses he uses whenever he's late for something. Things never change. But those who didn't really knew Kakashi had confused looks. They didn't really understand but shrugged, not wanting to say anything about it.

Kakashi sat down. The night went all; everyone ate, talked and laughed. Everyone was having a great time with each other. It was certainly a night to remember.

* * *

The next day Kakashi was dragged out by his friends into the city. They wanted to go see a few places before they went back home. Though Kakashi rather spend time with Naruto since this was the last day before he had to go back home. He really didn't want to go back, how was he supposed to woo Naruto if he isn't here to woo him. It was a depressing day for him.

His friends wanted to see what New York City had to offer and so he had no choice then to go with them. They were going to get Naruto to show them around but he couldn't so now they were on their own, which might not be a good thing.

They exit the hotel; the first thing they were going to see was the statue of liberty.

"Why are we doing this again?" Kakashi questioned.

"Because we haven't see one tourist thing since we first came here. It was all about Naruto." Asuma said blowing a puff of smoke.

"Yea this is our vacation" Anko butted in. "Let's go and have fun!"

Kakashi felt guilty that he had taken up his friend's vacation with the Naruto business so he did own them. He agreed and went with them to see what New York City had to offer. They went to the statue of Liberty, the Empire State Building, Rockefeller Center, Grand central Terminal, Central Park and more. It was a very exciting time and Kakashi had to admit it was really fun.

After eating dinner, they were heading back to their hotel. They couldn't get a cab so they walked; besides they weren't far from their hotel.

"Well that was fun, we got to see nearly everything" Iruka said

"I agree it was quite fun" Anko announced.

"I hate to ruin our 'fun' talking but has anyone see Gai?" Ibiki asked. Everyone in the group stopped and looked around. That's when they noticed that Gai was gone.

Asuma pinched the bridge of his nose, "Please tell me that we didn't lose Gai in New York City the day before we go back home."

"Um…ok we won't say it even though it's true" Kakashi said just to mess with Asuma. He thought it was funny that Gai was gone. Lucky they will postpone their flight to find Gai, which meant more time with Naruto. He began to plot.

All of a sudden they heard sirens; police sirens. Then they heard whistles being blown and men yelling. They turn to see what it was just in time to catch something racing passed them. The police men on foot followed after the blur.

"YOU'LL NEVER GET MY SHROOMS!!!" a booming voice yelled that was from the blur as the person raced off with the police in tow.

The gang stared at the scene, unknown how to react to the event.

Genma was the first to come back to earth, "Was-was that Gai?" he asked.

"I believe it was" Ibiki answered.

"And…was he…naked?"

Everyone nodded dumbly, "Yes" Ibiki answered again since no one seemed too.

"Well that wasn't something you see everyday" Kakashi said to break the silence.

"We should probably go make sure Gai doesn't do anything stupid" Asuma said

"And that wasn't it?" Kakashi raised a brow at Asuma. "Though you're right, he will do something even more stupid then run naked through an unfamiliar city hyped up on shrooms"

They all went to the police station, with help of course. It took them longer than they thought but at least when they got there; they saw that Gai was already apprehended. Gai was in one of the holding cells with nothing but a blanket around him. He was huddling in the corner of the cell, rocking back and forth, muttering something but it was too low for anyone to hear what it was. Though he was in the back and they were only got to see him for a few seconds.

They all looked at Gai like he was crazy…well he kind of was right now. Half of them sweat dropped at Gai's appearance while the others just merely raised eyebrows at him.

Asuma walked up to the front desk and asked them about Gai. He told them they were friends and Gai had disappeared and they were so worried about him. He told her how they were visiting from Japan and that their friend Gai was known to do stupid stuff and a drug history. The woman at the front office nodded and showed them to where Gai was. She got an officer to open the cell once they paid bail for him.

When they saw him all calm, they wonder how the hell the police was able to do that. But then remembered that the police probably do this kind of thing everyday so they know what to do. Once the door was open Genma and Iruka went in there to help pick him up. Once they were out of the cell, Gai broke free from their grasp and ran to Kakashi, his blanket falling off in the process.

"They took my shrooms!" Gai cried on Kakashi's chest. "My precious shrooms"

"Um…who took your shrooms?" Kakashi asked a little awkwardly, I mean who wouldn't with a naked man crying on your chest. But he knew full well that it was the police who did.

"The evil leprechauns riding those lion turtles" (A/N: They look like lions but their backs are a turtle's shell)

Everyone, including the woman and police officer, all sweat dropped. They shook their head at him.

Gai kept clutching Kakashi and cried on his, getting his shirt wet.

Kakashi stared at his friend then looked at the others, "If he starts humping me, that's it I'm leaving him here"

Everyone laughed but no one knew whether Kakashi was being serious or joking.

Kakashi directed Gai out since he wouldn't let go of him, they of course put the blanket back on him. After all that they headed to the hotel for a well rested night before they leave. Well as well rested as they could with a drug enhance exercising freak that had more mood swings than a pregnant person.

One minute he's happy the next he starts crying then goes and starts humping Kakashi. No one knew why he was acting like this since the shrooms shouldn't be doing this much to him. Kakashi did hit Gai on the head when he wouldn't stop humping his leg. He had to lock himself in the bathroom since Gai wouldn't leave him alone. They would've locked Gai in there but they didn't know what Gai would do in his delusional state.

* * *

The next morning, everything calmed down and so has Gai. Though he was still a little off (A/N: even more than usual) at least he was better than last night. Their flight wasn't until 5 pm so they got to a few things they didn't get to do before, before they had to leave.

Somehow Gai was able to get pass security even though with everything that has happened. You want to know how? Well it was all thanks to Asuma and Genma bribe, Kakashi's charm and Ibiki's threats that did the trick. Though it was mostly the threats Ibiki made, he's scary.

Naruto, Arashi, Gaara, Ino and Kiba were there to see the gang off. Though Gaara watched Kakashi like a hawk and stayed really close to Naruto and Arashi. Ino has asked Asuma if he could say hi to Chouji for her and give him the letter she gave Asuma since he knew Chouji and works with him. Asuma was happy to help her and told her he will do it.

The plane was boarding for Tokyo, Japan and passengers were going in. Anko ruffled Naruto's hair and gave him a peck on the cheek, which made Naruto blush and surprisingly Gaara didn't react to it. He probably figured that since Naruto was gay she wasn't competition. Ibiki patted Naruto and Arashi on the head and said goodbye. Though Naruto had a better way of saying goodbye, which was a big hug. Ibiki stiffen slightly but relax quickly. He was use to Naruto doing things like this. Genma just said bye to them as well as Asuma, while they directed Gai away.

Iruka hugged Naruto tightly and kissed him on the forehead a few times. He was crying and didn't want to leave yet. He also hugged Arashi and kissed him on the forehead. He couldn't help it but hug Gaara also, who was freaking out by the stranger's hug and tried to break free since Naruto and Arashi are the only one who could ever hug him without paying for it. Last but not least Kakashi, he waited when everyone went on the plane. He shook Kiba's, Ino's and even Gaara's hand as a sign of farewell. He turned to Naruto and Arashi. He ruffled Arashi's hair and smiled fondly at him.

"It was nice meeting you Arashi" Kakashi smiled

Arashi nodded and smiled brightly, "Same here Uncle Kashi. Maybe we will see each other soon?"

Both Naruto and Kakashi stiffen at the nickname Arashi gave him. Not the uncle part but the Kashi part since that was Naruto's pet name for Kakashi. Gaara glared at Arashi and Kakashi. He glared at Kakashi because he hates him but glared at Arashi cause of him being so friendly with Kakashi and calling him Uncle. Kakashi was the first to relax quickly and just smiled at him. "Yea maybe we will"

He then stood up to face Naruto. "Could I talk to you in private?" He gave a pointed look at Gaara.

At first Gaara was about to protest but Naruto silence him by give him Arashi and walking away to talk to Kakashi. Though they were still in sight they were far enough where the others could hear them.

"What did you want to talk about?" Naruto asked. He still felt really awkward around his ex-lover and there was still a slight pain in his heart.

"Just wanted to say that even though I won't be in the same country as you, that I will still pursuit you and will win you back" Kakashi said seriously.

"And you couldn't say this in front of the other" Naruto asked with a raised brow, ignoring that Arashi would hear it too if Kakashi had said it. He knew Arashi was too young to understand what was going on though he is getting smarter like when he told Arashi that he was getting a sibling, Arashi wanted to know where do babies come from. Naruto and Gaara didn't really know how to react to that or what to say so they just told him that when two people really wanted a baby and wished for it really hard, a baby will come. But then he questioned then why did he have to wait months before he gets his sibling. Every time they told him something about the subject, he always has to have a question to counter it. Naruto was starting to hate that his son was getting smarter.

"Well I believe that if I did not only would I confuse _our _son" he emphasis our and not said Naruto's son. Arashi was his too. "But I believe Gaara would try to kill me for saying that"

Naruto laughed, "Yeah you're probably right"

Kakashi smiled, he loved Naruto's laugh. If made everything feel better. "There is also another reason why I pulled you away from them"

Naruto stop laughing and looked at Kakashi, his head slightly tilted. "And what was that?"

Kakashi smiled evilly before wrapping his arm around Naruto's waist and brought him close to his body. He pulled his mask down and kissed Naruto fully on the lips. Naruto's eyes widen in shock and his body froze. Though a part of him missed Kakashi's kisses and warmth, the more logical part of him was screaming him to stop, that he was betraying Gaara. But once he realizes what was happening, he yelled at his body to start working and it complied. He put his hands on Kakashi's chest and tried to push him off but failed, Kakashi was always much stronger than he was.

Arashi looked up and saw the two kissing. He pulled at his father's pant legs. Gaara, who was talking to Kiba and Ino, looked down at Arashi.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Why is Uncle Kashi kissing mommy?" Arashi asked innocently and pointed to the two.

Gaara froze and looked to where he was pointing. Indeed he did saw Kakashi and Naruto kissing. He saw red and glared at the two. At first he thought that Naruto was betraying him and was going back to Kakashi which if that was the case he would kill Kakashi and lock Naruto away up in their house and would never go outside ever again. But then he saw that Naruto was not betraying him if he was trying to push Kakashi off was any indication. That meant that Kakashi was forcing himself on his angle. He quickly went over there to rip them apart and kill Kakashi for kissing his angle.

Kakashi opened his eye and saw Gaara heading their way, angry as ever, he mentally smirked. He broke apart from Naruto who seemed to be in a slightly daze and pulled his mask back up. He ignored that when they kiss Naruto fought but he smile mentally at the fact that he didn't in the beginning. He smiled at Naruto, "Well I better go before your little love-toy gets his hands on me and kills me" he said and quickly ran to board the plane.

Gaara, unfortunately to him, didn't get there in time to kill Kakashi. He grabbed Naruto around the waist and pulled him right into his body. He glared at the place where Kakashi disappeared to his plane, hoping his flight would crash into the sea and Kakashi be ripped apart and eaten by sharks.

Naruto, sensing that Gaara was pissed, turn and kiss Gaara hard. Gaara quickly returned it. In that kiss Naruto was telling him that Kakashi's kiss meant nothing to him and that he had nothing to worry about. Gaara got the message and relaxed, now that he knew that it meant nothing. Gaara and Naruto kept kissing even though they were in a very public place. Gaara even started to grope Naruto in some places, mainly his ass. People who just now seeing all this going on either had a disgusted look, drooling at the sight and started taking pictures or passed out from blood loss.

Kiba, Ino and Arashi walked to the scene.

"Whoa keep it in your pants man. You know there're little kids around here" Kiba said.

Naruto broke from the kiss and blush deeply. Gaara was disappointed that their make-out session was cut short and even though Kiba had a valid point he still glared at him for ruining it.

"We better get going before you two are attack" Ino said.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked. Ino pointed to the group of people who were drooling and recovered from their blood loss. They all had a crazed look like they were ready to pounce to the two.

All of them stepped back, "Uh…yeah I think that is a good thing" Naruto said as they quickly got out of the airport fast. They did not want to go through escaping the crazy fangirls especially the crazy yaoi fangirls, they were the worst. (A/N: You gotta admit we yaoi fangirls are a bit crazy and worse than regular fangirls)

* * *

**Maya:** So there you go. Many things happened and it's longer than usual. I will tell you this, We can't keep making it this long every time. Why? Because we don't have to. Ha take that and eat it.

**Derek:** -raise eyebrow-

**Maya:** what?

**Derek:** nothing...

**Maya:** ok...

**Shadow:** he thinks you're nuts! I agree with him

**Maya:** you shouldn't be one to talk besides how many time does Mira have to say this, we are all technickly the same person

**Shadow:** whatever

**Derek:** I'm going to sleep

**Maya:** Lazy ass...I hope you all enjoy the chapter. Until next time. Oh hey does anyone know what to do when you hit your limit on uploading on here. Kind of confusing...maybe I should go to forums to ask this huh? Well if you can help me please tell me


	14. Boy or Girl? Darkness approaches

**Chapter 14: Boy or Girl? Darkness approaches**

**Disclamier: I don't own Naruto, if I did well...Sasuke would be a sex-slave, Naruto would be chased by every guy and Sakura would have died a very slow and VERY painful way.**

**Mira:** Hey everyone. Here's the chapter. Sorry if it's a bit short, I did something stupid yesterday and was being an idiot-

**Shadow:** -interups- just being an idiot

**Mira:** I am not in the mood for your games right now. -sighs- Anyway I was leaning back too far against my computer chair, fell and my head hit my stainless glass nightstand(I guess you can call it that). The table was ok but my head feels like I took a bat to it. Luckly all I got was a bump and bruise, no damage to the brain...as far as I know. Still hurts like a bitch.

**Sora:** poor child -holds Mira-

**Shadow:** tch wuss...a little blow to the head and you whine

**Mira:** shut up, I'm sure if you were in control at the time you would say it hurt too

**Shadow:** nope

**Mira:** whatever I'm not dealing with you today. My head hurts enough without you talking. Anyway here's the story enjoy

* * *

It's been a month since last time, Gaara had to deal with Naruto puking up a storm but he didn't mind it. He was always there, comforting Naruto and rubbing his back to help relax him. Naruto appreciated it a lot. When he was pregnant with Arashi, Kakashi was like Gaara but there were times when Kakashi ignored him. Remembering that made Naruto sad and feel a slight pain in his chest before it disappeared when he remembered he had a doctor's appointment.

He was now far enough where he could get an ultrasound and see the gender of his baby. Everyone was having bets on which one it would be. Kiba, Sai and Jiraiya said it would be a boy. Ino and Naruto said it was girl. Gaara was really hoping it was a girl. He always imagines seeing Naruto holding a baby wrapping in a pink blanket.

Sai and Jiraiya couldn't make it to the appointment since they were busy with Paradise but Ino and Kiba were able to. Naruto promised as soon as they find out the gender of the baby he would call them and tell them.

So there they were, Naruto lying down on a table as the doctor squirted the cool gel on his stomach. He had a little baby bump that was showing. Naruto slightly shivered from the cold gel but was happy he was finally getting to see his baby. Gaara was holding his hand and Arashi was standing next to him. His parents said he was able to see his new sibling even though they won't come for another 7 months.

The doctor began and it wasn't longer before they got an image on screen. When Naruto saw his baby on screen, he couldn't stop the tears that broke through. He was so happy, just like when he saw Arashi.

"And there's your baby" the doctor said. She was sweet older women. She was about in her 50's with short black hair and blue eyes that were soft and kind.

Arashi looked at the screen and saw something weird. He couldn't really tell what it was. He looked at his parents. "Is that my new baby brother or sister?" he asked.

Naruto looked down at his son and smiled. "Yes that is" He looked at the doctor "Are-are we having a boy or a girl?" Naruto asked.

The women smiled at him, "Congratulations it's a girl" she told them and Naruto couldn't help but let the tears full blown out. It was a girl, he was having a girl. He was so happy. This was the happiness day of his life. He turns to Gaara, though the man looked stoic, Naruto could easily tell Gaara was on cloud 9 if the sudden brightly shine eyes were anything to go by. The man let out a smile and it wasn't a small secret smile but a true smile. He knew Gaara was hoping it was a girl as well as he was.

Arashi smiled, he was going to have a new baby sister. He always wanted a little brother or sister and now he'll have one. Though he was kind of hoping for a little brother he was still happy to have a little sister. He promises he would always protect her.

When it was done and Naruto was dressed, Gaara hugged his fiancé as if he was afraid this was a dream. Gaara nuzzled Naruto's neck. "Thank you. Thank you so much Naruto" he said in his lover's ears. He was so happy, though he couldn't really show it, he was. He was happy he was going to be a father. He was happy that in a few months he will have a little baby girl he could hold in his arms and spoil as she grew up. But most of all he was happy that Naruto and Arashi were in his life. All thoughts of Kakashi flew from his head and were replaced with this moment. All he cared was this moment. (A/N: Man it's gonna suck when Naruto leaves Gaara. I'm a very cruel person.)

Unfortunately their moment was ruin by one loud voice.

"YEAH! I told you it was going to be a girl" Ino yelled ignoring Naruto and Gaara's moment.

"Damn it! I lost 20 bucks" Kiba grumbled and whined.

Naruto looked at the two, "You guys betted money on this?! I thought you just were betting with nothing involve" he yelled.

"Why would we do that? Of course we had to bet something and I just won 60 bucks" Ino said happily. She couldn't wait to tell Jiraiya and Sai they lost. In fact she called them and told them the news. She called Sai and lucky Jiraiya was there at the moment. She told them that it was a girl and she heard Sai sigh in defeat and Jiraiya cry out 'NO! Why?!' She chuckled at their reaction then told them they better pay up as soon as she sees them before hanging up.

Naruto's eye twitched and he was about to strangle Ino and Kiba but a pair of arms stopped him. He looked and saw Gaara holding him back. He was about to ask why but Gaara beat him.

"You shouldn't get over-excited in your condition right now." He said to his angel. "I'll deal with them" he glared up at Ino and Kiba, who saw his look and gulped. He let go of his angel and took a step forward. They took a step back. Of course Gaara wasn't just doing this for his lover he was also trying to score brownie points with him since he knew what to expect from male pregnancy. (A/N: He spent a little bit of time with Naruto when he was preggers with Arashi)

"Well look at the time…" Ino said nervously looking at the clock in the room. She knew better than to cross Gaara. "I got a…thing to do…away from here" she quickly said and gets out of there as fast as possible, leaving Kiba alone.

Kiba gulped again seeing both Naruto's anger and Gaara's willing to do anything for his angel-ness.

"Y-yea and I forgot…I got to go and feed Akamaru" Kiba said and he carefully walked backwards before running out like a scared child. Gaara smirked. He still got it.

* * *

In a dark warehouse, on the other side of the world (Japan), a man sat on a throne like chair. The lights only covered the entrance to the room up to the man. The lights were dim and the man was shrouded in darkness so no one could see who the man was but was able to see the outline of him along with his eyes and mouth which seem to glow in the darkness. Nearby him, to the side were 7 others, once again you could only see the outline of them and their eyes and mouth.

A person entered the room and approached the group. When he was a few step away from the man on the throne who couldn't be none other than the leader or boss. The man who came in had green hair; he wore a black cloak with red clouds. When he looked up at the leader, his eyes were yellow and it looked like half of his body was painted black while the other half was white.

"What do you have to report?" the leader asked.

The strange man bowed again before looking up at his leader.

"I have just received an update of Naruto Uzumaki from Itachi and Kisame" the man answered.

"And?" the leader asked impatiently.

Though the strange man's expression didn't change or falter, deep down he feared his leader. He quietly cleared his throat before continuing. "Naruto, two of his friends, his son and his fiancé went to the hospital today. They had an appointment for an ultrasound. They say that Naruto will be inspecting a healthy baby girl in 7 months if things go according to plan.** And things will go according to plan**" his voice spilt at the end into a deeper, sinister voice.

The leader grinned when he heard the news. "Tell Itachi and Kisame they are to still watch them until I say further notice. You may go Zetsu."

The man known as Zetsu nodded before going to the side with the others. He knew from experience that even though his leader say he can go that means he goes back to his spot until his leader dismisses them all or tells someone specifically to leave the room.

"Excuse me sir" one brave person said. It was a man but his voice was feminine-like. "But why are you so interested in Naruto Uzumaki? un"

The leader glared sharply at the person. "Are you questioning me?" he said menacingly.

"N-n-n-no u-un" the man stuttered.

The leader smirked, his men feared him and he loved it.

"We knew each other a long time ago and it seems he has forgotten about me and who he belongs too" The leader said smirking again. He then looked at his men. "You all have your missions to do. You're dismiss, get out of my sight"

Everyone bowed to their boss and left the room, leaving the leader alone in the darken room. He took out a photo. It was of Naruto, by the looks of it he looked like he was 3 years old. The picture was Naruto feeding some ducks at a park.

The man smiled as he looked at the picture, "Soon Naruto soon you'll be mine" he chuckled evilly.

* * *

**Mira:** So there you have it. Naruto is expecting a girl and some crazy guy wants Naruto. Who is he and why does he want Naruto? Only time can tell.

**Shadow:** I think you pretty much told everyone who the bad guys were

**Mira:** only the minons, no one knows who the leader is

**Shadow:** I'm pretty sure they can figure that out, it isn't hard. In fact I will tell you it's-

**Mira:** -kicks Shadow in the head- I will not let you ruin it.

**Derek:** I think the blow to the head did affect Mira more than she thought

**Jack:** agree

**Derek:** hmm...well i guess i will sign off for her. Remember to review, Mira loves reviews. Catch you guys next time until then have fun in the sun and get laid in the shade.

**Jack:** -raise eyebrow- really?

**Derek:** was that bad?

**Jack:** -walks away says nothing-

**Derek:** -shrugs and disappears-


	15. Hormones rules all

**Chapter 15: Hormones rules all**

**Disclamier: I don't own Naruto, I wish I did though**

**Mira: **Hey everyone, I said I would update sooner and I did. I'm happy that I keep the promise. Sdly to say my other story I won't be able to update for a while like almost a week. I don't know. OMG I'm so happy, I finally got to see Watchmen. It was so awesome. Though I could've done without seeing Manhatten's penis and the sex scenes. But the rest of it was awesome.

**Maya:** I agree I could've done without all that and it's like Manhatten's like all-powerful in a way, so why the fuck doesn't he make himself some underwear or something.

**Mira:** I know I don't want to see a blue guys wang just hanging out and all that or a blue wang period. That's just wrong

**Maya:** yea

**Mira:** Anyway here's the chapter and I gave you all a little treat, a nice GaaNaru lemon. Enjoy

* * *

As the days went by Naruto and Gaara started getting ready for their new arrival. Even though she wouldn't be coming for another couple months they still want to be ready. They couldn't use Arashi's things since they were for boys and not girls. Kakashi mailed presents to Naruto, which Gaara still got mad at, he sent some baby clothes and oddly enough they were pink but they never told him what the gender was. They told Iruka that it was a girl maybe he found out that way. Iruka also sent some things and oddly enough they got a few gifts from Tsuande. , which they were grateful for.

Arashi was excited that he was going to have a new baby sister; he couldn't wait for her to get there.

They turned their guest room into the new baby's room. They painted it pink and started filling it with clothes, toys and etc.

When Naruto was 3 ½ months pregnant he was able to go back to work. Even though he was expecting Sai still flirted with him and then questioned his manliness since he was pregnant and all that. Sai learned the hard way of not to mess with a hormonal pregnant man. Still Naruto was happy that he can work, since he only had a baby bump and didn't look like a watermelon, he could still model for pictures.

People, though, wanted to see his little baby bump in his picture. They were all excited that their star-idol was pregnant. Though some of them wanted to be the one who was pregnant with Naruto's child or be the father of Naruto's child, they were still happy for him.

Gaara made sure that Naruto didn't work hard and over-exhausting himself. He also had to make sure that Naruto didn't get to excited and make himself faint, which was a little hard since the mood swings came in and his mood changed like every minute. He would be happy one moment than would start bawling his eyes out the next. Everyone was trying their best to not say something or do something that might trigger his mood swings though they failed most of the time.

* * *

Gaara drove home from a busy day at work. It seems that he had idiotic people in his company who couldn't do a single thing he tells them. He tried to be nice and tell them what to do but they were worse than Naruto and his patience wore thin to the point where he was yelling at them and promise them pain and even death if they don't do what they are told. Those made people quickly get their act together. He sighed, sometimes he really hated working.

His company, Suna Inc., they dealt with everything; electronics, weaponry, medical, investing, etc. It was a huge company. You could find it everywhere in the world but the original business was in none other than Tokyo itself. He lived and worked there until he decided to move his company further. He wanted to go to New York and build another one there. He had to make sure his company was in good hands in New York. Unfortunately things weren't going as good as he though cause of the incompetent people there that he had to stay and manage it until otherwise. He left his company in Tokyo to his brother and sister to take care of while he was away.

Gaara never really had been close to his family. His mother died in childbirth when she had him. His father always blamed him for his mother's death and hated Gaara. He even tried to kill him in his sleep and since then Gaara rarely ever when to sleep and if he did it was a very light sleep.

His uncle also hated Gaara for killing his sister. Though at first he acted like he was Gaara's only friend, he soon later told Gaara the truth. That he hated him and blamed him for his innocent sister's death. He called him a monster, demon and killer. To finally avenge his sister, he tried to kill young Gaara but when Gaara moved away to avoid getting hit, his uncle stumbled and tripped, making the knife he held go into him and killing him.

Gaara was also never allowed to see his brother and sister. He was always alone and his heart grew cold and hardens. He hated his brother and sister for ignoring him. He hated his father for treating him like he did and hating him for no reason. And most of all he hated his uncle who betrayed him by making him believe he was his friend then went and tried to kill him. He hated everyone for being happy while he had to suffer.

It wasn't until he met Naruto that things changed. Naruto made him see things different. No matter what Gaara did or say to Naruto, he always comes back. Naruto got him to see that everyone wasn't to blame for his life. His father and uncle were wrong for what they said and did but that doesn't mean everyone else is at fault. He got Gaara to patch things up with his brother and sister and slowly he let his heart open. His brother and sister were so glad Gaara didn't hate them anymore. They love their little brother but their father never let them go near him or talk to him or anything. They really wanted to be a family and now they have that chance, excluding their father whom they all hated.

Gaara was very grateful and happy that Naruto came into his life. He couldn't even imagine what his life would be now if he never met him. Probably not even worth living.

He sighed again as he got to the door, he couldn't wait to spend some time with his family. He unlocked the door and opened it.

"I'm home" he called out as he took his shoes off at the door (A/N: he couldn't stop that habit and neither could Naruto)

He didn't hear a reply and thought it was odd. He knew both Naruto and Arashi should be home by now unless something happened. He started thinking worst case scenarios and quickly walked in the house. When he saw Naruto in the living with Arashi watching TV he sighed in relief. But then when he looked at Naruto he couldn't help but lift a non-existence eyebrow.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" he asked.

"My boobs hurt" he whined as he kept touching them.

Gaara mentally sighed; he should be use to seeing weird things like this.

"If they hurt then why are you touching them?"

"I don't know! They're all swollen and sensitive and they hurt" Naruto whined again.

Gaara knew that it was his body getting ready to nurse the baby when she comes out. When a man is pregnant, their body changes for the baby or babies growing inside. So they grows boobs so they could nurse their baby and a birth canal (but that doesn't come til they're in labor) so they can have a birth naturally.

Naruto kept crying, Arashi was in his own world so didn't hear either parent talking; TV does that to a kid. Gaara put his stuff done and walked over to Naruto on the couch. He sat down and hugged him. He had put Naruto's arms down before he hugged him and rubbed his back softly. He whispered sweet nothings into his ear to calm Naruto down and it worked. Once Naruto was calmed down, he pecked Naruto on the lips.

"You ok now?" he asked.

Naruto smiled and nodded.

When a commercial came on Arashi noticed his father home and hold his mother. He cocked his head to the side as he looked at them before smiling happy and joining them.

"Mommy! Daddy!" he yelled as he hugged them.

Naruto's mood change quickly to happy as he hugged his son and Gaara joined them. Gaara grinned and looked at Naruto who had a confused look when he saw Gaara's grin. Gaara rolled his eyes before he started tickling Arashi who started laughing as he was tickled. Naruto got the idea and grinned too. He joined Gaara in ruthlessly tickling their son. But soon it changed to where Arashi and Gaara were tickling Naruto. After what seems like hours of laughing and tickling they stopped slowly returning to normal. This is what family was all about, having fun with each other.

* * *

Later that night while Arashi was asleep, Naruto and Gaara were getting ready for bed also. Naruto watched as Gaara took off his shirt, revealing his pale toned body. Though Gaara wasn't bulging with muscles he wasn't skinny and weak either. He was perfect. Naruto licked his lips as he stared lustily at his lover. Soon Gaara was only in his boxers and Naruto could take it anymore. He quickly went to Gaara and wrapped his arms around his waist then lightly nipped and kissed his neck.

Gaara tried to hold back a groan. He didn't expect that.

He turned around to face Naruto, "Naru-"he didn't get to finish as his lover slammed his lips over his. He wanted to stop, knowing it was the hormones taking over but he found himself he couldn't. With the kiss and touches Naruto is giving him along with him not being able to have sex for 3 months he couldn't hold back.

He kissed Naruto back with as much force as Naruto was. He held him lightly, careful not to hurt Naruto or his unborn daughter. They broke the kiss in need of air. Both their eyes were clouded with lust. Gaara started kissing Naruto on the neck, sucking on some parts to make a mark. Naruto moaned in pleasure.

After making his marks, he careful redirected them on the bed and straddle Naruto. They were both only in boxers so they didn't have to worry about taking off many clothes. Gaara started kissing down Naruto's body; stopping at his nipples and sucking the sensitive nubs which made Naruto mewled and whimper. He continued down his body, kissing repeatedly on Naruto's baby bump. He felt a little movement and sat up in shock. Naruto also felt the little movement too. He looked up at Gaara and their eyes met. It wasn't a kick or anything but it was enough moment where they felt it.

Naruto smiled happily, feeling his daughter move. He rests his hand on top of his stomach. "It seems like our little daughter liked what we were doing and wanted to say hi" he said.

Gaara smiled and nodded, he couldn't believe that he got to feel his daughter. He was so happy. He put his hand on top of Naruto's, careful not to press in. He leaned down to Naruto, "I agree that our daughter loves what we are doing. So we shouldn't disappoint her by stopping." He whispered huskily and kissed Naruto passionately which Naruto returned just as much.

Gaara careful rid them of their boxers while distracting Naruto with the kiss. Their cocks brushed each other making them both moan in the kiss. Gaara thrust against Naruto, making them both moan again. He broke the kiss, both were panting in want and need.

Gaara went down to Naruto's cock. He placed his hands on Naruto's hips and blew on his already pre-cum head. The blonde groaned and thrust his hips up to get Gaara to do more but Gaara held his hips down. He put more in his mouth until he was deep throating Naruto. He licked from the base of Naruto's cock to the tip, before taking the head into his mouth and sucking lightly. The blonde moaned loudly then whimpered.

"G-Gaa-ra…" he whined hoping his lover would get on with it.

The redhead continued teasing before taking more of Naruto into his mouth until he was deep throating him. He moved his hands down, softly stroking his lover's thighs. Naruto tried to buck up again but he held his hips down firmly. Naruto moaned as Gaara bobbed his head up and down, sucking and licking his member. He teased the slit lightly making Naruto moan again.

Naruto fisted the sheets tightly as Gaara continued. The redhead moved one hand from the blonde's thigh to his balls and fondled them softly. Naruto moaned loudly, fisting one hand into Gaara's head to urge him to go do more. And just as he was about to cum, Gaara pulled away, leaving his breathless and whimpering at the loss. Gaara smirked lightly at the blonde's whimpers. Gaara looked at Naruto as if he was ok if they continued further. He didn't want to hurt him.

Naruto saw the look and nodded. Gaara saw this and reached over to the bottle of lube he always kept near. He coat his fingers in the slimly substance. He circled Naruto's entrance with one finger; Naruto tensed slightly not use to it but made his body relax quickly. When Gaara saw Naruto relax he pushed the finger in.

It felt a bit uncomfortable at first since he hadn't done this for a while and it felt like the first time. Gaara, seeing the discomfort, started pumping Naruto's cock, distracting him from the finger in his ass. Naruto moaned and forgot the pain before. Gaara started thrusting his finger in and out, letting Naruto get use to it before adding a second finger stretching and scissoring him. It wasn't long before Gaara's fingers hit that wonderful bundle of nerves that made Naruto mewl and moan in pleasure. Gaara added a third finger and thrust them in and out of Naruto, hitting his prostate and pumping Naruto's cock in time.

When he deemed Naruto was ready he stopped all actions which made Naruto whimper in loss. Gaara smirked and lather his cock with lube. He looked at Naruto to make sure it was ok and seeing that it was again, he position himself at his entrance and slowly pushed in. Naruto gasped and moaned as Gaara settled fully into him. Gaara waited for Naruto to adjust.

Naruto nodded, telling him it was ok and Gaara pulled out til only the head was in before thrusting back in. Naruto moaned in slightly pain but mostly pleasure. Gaara continued to thrust in and out of his lover but going slow and gently to not hurt him.

"Ha-ha...Nggg…Gaara" Naruto panted out as Gaara thrust into him.

Gaara groaned, "Naruto" he murmured softly. Months without sex made Naruto tight and he tried to control himself from thrusting harder into him.

"Nggg… (pant)…G-Ga-ahhh- ra...haha…faster…harder…ahhh!" Naruto screamed out as Gaara hit his sweet spot. Gaara who hear his lovers command started thrusting faster and harder into his lover but not too hard, he knew better. Each time he thrust he hit Naruto's sweet spot, making him moan and scream in pleasure. Naruto wrapped his arms around Gaara's neck and began meeting his lover's thrust.

They continued thrust into each other; Gaara snuck his hand in between their bodies to Naruto's leaking member. He began to pump it in time with his thrust. Naruto mewled and panted. They sloppily kissed each other but it was short as the pleasure was getting too much.

"Ha-ha …Gaara…I'm-I'm gonna cum" Naruto panted out.

Gaara pumped him quicker, "Cum for me Naruto" he whispered in his ear and thrust hard hitting Naruto's sweet spot dead on.

It became too much as Naruto exploded in a flash of white, spilling his seed in Gaara's hand and between their bodies.

Gaara felt Naruto tighten around him and in a few thrust he came hard into his lover, spilling his seed deep inside him.

He pulled out and lay next to his lover, both panting as they came down from their high.

"T-That was incredible" Naruto gasped out.

"Yeah" he breathes out. Their daughter moved again but both were too tired to notice and to clean themselves. Naruto snuggled into Gaara's chest. Gaara wrapped his arms around Naruto and held him close. They both soon fell asleep.

* * *

Two figures watched and heard everything that happened. One who had black hair and red eyes. He had two lines on each side of his nose. He wore a black cloak with red clouds. He looked like he was in his mid to late 20's. This man was none other than Itachi Uchiha. He ignored what was going on between the two lovers's. Unfortunately his partner didn't. His partner Kisame Hoshigaki was a tall man. He had an unhealthy pale blue skin along with blue hair. He had beady eyes, gill like tattoos and when he opened his mouth he had sharp pointed teeth. He looked like a man shark or something. He too wore a black clock with red clouds on it.

Kisame had his pants undone and his cock out. He was pumping it as he listens to Naruto and Gaara having sex. A few moments after the two climaxes he did too. He slumped next to the wall behind him before tucking himself back in. He needed a good release and listening to those two got him extremely aroused.

"You're sick" Itachi said.

"Hey you can't say that that was hot" Kisame said.

"Hn" was all Itachi said. Kisame knew to just give up beside he didn't care what his partner thought.

"Leader will be piss when he finds out what you did"

Kisame's eyes widen, "you won't tell him would you?" he said in a panic voice. He knew that their leader wanted Naruto and if the leader found out that he just masturbated to Naruto and Gaara having sex, he will be dead.

Itachi smirked slightly before turning and walking away. Kisame quickly followed, trying to convince his partner to not tell on him. What he didn't know was that Itachi wasn't going to tell on him, he just likes to see Kisame squirm.

* * *

The next day was normal for Naruto and his family. After getting clean from their activities, Naruto got ready for work as Gaara did. Gaara kissed Naruto and Arashi goodbye before going to work. Naruto dropped Arashi off at daycare and then went to work.

Naruto and Ino model with each other and took pictures. When they were done, Ino sighed in relief when they got a break.

"Man that was tiring" Ino said.

"I agree" Naruto said as he sat down to rest. "The photographer was evil I tell you. Evil!"

Ino giggled at Naruto. "Well only 2 ½ more months of this before our vacation"

"I can't wait for that"

"You should come with me"

"Where?"

"To Tokyo silly. I told you this before. I want to go back to my home city and see Chouji again. I miss him"

"I would miss my boyfriend too if I haven't seen him in almost a year"

"So you're answer?"

"Well I don't know" he said uncertain. "I would like to see Baa-chan, Neji, Hinata, Iruka again and all my other friends but Kakashi is there also and you know how Gaara gets"

"Don't tell him"

He looked at her like she was nuts, "What do you mean don't tell him? I know he won't let me go without him and Arashi"

"Don't tell him you're going to Tokyo. Tell him something else like Osaka or something"

"I think Gaara would notice"

"Come on please?"

"Ino I-"

"Please?!" she gave him puppy dog eyes.

Naruto tried to resist but with his mood swings he couldn't. Instead he hugged Ino and squealed. "So kawaii. Ok I will go"

Ino squealed also and hugged Naruto back. So it was set Ino, Naruto and the others were all going to Tokyo, Japan in 2 ½ months.

* * *

**Mira:** So how did you like it? Did you enjoy the lemon? I got a request for it and at first I thought no since Naru's pregnant but then I decided to go for it. OMG Kisame masturbated to Naruto and Gaara, that's disturbing. Don't you think Shadow?

**Shadow:** -passed out-

**Mira:** what the hell?

**Maya:** he passed out

**Mira:** um...ok...why?

**Maya:** It happened somewhere in the GaaNaru lemon part

**Mira:** Wow....BLACKMAIL!! Ha now I got blackmail on him. Ah life is sweet. -party dance-

**Maya:** while Mira dances for getting blackmail I'll sign off. Later everyone and remember to review


	16. AN: I'm sorry

**Author's Note: I know you hate to see this, sorry**

**Mira: Hey everyone. I know all of you hate to see this but I have no choice. I'm really sorry that I haven't updated or anything but there is a very good reason**

**Shadow: Mira broke the computer**

**Mira: I did not!**

**Shadow: Yes you did**

**Mira: No I didn't. The hard drive fried and I had to get a new one**

**Shadow: Liar, you broke it and you know it**

**Maya: Ignore him Mira**

**Mira: I know, I know**

**Shadow: see you admit it**

**Mira: -growls- that's it -launches at Shadow-**

**Maya and Derek grabs Mira and holds her back**

**Mira: -thrashes- let me go I just want to rip him to shreds and kill him**

**Derek: ah no...if you're going to do that then we are not going to let you go**

**Mira: -fights hold with Maya and Derek-**

**Shadow: -taunts Mira-**

**Nikki: Nikki to the rescue! -jumps on Shadow and hits him on the head-**

**Shadow ow what the- -tries to get Nikki off him-**

**Ichigo: -laughs at the scene then joins Nikki-**

**Jack and Sora: -watches-**

**Sora: -shakes head- Mira is still suffering with the lost of all her data. She didn't have any back up and now has to start her whole computer all over. **

**Jack: It finally got to her.**

**Sora: -nods- doesn't help that Shadow's making it worse by taunting her and everything**

**Jack: agree, he does know how to send Mira overboard**

**Sora: -turns to readers- I'm very sorry for all this as well as Mira is. She knows how important the story is to all of you. I'm also sorry to say but an update for both stories for a week or more. We have to get everything in order with the computer so it will be a while before a next update. We want you to know that Mira in not abandoning the stories but it may take a few weeks before anything can happen. Please understand that Mira will try to do everything in her power to get an update sooner. Thank you again and I'm sorry**


	17. chapter 16: Vacation

**Chapter 16: Vacation**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine neither is Snake on the Plane.**

**Mira:** Hey everyone thought I abandon you and the story huh? Nope I'm alive and well and I'll never abandon my stories. Sorry I disappeared for 3 freaking months, I had some major problems. My computer was acting up again so I couldn't use it until I got some money so I could fix it or get a new one. Then one of my dogs blew out his knee and tore the legiments(i thinks that's the right word) in his leg. Long story short he had to get surgery and if anyone has ever had their dog or cat get surgery done knows it's a pain in the ass. Especially for my dog cause he was suppose to stay completely still for 2 weeks which was hard since he's a very entergetic dogs. He loves to run and play and all that shit. I even had to stay up a few nights to watch over him. I didn't sleep for 3 whole days. It sucked. And I had to miss a few days of school to watch him since my dad and brothers are assholes. He's alot better now since he had about 2 months to recover since the surgery. He hated me for a while cause I yelled at him when he tried to lick his wounds and I had to put a cone on him. He did not like that one bit. But he's recovering.

**Maya:** Poor Bart

**Mira:** Yea he's having a tough summer and the other dogs are no help.

**Maya:** yea they basicly abandon him

**Mira:** assholes. But even with a hurt leg and all he still kicks their ass in running. I let him run around today and damn he's still fast, he run's on only three legs now but he's still super fast.

**Maya:** I know it's incredible.

**Mira:** Hell yea. Anyway that's the reason I couldn't update but now I'm back and I plan to update as much as possible. Now this is only the rough draft of this chapter. I'm too tired to do it but tomorrow I will re-read it, fix and/or add anything to the chapter and repost it. So enjoy it. Also I will update my other story tomorrow. So enjoy the story and comment it.

* * *

Summer time is the best time of the year. Kids are out of school and having fun. Adults go on vacation and don't have to worry about their jobs and life; they can be themselves and have fun. Naruto love summer a lot. He loved the warm sun beating down upon him and the cool water to relax in if it's too hot. But most of all he love not going to work, it was the best.

The blonde was now getting ready for the trip to Tokyo, as well as Gaara and Arashi. Since Gaara didn't need to be at the company all the time, he could go on the trip. If fact he could go weeks without showing his face at work. He just goes there to making sure everything is going on smoothly and if there are important people or meetings. When Gaara asked his lovely blonde where they were going he said it was a surprise but they won't be alone. He said Ino, Kiba, Sai and Jiraya are going too. Gaara didn't like it that the blonde was keeping it a secret but he figured that since the others were going that it couldn't be too bad.

Naruto was now 6 months pregnant. It was still safe for him to fly but only for one more month. That was enough vacation time. His food cravings increased ten-fold over the last two months. One of the things Naruto craved was pickled fish sandwich with chocolate syrup and peanut butter. That is disgusting. Gaara didn't know how the hell the blonde could eat that but then again he could eat 10 bowls of ramen in under a minute.

Naruto sighed as he looked out the window, thinking about what tomorrow will bring. Tomorrow they will board the plane to Japan and the day after they will arrive there. He unconsciously rubbed his stomach, which now looked like a watermelon but don't tell him that or he'll get piss. He could feel his little girl kicking into his hand, telling him that she was there. He smiled when he felt her.

Gaara was watching his love from the doorway. He smiled softly as he watches the blonde rub his stomach and smiling. He guessed that their little girl was moving about. When he first felt her it was incredible. His little girl was tell her parents that she was alive and healthy though Naruto wasn't when she keep moving and push up against his bladder. He really hated going to the bathroom all the time and it also started hurting.

Gaara was very dedicated to his angel and did whatever he wanted. He learned the hard way when he didn't do something Naruto told him and had to spend a whole week sleeping on the couch. He did not want to repeat that again, he loves snuggling up to his angel, though he wouldn't admit to anyone that he snuggles. Gaara broke from his deep thought and looked back at Naruto.

"What are you thinking about?" Gaara asked softly not wanting to scare his lover.

Naruto looked up at Gaara and smiled, "Just about the trip. I'm really excited."

"So is Arashi. He's been bouncing off the walls and counting down the days" Gaara replied as he sat behind Naruto and wrapped his arms around him. Naruto leaned into the redhead's embraces.

"I know. I think he's going to like it very much."

"Are you going to tell me where we are going?" Gaara asked still trying to figure it out.

"If I told you then it wouldn't be a secret and that's no fun" Naruto giggled.

Gaara pouted, "You're really mean you know that"

Naruto twisted himself in Gaara's embrace. "Only to you" he whispered against Gaara's lips and then kissed him. Gaara kissed his back and deepened the kiss.

"Geeze you think with Naruto being pregnant that they wouldn't be doing things like this" a voice said which startled the two.

"I'm not surprise. They go at it like rabbits before and pregnancy isn't going to stop them." Another voice said this one feminine.

Naruto and Gaara turned to see Kiba and Ino at the entrance of their bedroom door.

"H-how did you guys get in here?" Naruto squeaked embarrassed they were caught.

Ino swirled a keychain around her index finger that had a key attached to it. "You gave us a key remember?" she smirked. "You know Naruto if you two were going to do such things I suggest locking the door or for that matter closing it first. Arashi could've walked in on you two and be scarred for life"

Naruto blushed deep red and hid his face in Gaara's chest. He was so embarrass and Ino was right. He didn't know what he would do if his son walked in on him and his father doing _those _things. Arashi would never be the same. He thought about all the things that could've happen if Arashi saw them. He really didn't want to explain the birds and the bees to an 6 year old.

Gaara could tell different scenarios going there Naruto's head about if Arashi walking in on knew Naruto that well and the blonde was a open book. He sighed and glared at the two intruders. Now Naruto's going to be extremely careful on what they do if Arashi is within a 5 mile radius. That means no 'fooling' around. Damn you Ino and Kiba, Gaara cursed.

"What are you two doing here?" he asked them. Though he was thinking, I should kill you both for ruinning my fun time with Naruto.

"Oh we're going to spend the night here" Ino answered with a smile knowing full well Gaara is pissed off at them.

"What?!" Naruto screeched out and looked at the two.

"Oh come now it won't be bad"

"Yea it's just for the night" Kiba said.

"But why?" Naruto whined.

"Because we know that if we didn't you three would be late." Ino said knowingly.

"But we set the alarm and everything."

"Yea but you would hit the snooze button and keep sleeping"

"Gaara would wake me up, he doesn't sleep much"

"No offense but Gaara is whipped." Kiba grinned. "If you told him to jump off a building he would if only so he doesn't get yelled at by a bitchy pregnant male."

Gaara glared at Kiba. He was not whipped. And he doesn't do _everything_ his angel tells him…who was he kidding he does do everything Naruto tells him but it's not because he's whipped he just loves the blonde. (A/N: yea sure –whips snaps- whipped)

Naruto started sniffling which turned into fountains of tears. Seeing Naruto in distress, Gaara hugged the blonde and try to soothe him while glaring at Kiba hoping the dog-over would spontaneously combust.

Ino slapped Kiba upside the head and glared at him. Kiba whined and rubbed that back of his head.

"What the idiot means is Gaara isn't much help with getting Naruto to do what he wants him to do but I can. I know how to make Naruto listening." Ino said. "It's just precaution."

"Well if you two are going to stay then…I'm making everyone dinner!" Naruto said happily forgetting that he was crying a second ago and rush off to start dinner. "I'm gonna make Mac and cheese with ketchup and sardines"

Everyone paled and Kiba looked like he was going to hurl. Gaara chuckled, "Welcome to my world" he said as he got up and left the room.

* * *

The next day everyone got up and boarded the plane. They almost didn't make it because Arashi started freaking out about going on the plane. Why you might ask? Well because Kiba got Arashi to stay up and they watched a movie called 'Snakes on the Plane". Now Arashi was convince that snakes were going to appear when they were up in the air. Only until Arashi was shown that they were no snakes whatsoever did he agreed to get on. They were delayed 2 hours and Naruto beat the hell out of Kiba for letting Arashi see that movie.

There wasn't much to do on the plane, they did have a movie but it was boring. Naruto sat patiently as they flew; he glanced at Gaara and wondered how he will react. Will he be angry or disappointed?

Naruto really didn't want to go back, even though he would love to see his friends and family but Ino wanted him to come and he couldn't say no. He wondered if he'll run into Kakashi when they're there and if they did how will Gaara react. Over the months, Naruto started having feelings to his ex-lover. Kakashi really seemed to care about him and was really sorry for what he did to him. He sighed, he didn't know what to do. Why was he starting to have feelings for his ex-lover, could he really still love him? No he couldn't, he blame the hormones.

He really hopes his lover wouldn't hate him (Naruto) when they land. The blonde didn't know if he could handle if he did.

He sighed and looked out the window at the sea. Only time will tell.

* * *

Meanwhile back in New York City….

Once Naruto and the others left, Itachi and Kisame broke into their house and search the place for anything that they could use for the plan. Once they got what they wanted they left the house, leaving it exactly as it was before they broke in.

They got into the car and drove off. No one say them enter the house or leave it.

Itachi dialed a number. It rang once before a voice was heard on the other side.

_"Did you get them?" a deep voice asked._

"Yes and we found out where Naruto and his little friends are going. They're coming home" Itachi said.

_"Good. This makes everything more easily. Head back here asap, it wouldn't be a homecoming without everyone"_

"Understood" he heard the phone click, meaning the other hung up. He flipped his phone down.

Kisame looked at him, "So what's the plan now?"

"We're going home"

* * *

**Mira: **So there you go. I know, I know it was short like I said I will review tomorrow and fix it. But now things are going. What will happen next, who knows? Not even I know.

**Shadow:** if you don't know then how are you writing the story

**Mira:** Cause I know even though I don't know

**Shadow:** wait what?

**Mira:** I don't know

**Shadow:** you're confusing

**Mira:** I know

**Shadow:** AAAAHHH!!!!

**Mira:** -giggles- I love doing that. Until next time see yea. ^^


	18. Meet the family, both sides

**Chapter 17: Meet the family, both sides**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto if I did, Sakura would be tortured and killed. Hate that bitch**

**Mira:** Hey everyone sorry it took long but this one's longer that the last and I finally got to see Harry Poter and the Half-Blood Prince. OMG It was an awesome movie.

**Derek:** I like it, it was cool

**Maya:** It was really funny too

**Mira:** Yea it was. Went with some friends of mine and one of our friends mom(she was a cool mom) I won't ruin much for those who haven't seen it but at one part where the inferi or whatever they're called comes out of the water and grabs Harry's arm, my friend's mom screamed and jumped. It was hilarious. We were lucky she wasn't holding the popcorn at the time, that would've been messy.

**Maya:** Yea popcorn everywhere, I feel sorry for the people who have to clean up that mess if it happen.

**Mira:** Yea anyway here's the chapter. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Gaara was reading a book on the flight. Everyone else was asleep. Naruto was sleeping against his shoulder with Arashi's head in his lap. Gaara smiled at the cute picture moment. He petted his lover's hair softly as he continued to read. They should arrive to their destination soon within a few hours. He couldn't wait but for something in the back of his mind was nagging about something. He wasn't sure what but he didn't like it. He chooses to ignore it for now but a small part of his wondered why he was feeling that.

A few hours pass and the intercom can on to tell everyone they will be landing soon. Gaara nudged Naruto awake. Naruto groggily opened his eyes and looked around. Gaara couldn't resist kissing those sweet lips.

"Morning love. We'll be landing soon" he said.

Naruto nodded and straighten up. He was still half-asleep and woke up Arashi. Naruto was anguish when they landed. A tear fell down Naruto's cheek. Gaara saw this and wiped it away.

"What's wrong?" he asked and held Naruto's face softly.

"You're going to hate me" Naruto whispered.

Gaara was confused, "What do you mean? Why would I hate you?"

There was a ding in the airplane, telling everyone they landed. Then the intercom turned on before they heard a women's voice, "We have landed. Please wait before existing and welcome to Tokyo, Japan." Then the intercom turned off.

Gaara's eyes widen then he looked at Naruto who was looking away from him with a sad expression. Naruto felt like he betrayed Gaara by doing this and was guilty. Gaara felt his heart ache a little that Naruto wouldn't tell him about this but he understood, f Naruto did he wouldn't have ever agreed going.

The redhead sighed as he lifts Naruto chin to look at him, he kissed the blonde lightly on the lips. "I'm not mad Naruto. I am a little hurt that you wouldn't tell me we were coming here and a little disappointed but not mad. I love you and I always will"

Naruto felt bad when Gaara said he was hurt and disappointed but his eyes brighten when Gaara saw he wasn't mad and still loved him. Tears fell down and Gaara wiped them away.

Arashi saw his mother cry and went to hug him, "Mommy what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Naruto looked at his son and laughed lightly, "It's nothing. Just happy." He turned back to Gaara and kisses him, Gaara returned the kiss.

Arashi made a disgusting face, "Ew you two are gross and weird" he said and huffed. When he said weird he meant Naruto's emotions changing. He knew his mother was pregnant and although he didn't know much about it he knew that hi mother will give birth to his little sister in a few months. When he asked Jiraiya about it, his mother covered his grandpa's mouth and told him that he was too young to know these things. But he did learn that his mother had weird food craving that he couldn't think was possible and his mother's emotions change all the time. It really confused him sometimes.

Everyone got off the plane and into the terminal. Naruto was dragging a passed out Jiraiya because the pervert was flirting with this one chick and Naruto hit Jiraiya over the head with his carry on bag. Whatever the blonde had in that bag had to be heavy because Jiraiya was out like a light bulb.

Ino looked around and she saw a heavy set man eating a bag of chips. Ino quickly ran up to the man and hugged him. "Chouji!" she screamed and kissed the man, who was caught off guard.

"Hey Ino" he smiled and kissed Ino on the lips. He wrapped his arms around her. When Ino and Chouji were like this it was the only time he didn't eat. Ino returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around her lover. She missed him so much.

"Geeze and you get mad when Gaara and I make out in public; you're doing it in an airport." Naruto said as he and the rest of the group joined them.

Ino broke apart at looked at Naruto, "This is different" she said

"And how's that?"

"You see Gaara all the time. I haven't seen Chouji in a year. I'm allowed to snog the hell out of my boyfriend when we have been separated that long" she smirked.

Naruto didn't know how to respond to that so he just cross his arms and stuck his tongue out at Ino.

"Who are they?" Chouji asked, now eating chips again.

"Oh yea I forgot you never met some of my friends. Well you remember Naruto, Kiba, Akamaru and Gaara right? Well this is Sai, Jiraiya and that little guy is Arashi, who met also before."

Chouji shook Sai and Jiriaya's hands when they met then his eyes widen at Arashi. "This is Arashi. Man he's grown a lot" he said

"Yea well you haven't seen him in 3 years so he was bound to grow" Naruto said.

Chouji looked at Naruto and his eyes almost budged out, "Naruto…you're big!?" he said.

Everyone panicked and quickly covered Chouji's mouth but it was too late. They looked at Naruto to see how he reacts but all he does is smile and laugh.

"I know. That's because I'm pregnant" Naruto answered.

Everyone sighed in relief and let go of Chouji, Chouji was confused for a bit about why everyone acted like that but shrugged it off.

"You're pregnant? That's great. I'm correct to assume its Gaara's right?" he said looking at Gaara.

Naruto laughed, "No its Kiba's of course its Gaara's" he said as he slapped Chouji on the shoulder lightly.

"Can-can I touch?" he asked cautiously. He knew Gaara was extremely protective of the blonde.

Naruto nodded. Chouji went over to him and press his hands on the blonde's stomach. He felt a little flutter and nearly jumped. "I felt it" he said happily. He always wanted a kid but with Ino's career and they're long distance, it was almost impossible. He hopes one day they could.

"She's saying hi to her Uncle Chouji" Naruto said.

Chouji smiled, "What is it?" he asked.

"We're having a girl."

"Congratulation"

"Maybe we should talk about this later. I'm hungry" Kiba said ruining the moment but everyone agreed and they got into Chouji's car. (He had a van so they could all fit)

* * *

They went to a restaurant for lunch and then Chouji took them sightseeing for those who never been to Japan and the new things for those who have.

By the time they were done it was dinner time. They were having so much fun; even Naruto forgot all his worries. Arashi love it here and wanted to see more but it was late and everyone was tired. Chouji took them all to his and Ino's home. There was plenty of room for everyone so it was no problem. Once they at dinner, nearly everyone went to bed all except Ino and Chouji which you could hear some suspicious sounds coming from their room. (A/N: I think you all know what that means)

The next morning when everyone was well rested and they started going their own ways. Sai heard about an Art Gallery and decided to go there. Kiba and Akamaru went off somewhere, Ino and Chouji wanted to be alone and lastly Naruto, Gaara and Arashi were going to go to Osaka to see Tsunade. They invited Jiraiya but he declined, saying he need to 'research' which we all know what that means. He just didn't want to get punch through the wall by his wife.

Taking a train there, Naruto, Gaara and Arashi waited patiently. Naruto was nervous since he hasn't seen the old hag since he moved to New York City but he's happy to see the woman who took him in and cared for him. He knows the old hag will like Arashi. He wrote emails telling her about him and sent pictures but she never actually met him yet. Though he wondered how she will react to Gaara. That will be a sight to see.

Gaara was a little nervous too. He never met a family of Naruto, though he didn't have much. Well he did met that Iruka person whom Naruto said was like a father to him but this Tsuande is the woman who took him in when the blonde was 5 and cared for him. He wanted her to like him, though he didn't know why he never cared what many people think of him.

Once they reach their destination, they took a cab to Naruto's old home. It was a small house, nothing much.

Naruto nervously knocked on the door, when there was no answer he knocked again but again nothing.

"Maybe she isn't home" he muttered out loud. He looked around and spotted a flower pot nearly. He tried to bend over but it hurt, Gaara quickly came to Naruto's side.

"You shouldn't do that" he said and straightens Naruto up.

"Sorry, sometimes I forget" he said as he rubbed the back of his head. "There should be a key in there"

Gaara nodded and looked for the key. It was under the pot. He picked it up and gave it to Naruto, who opened the door with it.

They entered the house and looked around. Naruto really thought the old hag was gone when all of a sudden they heard a snore. They went to investigate it and saw woman who looked like in her 20's asleep, her head lying on the kitchen table with sake in one hand.

"Of course" Naruto said with a sigh and went to grab the sake. He pulled it out of her grasp then quickly moved away. Gaara didn't know why Naruto move until he was sent flying and crashed into a nearby wall.

"Don't touch my sake!" the woman screamed before blinking and looking at the scene. She heard laughing and turned to see who it was. Her eyes widen as she saw Naruto laughing his ass off.

"Naruto?" she asked. "What are you doing here?"

He stopped laughing and smiled, "Here they old hag"

Tsunade punched the boy in the head. "Don't call me that!" she gritted.

Naruto rubbed where she hit, "hey that hurt. You shouldn't hit pregnant people you know"

Tsunade blinked before looking down. Sure enough what looks like a watermelon hiding under Naruto's shirt was present. She blinked again before hitting Naruto in the head again.

"Ow what the hell?" Naruto yelled.

"I thought I told you to always use protection you idiot" she said then her expression turn sweet. "But I'm so happy. Now I have two grand kids. Speaking of which, where is my grandson?" she said looking around. She saw something hiding behind the table.

"Hey there kiddo" she said kindly.

Arashi hid again.

Naruto sighed, "Arashi come on out. It's ok" he said softly.

Arashi trusted his mother and came out. He was slightly scared of the lady since she punched his dad. He walked up to the two.

"Arashi, honey, this is Tsunade your grandma. Tsunade this is Arashi" he said.

"It's nice to meet you Arashi" she said and held out her hand. Arashi looked at her before smiling and shake her hand. "Nice to me you too grandma" he said.

Her eyebrow twitched when he said grandma. But she was going to let it go, I mean the kid has to call her something. She can tolerate it from him but not from Naruto.

They heard a groan and that's when Naruto remembered about Gaara. He quickly rushed to Gaara's aid and helped him up.

Gaara didn't know what the fuck just happen, all he knows is he feels pain all over his body.

He groaned as Naruto helped him up. His head was killing him. Naruto easily sets Gaara down on the couch then goes into the kitchen to get an ice pack.

Arashi came to his father's and sat next to him. Naruto came back with the ice pack and sets it against the redheads head to numb the pain.

"What happen?" Gaara asked still a little off.

"You got punched by Tsunade" Naruto said. "Sorry, should've warned ya"

Gaara looked at Naruto then saw the woman next to him. "_Did Naruto say Tsunade? But Tsuande is supposed to be a nearly 60 year old woman. This chick looks like it her 20's. There's no way_" Gaara thought.

"Hey sorry kid didn't mean it" she said. Gaara just nodded, not sure how to react.

"Oh Tsuande this is Gaara, Gaara this is granny Tsunade or as I call baa-chan" Naruto said introducing the two.

Tsunade's eye twitched, "stop calling me that gaki" (A/N: I think that's what she calls him if not someone tell me what it is)

"I'm stop when I stop calling Jiraiya prevy-sage"

"Speaking of which where is that ungrateful husband of mine?" Tsunade asked. "You said he was coming here with you"

"Yea he's here but he's out 'researching' for his new book. He knew if he came here he would get the beating of a lifetime."

"Damn straight. When I see him he'll be spending his time in the hospital" she said evilly and cracked her knuckled.

Naruto sweat drop and nervously chuckled. He actually felt bad for Jiraiya.

* * *

Once Gaara became more aware with everything, he fully got to introduce himself to Tsunade. They talked and Gaara decided that he liked Tsunade even though she can be scary at times (A/N: Yes even Gaara is scared of her). He knows the best way to stay on her good side was one Never harm Naruto in any way (Which he wouldn't) and two Never take away her alcohol. Tsunade also decided in her mine that she liked Gaara and knows he's good for Naruto and she loves Arashi to death.

Hours past as the three talked and caught up on current events with each other, Arashi wasn't really in the conversation. It was time for them to leave but Naruto promise he'll see her again soon and Tsunade said she will hold him to that promise. They boarded the train and headed back to Tokyo. Once they got off, they got into the cab and Gaara told the man the directions. Naruto was eating a pickle dipped in mustard on a stick; when he notices hat none of the buildings look familiar.

"Gaara we're going the wrong way" he said.

"I know" Gaara answered. Naruto tipped his head and looked at his lover. Gaara saw this, "Since I got to met you're family, I want you to met mine"

Naruto's eyes widen, he was going to met Gaara's family? Gaara rarely talks about him family, maybe once a while they would be mention. Gaara said he was on good terms with them but he still didn't talk much about them. Naruto was so excited but at the same time scared. He hoped they like him.

They pulled up to a large business building and got out. "If I remember correctly they should still be here at this hour" Gaara said as they walked into the building.

When they entered the people in the lobby froze and eyes widen. There coming through the front door was none other than Gaara no Sabaku. Everyone knew who he was, even though he hasn't been seen here for almost 6 years. But even more surprising was there was a blonde hair male who was clearly pregnant, holding a 5 year old hand. People were either shock, confused or both.

Gaara ignored everyone and took Naruto by the hand and lead them to the elevator. He pressed the 35th floor button, the highest one there. They waited patiently until they reached the floor and got off. There was only a desk with a woman talking on the phone and two large doors.

They walked up to the lady and Gaara cleared his throat in an 'ahem' way.

The girl looked up and froze, "M-m-mister Sabaku, s-sir. Y-you're back" he stuttered.

Gaara just looked at here, "Are Kankuro and Temari in?" he asked

"W-well y-yes sir but-" she started but didn't get to finish as Gaara pulled Naruto and Arashi to the doors and opened them, entering the room.

"Hey I thought I told you to knock first before-" Kankuro started before looking at the person at the door. His eyes widen as he saw none other then his little brother standing there.

"G-Gaara? How? What?" Kankuro numbly said.

"Wow you're great with people aren't you" Naruto said sarcastically. "They love you" he grinned.

Gaara simple glared at the blonde.

"Kankuro what is it?" a woman's voice asked as she entered the room. She froze when she saw those sea-foam green eyes look at her. She couldn't believe it, it was Gaara, her little brother.

Naruto took the time to stare at the two people. The man looked late 20's with brown hair and eyes. He wore a normal business suit. The guy looked normal except for the puppet dolls on his desk. That was a little creepy.

Then he looked at the woman. She had 4 spiked pig-tails and green eyes. She was wearing a white and blue blouse with a blue skirt. Underneath her clothes she had fishnets on that covered the rest of her arms and legs.

They looked like nice people, Naruto thought but then he will actually have to meet them to conclude that.

"W-what are you doing here?" Temari asked.

"I can't visit my company and family?" Gaara asked his voice monotone.

"Well yea you can but I mean—" Temari didn't know what to say the shock was getting to her.

Gaara rolled his eyes and sighed, "I was in the neighborhood and thought to pop up and see how things are, seeing if you two manage to ruin things here. Look like you didn't fail and actually keep things up"

"Well yea you think we would destroy the company or something?" Kankuro asked.

Gaara shrugged, meaning yes.

Temari snapped out of her daze and looked at Naruto and Arashi.

"Gaara who's that?" she said pointing at Naruto.

Gaara took Naruto's hand. "This is Naruto, my fiancé and our son Arashi" he said.

Kankuro and Temari stared at them.

Naruto blushed under their gaze. "Hi" he said shyly.

Temari walked up to Naruto and smiled before pulling him into a death hug, "Aw he's so cute. Gaara why didn't you ever tell us about him? He's adorable."

Gaara pulled Temari away from Naruto and growled possessively, holding Naruto tight. "Control yourself, can't you see he's pregnant" he growled out, glaring at his sister.

She looked and saw the bulge stomach on Naruto, "Oh sorry" she said nervously.

"I'm Temari, Gaara's big sister" she said holding out her hand.

"Nice you met you" Naruto said shaking his hand.

"Hey don't forget about me. Wow Gaara nice catch, he's cute" Kankuro said which earn a growl from Gaara. "Name's Kankuro, Gaara's big brother"

"Nice to met you too" Naruto said. "Oh this is Arashi, our son" he said showing Arashi.

"Hi" Temari and Kankuro said.

Arashi smiled at the two. "Hi" he said and shook their hands.

Naruto now finally met Gaara's family and as they sat their talking long into the evening and only stopped when Arashi was asleep. Naruto and Gaara decided it was time to head back home. Naruto fell asleep in the cab, his head lying on Gaara's shoulder. Naruto had a smile as he slept, he thought about everything that happens today. He got to see baachan again and got to met Gaara's big brother and sister. Yes today was a good day.

* * *

**Mira:** So How do you like it? Ino was reuined with Chouji and had some fun -wink wink-. Gaara got to meet Tsuande and Naruto got to meet Kankuro and Temari.

**Maya:** It was funny how Temari hugged Naruto and Tsuande punching Gaara.

**Mira:** Yea it was. I was going to have Naruto take Gaara to his parents grave (Naruto thinks his father is dead. He had no memory of his father killing his mother and all that) but I decided against it. But Naruto will visit their graves and something will happen there but you will have to wait to find out. Until next time, see ya!


	19. The plot against Naruto

**Chapter 18: The plot against Naruto**

**Disclamier: Don't own Naruto, though I wish. If I did they're will be NO FILLERS!!! Well maybe some but they would be really good and interesting ones, not the sucky bad ones.**

**Mira:** Ha sorry if it's short but you get a lot of information in this chapter about who is after our little kitsune. But the leader is still unknown, ha ha I won't reveal him til later. Though many have guess and few were right.

**Shadow:** I know who it is. It's-

**Mira:** -covers Shadow's mouth- don't tell them.

**Shadow:** gftyus -words muffled-

**Mira:** haha you can't talk -taunts-

**Shadow:** -bites hand

**Mira:** Ow shit! -grabs hand and sees it's bleeding- asshole what the hell?

**Shadow:** don't ever do that again!

**Mira:** I just don't want them to know who it is yet, geeze you didn't have to bite me.

**Shadow:** like I care. hey readers the leader is-- -falls on the ground, uncounsious-

**Mira:** -looks over to see Jack with a mallet in his hands. could easily put the pieces together- uh thanks Jack

**Jack:** everybody gets one -disappears-

**Mira:** ...um...ok....weird...Anyway on with the show! (On a special note YES THIS IS STILL A KAKANARU FIC. IT'S DEVELOPING OK. STOP QUESTIONING IT. KAKASHI AND NARUTO WILL BE TOGETHER AT THE END. YOU WILL SEE HOW EVERYTHING COMES TOGETHER AT THE END. SO HAVE PATIENCE.)

* * *

Naruto slept most of the next day. With everything that's been going on he was too tired to do much and he was also tired from being pregnant.

Gaara took Arashi to visit his old home to see Temari and Kankuro. He told them Naruto couldn't make it and they understood. Still they were happy to play and spend some time with their little nephew and brother. Gaara didn't tell them that Arashi wasn't really his because he didn't think they needed to know that, besides Arashi was as good as his anyway.

* * *

In another part of the city…

Kakashi was planning on how he would win back his little fox. It's been several months since he last saw his love. He's been sending gifts to the male whenever possible, even sending clothes and toys for both the unborn baby and Arashi.

He really did miss the blonde. He knew that he should just give up the fight for Naruto's heart and let Gaara have it but something told him to not give up, that Naruto still had feelings for him. He wasn't going to use any trickery or cheat to get Naruto. No he was going to play fair and square and if he loses then at least he can still be friends with the blonde.

Kakashi has really been taking good care of himself after the encounter with his kitsune. He seems livelier; he even started actually working and not just stays home and doing it. He's been eating healthier, clean himself up, not sleeping around with anyone (he hasn't slept with anyone since Naruto left him), and most of all got his act together. He was much happier than he was around last Christmas.

He sighed as he started boiling some water for tea. Asuma was supposed to be coming over to visit soon.

As if by magic there was a knock on the door. Kakashi went to answer it.

"Hey Asuma" he greeted.

Asuma held his hand up in a wave, "Hey Kakashi" he said and entered the house.

They both went and sat at the table. Kakashi made Asuma a cup of tea, knowing his best friend wanted some.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Kakashi asked.

"Do I need a reason?" Asuma joked.

Kakashi chuckled, "No but usually you want to chat about something"

"You've gotten better" Asuma said quietly then lit up a smoke. "Ever since you saw Naruto you've been taking good care of yourself unlike before."

"Yea I know"

There was a silence, no one dared to break it.

Asuma sighed, "Chouji's happy" he said breaking the silence.

"Why's that?" Kakashi's asked.

"Ino came back from America, so now they're together."

Kakashi was surprised, "I didn't know Ino and Chouji knew each other?"

Asuma looked at his friend, "How could you not know? They've been dating for years. I heard Chouji is even going to propose to Ino soon" he said thinking about it.

"I've been in a dark, depress hole for years." Kakashi said to his friend like asking if he was serious. Could Asuma forget what happened? He looked at his friend again, yeah he could.

"Wait Ino? As in Ino Yamanaka, Naruto's friend?" Kakashi asked.

"Yea why? …Oh I see" Asuma said. "Don't even think about it. Chouji and Ino haven't seen each other in a year and I'm not going to let you ruin it by asking Ino about Naruto.

Kakashi sighed in defeat. If he had dog ears they would pinned down on his head.

Asuma sighed, he hated when his friend was like this. "I won't let you ruin their time together but would it help if I tell you Naruto's here too" he knew he would regret saying this one day.

Kakashi perked up hearing his friend say that. He grabbed Asuma by the shoulders. "Really? You're not lying. Naruto is here?" he asked his eye pleading that his friend wasn't playing around with him.

Asuma sighed, "Yea Naruto, Gaara and Arashi are here too, along with Jiriaya, Kiba and Sai. Ino convinced the others to come from what I heard."

Kakashi beamed at the thought of his kitsune being here where he could see him, though he didn't like the fact Gaara was here. Maybe he can go over and 'innocently' spend some quality time with Naruto and Arashi. He started daydreaming about it. He will win Naruto over and they, along with Arashi, will live happily ever after.

Asuma looked at his friend who was off in space. He snapped his fingers in front of Kakashi's face but got no reaction. He was gone. Asuma sighed; the only thing he could do now was wait for his friend to snap back to reality. Damn, he really needed a smoke. He lit up another smoke when the first was finish.

* * *

In another part of town at a run down building, in one of the rooms were ten figures. Five stood by each other on each side; at then end of the room was a large desk with the leader sitting at it.

Lights flickered off and on in the room but there was no light where the leader was so his face was still hidden. (A/N: Ha I'm so cruel I know)

The leader hand his elbows on the table with his hands folded. He rested his chin on them and looked at his men and woman. Fucking chick goes crazy and starts bitching when he calls them his men or guys or whatever. She reacts the same when some says, 'Hey guys come here'. She starts yelling and saying she's not a guy and blah, blah, blah. It was fucking annoying but even he dare not say anything. The chick acted like she was pmsing all the time.

(A/N: No offense to anyone, but some people are too sensitive about these things. Hell I call of my friends dudes and I say 'Hey guys come here' no matter if their boys or girls. If they're too sensitive about that crap than don't be my friend, cause I'm not going to stop saying that just because you can't handle it. Damn that's a long AN)

"Now that everyone is here, we can start." The leader said then took out a folder and threw it on the desk. It had several papers in it and a picture of Naruto as well as his friends and family. "Itachi and Kisame made contact with the subject 6 months ago. We have learned that more than 5 years ago the subject left Japan due to seeing his ex-lover Kakashi Hatake cheating on him with Sakura Haruno..." One of the leader's fists tightens and he grits his teeth at that last part. But he calmed himself before continuing.

"…who blackmailed Kakashi with information about the subject into sleeping with her. Kakashi agreed and later was caught in the act. The subject moved to America, more specially New York City, New York. The subject works at Paradise as a model for Jiriaya along with Miss Ino Yamanaka and Sai. His friends in America include Ino, Sai and Kiba as well as a few others. Shortly after living there the subject found out he was pregnant. The father was none other than Kakashi Hatake. The subject later met Gaara no Sabaku and the two started dating. Gaara recently propose him and he said yes. The subject is again pregnant with Gaara's child and his first child is Arashi Uzumaki and is now 6. The subject is now in within the city limit for vacation and is 7 months pregnant."

He looked at everyone, "While the subject is in town we will kidnap him and if possible his son, then bring them here. We must wait for the right opportunity when they're alone. Right now he will be surrounded by his friends and more importantly Gaara. The others will be easy to get rid of but Gaara is very protective so getting him away will be harder. So the question if how do we get Naruto alone?" he asked and looked to see if anyone had any ideas.

"Ooo…Ooo…Tobi's got a suggestion" a man wearing an orange with black swirls mask. But everyone ignored him.

"What if we get Itachi to go over and visit? He is a family friend un." A man with long blonde hair tied in a ponytail said. He had grey-blue eyes but one was covered by the man's bangs.

"Although Naruto-kun knows me since my father and I visit him at Lady Tsuande's home when he was growing up, it will reveal my identity to everyone thus compromising everything Deidara" Itachi answered.

Deidara huffed and pouted. Itachi had to be a know it all. Deidara cuddled with a short red bed head guy who looked a lot strangely to Gaara.

"Hey Tobi's got an idea!" Tobi said louder and raised his hand like he was in school but once again no one paid mind to him.

"We could just wait until everyone's gone and Naruto's home alone?" Kisame suggested.

Everyone looked at him like he was an idiot. Kisame never said anything after that.

"Why don't we just fucking go in there, kill every fucking person except the kid and his kid then fucking take him!" a silver hair man yelled out. (A/N: Three guess who that is, you only need one)

"Oh yes and have the police on us. That will be fun" a man said. You couldn't really see what he looks like because his who head was covered but his eyes were clear white like he didn't really have any. It was creepy to look at. "Do you know how much money it would cost for bail if the police caught one of us or more, Hidan? Or how much it would be to cover up everything? Besides it's unnecessary to do and messy."

"We can **get rid of them. **We'll just **eat them**" Zetsu said.

"It still won't work" Kakuzu said.

"Heeeeyyy! Hey! Hey! Hey! Tobi has an idea!" Tobi screamed. Finally everyone looked at Tobi, only because he was getting to loud and annoying to ignore. Tobi looked at the group, suddenly quiet.

"Well?" the leader asked.

"Oh! Well Tobi remembers how you said Naru-chan likes ramen right?" Tobi started saying. "Well why don't we just lure Naru-chan with ramen? He'll most likely be alone right? And if he isn't then we can just separated him from whoever he's with."

Everyone looked at Tobi with surprise and shock. It was actually a good idea. They didn't think Tobi could ever come up with such an idea since the idiot always acts like a 5 year old hyped up on sugar. They didn't know why the leader even let the boy into the organization. But Tobi does surprise them at times and this was one of them.

"That's actually a really good idea" a man with orange spiked hair said. His eyes looked like he had rings in them and he had many piercings on his face. His ears were totally pierced; he had 3 bar piercing that went through his nose and a snakebite piercing.

The leader nodded. "It is a good idea, Pein." The leader looked at Tobi and smirked. "Tobi, you may not be a total idiot after all"

"Thanks" Tobi said then a paused before an "hhhheeeyyyy!" he whined.

The leader ignored him. "Now all we need to do is to put the plan into action. Naruto-kun won't be able to run for long now." He chuckled and grinned. "Naruto you will soon be mine"

* * *

**Mira:** So now you all the members except for the leader and those who thought Pein was the leader you are wrong, try again ^^. Poor Naruto in both my fanfics everyone waits him. It must suck for him but fun for us. Got anything to add Shadow. -looks over to Shadow-

**Shadow:** -still unconcious-

**Mira:** -smirks- Thought so. I really have to thank Jack for doing that. Remember to review until next time. Bye


	20. Kakashi's unexpected visit

**Chapter 19: Kakashi unexpected visit.**

**Disclaimer: I have no rights to Naruto but I do to my fanfic**

**Shadow:** In case you didn't read the other fanfic, I'm host now. Mira lost the battle and is currently locked up in a closet with chains and locked. She'll never escape. BWHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! I rule now. And as ruler of this fanfic I'm going to tell you who is the leader....NOT!....hahaha did you really think I would do that. I'm evil, the hell I would do that.

**Maya:** your as ass

**Shadow:** you want to get locked in the closet too?!

**Maya:** no

**Shadow:** then shut up. Now how do I do this thing.....oh yea this chapter is not long but not short. So deal with it. Also Naruto will be struggling with many of his own feelings in here. I didn't write this shit, the others did(Except Mira you know why) so whatever. Anyway I guess enjoy the chapter...how did I do?

**Maya:** -shrugs- could've done better

**Shadow:** -glares- that's it your going into the closet

**Maya:** wait what? No way -runs away-

**Shadow:** -chases with rope in hands-

* * *

Kakashi started getting ready for the day. He took a nice long shower and put on his best clothes, well actually his best clothes would be a suit so he went with best normal clothes. He wore a black t-shirt with an orange strip on it (he knew Naruto would like that) and a pair of blue jeans.

Today was the day he was going to visit our little Naruto. It's been three days since Asuma told him about Naruto being in the city and he finally got enough courage to try to see Naruto today. He knew he could get in a lot of trouble by this but he didn't care. He wasn't going there as an ex-lover trying to steal him away but just as a friend. He knew Gaara would be a little suspicious about his motive but he merely shrugged if Gaara didn't believe him that's ok as long as Naruto did.

He got into his car and drove to Chouji's address, he thank Asuma for giving him it. It didn't take him long to get to the house. He turned off the car but made no more to get out. He stayed in there for a few minutes, trying to calm and collect himself. With determination he got out of the car and walked up the front door. In his hand he had a bouquet of all assorts of wild flowers. Naruto didn't have a favorite flower but he really liked the wild flowers so Kakashi had gone to the store and bought some. He knew Naruto would love it.

He hesitated for a moment when he reached the front door but he gathered his courage and knocked the door firmly. He waited for a few seconds when he heard nothing he knocked again. He heard a muffle voice that sounded as if the person was cursing. He chuckled lightly, he one knew of one person who would curse when someone was at the door. A few seconds later the door opened and he came face to face with none other than his love, Naruto.

"What?!" Naruto yelled. He was no in a good mood. He was enjoying his nice nap when someone decided to visit and wake him up. He's going to kill whoever dared to wake him. He opened the door and was about to tell the person off when he paused and stared at his guest.

"K-Kakashi" Naruto said softly. He knew there was a high chance he was going to see Kakashi but he thought it would be when he was out in the city, not having the silver-haired meet him at the house he's been staying at.

Kakashi smiled, "Ohayo Naruto-kun" he said. He desperately wanted to use one of his nicknames for the blonde like 'Naru' or 'my little kitsune' but he refrain himself from doing so.

"W-What are you doing here?" he asked. Kakashi looked really good now, back to his old hot self. Whoa did I just think that? No bad Naruto stop thinking dirty thoughts. AHH!!!

While he was arguing with himself, he didn't know that his whole face was now brighter than a Christmas tree.

Kakashi mentally raised an eyebrow, is Naruto blushing? Maybe he's hot or something. Wait did he just checked me out? As much as I hate it, it must be the pregnancy hormones.

He gave Naruto the flowers, who snapped out of his mind when he felt and smelled the flowers. He took the bouquet and looked at Kakashi, he blushed again.

Kakashi smiled, happy with the reaction he was getting. "I just wanted to visit." He said. "I heard you were in town so I just wanted to see how you were"

"I-I'm good" Naruto smiled before inhaling the scent of the wild flowers. He loves their scent.

"May I come in?" he asked.

"O-oh yeah, come in" Naruto said invited Kakashi in. Almost everyone was gone except Ino, who was fast asleep and Arashi. Sai went off exploring the city, Jiriaya; well no doubt peeking into women's hot springs or something like it, Chouji had to work, and Gaara was spending some time with his family. Naruto made him saying he needed to get in touch with them again since they haven't seen each other in so long. Gaara reluctantly agreed and did so. There was no point in arguing with Naruto when he made up his mind. Last Kiba along with Akamaru was with Hinata on a date. Two days ago Naruto's old friends came by to visit. Chouji called them and wanted to surprise Naruto with their arrival. Naruto was bursting with tears when he saw all his friends and he learn so many things happened while he was gone.

* * *

Since Hinata didn't want to continue the family job, which was a dojo school, so Neji took over and it was more of a success than ever. They have their school all around Japan and even some are appearing around the world. Hinata helped her cousin out from time to time but her main join was she working at a flower store nearby. She always loved flowers and decided to open a flower shop but built it close to her home and the dojo so she could get to either one fast when she needed. When Kiba and Hinata first saw each other it was love at first sight.

Shino and Kankuro were married and expecting a kid as well. If you were wondering who was bottom it was Shino. Shikamaru was married to Temari for 2 years which surprised Naruto because one he didn't remember seeing a ring on Temari and two Shikamaru was lazy as hell, he didn't think he had it in him. Although Gaara didn't say it he was happy that his brother and sister found something they love also.

Rock Lee owned a gym with Might Guy. Naruto wonder who the hell is crazy enough to go to their gym but Lee said they have many memberships there. TenTen worked with Neji at the dojo as the weapons teacher. From what he heard she causes the most damage throughout the dojo. And last but not least Iruka, well Naruto already caught up with Iruka so there was nothing new but it was still good to see him.

What Naruto didn't notice was that Gaara kept giving Neji side glances every so often, though he was good at concealing it. Gaara fought himself in his head why he was looking at another when he had Naruto but he couldn't help feeling something when he looked at Neji. He just thought it was because of the lack of sex he had since Naruto wasn't allow to have any after he was 5 ½ months pregnant since male pregnancy were still delicate.

* * *

Kakashi sat down on the couch while Naruto put the flowers in a vase with water. When he was done the blonde joined Kakashi and sat across from him. It was quiet; both were awkward to say anything.

Kakashi groaned in his head. _"Damn it Kakashi. You finally got the courage to see Naruto again and you can't talk about a damn thing. Come on say something, anything"_ he thought to himself. He opened his mouth so say something until they heard feet on the wooden floor. They both looked to see who it was and saw Arashi, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He was talking a nap with his mother when he noticed that his mother's warmth wasn't there anymore so he got up to find where his mother went.

He went into the living room and saw his mother and Uncle Kashi, as he decided to call. He was happy to see his uncle, he missed him. He smiled and ran up to Kakashi, he jumped at the man who caught him.

"Uncle Kashi!" he yelled and hugged the older man. "I missed you"

Kakashi smiled through his mask and patted the boy on the head. "I missed you two Arashi" he said.

"Did you get me a present?" he asked, innocently blinking his eyes.

"Arashi!" Naruto yelled.

"Ma, ma it's ok. In fact I did get you a present" Kakashi said, he reached into his packet and pulled out a frog keychain. He learned that one of Arashi's favorite animal was a frog, next to foxes and raccoons.

Arashi's face brighten as he given the frog keychain, he hugged Kakashi, "thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" he said.

Kakashi smiled, "You welcome" he said.

Naruto watched the interaction of the two and couldn't help but smile. The two looked really good with each other and got along great with one another. Kakashi would've been a great father and he knew he would've. That what Naruto loved about Kakashi. Whoa Naruto, stop thinking like this. Why are you thinking about these things about Kakashi? You don't love him, you love Gaara remember?

Over that last few months Naruto has been struggling with his emotions. He loved Gaara like he always did but lately feelings for Kakashi started rising and he couldn't help but think about them. At first he blamed it on his hormones but now he doesn't think it's that anymore. Could I really start having feelings Kakashi again? He often asked himself. He couldn't understand what was going on and it hurt him inside.

Kakashi notice all the emotions crossing over Naruto's face. After all threes year Naruto was still an open book. He notice Naruto was fighting with himself about something but he didn't know what.

He tossed Arashi in the air and catching him when he came down. Arashi giggled and laughed. His Uncle Kashi was so much fun.

Kakashi set Arashi down and patted him on the head. "Now Arashi, as much as fun it was to be with you, I need to talk to your mommy…" he heard Naruto cussing about being called mommy. He chuckled slightly. "…about something privately."

Arashi was about to protest but seeing the serious look on his uncle's face he nodded and left the two to talk alone. He knew better than to stay where he's no needed.

Once Arashi was gone Kakashi sighed, "He's a good kid"

Naruto snapped out of his thoughts and barely caught Kakashi's words. He smiled and nodded, "Yea he is. Unfortunately Jiriaya, while I'm not around, is turning him into a pervert just like his father"

Kakashi laughed, "What can I say? The kids mine" he laughed again.

Naruto laughed also, I guess the saying like father like son was true.

Kakashi looked at Naruto and sighed slightly, "The reason I came here was to see how you are"

Naruto looked at Kakashi and saw he was being sincere. "I'm ok, though being pregnant is a pain in the ass but I survived it once so I can do it again."

"I'm sorry" Kakashi said sadly, looking down at his feet. "I wish I could've been there for you when you were pregnant with Arashi. I really didn't mean to hurt you Naruto. I hated myself for ever doing that. I was truly trying to protect you but I ended up hurting you. I wish I could take it all back. I love you Naruto and I still do" he looked Naruto in the eyes.

Naruto looked in Kakashi's eyes (he didn't have the eye patch on) and could tell he was telling the truth. Even though he said he forgave Kakashi and everything it still hurt him but now it didn't as much. Now he was feeling like he did when they first met, like butterflies fluttering in his stomach and the feeling that he can fly.

"Naruto I want to make up for everything. Will you please spend tomorrow with me? Just you and me. A date but only as friends. Please?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto thought about it. I would be nice to go out, he was tired being stuck in the house all day and it was unfair everyone else got to do things but not him. But then again if Gaara found out he would be pissed. Augh why was this so hard?

All of a sudden he felt a little kick inside. He put his hand to his stomach and felt it. He quickly knew it was his daughter. Was his daughter trying to give him the answer on what he should do? He knew it was stupid but he decided to ask her, mentally.

_Should I reject his offer and stay here? _He asked and receives no answer, nothing. _Should I go out with Kakashi tomorrow? _He then asked and he got movement, a kick and movement. His eyes widen was his daughter really answering him and telling him he should go? He thought long and hard about it then came to a conclusion.

He looked at Kakashi, who now looked a little nervous when Naruto hasn't answered him for a while. He smiled at Kakashi, "I will go but only as friends you got that" he said. Kakashi smiled and nodded. He was just glad that he could spend some time with the blonde.

"Thank you Naruto." He said and went to hug the blonde who hesitantly hugged back. They both smiled and were enjoying the warmth from the other though the other couldn't tell.

"Well I best leave before that fiancé of yours sees me and rips off my head" Kakashi joked as they separated. Naruto laughed.

They walked to the door and opened it.

"I'll come and get you around noon. Is that ok?" he asked.

Naruto thought about the time, everyone should be gone or asleep by then, he nodded, "yea that's fine"

Kakashi smiled, "good well ja ne" They hugged one last time before parting ways. Both were anxious for tomorrow, wondering what it will bring.

Ino came out of the room and into the living room just to see Kakashi leaving. She was still slightly sleepy. She yawned before saying, "Was that Kakashi?"

Naruto turned, surprised to see Ino but recovered and smiled. "Yea he just came by for a visit. Nothing more" he said a little nervously.

Ino eyed the brighter blonde before shrugging her shoulders and walking into the kitchen to make something to eat. It was too early to bud in into something.

* * *

**Shadow:** damn it I lost her. Oh well I'll get her soon. Hope you like the chapter if you didn't then I'll come to your house and get you while you slept.

**Derek:** you can get arrested for that you know

**Shadow:** I don't care

**Derek:** how will you find everyone then?

**Shadow:** ah....that's a good question -thinks about it then glares at Derek- fuck you

**Derek:** -shrugs- just speaking the truth

**Shadow:** -glares then smiles evilly-

**Derek:** -looks at Shadow- what are you thinking about?

**Shadow:** -steel cage appears with chains and locks all around. smirks evilly and unlock the locks. Door opens and Ichigo pops out-

**Ichigo:** yay! I'm free! ooo it's so bright out! -sees Derek- OH MY GOD! Is that you Derek? -jumps up happily and dances- We haven't seen each other since like forever! -hugs derek tightly and starts talking rappedly-

**Derek:** it burns!!!! -trys to break free-

**Shadow:** ha no one messes with me unless they wish to face the consequences. -laughs evilly- review or parish


	21. Love hurts in so many ways

**Chapter 20: Love hurts in so many ways**

**Disclaimer: I only own Naruto in my fanfics**

**Shadow: **Haha Still here. And you thought I would go away. Hell no I'm staying

**Maya:** -mumbles- not if we have something to say about it

**Shadow:** what was that?

**Maya:** nothing

**Shadow:** -looks at her suspciously- right, now this chapter is hella long so enjoy it cuase the chapters and updates from here on out aren't coming as frequently. School's starting soon so yea.

**Maya:** I don't wanna go

**Shadow:** I don't either but we got no choice so suck it up

**Maya:** bastard. -gets out walkie talkie- how's getting Mira out working? -whispers-

**Nikki:** we're almost there. We'll have her out soon -singing tone-

**Maya:** good Shadow's rein is almost over. I'll be waiting

**Shadow:** -talking about self and destroying things in the back round. stops and looks at Maya- what are you doing?

**Maya:** nothing. Now if you got nothing to say. enjoy the chapter.

* * *

They day went fast and before Kakashi and Naruto knew it, it was tomorrow, the day they were going on a date. Naruto wanted to tell Gaara but decided against it because Gaara would've acted very negative about it and he didn't need that, especially in his condition it could trigger a premature labor and he didn't want that. Besides it wasn't a date-date, they were only going out as friends. Though to be safe he decided he would bring Arashi.

Naruto told Gaara that he was going over to see Tsunade and Iruka; he will be taking Arashi with him too. Gaara nodded in understanding, he spent most of the night dealing with his brother and sister because it seemed like everything was going wrong there and he was the only one who could fix it since everyone else were a bunch of morons. He didn't get home till midnight, Naruto was worried when he didn't come how earlier or anything but when he did Gaara explained what happened. Naruto was very relieved and that's when he told the redhead of his plan the following morning. Gaara just grunted before passing out on their bed. He was VERY tired.

Naruto was all ready for the date as well as Arashi. The door bell ranged, Naruto looked at the clock and saw it was noon. He went to answer it and was surprised to see Kakashi was there. Why was he surprised? Well Kakashi has a well known reputation of arriving at places very late, almost 2 to 4 hours late. So it did surprise him when Kakashi actually came on time.

Kakashi smiled, holding up another bouquet of flowers, "Hello Naruto-kun" he said.

Naruto looked at the silver haired man and then at the flowers. He raised an eyebrow, "I thought we said we were only going as friends"

"Yes and friends are allowed to give their friends flowers" Kakashi answered with u-shaped eyes.

Naruto shook his head and sighed; he took the flowers and tried to hide his face from Kakashi. He was blushing and he didn't want to older man to know though Kakashi already knew but he wasn't going to say anything. Naruto mumbled a thank you before going back into the house and putting them with the others.

"Arashi come on!" he yelled back and moments later Arashi came into view. He smiled at his mother and they both headed to the door. Kakashi was puzzled that Arashi was coming.

Naruto saw the puzzled look and answered, "I told Gaara I was going to see Iruka and baa-chan so Arashi's coming with us"

Kakashi smiled, "That's fine with me" he said and picked Arashi up, who wasn't paying attention what the two adults were saying.

All three went to Kakashi's car and got in.

"So where are we going?" Naruto asked looking over to Kakashi.

Kakashi smirked, "It's a surprise" he said.

Naruto huffed, he hated surprises they were no fun.

Kakashi inwardly chuckled Naruto was so cute when he pouted.

* * *

It was pretty silent in the car until Kakashi told Naruto and Arashi to close their eyes and cover them. At first Naruto was a little suspicious but nonetheless he closed them and covered them with his hand, Arashi did the same. Kakashi, making sure they weren't looking, smiled and pulled to a stop at their designation. He told them to wait and keep their eyes close. He got out of the car and went around to first let Arashi out then carefully helped Naruto out. He smiled again when he noticed they haven't peeked yet.

"Ok you can open them" he said. Naruto and Arashi lowered their hand and opened their eyes. At the sight before them their eyes widened. Kakashi chuckled at their expression. The entrance sign said 'Welcome to Sea World' (A/N: Don't know if Japan has one but in my story they do, most animals are imported)

Kakashi wanted to go somewhere fun but also where everyone can enjoy it. He was thinking about going to an amusement park but crossed that out when he remind himself Naruto was pregnant, than he thought a fair or carnival but cross those out too. Then he decided that he would take Naruto the park and have a picnic, then after see what happens. But now that Arashi came alone he had to change everything. He had to think of a place that would be fun for Arashi too and that's when he came up with Sea World. I mean what kid wouldn't like to see a whole bunch of sea animals playing around and some even do tricks.

Arashi screamed in joy and ran off to the entrance. Kakashi and Naruto, once he returned to normal, sweat dropped at Arashi's display. Both didn't think he would act like that. But then again he's never been to a Sea World before.

"Well that was interesting" Kakashi said. Naruto nodded. "Well shall we, before something happens to Arashi" Kakashi linked Naruto's arm when he nodded and walked over to the entrance. Kakashi paid for the tickets, even though Naruto insisted to pay for his and Arashi's, Kakashi rejected and said he's going to pay and that was final. Naruto huffed and pouted at Kakashi but let the man pay for them after saying 'fine but I'm buy the food and souvenirs'. Kakashi smiled and nodded, he knew Naruto would be bothered about not paying for anything; he was always like that before even when they were dating he always insisted on paying for things but Kakashi never let him.

They entered the park and looked around. First they went to see the polar bears since Arashi insisted they see them first. After that they continued to look at the Arctic animals, since they didn't want to go back and forth because Naruto could only walk so much. They planned to start at one end and end at the other, taking a few breaks in between for Naruto and eating. In the Arctic area they saw beluga whales, walruses, and seals. They then went to see the penguins; Arashi started mimicking them and asked if any could dance like they did in 'Happy Feet'. Naruto told his son no that they can't, the movie wasn't real and penguins can't really do that. Arashi was sadden by the fact but still enjoyed the penguins.

After they went to the Forbidden Reef, where they got to touch and feed some of the animals like moray eels, sting rays and more. Right next to it there was a tide pool where they got to pick up and feel some of the animals like starfishes and crabs.

They stopped a bit to rest before they went to see the manatees and even got to feed them. Arashi asked why the manatees had scars all over their body. Naruto frowned and told his son that most of the scars were from them getting hit by boats. These manatees were rescues and shipped over here to Japan. He told him that they were big, curious and slow-moving creatures that when their curiosity gets the better of them, they can't get out of the way in time before they get hit by boats and their propellers. Because of this most die from the wounds because they get infected. Arashi frowned and looked at the manatees, he said he felt bad for them then vowed that he would protect animals like manatees. Naruto smiled and patted his sons head. He was so proud of him.

Kakashi smiled, "You're going to be great biologist when you grown up Arashi" he said and put his hand on his shoulder. Arashi looked up at the two adults and smiled.

Once that was done they moved on to the aquarium and saw all the many species there. While getting a quick bite to eat they watched Shamu (A/N: or am imitation of one) do tricks like jumping up in the air, waving at people, slashing them, the trainers riding them and more. Arashi really like it and so did Naruto. He even got splash by them; he laughed and was really enjoying himself.

Kakashi was happy the two were happy. He really liked seeing Naruto laugh and he missed it. He noticed that Naruto kept getting closer and closer to him throughout the day. To the point they were acting like a couple such as holding hands, flirting with each other and Naruto leading against Kakashi. They even looked like they were a big happy family. The older man had nothing against it, he was enjoying it a lot but he still worried about Gaara and this little 'date' ruining things not for him but or Gaara and Naruto.

* * *

The second to the last thing they saw were the sharks though Naruto wasn't too happy to see those monstrous things. He has seen those movies. Kakashi laughed and told him to not worry and sharks being man-eaters aren't true. Most of the time sharks attack is because of mistaken identity, they think humans are other animals like seal when they (humans) are on surfboards or they are curious and take a bite to see what we are. These creatures are very misunderstood and movie people just exploit that and cause fear among us.

The last thing they got to do before leaving was feed and swim with the bottlenose dolphins. The park supplied them with some bathing suits and the trainers helped them in, especially Naruto. Arashi got to ride one by holding the dorsa fin. Kakashi stayed by Naruto's side and helped him. They threw fish to the dolphins and got to pet them. Naruto was surprised when he felt the skin; it wasn't like he had thought it would feel. It was soft and smooth, a bit rubbery but that's to be expected. The dolphins seemed to really like Naruto as they would swim around him and nudged him softly and playfully. He wondered why they like him so much.

"It's because you're pregnant" a woman trainer said.

"Huh?" Naruto asked.

"They dolphins can tell you are pregnant and are very protective about family." She said. "They gather in a group called pods, most of them belonging to the same family. They protect each other and help out when one is hurt or pregnant. They always been social with us humans and help us when we are in danger like shark attacks. They sense you are pregnant and can't fully protect yourself so they are swimming around you in a ring of protection from predators."

"Oh" he said and smiled. "Thank you all for protecting me" he said to them and was surprise to get an answer from the dolphins, they were clicks and sounds he couldn't understand but he could guess what they were staying. The baby kicked, liking everything that was happening.

They stayed and played with the animals then at one point a male dolphin tried to get freaky with Naruto. (A/N: dolphins are very hormonal creatures they screw anything, look it up. I'm not lying) Naruto freaked out until he was pulled into a solid chest. He looked up to see Kakashi but Kakashi was looking at him, he blushed slightly. Kakashi had his arms around Naruto, as much as he could fit and was glaring at the male dolphin as if saying, 'back off he's mine'. The dolphin and human seemed to glare at each other before the sea mammal surrender and swam away. Naruto was traumatized by that but was glad that Kakashi was there. He smiled and snuggled into the older man's chest. Kakashi smiled under his mask but in his head he thought, _"Damn dolphin. How dare he try to hump my Naruto? You're lucky I can't kill you"_ he glared again at the previous dolphin.

Later they then went into the dressing room to get out of their suits and back into their normal clothes. Oddly enough the dressing room had a glass wall where they could see where the dolphins actual exhibit. They could see the dolphins under the water swimming around. Naruto thought they looked more like they were dancing.

Arashi was already done and went up to feed the dolphins so it was only Naruto and Kakashi left in the dressing room. In was quiet, Naruto was finishing dressing up, he only got his pants on so far and all was left was his shirt. He turned to where he could see the dolphins and let out a squeak. Kakashi quickly looked at Naruto wondering why he squeaked. He then noticed the blonde was looking at the floor and was sporting a huge blush.

He cocked his head, "What's wrong?" he asked.

Naruto shakily lifted his arm and pointed straight in front. Kakashi followed the arm and looked into the tank. What he saw was surprising but then he smirked. He turned back to Naruto.

"Oh Naruto, don't tell me you're a little embarrassed at seeing two dolphins having sex are you?" he asked.

As Kakashi said there were two dolphins getting it on, in front of them for all to see and not caring who sees.** (1)** Kakashi vaguely notices that the male one was the one that tried to have its way with Naruto. How did he know you ask? The dolphin had the same scars. (A/N: If you didn't know male dolphins fight each other like all other male creatures)

Naruto squeaked again and didn't look at Kakashi. He mutters a low no but Kakashi liked messing with the blonde.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch that" he said.

"N-no" Naruto said louder.

Kakashi smirked again, "Well if you're not them why are you blushing and looking away? Unless you're not embarrassed but turned on?" he said suggestively.

"No" the blonde squeaked. "Why would I be turned on?" he said still looking at the interesting floor.

"If you're not turned on then look"

Still nothing, Kakashi got an idea and creped up behind Naruto. He wrapped his arms around the blonde, which made send blonde squeak again and bent down to whisper something in his ear. "You know seeing those two dolphins doing it make me feel jealous." He nipped at Naruto's ear which earned a moan.

Kakashi ran his hands up and down the blonde softly. He nipped and sucked the blonde's neck. Naruto moaned and his eyes clouded with lust. Soon he couldn't take it anymore and turned around kissing Kakashi fully on the lips. Kakashi kissed right back. Somewhere deep in both Kakashi's and Naruto's mind they knew they shouldn't be doing this but they couldn't help it.

They broke apart; a string of saliva connected them. They panted, getting air back into their lungs. Both clouded by lust, they kiss again and Kakashi pushed Naruto up against a wall, not hard though. Being careful of the pregnant male, Kakashi's hands started roaming around, touching everything he can. He pinched one of Naruto's swollen nipples (he can produce milk for the babe). Naruto groaned against Kakashi. They broke again and Kakashi started kissing up and down the kitsune's neck making him moan in pleasure.

When Naruto felt a hand on his groin, he snapped back to reality and realized what he was doing. He freaked and pushed Kakashi away. Kakashi too realizing what he was doing and his eye widen in shock. He couldn't believe what he just did. A small part of his was happy but the bigger part couldn't believe what he did. He told Naruto they were only going as friends and then he starts feeling him up and could possible almost have sex. He almost threw up thinking of that. Not only did he lie and betray Naruto again but he could've really hurt the unborn child. He looked at Naruto and saw him freaking out way more than he is.

Naruto breathe heavy, his hair was messed up and sweat poured from his body. He couldn't believe what he almost did. He was so lost in the passion that he almost betrayed Gaara. How could he? He couldn't believe it. He put his hand up to cover his mouth and started crying.

Kakashi saw this and tried to go over to comfort the blonde but the blonde stopped him.

"Stop!" he yelled and Kakashi did.

"J-just stop. Don't-don't come near me" Naruto said shakily. Kakashi nodded sadly but understood.

Naruto pulled himself together enough to get his shirt on and leave the room. Kakashi could only stand there and watch.

* * *

He got out and pressed against the nearest wall. He sobbed as he slid down. He heard feet and thought it was Kakashi but then heard a small voice.

"Mommy?"

Naruto looked to see Arashi who looked confused and worried.

"Mommy, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Arashi asked. His mother cried before for no reason before but Arashi could tell that this was a different cry, something was wrong.

Naruto pulled his son into a hug and cried "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" He cried.

Arashi didn't know what to say or do other than hug his mother back. He didn't know what cause his mother to cry like this but Arashi knew one thing, he didn't like it. He didn't like seeing his mother in pain like this. He wanted to ask what happen to make him cry but kept his mouth shut, it would only hurt his mother.

They stayed like that for a few minutes before Naruto's cries stopped. He wiped the remaining tears and steadily got up. He smiled weakly at Arashi who smiled the same back. He took his son by the hand and waited for Kakashi. They didn't wait long.

Arashi notice that his uncle looked horrible, like he just saw someone die or something. He could tell the man was depressed. He also noticed that he and his mother weren't looking at each other. He wondered what went on between the two but knew it was something that hurt them both.

On the ride back home it was quiet. No one said anything and it felt really awkward. Arashi kept fidgeting at the awkward silence. Naruto just stared out the window with a solemn look, his mind buzzing about what had happen earlier. Kakashi just kept his eyes on the road. He was desperately wanted to say something but kept his mouth shut.

They got to the house and Naruto quickly got out and let Arashi out too. Arashi ran to the door and waited for his mother holding his Shamu stuffed animal and other souvenirs. Kakashi got out and tried to help Naruto but Naruto slapped his hand away and didn't look. Kakashi looked hurt but quickly covered it. When Arashi was far enough he tried to talk, "Naruto please let's talk about this" he said.

"No" Naruto mumbled.

"Please Naruto-"

"I SAID NO!"

Kakashi was taken back by Naruto.

"J-Just stop. I-I can't take it" he said, tearing fighting to break free but Naruto held them in. He then walked away from Kakashi. Kakashi sighed, he got inside the car and left.

Naruto took a deep breath to calm himself before going to the door and opening it. He was met face to face with a pissed off Gaara. Naruto gulped he never seen Gaara this way.

"Arashi go to your room" Gaara said in a tone that said 'do it now'.

Arashi slightly trembled, he never seen his father so mad before. It scared him. He hesitates for a second before doing as he was told.

Once Arashi was gone, Gaara glared at Naruto.

"So where were you?" he almost growled out.

"I-I was with Tsunade remember. I-I was taking Arashi there" Naruto replied a little scared. He was hoping someone was in the house besides them.

"Really? Then why was it when I called her she said you weren't there and she had no idea that you were suppose to be there" Gaara glared.

"_Shit" _was the first thing he thought. "I-I w-well…you see…" He took in a deep breath. "K-Kakashi came over yesterday to see me and then he asked me on a date but only as friends I swear. I even took Arashi with me to make sure nothing h-happens. I didn't tell you because I knew you wouldn't like it. B-But I swear it was only as friends, nothing happened" he explained though the last part about nothing happening wasn't true.

"Don't lie to me!" Gaara yelled, making Naruto flinch. "I knew what you were really doing! You were cheating on me!" he growled.

"W-What? No I swear" Naruto tried to reason but was back handed. His eyes widen in shock. Gaara then grabbed Naruto by the throat and slammed his against the wall. Naruto grunted in pain.

"I know what you are really up to. You wanted Arashi to be with Kakashi, to see his real father. You want Kakashi back you whore!" Gaara said their face only inches apart.

"N-No" the blonde said trembling in fear. It was then he smelled alcohol on Gaara's breath. The man obviously has been drinking and wasn't thinking right. This is very dangerous; Gaara is very unpredictable when he's drunk. Naruto only remembered Gaara getting drunk one time and it was horrible. Gaara saw other's looking at Naruto and in his drunken state he attacked them all and nearly killed someone he hasn't drink since then.

"NO!" he slammed the blondes head into the wall making the blonde dizzy. "I know the truth! And I won't let you go, you're mine!" he screamed, squeezing Naruto's throat tighter. Naruto was gasping for air.

Arashi heard all the yelling and came to see what was going on. He saw his father holding his mother by the throat. His mother was gasping for air and trying to pry his father's hands away. His eyes widen in fear for his mother. He wanted to tell his father to stop, that he's killing mother but no words came out. He wanted to move but it was like his whole body froze.

It was then the door opened, revealing Kiba, Sai and Jiriaya who were laughing at something except Sai, he doesn't show much emotion. They all saw the scene of Gaara squeezing the life out of Naruto and Arashi watching it in fear. Kiba acted first and tackled Gaara, making the red head let go of Naruto. Naruto feel to the ground, gasping for air and tears in his eyes.

Jiriaya quickly went to grandson's side to make sure he was ok while Sai helped Kiba keep Gaara down.

Naruto was trembling and Jiriaya hugged the scared kitsune to calm him down. Arashi finally got his body to move and ran to his mother's side in tears. He was so scared that he would lose his mother. He cried on Naruto's shoulders, wrapping his arms around him while Naruto was crying on Jiriaya. The old perverted man tried to calm both Uzumaki down; though he didn't show it he was scared of losing Naruto too. By the looks of things Gaara would've killed Naruto if they haven't got there when they did.

Kiba and Sai got Gaara under control though the red head didn't make it easy. Gaara growled and cursed at them to let him go but they didn't. Gaara saw Naruto's face and it was like cold water had been splashed on him. He realized what he almost did. His eyed widen in shock. He looked at Naruto and saw the blonde trembling in fear and crying. Gaara couldn't believe what he almost did and in front of Arashi. He felt like puking.

Naruto looked at Gaara in fear seeing the red head realized what he did. He couldn't take it anymore and grabbed Arashi by the hand and ran out the house. Jiriaya got up to go after Naruto but when he got outside he saw the two getting into a cab and driving off.

He cursed for not getting to Naruto.

Gaara watched his lover running away and looked down in guilt. He didn't mean to do that. He started drinking when he learned that Naruto wasn't where he said we was going to be and many ideas were running in his head of what the blonde is doing most of them were Naruto getting hurt. It wasn't until Ino slipped that Kakashi came over yesterday that he started drinking and even more thoughts entered his head. The main one was that Naruto was cheating on him.

He pushed Kiba and Sai away and go up.

"Hey where the fuck do you think you're going?!" Kiba yelled.

"None of your damn business" Gaara snapped and glared before walking out the house.

The other three men sighed; all only thinking about Naruto and hoping him and Arashi are ok.

* * *

Naruto and Arashi got out of the cab at the park. Naruto went to the nearest bench and cried again. Arashi sat next to his mother and hugged him. Naruto was very emotionally unstable. After about 10 minutes, Naruto stopped and they stayed quiet. Naruto then turned to Arashi and smiled sadly. Arashi half-smiled back. Naruto took Arashi by the hand and started walking around the park.

They walked for a bit around the park and headed out. The walked down the street and came across a poster that said 'First 10 customers get free ramen, all you can eat'. Naruto smiled.

"You wanna go get some ramen" he asked in a soft tone.

Arashi looked at his mother smiling softly and nodding. He knew his mother needed to get his mind off of things. Arashi was very smart for his age.

Naruto followed the directions and arrived at the shop.

Naruto was sure that it would be packed since the place looked new and everything but it was abandon, no sign of life. There was a bell at the front and he hit it. A man with long blonde hair peeked out and smiled. He went up to the two. "Hello un, how may I help you?" he man asked.

"Uh…I saw the poster about this place and the first 10 customers get free ramen?" he asked uncertainly.

The older blonde seemed to brighten, "Ah you saw it! Wonderful! I didn't think anyone would come. You're our first customer"

"Really?"

"Mmhmm. I guess no body likes ramen anymore" the man said sadly.

"That's sad; ramen is the greatest food ever!" Naruto said his smile becoming more real.

"I know un. I love it"

"Me too"

"So what can I get you two?"

"Hmm, 5 miso ramen and 4 pork as a start" Naruto said reading over the menu.

The other blonde gaped, "Wow. You really do like ramen"

"Yup"

"Ok 5 miso and 4 pork coming right up" the blonde said writing it down and left to make it.

After a few minutes the meal came out. A man with an orange swirling mask gave them the food. Naruto thought that was weird but as soon as the smell of the ramen hit his nose, he didn't care. The guy could be wearing a bunny suit for all he cared. Naruto quickly dug in. "Wow this stuff is good!"

"Glad you like it" the masked man said and walked away.

30 bowls later and Naruto got full. The blonde man from the counter, the masked man and now a red haired man that looked like Gaara stared and gaped at how many bowls the blonde consumed. This guy cannot be human.

Naruto started getting sleepy all of a sudden. His vision blurred and before he knew it the world got dark.

"Finally un. I didn't think he would ever pass out" the blonde said.

Arashi looked at his mother and shook him, "mom are you ok?" he asked but only got a snore.

"Sorry kid but you mother in knocked out like a light" the other blonde said.

Arashi stared up at the three who came to their table. "W-What do you mean?"

"We put sleeping pills in the ramen. You should've been out too, what gives Sasori?"

"I didn't want to overdose and kill them or hurt the unborn kid" the red head said like it was the obvious thing.

"Oh well we can just tie the kid up"

Arashi eyes widen. Then the blonde tried to grab him. Arashi ducked under the table and made a dash for the door.

"Tobi get him!" he heard one yelled. He looked back to see the masked man chasing after him. He was almost caught but was able to get away and out the shop. He didn't want to leave his mother behind but if he got caught then no one could save them. He needed to find his uncle or someone he knew and tell them what happened.

"Damn the kid got away un" Deidara said.

"As long as we got Naruto it's ok" Sasori said. "Come on we better get going before the kid finds someone and bring them here"

The other two nodded and helped carry the little blonde out, being very careful about him in a van and driving off.

* * *

**(1)- This actually happened to me. I was at Sea World and I went down to where I can see them underwater and right in front of me I see two dolphins having sex with each other. I couldn't believe it, I saw everything. I was tramatized...not really. But you would be too if you were 11 years old and saw that shit. Though I did know what sex was at the age cause my step-sister and her friends would watch porn when I was in the house when i was younger, in the living room so if I ever leave my room, I see two people having sex on tv. Assholes. **

**Shadow:** there you go. Fun times, Naruto nearly got raped by a dolphin and got molester by Kakashi and after that all hell broke lose to the point where Naruto is kidnap. Today was not a good day for Naruto.

**Maya:** No it wasn't poor naruto. I'm surprised he didn't go into labor or have a misscariage yet.

**Shadow:** True. I wonder if that will happen

**Mira:** Only I know

**Shadow:** What Mira? How did you get out?

**Mira:** -points to others- they got me out duh

**Shadow:** damn it. I was so close

**Mira:** no you weren't. You only got me because you cheated

**Shadow:** I didn't cheat

**Mira:** you brought a gun to a sword fight

**Shadow:** no you brought a sword to a gun fight

**Mira:** you are impossible. Anyways hope you like the chapter. The updates won't be as frequent because as we said before school's starting soon and gotta focus on that. Damn. Until next time see ya!! .....Now Shadow why don't we 'discuss' a few things -evil look-

**Shadow:** -eyes widen- shit -runs-

**Mira:** get back here!

**Maya:** ah it's good to have Mira back -chuckles-


	22. 4 sides of the story

**Chapter 21: 4 Sides of the story**

**Disclaimer: No I don't have ownership of Naruto. -crys-**

**Mira: **Hey everyone what's up. I know, I know the tilte sucks but I'm not good at that stuff. Some titles I think of are good but others aren't. Anyway sorry for the late update, school started and it was a bitch and it's only been 3 days. I'm taking a full load so I'm really busy but hopefully not too busy to write my chapters up here.

**Maya:** I hate waking up early

**Mira:** me too. I get up and I just want to go back to sleep. I need that 5 hour energy crap or whatever works.

**Maya:** I don't think that stuff works as well as they say it does

**Mira:** have you tried it?

**Maya:** no and you know that. I'm just saying what I heard.

**Mira:** ...I can't believe people are dieing alot this year, Michael Jackson, Billy Mayes and the other people

**Maya:** off subject but ok. I know I can't believe that either, it's like they all went to a meeting or something and decided to die that week or whatever.

**Mira:** I know it's weird. I'm going to miss those people...well on Jackson and Billy Mayes, he was awesome

**Maya:** yea

**Mira:** Anyway, somewhat short chapter. Lots of chiff hangers(evil I know) so enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Arashi kept running and running. People all around him watch the boy but then went back to whatever is was that they were doing. They didn't care or notice that the boy was in distress. Arashi knew there were people all around but he didn't trust any of them. Something told him that he should go find someone he knew and tell them what happened. But how was he supposed to find someone in a city he's never been in. He couldn't find his way home because he couldn't remember where it was.

He wasn't paying attention when he ran into a hard body. The force was strong enough to knock him down to the ground on his butt. He groaned in slight pain "_that hurt" _he thought.

"Hey you ok kid?" a deep voice asked.

Arashi looked up to see a man who was striking familiar. He had a beard and was smoking a cigarette. He knew he's seen this man before but he couldn't remember exactly where.

"Arashi? Is that you?" the man asked surprised.

Arashi then remembered where he has seen the man. It was back at home in New York. He was one of Uncle Kashi's friends. What was his name again? Buma…Tsume…ah wait Asuma.

"Asuma?" he asked.

Asuma bent down and help the boy up. "Arashi what are you doing here? Are you alone? Where's your mother Naruto or father?" he asked.

He was about to answer him but he remembered what he was suppose to do. He grabbed Asuma's hand and started pulling. "You have to help me. These men took mommy!" Arashi said.

Asuma's eyes widen, "What? What are you talking about?"

"Mommy's hurt. He's in danger. Come on we have to save him from the bad men" Arashi said pulling harder though Asuma didn't budge.

Asuma bent down to one knee and put his hands on Arashi's shoulder.

"Arashi" he said slowly. "I need you to calm down and tell me exactly what happened, from the beginning" Asuma knew the boy was in hysterics and he needed the boy to calm down. He's a police officer so he knows how to handle these kinds of situations. He understood the boy said Naruto was in danger but he couldn't just react instantly. He needs to get all the facts before jumping into action.

Arashi was crying but he was able to calm himself down enough so he can talk clearly. He took a deep breathe before continuing to tell Asuma what he wanted to say.

"OK Uncle Kashi took mommy and me to Sea World, which was really cool. We got to do so many things-"

"-Arashi, focus" Asuma interrupted.

"Oh yea…after we played with the dolphins, we were getting dress and I got dress quicker so I left. Then something happened when I was gone cause mommy and Uncle Kashi were acting really weird and not talking or looking at each other-"

Asuma wondered what happened between the two but remembered he needs to focus on what Arashi was saying.

"-when we got home daddy was really mad at mommy but I didn't know why. He told me to go to my room. I didn't want to at first but I did. Then I heard some yelling and banging. I went to see what happened and I saw daddy hurting mommy. He had his hands around his throat. I couldn't do anything. I wanted to, I wanted to stop dad but I couldn't. Mommy was crying and in pain, I could see it" Arashi started crying again. Asuma tried to comfort the poor boy, it must've been hard.

"Then grandpa Ji-ji, Uncle Kiba and Sai came home and got daddy away from mommy. I ran to mommy and hugged him. Then mommy got upset and grabbed me. We ran out of the house and into a cab. We got off near the park and we stayed there. I knew mommy was hurting but I didn't know what to do. After a while we started walking around and we saw a sign about ramen. Mommy took me there. The people at first were really nice but a little weird. We started eating and then mommy fell asleep. I tried to wake him but he wouldn't. Then the blonde man says something about mommy finally falling asleep. The red head man said something but I can't remember. Then they were talking about taking mommy and me. I was so scared. They tried to get me but I got away and ran." He cried louder. "I didn't want to leave mommy there but I knew that's what mommy would've wanted me to do. We have to save him!" He looked at Asuma.

Asuma listened to everything and memorized it. He nodded and stood up. This was serious. If they were going to do anything they had to do it fast. They need to get whatever evidence they can. It was already starting to get dark so they had to work fast. He looked at Arashi.

"Can you take me to the place?" he asked.

Arashi nodded and started heading back to the store with Asuma in tow.

* * *

Naruto groaned, his body hurt for some reason and he didn't understand why. The last thing he remembers was eating ramen with Arashi then he started getting tired until suddenly darkness.

He sat up and notices he was on something soft. He had yet to open his eyes but from the feel he could tell it was like a bed or something. He opened his eyes slowly, letting his vision adjust to the lighting or lack off in the room.

In the room he was in, he could tell it was fancy. It was lit only by a low light lamp and a few candles. The sheets on the bed he could tell were pure silk. They were soft and smooth against his skin. He noticed the colors were red and orange. He looked around the room to see if he can find something that would tell him where he was but he couldn't.

He sighed; it was just like him to get kidnap. This was the worst day ever, though something in the back of his head said the Kakashi thing wasn't so bad, it was actually nice.

He remembered his little girl and quickly put his hand there to check on here. He still had the watermelon size belly. He moved his hand to try to feel any movement. He started panicking when he couldn't feel anything until he felt a little flutter. It wasn't much but it was there. He relaxes when he felt his child was safe.

He noticed something odd just then and felt the clothes he had on. They were not the clothes he had on earlier. They were much softer and felt like the silk sheets. He looked down and noticed he was wearing silk pajamas. He freaked out a little at the fact that someone undressed him then redressed him. He could only image the pervert who did that. This day couldn't get any worst. Just then the door opened to reveal…

* * *

Kakashi sat at home on his couch. He cradled his head with his hands and was shaking it lightly. He thought about what happened earlier and couldn't stop thinking about it. The day was going perfectly until his little mistake and taking advantage of Naruto in a weaken state. He couldn't believe what he did. Not only he took advantage but he betrayed Naruto again. He said he wouldn't do anything and what happens? He goes and does something. Idiot, Naruto must hate him now all because little Kakashi wanted to have some fun. Damn you penis, you betrayed me. Kakashi mentally cried.

He wanted to apologize and confort Naruto. He wanted to tell him he was sorry for doing that. It was a spur of the moment and he didn't mean for it to happen. But Naruto was too shaken up to talk at the time. Maybe tomorrow he'll go and talk to Naruto. But he couldn't shake off the feeling that something was wrong but he didn't know what.

He didn't even notice that he had the TV on or that it was talking about a young girl in her early 20's was murdered recently. The woman with pink hair was stabbed 9 times, bruises all over her body, cuts everywhere, her arms, legs and head were cut off from her torso but they were placed where they were suppose to be only a few inches apart. The look of horror could be seen in her cold, lifeless eyes and her mouth open in a slightly scream. Her shirt was tore opened and the word **'Whore' **was craved across her chest by a knife and another craving on her stomach was that on a 9-tailed fox. The woman's name came up on the screen: Sakura Haruno.

He was pulled from his thoughts when his cell phone started ringing. At first he didn't want to answer it. He looked at the number and saw it was Asuma. He decided to pick up the phone.

"Hey Asuma what's up?" he asked almost tiredly.

"Kakashi I need you to come to 2187 Hokage Lane" Asuma's voice said.

"Why?"

"Naruto's been kidnapped"

Kakashi's eyes widen and he wasted no time dashing out of his house, not even bothering locking it. He quickly got into his car and drove off, trying to get to the address as fast as possible.

* * *

After Gaara left the house, he went to the nearest bar and started drinking. The bar was called the **"****Jinchūriki****". **He sat at the bar all night, drinking his worries. He didn't want to remember what he did to his lover, Naruto. He couldn't believe it. He knew he shouldn't have jumped to conclusions like that. There were always two sides of the story, he knew that. He had no reason to accuse Naruto like that. Sure he lied to the red head about where he was going but he couldn't have cheated since Arashi's been with him.

He acted on impulse and now he mostly like damage their relationship or worse he could've hurt the baby. Gaara grimace at the thought. If the baby got hurt or died it would be because of him. He would've hurt and/or killed an innocent life because he couldn't control himself. Tears fell down his face as he silently cried hoping Naruto and their baby were ok.

He felt a hand on his back and looked up to see who it was. Even in his haze drunken state he could tell it was Neji.

"You ok?" Neji asked in concern. He liked to come into bars to relax and have fun. He was already slightly drunk from the last club he was before he came here. He looked over and saw Gaara at the bar table, cradling a drink and staring at it. When he saw Gaara he was surprised and walked over to see him but he notice the red head was crying, he wondered why. From all the times they met the red head seemed to be void of emotion unless it was towards the blonde. Neji wouldn't have thought Gaara would openly show emotions like this.

Gaara turned his head away so the man wouldn't see his tears, "What do you think?" he said his voice holding many emotions.

Neji frown and sat down next to him. "You want to talk about it?" he asked.

"No" Gaara mumbled and Neji nodded his head in understanding. He didn't want to push the red head much.

The sat in silence until Gaara grabbed Neji by the neck and pulled him into a kiss.

* * *

**Mira:** Haha lots of cliff hangers. I'm evil I know.

**Maya:** I can't believe Gaara

**Mira:** It gets worse

**Maya:** what?

**Mira:** I'm messed up person

**Maya:** yes you are I should know I live in your head

**Mira:** yup so back to the story will they be able to save Naruto? Who entered Naruto's room? Will Gaara cheat on Naruto? Why am I asking these questions like I'm in a movie or something? Who knows all questions will be answers next time on Sorry isn't Good Enough!

**Maya:** .....you really need to stop watching tv so much

**Mira:** shut up

**Nikki:** please review everyone, Mira loves it when you review. It makes her happy and want to write more. -skips away-


	23. Unexpected surprise

**Chapter 22: Unexpected surprise**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, end of story.**

**Mira: **Hey everyone. OMG it's been a long time hasn't it. I'm so sorry, it's school such a bummer. I can barely do anything but I'm so glad I got this chapter up. Now you will know who was at the door and all that.

**Maya:** Didn't you get sick

**Mira:** oh yea it wasn't the swine flu, thank whatever god there is but it was pretty bad. Even got a huge nose bleed and no it was from reading yaoi, no don't know why it happen but it lasted a fucking hour. I'm pretty sure that isn't a good thing.

**Shadow:** Didn't you threw up a blood lugy?

**Mira:** I'm pretty sure no one needed to know about that or hear about it.

**Maya:** yea it pretty gross.

**Mira:** yes it was. Ok so a few things happen in this chapter and ther is a bit where you guys probably are going to be like 'wow mira's pretty fucked up to write this'. yes yes i am and I don't care. Now onto the story.

* * *

The door open and reveal the person behind it, Naruto gasped at what he saw. The man who just entered the room looked almost exactly like he did but older. The man had the same spiked golden blonde hair but it went down to mid-back and had streaks of red, he also had the same blue eyes exactly liked his, the only thing the man didn't have were the whisker mark's on his cheek like Naruto had. All in all he was an older version of Naruto.

Naruto stared at the man, unknown what to do. The man smiled softly and walked over to Naruto.

"Hello Naruto" the man's voice was deep and alluring. Naruto seemed a little drawn to the voice and it sounded familiar.

The man saw the confusion in Naruto's eye. "Aw don't tell me you don't remember who I am"

Naruto tilted his head in confusion.

The man sighed, he patted Naruto's head twice then moved his hand to cup Naruto's chin.

"I'm hurt you don't remember me, after all I gave you these beautiful marks" his thumb ran over Naruto's scarred cheek.

"I'm Minato, you're father" the man said.

Naruto's eyes widen. It couldn't be this man couldn't be his father. Baa-Chan told him his mother and father died in a car accident. He was in the car with them but survived with only a concussion and the 6 marks on his cheeks. Baa-Chan and pervy-sage wouldn't lie to him would they?

Minato can still see his son's confusion; could it be that Naruto doesn't really remember him? He felt anger deep inside at the thought. How dare Naruto forget who he belongs too? I guess I will have to make him remember. He was snapped out his thoughts by a small soft voice.

"I'm sorry can you say that again?" he asked.

"Y-you can't be my father" Naruto stammered out. "Baa-Chan, pervy-sage and Uncle Fugaku said my mom and dad died in a car accident"

"A car accident?" the man repeated then thought of what his son just said. Fugaku Uchiha lied to his son about him, how dare he do such a thing! It's a good thing I told Itachi to kill his father. But who is this baa-Chan and pervy-sage? He thought about it then his eyes widen in realization. No. Could Naruto mean Tsunade and Jiraiya? His long time best friends and sensei's?

He grabbed Naruto by the shoulders and held tightly. "This baa-Chan does she drink a lot and is incredibly strong and Jiraiya is he a pervert who writes those porn books Icha Icha series and always hits on women even though he's married?" Minato asked urgently his eyes seemed to flash red for a second.

Naruto nodded carefully, scared of the man in front of him.

Minato grit his teeth and unknowingly squeezed Naruto's shoulder harder, to the point his nails was digging in the young blonde and making him bleed. How dare those two lie to Naruto? How could they betray us like that? They need to be punished for their crimes.

He heard a sob and whimpers; he snapped back to reality and saw what he was doing. He quickly let go of Naruto. He'll need to control his anger while he's with Naruto.

He pulled Naruto into his arms, who flinched from the touch but Minato didn't notice. He sighed as he petted Naruto's hair. "Shh, shh, Naruto I'm here, daddy's here. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to hurt you. I promise I won't do it again. But Tsunade and Jiraiya were lying to your, I am your father and your mother did die but not the way how they told you. Do you want to know the story?" After a long pause he felt Naruto nod against him, he could also feel the tears coming from his son but the sobs have quieted.

"Ok this is the real story; well there was this man who had a good life. He was on top of the world. He was rich and powerful but more important he have a wonderful family, a wife and beautiful son. He was the owner of this big corporation, and he had everything until one day it all disappeared. The man lost everything, everything but his family. A man named Orochimaru was the one who destroyed the man's life, he sabotage the company and made it go broke.

Two years had past since then and the man's life hadn't gotten any better, it only got worst. His wife left taking their son with her. The man didn't like that. He didn't care much about his wife since they were drifting away since the man lost everything but he loved his son. His son was the only thing keeping him sane and with his son gone, the man went crazy. He wanted revenge for the life he has now. So he started killing, first those who ruin his life.

Then he went after the one who took his little angel away from him, his wife. He found where they lived and went to it. He picked the locks of the door and entered the house quietly. He looked around and saw no one but heard noises in the kitchen. He peeked around the corner and saw his wife but there was no sign of his son. He cut the phone wire and wrapped it around his hands. He quietly walked up behind his wife and wrapped the wiring around his wife's throat, surprising her and chocking her. His wife struggled at first but she lost energy fast and struggle less. The man let her go before she died; he didn't want her to die just yet. No, he wanted her to suffer for what she did since she was the reason why he became the person he did.

He took one of the kitchen knives, a rather large one. The wife was too weak to fight but even though she begged for the man to stop but her voice was damage and it came out as a whisper. Still the man heard her but didn't listen. He walked up to her and bent down to where he was. He grabbed her hair and dragged her to the living room, she tried to scream but the wire damaged her voice and she couldn't make a sound above a whisper. He threw her on the ground and smiled at her before stabbing her in the chest. He stabbed her a few more times before he got bored and started cutting off her limbs from her body. She tried to scream and fight but still couldn't. He bashed her face in with his fist to the point it was unrecognizable.

By this time she was dead. He cut up her torso and took out all her organ and spilt it on the floor then he took the knife and popped her eyes out of the socket. When he was done with his work he smiled. To him it was a beautiful sight and a deserving death for his wife. There was a creaking noise and he turned his head to see his son rubbing the sleep out of his eye. He quickly got up and walked to his son so he wouldn't see the sight of his mother. He didn't want to traumatize his son he wanted his son to be happy. He was planning on take his son with him to a place where no one would bother the two and it would be just them.

The boy looked at his father and smiled. You see the son loved his father very much and was sad that he was taken away from him and could see him. He jumped in his arms and didn't see the blood on the man's clothes and hands. The man took his son to his room. He smiled when they entered the room. His son always loved the color orange and so the walls were painted that color. He sat on his son's bed with his son's on his lap. The boy asked what's wrong then saw the blood. He asked his father if he was hurt but the man shook his head no. He looked at his son and thought something was missing. He asked his son if he trusted him and the boy nodded and said yes.

He man smiled and took out a smaller knife from his pocket. He cup the boy's chin and lifted it up a bit. He held the knife to the boy's cheek. The boy asked what he was doing; the man asked again if he trusted him. The boy still nodded. He smiled and began cutting in the skin. The boy screamed and asked his father to stop, that it hurt. The man took pity on his son. He didn't like seeing his son in pain and crying. No he always wanted his son to smile and be happy. He hit him on the head, knocking him out. He continued to cut the skin on his son's cheeks, when he was done there was 3 line marks on each cheek. He held the boy close to him and whispered sweet words to his son."

By now Naruto's eyes widen and he stared up at the man in fear.

"Then his suppose best friend comes in and takes away the man's son. The man tried to get his son back but they wouldn't let him. He was locked in prison for what he did but he escaped. He tried to find his son but no matter where he looked he couldn't find him. Years passed when he heard of his son's name but under his mother's last name. He wanted to go to his son but it wasn't the right time, there was people still looking for him. So he waited for the right time to be reunited with his son." Minato finished telling his story; he looked down at Naruto who was shivering in fear.

"And do you know who that man was?" he asked. He didn't wait for Naruto to answer, "The man in the story was me and our family"

Naruto shook in fear; he just learned that the man in front of his was his father and that he killed his mother and gave him these scars. It was too much. He then felt a pain in his abdomen and wrapped his arms around his bulging stomach. He then felt something wet between his legs and whimpered.

Minato heard the whimper and saw his son's face contorted into pain. Through the silk pajama he could see a wet spot. His eyes widen, _"Damn it. He's going into labor" _he thought. He took out his cell phone and presses a number, there was a ring and then someone picked up. "Get a medic in my room now! He's going into labor!" he yelled then shut the phone. He then went to Naruto's aid and helped the boy lay down on the bed. Naruto at first wanted to fight but the pain was too much. He instead listens to the man and let him do whatever as long as the pain stopped and his baby will be ok. Minato started trying to calm the boy down until the medic came, whispering into his ear about how much he loves him and other sweet nothings. Not too long someone burst through the door. They saw Minato and Naruto on the bed. The person went to them and started to get to work.

* * *

Kakashi car came to a screeching halt as he arrived at the address. He jumped out of the car and looked around. He saw Asuma and ran to him. He was panting slightly and looked horrible.

"Asuma tell me everything!" he yelled out.

Asuma sighed as he took out his cigarette and threw it on the ground. He crushed it under his shoe. He looked at his men who were looking for any evidence or clues. Then he looked at Kakashi.

"We don't know much, the only we know so far is what Arashi told us. But from the descriptions we were able to identify two people." Asuma took out a folder and opened it. "The first is Deidara, last name Unknown, age 30, male. He had an obsession with art but more important making art that will explode. He handy at making nearly anything explode even killed his family with an explosion but no one suspect him of it. It looked like a gas accident. He was sent to an orphanage. He was first arrested at the age of 16 for exploding the school but was later release because there wasn't enough evidence against him. He was arrested several times for creating a disturbance and killing several people in a bombing accident. He was sent to a hospital to get help for his obsession at the age of 23. When ask why he makes art and then destroy it he said 'because art is a bang. Art doesn't need to last long. It need to be created beautifully before being destroyed soon after. Art is fleeting" They dubbed him incurable. He stayed in the hospital for 3 years before escaping with his accomplice Sasori."

Asuma flipped the page over, "Sasori, last name Unknown, age unknown, male. Sasori was very much like Deidara, he took had a fascination to art but he thought art should be long-lasting. He was sent to the same hospital as Deidara. Instead of blowing things up like Deidara he liked to kill people and make him into puppets. Even fill them with weapons of all sorts. He too was dubbed incurable. He and Deidara met, fought a lot with one another it seems, all about how art should last. There was even a suspicion that they were together as lovers. He and Deidara escaped together and were never seen again."

"Until now" Kakashi said.

"Yea" Asuma sighed. "There was a third man Arashi talked about but we couldn't get anything. Apparently the man wore a mask so Arashi couldn't tell us what he looks like."

Kakashi sighed, "Where is Arashi?"

"Over there" Asuma pointed to where Arashi was, sitting in the police car hugging his knees.

Kakashi walked over to Arashi, the door was open. He bent down so Arashi's level.

"Hey there Arashi" Kakashi said softly.

Arashi looked up at Kakashi but looked down, "He's gone. Mommy's gone"

"Don't worry we will find him, I promise"

"It's my fault, it's my entire fault. If daddy wasn't so mad at mommy, we wouldn't have left"

Kakashi hugged Arashi, "it's not your fault, and never think it is. We will find him I swear"

Arashi cried on Kakashi's shoulder. Kakashi held his son tight, he would ask him what he meant by his father, Gaara, getting mad at Naruto but it will have to be later.

All of a sudden Arashi screamed. Kakashi was startled and looked at Arashi. Asuma and another man came running to the two.

"What happened?" Asuma asked.

"I don't know he was crying and now this" Kakashi answered.

"Arashi, Arashi! What's wrong? Tell us" Kakashi said calmly trying to calm his son.

"Mommy…mommy's h-hurt" Arashi gasped out.

Kakashi's eyes widen, "what do you mean?"

"He's hurt, he hurt! Make it stop" Arashi held his head and started shaking it.

"Do something!" Kakashi yelled at Asuma, he didn't know what is going on but he didn't like seeing his son like this.

Asuma nodded and just then a police officer that was with Asuma came up with a sedative. He put the needle to Arashi's arm and injected the substance into the boy. Seconds later, Arashi started to get quieter before falling asleep. Kakashi caught Arashi and laid him back into the car. He closes the door and then looked at Asuma.

"What happened to him?"

Asuma thought about it. "Well there are theories that a mother and child have a special bond with one another and that they could feel each other through the bond. It could be that since Arashi and Naruto are so close that they could feel each other's feelings."

"So you mean Arashi could feel what Naruto is feeling?"

"Just a theory but yeah."

Kakashi looked at Arashi sadly, "he said Naruto was hurt, he was in pain"

Asuma put his hand on Kakashi's shoulder knowing how worried he was, "We'll find him don't worry. Naruto is a strong kid"

"Yeah but he's pregnant, he so vulnerable right now."

"Which is why we are doing everything we can and going as fast as we can to save him."

"I just hope we won't get there before it's too late" Kakashi said looking down at the ground sadly. He then looked up at the sky, _"Naruto hang in there. I will find you, I promise" _

**

* * *

**

Mira:

yes those who guess it, the man was MINATO! Naruto's father. sugary goodness for those who guessed

**Shadow:** -stare-

**Mira:** what? everybody loves food that's bad for them. Who care if it is they're good.

**Shadow:** i agree

**Mira:** and- wait you agree with me?

**Shadow:** yes

**Mira:** wow that's a first

**Shadow:** not really

**Mira:** and it goes again. Anyway why do you agree?

**Shadow:** I love cookies that's why

**Mira:** ooh chocoate chip, those are good. I don't see how people can stop eating junk food. THEY ARE TOO GOOD TO GIVE UP. They're so good. As a mater of fact I'm going to have some cookies and milk right now. -runs off-

**Shadow:** -stares at smoke that appeared when Mira ran off- how is that possible? Wait cookies? NO THOSE ARE MY FUCKING COOKIES! YOU BETTER NOT TOUCH THEM YOU BITCH!! -runs after-

**Nikki:** heehee until next time see ya! Save some cookies for me! -runs after them laughing-

* * *


	24. Sorrow and happiness

**Chapter 23: Sorrow and happiness**

**Disclamier: I don't own Naruto, Minato does now. But Kakashi will soon get him back**

**Mira: **Hey everyone, sorry it took long but just to tell ya with everything that has been going on here, I'm only gonna focus on one fanfic right now and it's this one since it's almost done. So I will only write SIGE chapters til it's finish then I will do the other one. I've been too busy so I can't do both right now.

**Maya:** Life sux huh

**Mira:** It sure does

**Jack:** I agree

**Mira:** Whoa you're actually joining us

**Jack:** ... ... ... yes

**Mira:** -blinks- too you long enough to answer

**Maya:** leave him alone Mira

**Mira:** Sorry, sorry I'm a little testy cuz I found cat litter and cat shit on my bed. Fucking step-sister dumped it there cuz she's a bitch

**Maya:** oh yea almost forgot about that.

**Mira:** yea pissed me off but i shall have my revenge....REVENGE! -evil laughter. thunder and lightning in background, ominous music-

**Maya:** da fuck?

**Shadow:** -runs in- what did I miss I hear evil laughter, thunger and lightning and ominous music -looks around-

**Maya:** you heard all that? how?

**Shadow:** evdar, I have evil radar so I know when something evil happens. It's like how some people have gaydar.

**Maya:** ...um ok. well Mira is going to get revenge on someone

**Shadow:** revenge? sweet, i shall join her -runs to Mira-

**Maya:** that's not weid at all. Anyway enjoy the chapter

* * *

"Hold on let me just adjust" Neji said

"Damn it Neji if you don't move I will do it myself" Gaara growled

Neji glared, "Fine"

"You too slow, go faster"

"Are you always this bitchy?"

"F-faster!"

"Alright, alright"

"Harder!"

"Hmm"

Gaara grunts a little, "almost"

"Same here"

They both then let out a content sigh. They panted for a little bit, sweat poured from their body.

Neji looked at Gaara and Gaara looked at him. Neji then stood up; he pushed the hair away from his face. "Man who knew videogames were so hard." (A/N: Ha you were all think something else you pervs)

"Tch it's your fault we almost lost." Gaara replied

"No it wasn't, besides I'm not use to playing a game where you have to move a lot." Neji countered and crossed his arms

"It's called a Wii dumbass, you have to move when playing it."

"Well whoever thought about playing videogames while exercising at the same time should have their head bash in. Videogames aren't meant to be like that."

Gaara raised an eyebrow at Neji, "Neji don't you own a dojo. Shouldn't you have a high stamina and all that so why are you complaining?"

"I do I just don't like exercising while playing videogames. It's suppose to be relaxing"

"Yes because pretending to be a ninja and go out killing people, going on mission and all that is relaxing….wait it is"

"See so why exercise when doing it?"

They then feel into a silence.

"Do you feel better now Gaara?" Neji asked.

"Yea a bit…thanks" Gaara replied.

"Your welcome, I was a bit worried when you kissed me last night"

_~Flashback~_

_Neji frown and sat down next to him. "You want to talk about it?" he asked._

"_No" Gaara mumbled and Neji nodded his head in understanding. He didn't want to push the red head much._

_The sat in silence until Gaara grabbed Neji by the neck and pulled him into a kiss._

_Neji pushed Gaara away quickly. He was surprised by his actions. Though Neji liked it and he can't deny that he wasn't attracted to Gaara, still this was his friend's fiancé he wouldn't betray his friend like that._

"_Gaara what the hell?" Neji yelled_

_Gaara looked down a little guilty, "Sorry" he mumbled._

_Neji's expression soften, by the short time he has known Gaara, he has never seen the red head like this before._

"_It's ok; just don't try that again ok?"_

_He got no reply, he then sigh. "What happened between you and Naruto?" Neji asked. Obviously something happened between the two._

_Gaara didn't say anything at first but his eyes seemed to scan the area. They then rested on Neji's face. "Can we talk about this somewhere else?"_

_Neji nodded his head, "sure"_

_They both left the club and got into Neji's car. Neji drove to his house, all the while the car was silent._

_When the reached the house, they both got out and headed inside._

"_Go sit on the couch, I'll get us some tea" Neji said. _

_Gaara silently nodded and went into the living room and sat on the couch._

_A few minutes later Neji came in with two cups of tea. He set them on the table in front of the couch._

_Gaara took his cup and sipped a little. _

_Neji waited patiently for Gaara to speak. He was beginning to doubt Gaara will speak but then a small but deep voice destroyed his doubt._

"_Naruto hates me" he said._

"_Why do you think that?" Neji asked._

"_I…I almost killed him earlier" Gaara admitted._

_Neji's eyes widen at the confession. He was about to say something but was interrupted._

"_He said he was going to Tsuande's house and taking Arashi with him but when I called to check up, she said they weren't there and she thought he was here with me. That's when I knew something was wrong. Naruto would never lie to me. I started getting idea's of what he was doing, each worse than the last and then I started drinking. I don't usually drink since I turn into a completely different person when I do but I did."_

_Neji sat there and listen to his story. Although a part of him wanted to beat the crap out for Gaara for hurting his friend but he just sat there and listened before he judge._

"_Then why I was drinking, I saw Ino and asked if she knew where Naruto was but she didn't. But she then said something that made me freeze but my blood boil at the same time. She said that Kakashi came over yesterday while I was gone and visited for a bit. That he and Naruto talked but she didn't know what because Naruto kicked her out so she couldn't hear. That's what really threw me off the edge. She left and then I started drinking more and more. I tried to convince myself it was nothing but I kept seeing images of Kakashi and Naruto together. Naruto cheating on me and then finally see him, Kakashi and Arashi all together, one big happy family. I went over the edge on that. I knew Arashi is Kakashi's son by blood but still._

_When Naruto and Arashi came back, I couldn't control myself. I ordered Arashi to go into his room and he did but hesitated. I think he knew something was wrong. I cornered him and asked where he was but he lied to me so I told him what I found out. He then told me the truth but even then I didn't listen." Gaara looked at his tea cup seeing his reflection._

"_I grabbed him by the throat and threw him into the wall, I started yelling at him that he was cheating on me and want Arashi to be with his real father, and then I called him a whore. Even in my drunken state I remember everything. I squeezed his throat till he was gasping for air. Arashi came into the room but I paid no mind to him. I-I was bent on killing Naruto. In my head the phrase, "If I can't have him no one will" repeated in my mind. Kiba, Sai and Jiraiya came in and saw me and pulled me away. It took them all to stop me and save Naruto .I growled and struggle in their grasp but then when I looked at Naruto, it was like a bucket of ice cold water was splash on my face. I realized what I was doing and almost did. Then I saw that Arashi was there and saw the whole thing. It made me want to puke. Naruto grabbed Arashi and ran out the house. I stood there before leaving too and going to the club. The fear in both Naruto and Arashi's eyes will haunt me forever." Gaara's hands covered his face. _

"_I can't believe what I did. Naruto will never love me again. I can tell." For the first time in his life Gaara started crying._

_Neji's heart broke at the scene before him. Even though Gaara did a bad thing, he was paying the price and regretted ever doing it._

_Neji got up and walked over to Gaara. He sat down next to the red head and pulled him into a hug. They sat there in silence; all can be heard was Gaara's muffled sobs._

_~End of Flashback~_

"You know you will have to go back" Neji said.

"I know but I can't right now. I know he's not ready and neither am I"

Neji sighed; he couldn't make Gaara go he will have to go on his own time. A ringtone interrupted his thoughts. Neji new it was his cell phone. He took it out of his pocket and looked at who it was. It was Hinata. He opened it and put it to his ear.

"Yes Hinata?" There was some noise from the other side of the phone. Neji's expression change gradually then his eyes widen in shock.

"What?!"

This alerted Gaara who looked at Neji. Neji quickly masked his expressions.

"Ok…yea…he's here….ok….I'll tell him…ok thanks…bye" Neji shut the phone off then he looked at Gaara with a grave look Gaara looked at him, wondering what was up.

Neji sighed, "Gaara something happened"

"What?"

"It's…" he gulped then looked at Gaara more sternly, "It's Naruto. He's-he's been kidnapped"

Gaara's eyes widen.

* * *

"AHHH!" Naruto screamed as another wave of pain hit his body.

"Ok Naruto-kun you're doing great, now I need you to push" the medic said.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I HAVE BEEN DOING YOU ASSHOLE!" Naruto screamed.

"Yelling at me will get you nowhere" the medic said calmly.

Naruto growled. Minato was behind Naruto, holding his hand, which Naruto is kindly crushing, and whispering sweet words to the younger blond. He looked at the medic.

"Konan, I would appreciate it if you didn't antagonize Naruto while trying to give birth" Minato said.

Konan nodded, "yea well I can't help it, and he's annoying."

"I doubt that it's his fault after all he is giving birth and from past experience I heard it's like stretching you're bottom lip over your head to the end of your neck."

"And I will never experience that or I would rip Pain's dick off"

"I feel sorry for Pain having to deal with her" Minato mumbled to himself.

"What was that?!" Konan asked menacingly.

"Nothing" Minato said.

"Better be unless you want to deliver this baby yourself."

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GET THIS BABY OUT OF ME!" Naruto screamed again then another pain. He kept pushing, wanting the baby out of him as soon as possible. He hated child birth; he can't remember why he wanted to get pregnant again. Must've been drunk, he thought

"Ok I can see the head, come on push"

"I AM"

A few more pushes later, Naruto could feel the baby leaving his body. A few seconds later he heard the cries.

"Congratulation, you gave birth to a beautiful baby girl."

Naruto smiled. Once her cord was cut and she was clean, she was handed to Naruto. Konan soon left after making sure the baby was healthy and alright.

The blonde was tired as hell from the labor but it was worth it. Once he saw his daughter's face, he melted. She had a tuff of fiery red hair, her eyes were closed so he didn't know what color they were but he bet she had his eye color.

"She's so beautiful" Naruto whispered.

"She is" Minato said and softly touched her cheek.

Naruto didn't even realize what kind of situation he was in but he didn't care. All that matter right now was his daughter. He and Gaara thought long and hard for name for their daughter and decided on a name.

"Akemi, my beautiful Akemi" Naruto said. (A/N: Thank you demon'sLOver for the name. I suck at making-up names. Those who don't know what it means it means the dawn of beauty.)

"Akemi, what a beautiful name for a beautiful girl" Minato said as he gazed upon his son, soon to be lover, and daughter. It was a beautiful sight. He couldn't wait to have Naruto in his bed; of course he has to wait for Naruto to recover. He would also have to wait till Akemi was old enough to go on a plane. His contact told him the police were already looking for Naruto; he didn't want anyone to take him away. So he will have to get out of the country ASAP. No one knew what he looked like, it seemed the only one were able to decipher were Deidara and Sasori. That's good it means he was safe and he could easily disguise the younger blonde, probably be easier to make him look like a woman since he could pass it off.

After feeding Akemi, Naruto started to close his eyes. He was tired from giving birth. He cradled Akemi next to him, who was already fast asleep. He let out a yawn before too succumbing to lala land.

Minato sat at the edge of the bed, petting Naruto's hair softly. He smiled at the sight. He sighed and after a while he got up. He kissed Naruto on the temple before leaving the room quietly. He had some planning to do, mainly about how to throw the cops off their tracks.

**

* * *

**

**Maya:** So there you go. sorry Mira's not hear she out plotting revenge with Shadow. -shudders- hate to be that person. Anyway those of you who thought of osmething else in the beginning, shame on you for being perverts. Wait what am I saying, I'm a pervert too. Ah oh well. So yes weird think happen here and Naruto gave birth to a beauitful girl Akemi and we thank demon'sLOver again for the name.

**Nikki:** yea thanks. Akemi looks soo cute

**Maya:** Nikki what are you doing here?

**Nikki:** i don't know. Can't i hold her?

**Maya:** ah you do know this isn't real right therefor you can't hold her

**Nikki:** what? -starts tearing up, pouty lips-

**Sora:** ooh it's ok sweety, don't cry -hugs Nikki and tries to confort her-

**Maya:** uh...sorry...i didn't think she would act like that

**Sora:** It's ok, come on Nikki lets go play with the dolls

**Nikki:** -sighs- ...ok... -walks away with Sora-

**Maya:** we don't have any dolls except those voo doo dolls of- oh shit. wait! -runs after them

**Derek:** until next time, later -disappears in smoke-

**Jack:** ... ... ... that was weird


	25. Forgive Me

**Chapter 24: Forgive me**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill so why do I have to keep syaing it**

**Mira:** Long time no update, sorry everyone I tried, I really did but you know how it's like.

**Shadow:** blah blah blah whatever

**Mira:** Shut up, I am doing my best but I got people breathing down my necks and it ain't easy trying to keep straight A

**Shadow:** then don't do it, who cares if you get an B, it's not the end of the world.

**Mira:** If 2012 is real then it will be

**Shadow:** -opens mouth to speak but soon closes it- ... you got a point.

**Mira:** beside I don't care if I get a B, I'm not that kind of person who freaks out like that, i just like getting A's. And if the world is ending in 2012 I'm going to do everything possible before I die.

**Shadow:** like what?

**Mira:** grab the nearest cute guy and fuck him.

**Shadow:** 0.o

**Maya:** WooHoo I second that.

**Shadow:** ...

**Mira:** I think we broke him

**Maya:** maybe but who cares

**Mira:** True. Now on with the show!!!

----weeee-------

**Derek:** Would that be rape?

**Mira:** would what be rape?

**Derek:** you said you were goona grabbed the nearest guy and screw him, that would be rape if he's not willing

**Mira:** well if 2012 is real and happens then we will be dead therefor it doesn't matter

**Derek:** I guess that's true.

**Mira:** oh and it won't be rape because he will be willing :)

**Derek:** -blinks and steps to the side- whatever you say

* * *

Naruto held Akemi close to him, slowly rocking her back and forth to try and get her to sleep. An hour ago she woke up crying and Naruto tried everything to calm her down. It's been two weeks since he gave birth to his little Akemi and she was little. The blonde couldn't believe how tiny his daughter was but that's to be expected since she was 2 months premature. Still it looked like she was so delicate. When she had opened her eyes Naruto found out she had the exact same eyes as he did. He was so proud of his daughter.

Living wherever he was, Naruto found it wasn't so bad. Not saying he didn't miss his friends and family but it's not like the people here treated him badly. He noticed that Minato, he won't even think of the man being his father, often visited as much as possible. Although he was scared of the man, he learned that man wouldn't hurt him or Akemi actually it seems he loved both of them and seemed to take a liking to his daughter.

He noticed this by one night he was awoken by Akemi cried as he was about to force himself to get up to calm her down he heard the door open. He closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep. He heard Minato go to Akemi's crib, which Minato had put in there, and picked her up. He heard Minato whispering softly to her and held her till she calmed down and eventually went to sleep. Then Minato put her back into the crib and then processed to climb in bed with Naruto. The younger blonder had to control himself not to shiver from the man's touch. Though he knew that man wouldn't hurt him physically he knew that it was only a matter of time before the man would start touching him sexually after all Minato bluntly told him that he plans to have a sexually relationship with the younger blonde.

Naruto shivered at the memory he didn't want to think about it, he prolonged Minato from doing anything by saying he was still sore from the birthing or that he need more time with Akemi but he knew sooner or later those excuses won't work anymore, he hoped it was later. And he hoped that someone would come and save him, someone like Kakashi.

"Are you cold?" a voice asked. Naruto looked up at the door and smiled. It was none other than Itachi. He knew he could trust Itachi. He knew soon after being imprison here that Itachi was on his side. Itachi was actually an undercover spy whose mission was to find the one called Kyuubi and take him down, Kyuubi being Minato. Itachi spent years in the underground crime world trying to find him and join his group. He did everything he could to get notice by someone who was linked to Kyuubi and finally after years of hard work, it paid off. He was blind-folded and tied and was taken to a secret location. When they got there the ties and blind-fold was taken off he came face to face with Minato. There Itachi told him he wishes to join him. Minato said he must prove his loyalty only then will he become one of them. He ordered Itachi to kill his father Fugaku Uchiha. Yes Minato knew who Itachi was and if he killed his father the raven forever will be a welcome member to the Akatsuki. Later that night Itachi proved his loyalty by killing his mother and father. He knew he had to kill both to prove his loyalty and he also knew his parents were willing to sacrifice themselves to put a stop to Minato's evil deeds. He brought back the heads of his parents and threw them at his feet thus proving his loyalty. Since then he has been in the group, 10 long years. He still needed proof to officially link everything to Minato and put his away for good but all the information he leaked out to the cops wasn't enough, hopefully now he can with the help of Naruto.

Naruto shook his head, "not really just thinking" he said then got up and put Akemi in her crib. She seemed to fall asleep when Itachi came in. She must of felt her mother's calmness and knew it was safe.

Itachi nodded. He walked over to Naruto and sat on the bed edge. He waited for Naruto to come back to the bed. There was a moment of silence before Itachi decided to break it.

"Minato is starting to get aguish, sooner or later he will come to get what he wants" Itachi said.

Naruto hung his head, "I know and I will be prepared for it"

"You may not have too"

Naruto looked at Itachi.

"What do you mean?"

"I told one of my contacts about everything that has happen; hopefully he can get the information to someone who can help you like your family and friends"

Naruto's eyes lit up, "really?"

Itachi nodded, "Yes. My contact is the only one I can trust and I know he will get the information to the right people"

Naruto launched himself to Itachi, "thank you so much Tachi" he said snuggling to the older raven.

Itachi was mildly surprised but he relaxed and hugged Naruto. "Anything for you Naru-chan"

Naruto pushed Itachi slightly and pouted, "Don't call me that" he mumbled.

Itachi chuckled, "Sorry can't help it" he said putting a hand on Naruto's head and patting it.

Itachi and Naruto talked for a bit before Itachi had to go. They knew Minato wouldn't like to see the raven in the room alone with Naruto. They hugged before Itachi left the room.

Naruto decided that now would be a great time to take a shower. He went to the bathroom which was linked to the bedroom. He turned on the shower to the right temperature and stripped himself of his clothing. He stepped into the shower and let the warm water cascaded down his body. He always loved the feeling of water on his skin. He remembers the time when Kakashi took him to the waterfalls for Valentines Day. Kakashi, Naruto looked down he missed Kakashi and Arashi. Oddly enough he didn't miss Gaara as much; he knew he should after all they were going to be married but for some reason he missed Kakashi more.

Then Naruto got an idea, maybe it wasn't the pregnant hormones that he wanted Kakashi, maybe deep down he was still in love with Kakashi. That Gaara was just a replacement, an escape from the truth. That's when he knew it; he was in love with Kakashi. Tears started falling from his eyes and joining the water below. He didn't notice himself crying. He also didn't notice someone coming into the bathroom and joining him in the shower until arms wrapped around his waist. He jumped and the sudden contact and whipped around to see who it was.

Minato looked at Naruto and smiled. He came into the room earlier to give Naruto lunch and spent some time with him and Akemi when he noticed that Naruto wasn't in the room. He then heard the shower going, since Naruto neglected to shut the door. He smirked as he entered the bathroom and shed his clothes. He smirked wider when he notice that the younger blonde didn't notice his presence. He sneaked up behind him and wrapped his arms around the smaller version of himself. He saw Naruto jumped and quickly turned to him.

"H-hi Minato-sama" Naruto said in a quiet voice.

Minato sighed and hugged Naruto tighter, "just Minato. Only my underlings call me -sama. I can't have my future lover calling me by such a name." Minato said. "Well maybe we can use that when we have role-play sex but I'm getting too far ahead of myself." He said with a perverted look in his eye.

Naruto trembled slightly, no he wouldn't think of doing this now, he pleaded.

Just then Minato leaned down and kissed Naruto fully on the lips. Naruto froze and silently started crying, he didn't want this to happen. Minato pressed harder into the kiss. Naruto knew he would get aggressive if he didn't respond so slowly he kissed back. Minato's eyes seemed too lit up and he kissed deeper when Naruto kissed back. He swiped Naruto's lip with his tongue; Naruto cried more inside as he opened his mouth to let the offending tongue in. Their tongues met but Naruto's quickly fell into submission as Minato mapped the inside of Naruto's mouth.

After a few minutes of basically one sided kiss, Minato pulled back and ended the kiss. Naruto was a bit dazed but was happy the kiss ended. Minato smiled, "well finish another time" he said and Naruto wished he never heard those words.

After that they soundless washed their bodies, well Minato washed Naruto's and felt the need to 'play' with Naruto a little which Naruto shamefully moaned at times. Minato took the moans as encouragement and thought that Naruto felt the same for him as he did for Naruto. The younger blonde cursed his body for act like that.

After the shower they dried off and put on some clothes. Minato put the food in front of Naruto and watched him as he ate. He noticed that Naruto seemed to space out. He thought it was because Naruto wasn't use to being indoors not knowing Naruto was thinking of his friends and family and praying to any god there was to save him.

Minato kissed Naruto on the temple which snapped him out of it. Naruto looked at Minato with a quizzical look. Minato smiled, "Don't worry my little Naruto, soon you will be free"

Naruto's eyes brighten, "Really?" he asked eagerly. _"Is he really going to let me go free, to return to everyone with Akemi? Please, please let this be true." _Naruto prayed.

Minato nodded, "yes in a week it will be safe enough for us to go to the airport and leave the country."

Naruto's smiled faltered a bit, "W-what?"

"Yes soon we'll be free and live our live together, just you, me and our little Akemi. Maybe even have more kids down the way. I have a house in Germany that we'll be living in."

Naruto couldn't stop the tears from falling. Minato looked at Naruto seeing the tears, he smiled sadly. He thought the tears were tears of joy.

He hugged the blonde tight. "Shh Shh don't worry. I know, I know you can't wait but try to hold on a bit longer and we'll be free. Would you like Arashi with us too?" He said and grabbed Naruto's cheeks so they were looking at each other. He wiped the tears away with his thumbs.

"I'll send Hidan...no…Zetsu to go and bring Arashi back here. Then we'll be one big happy family. Yes I can see it now the four of us living together and you nice and plump with our child" Minato started dreaming to the scene.

Naruto cried more as Minato hugged him and talked about their future together.

_Forgive me Kakashi…_

* * *

Asuma sighed as he took another long drag of his cigarette, it's been two weeks since Naruto disappeared and they can't find anything. It didn't help that Kakashi was breathing down his neck asking for anything. Everyone was tired from lack of sleep; they've been doing everything possible to find Naruto.

Arashi was sent to stay at Tsunade for the time being. She was the best place for him to be with. Jiraiya and the others refuse to go back home till they find the blonde. Kakashi has spent every minutes looking for clues, he was even desperate enough to try and beat some information out of lowlife criminals. He did everything he could to get information no matter how little it was. Asuma hasn't even heard from Gaara, he seemed to disappear when he heard about Naruto. Neji often calls saying Gaara was with him but would disappear for long hours and when he returned he was dirty and had blood spots on his clothes. They both knew Gaara was worried about Naruto and was also doing everything to try to find him most probably wasn't even legal.

* * *

Neji felt really guilt, not only did he tell Gaara about Naruto being gone, knowing full well how he was going to react but he also slipped up and slept with the man. That's right, you heard me, Neji and Gaara slept together.

It was the first night when Gaara disappeared and came back to Neji's really late. He had blood covering his clothes. Neji had stayed up and when he heard Gaara come in he ran to the red head. See the blood he asked if he was hurt or anything. Neji had noticed that Gaara had a blank look in his eyes as if they were lifeless. Gaara surprised him by grabbed the brunet and kissing him fully on the lips. After that it went by too fast, he remembered kissing, sucking, licking, skin on skin, the feeling of being penetrated, thrusting, moaning and then feeling complete and utter pleasure.

Neji remembered waking up that morning with his ass feeling like it was on fire. He looked over and saw Gaara sitting at the edge of the bed, looking down with a look of complete regret. It was then that Neji figured out that it wasn't a dream and what happened was real. He immediately felt guilt and regretted the night and by looking at Gaara, he felt the same way.

Although he loved the night and would always cherish it, he still felt guilt for betraying his best friend and sleeping with his friend's fiancé. Neither Neji nor Gaara spoke about what happened that night and for that Neji was thankful.

_Forgive Naruto…_

* * *

Asuma sighed; he didn't know what to do. Evidence was small and the trail was disappearing fast he just hoped he could find Naruto in time; otherwise he didn't want to think what was going to happen.

All of a sudden someone bust through the door of Asuma's office. Asuma looked at the man; it was none other than Ibiki. But something wasn't right Ibiki never ran into his office and he sure didn't come in looking like he ran 20 miles and as pale as a ghost. Something diffidently wasn't right.

"Ibiki what is it?" Asuma asked, his voice proving how tired he was.

"It's about Naruto" Ibiki said.

Asuma's eyes widen and he shot up from his desk. "What about him? Did you find something?"

Ibiki nodded, "My men said they found him…under a bridge…"

Asuma's eyes widen, "Ibiki?" he said warily afraid what Ibiki was about to say next.

Ibiki looked at Asuma straight in the eyes, "he's dead Asuma. They told me he's dead"

Asuma, for the first time in his life, passed out.

_I'm sorry Kakashi…Naruto…I failed you both. Forgive me. _

**

* * *

**

**Mira:**Well there you go, many things happens and blah blah blah you know it. Oh I was thinking in the next chapter of Minato basicly raping Naruto, send a comment if you're willing for Naruto to get raped or not. You got 3 choices...

1. Minato raped Naruto(plain and simple, willing to read it.)

2. He starts out but before you could go all the way, someone interrupts him and thus prevents Minato from having his dirty way with our fox(somewhat willing but don't go too far)

3. Doesn't rape Naruto at all.(NO, don't rape Naru-chan, bad girl -hits me with bat-)

So pick 1, 2, or 3. You got til next week to pick. So please comment.

**Nikki:** -teary eyes and pouting lips- Why do you always want to hurt Naru-chan?

**Mira:** aw sweety...-gets down to one knee and puts hand on Nikki's choulder- ...because he makes it too damn easy.

**Maya:** he actually does

**Mira:** I know and it's actually annoying. But one day I'll make a fanfic where he's more tough but for now he's not.

**Nikki:** But Naru-chan is so nice

**Mira:** yes he is but he's also an uke and a very fuckable one at that. He makes to easy to mess around with him.

**Nikki:** but-

**Mira:** don't argue it won't help him any more or less.

**Maya:** well anyway until next time see ya


	26. Mission accomplished

**Chapter 25: Mission Accomplished**

**Mira: **I'm sorry everyone I know what I said i would update this like 2 weeks ago but then i remembered that it was the last two weeks of school til break so of course the teachers were being assholes and decided that they were going to dump a whole bunch of homework and report on us at the last minute. So i had to focus on that first, which sucked a lot.

**Maya:** I thought it would never end

**Mira:** I know homework was ok but the reports, test and finals were killers. By brain hurt so much after it. I'm gald I'm on break

**Maya:** I know same here.

**Shadow:** Same here. It means i get to torture you all the more

**Mira:** fuck forgot about that.

**Shadow:** haha sucker you will feel the wrath of Shadow!!!

**Maya:** -rolls eyes- here we go again.

**Mira:** i can already feel the headaches, ahhh!!! -runs away-

**Shadow:** oi get back here I'm not done annoying you -runs after-

**Maya:** while that happens enjoy the chapter. It's short but that because we are gonna put the next chapter up either later tonight or tomorrow.

* * *

Cops surrounded the area near the bridge where 'Naruto' has been found. Some looked for evidence, others were talking to each other and the rest were trying to get a hold of the situation. Everyone was doing something. Asuma was trying to figure out what was going on, why did the kidnappers plant a fake body? He glanced at the boy who was on a stretcher with a sheet over the boy's body, covering his face from the world.

_~Flashback~_

_When Asuma got to the site he really thought he would find Naruto's body in the cold, wet ground and he did at first. He had fallen backwards inshock that it was him. It couldn't be Naruto. No he couldn't be dead. The light to everyone's darkness couldn't be gone. Asuma had to calm himself so he wouldn't jump to conclusions, being in the police force taught him that. After all there's a chance that it isn't Naruto just someone who happens to look alot like Naruto. He looked at the body. The boy had an awful close resemblance to Naruto except when he pulled back the boy's eyelids they were a faded blown color. The boy had the same hair color, markings on his cheeks, height, everything but the eye color. If no one really looked they would've thought it was Naruto and he would be dead to the world. Maybe that's what the killers wanted everyone to think. But the question is why?_

_Why did the kidnappers go through s much trouble to make the police think the young blonde was dead? Even craving the same whisker like marks on his cheeks? What did they want with Naruto? Upon further investigation on the body Asuma and the others found a craving in the boy's back. It was a fox but no ordinary fox but the legendary Kyuubi no Kitsune. Asuma's eye widened when he saw the mark. He knew that mark very well but why? Why did he want Naruto? How could he do this just for Naruto?_

_~end Flashback~_

He now knew who kidnapped Naruto. It was now other that Minato Namikaze, Naruto's father. He didn't really know the man but he did hear stories about him. He mainly heard about him when he joined the police force. One day he was bored and looked through old crime files and came upon the one about Naruto's father and everything he did. Asuma couldn't believe someone could do such a thing especially to his family. Then he saw the man was caught but somehow escaped and is still on the run. But still the question remained unanswered, why?

Asuma stared at the boy as paramedics came up and lifted the stretch so they could roll the body into the ambulance. All of a sudden a silver blur ran pasted him and to the body that was on the stretchers. It was Kakashi. He ran to the body and held onto the sheet like dear life and was crying. The paramedics almost dropped the stretcher which would've made the stretcher shrink so it could be lifted instead of rolled. Everyone looked at the silver haired man as he cried over the body, a cry that sounded like as if he lost the whole world.

Asuma sighed; Kakashi is going to be embarrassed when he finds out that he was crying for a stranger. Though deep in the back of Asuma's mind he wondered who told Kakashi about this. This was going to be hard to explain. He walked up the silver hair man and shook his shoulders.

"Kakashi?" Asuma muttered and shook his shoulder slightly.

"Naruto!" he cried but wouldn't budge.

"Kakashi" he said more firmly.

"No my beautiful Naruto. You can't die, please tell me this is a joke it's not real"

"It's not real" Asuma said but Kakashi didn't hear him. Asuma was getting tried of it and hit Kakashi over the head.

Kakashi looked back at Asuma, tear tracks on his face. "What? Can't you leave me to grieve" then turned back to the body, petting the soft blonde hair of the boy, whose face was still covered.

"Kakashi that's not Naruto"

Kakashi paused and looked at Asuma like he was an alien or something. Then he looked at the body before removing the sheet. What was Asuma talking about it was Naruto.

"What are you taking about it is him. Naru-chan" he said sadly petting 'Naruto's' cheek.

Asuma sighed, "Damn it" he muttered under his breath. Sometimes Kakashi was thick but then again he couldn't blame Kakashi since the boy did look like Naruto. He walked over to the other side of the body and opened the boy's eyelids.

"Kakashi look at his eyes" Asuma said.

Kakashi complied and saw they weren't a dull, lifeless blue but a dull, lifeless brown.

"That's…not Naruto" Kakashi said carefully, his tears now stopped and gone.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you, idiot" Asuma sighed and lit up a cigarette. "They kidnappers wanted us to think it was Naruto and did a pretty fine job at that but I'm guessing they didn't think we would look at his eyes."

"So Naruto's not dead?" Kakashi said hopefully and straighten himself out. It was quite embarrassing crying like that over someone he didn't even know.

"That…I'm not sure of but I believe there's a 90% chance that he's alive and well"

"How do you know?"

"Because I know who took him"

"Who?! Who took Naruto?!" Kakashi asked.

Asuma motioned Kakashi to come over to him. Kakashi did and Asuma moved the victim's body and revealed his back with the craving.

"I don't understand" Kakashi said.

"Kidnaps Naruto, makes no move to ask for a ransom or anything, plants a fake body for us to think Naruto's dead and then this nine-tailed fox craved in the fakes back, come now you should figure it out. After all he was your mentor"

Kakashi's eyes widen and it was like his whole body was frozen into stone. No it couldn't be it just couldn't be him.

Before Kakashi knew it the name fell from his lips, "Minato" he whispered.

Asuma nodded. "Yea Naruto's father"

Kakashi didn't know what to do or how to react, this was unbelievable.

* * *

After everything that has happen between the last 2 weeks, Iruka thought Arashi needed some time to get away from everything. So he took Arashi to the park to play with some of the other kids and to get his mind off of Naruto's kidnapping. He couldn't believe Naruto was gone and who knows when he would be back if he will. Iruka didn't even want to think about that. Naruto will come back to them safely. Still he prayed that not harm would come from the blonde.

He saw how Kakashi was when he learned Naruto was kidnapped and even now. All Kakashi did was work and work to try and find the younger blonde. Now the brunette could see how much Kakashi still loves Naruto and would do anything to get him back. He was hoping Kakashi will too. After Naruto disappeared Iruka hasn't see much of Gaara. Every so often Gaara would come back to see Arashi and be with him but he didn't stay long and soon disappear.

Neji has called him and told him that Gaara was staying with him that was if he came there. Neji explained how Gaara would disappear for hours, even days without coming back and every time he did, he was covered in dirt and dried blood, sometimes even fresh. Iruka didn't even want to imagine what the red head was doing but he didn't think the red head didn't even care about Naruto disappearing. He should be comforting Arashi and being with him but instead he isn't. Iruka felt bad for Naruto, it seemed every person Naruto was with romantically didn't care about him much, well except for Kakashi now. Although Iruka hated Kakashi for what he did earlier he soon noticed that Kakashi really does love Naruto with all his heart and never meant to hurt the blonde. He prayed that once this was over and Naruto was safe and sound, that he and Kakashi can finally be together. Kami knows Naruto and Kakashi deserve to be happy.

Iruka came back to real world and smiled as he saw Arashi playing in the jungle gym holding a fox plushy that he had given the little one.

A man approached Iruka, blocking his view of Arashi.

"Sor-ry to bot-her yuuu but can yuu help me?" the man said in broken Japanese.

Iruka looked up at the man and almost fell off the park bench he was sitting on in surprised. Iruka had seen a lot of things and many different styles people are into but he never seen someone this extreme.

The man was about 6' tall with orange spiked hair in the style like Naruto's. But what really throw Iruka off was that the man's eyes seem to have rings all around inside of them and all the piercing that he could see. The man had 3 piercing in his nose, both his ears were covering in piercing and he had snakebites too. Iruka was so entrance by the man's appearance he didn't know the man was talking. He shook his head and looked at the man again. "Can I help you?" he asked.

He man sighed, "I…am…from…Amer-i-ca…can-not…speak…_.Japanese_….that goo-ood" the man said again in broken Japanese.

"Oh" Iruka said. _"That explains a lot" _he thought. "Perhaps this is better" Iruka said in English.

The man smiled gratefully, "Much, I'm sorry I just came here to Japan and I'm afraid my Japanese isn't that good" he said. Iruka notice the man's voice was deep and a bit intimidating.

"It's ok" Iruka said. "So was there something you need?"

"Ah yes, I was wondering if you can direct me to Tokyo Tower, I was suppose to met someone there but I'm lost." He pulled out a map.

Iruka nodded, "sure ok. What you do is you go…." Iruka started explaining how to get there all the while never noticing the sinister smile on the other's face.

While that was happening, Arashi was playing around at the park, he was chasing a butterfly that he didn't noticed he was leaving Iruka's sight. He almost got the beautiful blue and black butterfly but then it flew away. Arashi sighed in sadness and clutched the fox tightly.

He looked around and noticed that he had no idea where he was and he couldn't see Iruka anywhere. Tears started to form in his eyes, he was lost. He knew he was lost and he didn't like it. He was always scared to be alone. His mother was always around him so he wasn't alone but he not here anymore. Arashi, though young, knew what was going on and that they was a slightly chance that his mother wasn't going on come back. He wanted to be with him mother, he missed him dearly. His father never comes and sees him anymore which made him even sadder. Though he was happy that the others like Uncle Kashi and Auntie Iruka were around and played with him.

He sat down, clutching his fox tightly and cried out silently for his mother to save him from the loneliness. After a few minutes a shadow fell over him. Arashi looked up to see who it was but didn't as a rag was put around his nose and mouth. He couldn't help but breathe in; unknowingly breathing in the substance the rag was drowned in. Suddenly he felt very tired and his eyes started closing. The last thing he remembered were yellow eyes looking at him.

The man that was with Iruka thanked Iruka for the directions and soon left. His cell phone vibrated and he took it out of his pocket. It was a text message, it said:

_Got him_

_~Zetsu_

He man smirked, mission complete. He smirked even more when he heard Iruka's cried as he searched for the little one, calling out his name and looking everywhere. The poor brunette doesn't know that he would never find the little one, the man thought as he silently walked away from the scene.

* * *

**Mira:** -pants- finally lost Shadow. ok you can see here that Naruto didn't really get a scene which is also why it's short. After the poll it seemed like option 3 aka Naruto not getting raped at all won by a landslide. No one wanted to see poor Naru-chan get raped or get hurt anymore than he already has. So no raped, or even a little sorry those people who wanted option 1 or 2.

**Maya:** i'm kind of happy that Naruto didn't get hurt anymore

**Mira:** yea

**Shadow:** should've raped him

**Maya:** you would like that wouldn't you

**Shadow:** you have a hidden meaning to that don't you?

**Maya:** yea i do

**Shadow:** than i'm not answering that

**Maya:** pussy

**Mira:** ...anyway...so yea anyway til next time. Later


	27. What can we do?

**Chapter 26: What can we do?**

**Mira: **Ok so here's the next chapter. Mainly about Naruto and all that goodness. Oh I probably won't get another chapter before Christmas so I'll just say it now MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HOLLIDAY!!!! Woo I love Christmas

**Shadow:** I hate it

**Mira:** Why do you hate it Mr. Scrooge?

**Shadow:** Because of all the gay Christmas songs on the radio and most of the stupid Christmas movies

**Mira:** well you got a point with the songs, those get annoying fast and i do feel like shoving a metal pole into my brain everytime

**Shadow:** see what did i tell you

**Mira:** but i like some of the movies and I like getting presents it's fun.

**Shadow:** i guess

**Mira:** you just love making everyone misreable.

**Shadow:** -grins- i do

**Mira:** -shakes head- whatever. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter and remember to review ^^

**Mira:** I hope i get a camera for christmas

**Shadow:** I hope you burn in hell

**Mira:** only if you join me

**

* * *

**

Naruto played with Akemi in his room. He grown use to the room though he never admits it. He still missed his friends and family but he couldn't do anything about it. Even so often Itachi would come in and talk to him and tell him what was going on outside. Naruto thanked him for that. He told Naruto not too long ago that they were almost ready and Naruto will soon be home. He couldn't wait; he can't even remember how many days he has been in here.

When Itachi wasn't around, a few other people can by and visited him and Akemi. He knew it was Minato who told them to visit him but he didn't mind. He found out that some of the ones who did visit him weren't so bad. Like the blue hair chick who help him with Akemi's birth, Konan. Although she had a temper that could match Tsuande's, she was actually quite nice to the younger blonde. She even brought him his favorite food and help with taking care of Akemi when he needed help. Naruto really liked her.

Another person who visited him was the long-haired blonde and the Gaara look-alike who kidnapped him. Although the red-haired man didn't say much at all, his blonde hair companion certainly did. He and Naruto were like best friends and they always talked to one another like they known each other forever. Naruto learned that the other blonde, Deidara he found out, and the Gaara look-alike, Sasori, were actually lovers.

He also learned that they both met at an institute and escaped from there. Although they said they were put in the hospital for different kinds of insanity, Naruto found them to be normal. Well Deidara was a little hyper and did talk a lot about art and explosions and Sasori didn't speak much if at all. When he did it was because he was arguing with Deidara about art or trying to get Deidara to shut up usually by making out with him. Naruto always blushed when that happened and luckily for him and Akemi when they did this they would leave the room. Sadly they would still remember to lock the door when they left so Naruto couldn't escape.

The last person who would stay and visit him other than the ones he mentions, Itachi and Minato, was a weird guy by the name of Tobi. How did name know his name was Tobi? Well because Tobi likes to refer to himself in third person and at some point would say _'Tobi is a good boy!' _Tobi wore an orange swirling mask with one hole for the eye. Naruto always wonder why he only had one and not both. He even asked Tobi about it but Tobi seemed to change the subject or do something random and Naruto would forget about the question. Tobi was really fun to be around and Naruto liked him a lot. Tobi also like to cuddle a lot too. Every time Naruto was lying on the bed with Akemi, Tobi would suddenly come into the room and cuddle with Naruto. Nothing sexually just cuddling, Naruto thought Tobi would be the perfect uncle because he was funny, random if not a bit childish for his age, which Naruto learned that he was actually the same age as himself.

Other people who would come by were a blue-skinned man by the name of Kisame. Naruto was scared of this man because he kept looking at Naruto like he wants to eat him or something. Another person was a foul-mouth silver hair man and a weird guy who had most of his faced covered. He notice these two were always together and while the silver haired man would curse all the time, the other just ignored him and would pull out a wad of cash and start counting it. These people didn't come to visit him but either guards the door or gave him food and supplies for him and Akemi.

* * *

He walked over to his daughter's crib. He smiled as Akemi let out a little cry and gurgled. He picked her up and held her high up and spins around slowly.

"Airplane!" Naruto yelled out as he twirled his daughter around. Akemi smiled and cooed at the actions. It seemed like she really like this. He sort thanked Minato for getting toys for Akemi so she can play with them when he was too tired to do anything. For some reason he has seen Minato less this week, not that he minded it but it was slightly troubling.

Naruto sniffed the air and smelled something foul. He looked at his daughter who just looked at him with innocent blue eyes. Naruto shook his head and smiled. He took her to his bed and laid her down. He there went over to the closet where the diapers and baby powder were. He got them and went back to Akemi who was squirming around on the bed. He struggled to hold her down while he changed her diaper. It took several minutes but he finally got the diaper on. Naruto sighed; Akemi is just like Arashi when he was a baby. He smiled sadly, he missed Arashi.

Just then the door slammed open, Naruto jumped to look at who it was. Akemi started crying because of the loud noise. Naruto looked at who entered the room. It was Minato and some weird guy who had his face painted half black and half white with yellow eyes and green hair. Naruto heard Akemi cry and picked her up and tried to calm her down. She quickly quieted, Naruto sighed and looked over that the other two. Minato went over to Naruto and took Akemi out of his arms. Naruto didn't say anything because he knew he couldn't.

Minato smiled at her and tickled her tummy lightly making her giggle. Naruto look warily at Zetsu, he never saw the man but there was something about him that he didn't like. The man creped him out for some reason though Naruto didn't know why.

Minato looked at Naruto and smiled warmly, "I got you a present Naruto" he said.

Naruto looked back at him, "a present?" he asked.

Minato nodded then looked at Zetsu, "Bring him in"

"Yes my **lord**" Zetsu said in two different voices which threw Naruto off but Minato seemed unfazed.

Zetsu left for a bit before coming back in pushing something or rather someone. It was a little kid that much Naruto could tell but the person had a sack over his head. Zetsu pushed the boy into the room, making the boy stumble a bit.

Minato looked at Zetsu, "you may go Zetsu."

Zetsu nodded and left, closing the door behind him. Everyone inside the room didn't move one bit. Minato looked at Naruto and nodded, silently telling him to go to the boy.

Naruto got the message and went over to the boy. He knelt down and slowly pulled the sack off the boy. When it came off Naruto let out a gasp. It was Arashi.

Arashi looked up, his eyes were still having close because of the chloroform and they tried to adjust to the darkness of the room.

"Arashi?" he heard someone gasp. He knew that voice; it was his mother's voice.

His eyes were now wide open and adjusted to the darkness already. He looked up and saw his mother.

"Mommy!" he cried and threw himself to his mother who caught him and hugged him tightly.

Naruto hugged Arashi tight and cried. He thought he would never see Arashi again.

"Arashi, Arashi" Naruto repeated like a martyr.

"Mommy" Arashi cried back.

Minato watched the scene; he never thought Naruto would miss Arashi like this. He was now glad that he had gotten the younger blonde, even if he is the spawn of his once student.

"I knew you would miss him" he said half telling the truth. Like he thought before he knew Naruto would miss him but not this much.

"So I brought him to you" Minato went and laid Akemi back in her crib.

"Thank you" Minato heard Naruto whispered out. This made Minato do a happy dance on the inside but on the outside he just settled for a smile.

"Anything for you my love" Minato said as he walked over to Naruto and gave him a peck on the cheek. Naruto didn't notice because all he cared about was Arashi right now. Arashi noticed what happen but would ask his mother later.

"I'll leave you two to get reacquainted with each other again" Minato them left the room and locked the room.

Naruto pulled away form the hug and smiled at his son. "It's so good to see you again. I missed you so much"

"I missed you too mommy" Arashi said hugging his mother again.

After a few minutes of silence Arashi looked at Naruto, "Where are we?" he asked

Naruto shook his head, "I don't know. This is where I've been since I was kidnapped"

"Oh" Arashi said.

"How is everyone?" Naruto asked.

"Auntie Iruka's been taking care of me same with Granny Tsuande and pervy-Toad. Uncle Kashi has played with me some but he's mainly working to find you."

"What about Gaara?" Naruto asked fearfully.

Arashi shook his head, "I dunno. I don't see daddy much. Auntie Iruka said he's stay with Uncle Neji"

Naruto's eyes widen slightly but not enough for Arashi to notice. He knew this might happen. He seen the looks Gaara had given Neji sometimes and the looks Neji always given Gaara. He knew this was going to happen and it was only a matter of time but still he didn't think Gaara would go to him as soon as he(Naruto) disappeared. He should feel bad and hurt but for some reason he didn't. He was actually ok with it, he couldn't understand why but he guessed it was because maybe he wasn't in love with Gaara anymore. This kidnapping made him realized who he loves the most. Out of the time he's been here the one person he was thinking about the most was Kakashi.

"I see" Naruto said.

Arashi looked at his mother, "mommy why did that man kiss you on the cheek?" he asked.

Naruto faltered a bit, "oh…well…you see….Oh hey do you want to meet you little sister?" he said trying to change the subject.

Arashi's eyes widen and seemed to sparkle, "My sister?!"

Naruto nodded, "yup come here"

He got up and walked over to the crib with Arashi following behind him. Naruto could see he was excited.

Naruto picked Akemi out of the crib; he went to the bed and sat down. He motion for Arashi to follow him. Arashi did and crawled up on the bed and tried to look over to see his baby sister.

"Arashi I like you to met you little sister Akemi"

Arashi looked at Akemi and smiled brightly, "she's so small" he said than touched Akemi lightly, "and pretty"

Akemi choose that time to open her eyes and look around. She eyes landed on Arashi and she smiled and cooed. She held her arms out to try and reach Arashi.

"Do you want to hold her?" Naruto asked.

Arashi's eyes widen as he looked at his mother who was just smiling then he looked at his sister.

"Are you sure?"

Naruto nodded and handed Akemi to Arashi, telling him how to hold her carefully and to mind her head. Once Akemi was in Arashi's arms, Arashi smiled.

"Hello Akemi, I'm you big brother Arashi" he told her. "I will protect you forever, you know that right?" Akemi gave him a gurgle answer.

Arashi looked at Naruto, "She knows I will" he said proudly.

"And I know you will too" Naruto said.

The rest of the time they talked, laughed and played not knowing they were being watched by someone through a camera.

* * *

Asuma, Kakashi, Ibiki and other Naruto's friends were at Ino's house discussion what was going on with the incident with the fake body except Gaara who disappeared. Asuma and Kakashi decided to tell the others who exactly took Naruto and watch was going on. Those who didn't knew were shocked about Naruto's life and his father, those who did knew about his life but not who took him were shock that it was Minato who kidnapped Naruto.

"I can't believe he could do such a thing" Ino said. She was sitting on the couch with Chouji's arms around her.

"Believe it or not it's true. Minato, Naruto's father kidnapped Naruto. Why we are not too sure" Asuma said.

"Minato always had a weird obsession with Naruto" Tsuande said. She didn't want to think her long time friend, who she thought as a little brother, could do this.

Jiraiya nodded, "I've seen it too. He was so loving and caring of Naruto. Even did things that I'm pretty sure wasn't a father-son thing to do." He said putting his two cents in.

"But how can we catch him? He's been able to stay uncaught for over 20 years how can you guys catch him now?" Kiba said.

They all sat in silence after that. Ibiki was the first to break it, "my sources told me that there was a recent sale in baby supplies at the 'Baby Boom' store."

"What does that have to do with anything?!" Kiba yelled.

Ibiki glared at him making Kiba let out a quiet yelp before looking away.

"What do you think? A sudden increase in sales, in a baby store mind you, near the area where Naruto was kidnapped and that fact that Naruto was last seen more than 7 months pregnant? You should know what that means"

Kakashi's eyes widen, "it means Naruto gave birth"

Everyone was in deep thought about this news, could Naruto really given birth?

"It could be coincident. After all Naruto was due another 2 months more or less" Jiraiya said. He didn't want to admit it could happen.

"But it could be a pre-mature birthing" Tsuande said. "It's not that unusually though it isn't good for either the baby or the mother. If Naruto really did give birth so early, then his daughter will be small than it should be, probably fragile. Also it means they would have to have someone who helps with the birthing"

"Yes they would need a doctor or something. Maybe a hospital would know" Lee said excitedly.

"Calm down Lee they probably have their own doc so they wouldn't kidnap someone. Beside no report has come through of a missing doctor" Asuma said.

"Still could be all coincidence, maybe someone else gave birth and they didn't have anything for it" Sai said for once.

Ibiki shook his head, "no I got a description and tapes of who went inside. It was Deidara and Sasori. I didn't think they would show their faces in the open like that but they did. I even saw a blue hair woman one time on the tapes with Deidara. I don't know who she is and couldn't see her that good but she seems to be involve with them"

"This isn't good. Getting Naruto back safely was hard enough but now a little baby. This isn't going to be easy even if we find where they are" Asuma sighed taking a long drag from his cig.

"Poor Naruto-kun" Hinata said holding Kiba's hand. Yes they are together.

"Could this be Akatsuki?" Asuma asked more to himself. Everyone looked at his questionable.

He sighed, "There this group of people who called themselves the Akatsuki. They work with the underground and do illegal things. We haven't been able to identify anyone in the group but I have a source who said they have a friend who has infiltrate the Akatsuki and sending them information about it and where they are. I wonder if Minato is apart of it"

"How come I didn't know this?!" Kakashi yelled, standing up. "You had a lead and you didn't tell any of us!"

Asuma sighed again, "Look I didn't tell anyone because I wasn't too sure about it and I knew you would act like this."

"But we could to this person and demand them to tell us where the hideout is!"

"And what would that gain?!" Asuma snapped back. "We wouldn't be helping Naruto but rather hurting him if we just blindly charged in like a bunch of bats out of hell!"

Kakashi looked like he wanted to say something but didn't. He closed his mouth and sat down quietly, his head hung down.

Asuma calmed down, "Anyway my 'mole' as you might call them, won't tell me the location yet. Said that their friend didn't want it to be out until he got all the information to take down the whole thing, but I haven't heard from them since Naruto was kidnapped so I don't know what's going on or even if they're alive still."

"What are we going to go?" Kakashi muttered dejectedly hiding his face in his hands.

All of a sudden the door burst open and they all turned to see Iruka panting like he ran a marathon and clutching an orange fox plushy. "Arashi's gone, he's been kidnapped!" he yelled before passing out.

Everyone's eyes widen, how could this possibly get any worst, they all thought.

* * *

**Mira:** So there you go, Arashi's back with naruto and got to met his little sis. Some pervert is watching them. Everyone is going nut about finding Naruto and now Arashi and Akemi. Wow so many things

**Maya:** Wow it gets better and better

**Mira:** I know, weird. I was hoping to only have 30 chapters but it might be more 0.o

**Shadow:** you're crazy

**Mira:** How many time must i tell you i'm not crazy! I'm insane there's a difference.

**Maya:** I don't think that's any better

**Sora:** She right honey

**Mira:** Sora! -hugs Sora-

**Shadow:** WTF?

**Maya:** you know she like Sora the best than me, Derek, Nikki, Jack....

**Shadow:** where the hell am i?

**Maya:** you're last surprisingly after Ichigo and she's fucking annoying.

**Shadow:** -fake dogs ears on head, fall flat on head- oh ok....-walks away-

**Maya:** hey Mira I think we hurt Shadow's feelings

**Mira:** How?

**Maya:** told him you like him last

**Mira:** That's a lie I like him after you

**Maya:** oh...well shit

**Mira:** wait no Shadow! I love you! -chases after Shadow-

**Maya:** hope that gets straighten. Til next time Later


	28. Plans in motion

**Chapter 27: Plans in motion**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, all the male semes do. Poor poor Naruto, his ass will never be safe.**

**Mira: **Hey everyone sorry for the late update. I was going to update sooner but on New Year's i got drunk and forgot then school started which sucked. So yea

**Maya:** It was funny when you were drunk

**Mira:** ya, ya whatever. I don't want to talk about it. Hey where's Shadow?

**Maya:** He saw he's not coming out cause you said in the last chapter you didn't like him

**Mira:** dman i forgot to make it up to him. No i can't live without Shadow! -cries-

**Maya:** wow you really like Shadow alot don't you?

**Mira:** -stops crying- well i do miss fighting with him

**Maya:** -sweat drops- is that all

**Mira:** yup ^^

**Maya:** ...ok...weird

**Mira:** yes now I'm off to get my punching bad back! -poses with finger in the air- SHADOW I WILL GET YOU BACK!!! -runs off-

**Maya:** -sweat drops again and then sighs- i knew those energy drinks were a bad idea. Anyway hope you enjoy the chapter

* * *

**Maya:** -walks away- man worse than Nikki and Ichigo combine right now. It's annoying.

**Derek:** -blinks- These people are weird -shakes head and disappears-

**

* * *

**

Another week has past and there were still no more leads for the gang. They kept pestering Asuma about the mole he had but he wouldn't say anything about whom it was or where they met. What's worse is everyone has been stressing over the new that now Arashi had been kidnapped though they were sure that he was with Naruto now which made them a little relaxed. Once they find Naruto they find Arashi too.

Kakashi could still going over the news about Naruto possible giving birth. He hoped Naruto was okay. He knew the risk of having premature birth and there were risk of both factors whether it was on the baby or Naruto. He clenched his fist, thinking about how Gaara didn't seem to care at all by Naruto's disappearance. He knew that Gaara was staying at the Hyuuga's house and that he disappears for long periods of time. He knew what Gaara was doing because he had followed him once.

Gaara went down to the shady areas of the city, hung out it bars drinking and beating the crap out of people. He heard Gaara asking questions to some of his victims about anything they knew about Naruto's disappearance but no one had an answer. He didn't think they would know anything, they were scum but it still didn't stop Gaara from nearly killing them. Kakashi wanted to stop the red head from doing all this but he knew he shouldn't blow his cover. So he waited and watched. He did see that Gaara did care about Naruto but it wasn't nearly as much as he thought the red head did. If he did then he would be doing more to help the others find him rather then bully on weaker guys who didn't know shit.

Once Gaara had his fill for beating up people and getting drunk of the day, which lasted from 8:00pm to 3:00am, Gaara headed back to the Hyuuga's house. Kakashi was about to leave until he heard noises form inside. He followed the noises to a bedroom window, who's he didn't know nor cared. It was there that he saw what made him grit his teeth in anger; his eyes narrow and clench his hand into fist. He was angering beyond anything. There he saw Gaara and Neji having sex; he couldn't believe Gaara could do this to Naruto. Though he knew he was being a hypocrite about it since he cheated with Naruto once but at least he had a reason and was blackmailed into it. Gaara had no reason to do this. He couldn't stay there any longer and quickly but quietly left the scene. He seen the looks both of them threw to the other but he didn't think much about it now he knew he was wrong.

He was pissed at Gaara especially since the next time he saw him he acting like nothing ever happened like he didn't feeling guilty or anything. Though he did see that Neji was affected by what happened and regretted it. Though he did act like he had some dirty little secret that he wanted to yell out but was afraid too and Kakashi couldn't blame him Gaara was scary. Even still if it wasn't Neji's fault he still hated the both of them.

He sighed, he shouldn't think about all that now he needs to focus on Naruto and Arashi.

All of a sudden the door burst open and there was Asuma with a smirk, "We go ourselves a lead" he said.

* * *

Naruto lay in bed, holding Akemi and Arashi. He was so happy that he had the two with him. He smiled at their sleeping faces and lightly petted them. He heard the door open and he shushes the person to be quieter. It was Tobi. He seemed to nod in understanding and tried to be as quiet as possible which would be the first for the hyper man. He tilted his head at the scene and though no one could see he smile at how cute it was. He looked at Naruto.

"Naru-chan comes here, Tobi has to tell you something" He said quietly though Naruto could still hear him.

Naruto nodded and quietly got off the bed and walked over to Tobi. "What is it Tobi-san?" he asked quietly.

"Noooo!" he whined. "It's Tobi or Tobi-chan" he said waving his finger as if he's telling a child they weren't suppose to do something.

Naruto sweat dropped, he forgot Tobi like it when you treated him like he was best friend. "Sorry Tobi" he replied.

Tobi smiled though it couldn't be seen so he hugged Naruto.

Naruto hastily hugged back.

Naruto was the first to separate and look at Tobi. "So what is it you wanted to tell me?" he asked.

"Oh yea, Boss-sama wanted Tobi to tell you he wants to see you"

"He wants to see me? As in me leaving the room?"

Tobi nodded.

"But he always comes in here why does he want me to go to him?"

"Tobi shrugged, "Tobi doesn't know, Boss-sama is weird. Oh he also wanted Tobi to give you this and told him to tell you to wear it" He said reaching under his cloak and pulled out a box.

Naruto wondered how the hell did Tobi hide a box like that. The box wasn't small but not huge still you can hide it easily especially under a cloak. He wanted to ask but then he knew he wouldn't get a straight answer out of Tobi.

"Ok" he said uncertainly and took the box. He walked to the bathroom and quickly changed.

When he was done and looked in the mirror, he gaped at what he saw. Though he didn't notice when he put on the outfit since he thought it was just a kimono, he didn't think he would like the person he saw in the mirror. There he was standing with an orange kimono with blue and pink flowers around it, when he turned to see the back he saw a design of a black nine-tail fox with the tails seem like they were wrapping around him. It wasn't the clothes that made him gasp but the fact that if he didn't know any better he would say he was a girl. He knew people always said he looked like one and made fun of him but damn he didn't know it was true.

His shoulder length hair and bright blue eyes that didn't change from the pregnancy add more to the image. Damn he really hated when other people are right. He did look like chick and a pretty hot one if he didn't mind saying. He sighed; there was nothing he could do about it. Though he was really glad it wasn't something pervert like a school girl outfit or something kinky. He shudders at the idea. Naruto only liked to cosplay when he was with Kakashi. The pervert loved to cosplay a lot. He exited the room back to where Tobi was to see him softly petting Arashi and Akemi's hair. It was actually cute. Naruto could image the more-than-hyper-than-him man being a great uncle or brother. He shook his head to clear the thoughts and then cleared his throat.

Tobi looked up startled and saw Naruto and he outfit he was in. He was so glad he had the mask on because he was blushing like crazy, Naruto was a very beautiful boy but he didn't have feeling like that towards him. Over the time Naruto's been with them, he began to see the younger blonde as like a little brother or something. He did like the blonde and wanted to help but Minato was so scary and mean he didn't dare defy him but still how he wish he could help.

Tobi sighed inside then sprang up. "Come on now Naru-chan" he said happily then slightly giggled when Naruto pouted and crossed his arms but still the young blonde followed. They exit the room, locking it behind them so the two little ones could get out or someone unwanted get in. Naruto silently followed Tobi, though his brain was yelling at him to run, this was your chance to be free and run. His heart said otherwise to stay and just follow because they would catch him even if he ran and even if there was a slight chance he made it out he would be leaving Arashi and Akemi behind and he couldn't do that. So he just walked silently behind Tobi with his head hung down. Though Tobi being unusually quiet did frighten and unnerve him some.

Still he made sure to note everything he saw for the future just in case. After a few minutes they finally reached a pair of doors. Tobi knocked on the door and slowly they opened which scared Naruto but he tried to compose himself.

They walked into the dark room, Naruto unconsciously gripped onto Tobi as if he would disappear and leave him the dark, scary room.

Then they stopped abruptly and Naruto looked at Tobi questionably. The room was suddenly erupted into brightness and Naruto had to close his eyes due to the sudden lightly. After a few moments he opened his eyes, which quickly adjusted. He looked around the room and notice the plain room, other than the red carpet there wasn't much but as he looked ahead he saw a desk and chair. There was someone sitting on the chair at the desk, that person was none other than Minato, his father. _Father_ he spat in his head. That man was no father of his.

"Naruto I'm so glad you came and in that outfit. I'm so happy" Minato said in a sickly sweet voice.

"_Like I had a choice" _Naruto thought.

"I'm glad" was all Naruto said.

Minato smiled then glared at Tobi "Tobi leave us now" his voice left no room for argument. Tobi nodded and left, closing the door behind him and leave Naruto lonely with the beast.

Naruto silently hoped Tobi wouldn't leave but didn't stop him. He looked at Minato.

Minato smirked and folded his hands together with his elbows on the dead, then resting his chin on top of them. "Now Naru-chan we have something very important to talk about" he said.

"And what would that be?" Naruto asked.

He smirked again, though it seemed more evil. "About our future finally taking course in three days of course"

Naruto gulped and his eyes widen, _NO! _He screamed inside

* * *

**Maya:** So things are progressing now. Asuma and the others have a lead to find Naruto but Naruto might be leaving soon. Hope they get there in time before it's too late. Anyway Mira still out looking for Shadow, who seems to be hiding away so no one can find him. Wow I didn't think Shadow would take it that seriously.

**Nikki:** -holding a teddy bear- Poor Shadow-chan why is everyone so mean to him.

**Maya:** well he doesn't make it easy to be nice to him

**Nikki:** I know but still, it's sad.

**Maya:** i guess...well i'm sure my next chapter Mira and Shadow will resolve their differences and all that. So everyone remember to review and have fun...with whatever...yea....BYE!

**Nikki:** -giggles- your so weird. -picks up bear arm and shakes it- bye bye everyone ^_^


	29. The mysterious man

**Chapter 28: The mysterious man**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto -goes off crying-**

**Mira: **OMG sorry it's been so long since my last update, schools a killer now. I haven't been able to do anything. Plus with the snow. geeze.

**Shadow:** it has snowed a lot, sux for people on the east coast.

**Mira:** Shadow! -hugs shadow- I'm so glad your back I so sorry. -hugs tighter-

**Shadow:** AH! IT BURNS! -trys to break free-

**Mira:** nuh-uh you aren't going anywhere.

**Shadow:** If you like me even a little you will let me go

**Mira:** nice try but no. Anyway I hope you all like this chapter. Oh and btw if anyone knows out a good site where you can buy a good but cheap Akatsuki cloak, please tell me. i would love you forever if you do.

**Shadow:** Will you let me go if i tell you

**Mira:** doesn't count for you besides you don't know

**Shadow:** true

**Mira:** hehe, now enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Asuma lead all those who were present to a secret location. No one besides Asuma knew where they were going, they even had to take several cars for everyone who was come. In the first car were Asuma, Kakashi, Ibiki, Iruka and Hinata. In the second were Tsuande, Jiraiya, Sai, Kiba, Neji and Gaara. And last in the third car were Ino, Chouji, Gai, Genma, and TenTen. The two cars followed Asuma, who was up front, to wherever he was taking them. After 15 minutes, they finally reached their destination and stopped. It was a nice, fancy restaurant called 'Bijuu' (A/N: If I used this I'm sorry, I can't remember any fancy names for a restaurant). The others looked up at the fancy restaurant with little anime question marks floating above their heads. This was where Asuma's so-called informant wanted to meet them at. It wasn't very subtle.

Asuma got out of the car and started headed in and all the others could do was shrug their shoulders and follow after him. They went to the front desk, the man asked them if they had a reservation and Asuma told him they were meeting someone by the name of Alex. The man nodded and directed them to where this 'Alex' was. Most of the older people figured that the name was another alias so the informant's name wouldn't be known.

The man lead them to a secluded room which two, what looks like, bodyguards standing in front of it. He showed them inside before bowing and then leaving. It was dimly lit but enough light to see inside. In the middle of the room was a large table, surprisingly enough to fit them all. On the other side of the table was a person, by the looks of it a man but his face was covered with a mask and a hat covered his hair, so they couldn't see anything but the built of his body and the clothes. Clearly this man went through some great extent from revealing his identity.

Kakashi and the others looked at Asuma but he ignored them and went to sit down across form the man. The others soon followed and sat down at the table. The man snapped his fingers and the doors to the room were closed by the two bodyguards from before. Some of the occupants in the room felt panicky in the situation but when they looked at the calm demeanor of Asuma they calmed down, knowing now they were not in trouble.

"Hello Alex" Asuma said. "Nice choice of meeting"

"Hello to you Asuma and I thought it would be fitting besides everyone here knows me so everything is safe" the man said. His voice was deep, silky and smooth; it seemed to draw some people to his voice. "The weather's been quite nice hasn't it?"

"Cut the crap, what do you know of Naruto?!" Kakashi yelled out, he couldn't help himself.

Asuma sighed heavily; the man in the mask looked at Kakashi and shook his head. Then he looked at Asuma, "Doesn't have much patience does he?" he asked.

Asuma shook his head, "none really but he can't help himself, Naruto meant a lot to us"

The man chuckled, " I find it amusing that the blonde's ex lover cares more about his disappearance than his current lover does"

"That's a lie" Neji yelled out, "Gaara cares deeply about Naruto-kun and Arashi's disappearance"

"Is that so? You defend him so easily, do you love him? Is that why you two fucked each other than?"

Neji's mouth gaped and Gaara's eyes widen, along with the other's who didn't know about the incident.

The only one who remain neutral was Kakashi, he already seen it first hand, though inside his head a chibi of himself was killing a chibi version of Gaara, Asuma, kind of knew something went on between the two and was disappointed to know it was true, Ibiki, who also knew something was going on between the two, and Hinata who heard the noises coming from Neji's room that night when she visited to give her cousin some leftovers she had. She was disappointed in her cousin but sadly she is very forgiving, though she hopes that Naruto-kun never learns of this. Iruka, who didn't know until now, burst along with Tsuande.

"How could you do this to Naruto?! Not even gone that long and you move on!" Iruka yelled.

"I can't believe I thought you were perfect for the gaki!" Tsuande yelled and reached over the table to pummel the red hair only to be help back by Jiraiya, who was furious at Gaara but didn't think a trip to the hospital and explaining to some cops other than Asuma and Ibiki would help. The others, though they looked like they wanted to say something, merely sat in silence and glared at the red hair, who once in his life felt like shrinking away and disappearing.

There were some yelling towards Gaara and Neji from different people, mainly Iruka and Tsuande, who was being held back by Genma and Jiraiya, but once in a while Sai, Kiba and Ino said some things. Both Neji and Gaara felt extremely guilty. The ones who were calmer and could keep their emotions at bay wondered how the hell did this guy find that out but since he is an informant, he had his ways.

Asuma sighed again, taking out a cig, lighting it and blew out a poof of smoke. He's been waiting for it to quiet down and everyone to cool off before continuing.

"Thank you for that little bit of insight though things could've done better with out it." Asuma said at Alex, slightly glaring. Alex just shrugged.

Asuma cleared his throat, gaining the others attention. "So you have some evidence concerning Naruto and Arashi" it wasn't a question but a statement because Asuma knew the man did.

Alex nodded, "The spy within Akatsuki sent me this" he pulled out a envelop and slide it over to Asuma. He picked it up and scanned over the information.

Alex started talking again, "Weasel, as I will refer to him as, has been working uncover for years, getting closer and closer to the leader. He gave me information on all the others in the group called Akatsuki. As you can see, there are bios on everyone along with pictures. He says not all of them are bad just caught in a bad places, he's even trying to find ways to save those one who are innocent. Weasel was waiting to get enough information to permanently throw the other guys in jail and possible death sentence."

"Why now?" Ibiki asked. "Did he get enough evidence?"

Alex looked at Ibiki, "yes and no. He's got a lot of evidence but there are a few missing string, if you know what I mean. But the reason why he sent me to contact you now is because of the situation with Naruto and his two children. Minato, the leader, as you know has an obsession with Naruto and kidnapped him. While living there, Weasel told me that he came in contact of Naruto and has even talked to him and taken care of him. So Naruto knows who he is and everything. There are others, the innocent ones in Akatsuki that he told me about Naruto talking and getting along great with. He even was able to send some pictures" His motion to the envelope.

Asuma pulled them out; they were pictures of Naruto and a little baby. These were taken before Arashi was with him. There were pictures of Naruto and what he assume his daughter, with other people and Naruto seemed pretty happy in a lot of them.

He passed the pictures to Kakashi, because he knew he would want to see them. Kakashi looked at the pictures and smiled, he couldn't believe Naruto was so happy in the pictures, they weren't posed but looked like security camera but none the less he looked happy. He also saw the pictures of Naruto's daughter. Kakashi smiled, she was absolutely beautiful.

"Her name is Akemi" Alex said, breaking the spell over Kakashi. He looked up at Alex, "Weasel told me that. She is quiet a beautiful child, he said he took care of her when Naruto couldn't or was too tired. He says she really sweet." Alex had this twinkle in his eye like he was thinking of a memory or something. Asuma, Kakashi and a few others who were looking at him caught the look.

"Akemi" Kakashi whispered. Gaara heard and bristle at the fact Kakashi was saying it with so much love but he didn't do anything because he knew he had no saying it the matter. Kakashi past the other pictures out to the others but he kept the one with Naruto holding Akemi, smiling.

"So Naruto has been treated well?" Iruka asked hopefully.

Alex nodded, "Weasel says he has been, better than most in his situtation. Most of the people treat Naruto fairly well, taking care of him, helping with Akemi and everything. Then there are a few who just ignore him, which Weasel said that Naruto was glad of. Lastly there is Minato."

Everyone freeze at the name.

"Though Weasel said Minato hasn't hurt Naruto or his child in anyway, he did say that Minato has made sexual moves on the blonde."

Kakashi growled lowly as did Gaara but no one head them.

"But nothing major" Alex quickly said, noting the fact that the room seemed to get quite colder and a dark aura surrounding the room when he mention his last statement.

"Anyway the location of where the hideout is at, the blueprints, hidden booby-trap and more is in there. So you all can safely get in and out of there. When you give me a date of when you guys will attack, I will inform Weasel so he can be ready with Naruto and his two children."

Asuma nodded, all this information will help them greatly, and all they had to do was plan everything out before they attack so things can go without a hitch.

Jiraiya looked at Alex, "Not that any of us mind or anything but why has your spy, Weasel come out now and tell you to contact us to get Naruto out"

Alex looked at Jiraiya, "because in just a few days time, Minato plans to take Naruto and his two children abroad to Europe."

Everyone's eyes widen and gasped, the room temperature dropped tremendously. Everyone had one thing on their mind, they had to get Naruto and the others out of their quick before it's too late and they lose them forever.

* * *

**Mira:** So there you go, we met the secret informant and the plans in motion.

**Maya:** why isn't Naruto in this.

**Mira:** Because I wanted a chapter where it was just these people. Anyway I do remember exactly who I mention in the story so I had to keep the informant a secret until i can figure that out. I might be able to update thursday but no promises.

**Shadow:** Hehe Gaara's in trouble

**Mira:** yea now everyone knows what he and Neji did. I notice some people didn't like that I made Gaara cheat and I'm sorry for that. This is my first fanfic so I'm still new to everything. But whatever if you don't like it, I'm sorry but nothing gonna change it. After this I'll try not to made cheating fanfics but who knows.

**Maya:** But the cheating will help later on in the sotry, towards the end

**Mira:** it will, so anyway hope you like the chapter. Remember to review and any advice is welcome, it help me become a better writer.

**Shadow:** yea tell her she sucks! do it!

**Maya:** That's not very nice

**Shadow:** who said i was nice? I should kill them

**Mira:** -sighs- And here I thought we were making progress


	30. Unexpected Allies

**Chapter 29: Unexpected allies**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! -goes to corner and cries-**

**EDITTED VERSION**

**Mira: **OMG I'm so sorry i haven't updated, the test got to me and I forgot all about this but i'm back and tring my best to finish this for all those who been patiently waiting for me. I'm a horrible person I know and I'm sorry for that.

**Shadow:** You should go kill yourself

**Mira:** I should but then I wouldn't be able to finish this and all my fans will be deeply sad.

**Shadow:** what fans, you don't have any

**Mira:** yes i do now shut up. Ok so I tried my best on this chap in my semi-awake state. It's like 1:00 am here, I can barely keep my eyes open so things may seem wacky in this chapter. Tomorrow after I wake up and get on here, i will reread it and fix anything that needs fixing, so i will be better. Also I plan on having chapter 30 up tomorrow to or Saturday but no later. I'm kind of hoping to finish this story by this weekend but will see. -crashing on desk, passes out-

**Maya:** Poor Mira, she's been working hard and lately been very stress. With work, school and having an 4 year old nephew with ADD around the house.

**Shadow:** I think I might feel sorry for her

**Maya:** really?

**Shadow:** not really no it's funny watching her suffer

**Maya:** Your sick you know what

**Shadow:** thanks :D

**Maya:** -shakes head- anyways hope you enjoy the chapter and remember she will be editing this soon

* * *

Naruto sighed, just two more days until he was being force to go with Minato. He hasn't eaten anything in the last couple days, not having the appetite for it. All he could think of was the dreaded date coming up. Itachi, Tobi and Deidara kept trying to get him to eat but none succeed. He would just push the food tray away from him or tell them he wasn't hungry. Naruto did make sure Arashi and Akemi always ate but he didn't. Speaking of which, Naruto looked over at his children, Arashi was asleep on the bed with a book nearby him. Naruto made sure to thank Itachi for bring that book; Arashi was so bored being in the room and even asked if they could get out but Naruto knew that answer. He tried to explain that they couldn't but Arashi kept insisting until Itachi came by one day with some kid books, toys and a few board games. Arashi was happy about that and promptly hugged Itachi hard as thanks. Naruto could see a faint smile on Itachi face but it was almost unnoticeable.

Naruto looked at Akemi and saw she was starting to wake up from her nap. The blonde knew that she would want her bottle since she seems to pick up the habit of eating after waking up from her nap. Naruto went over to prepare her bottle then afterwards he carefully picked her up and sat down on a rocking chair that Minato so conveniently put there. Akemi slowly opened her eyes and looked at her mommy. She smiled then notices the tip of the bottle nudging her mouth. She latched on and starting sucking on the rubber nipple. Naruto smiled at his daughter and slowly rocked the chair back and forth. Naruto's stomach growled but he simply ignored it.

Konan, the doctor of the underground gang, feared for Naruto's health. She knew what was making Naruto like this and wanted to do everything she could to help but she could only do so much with Minato around. She did make sure Naruto at least drank water and sometimes juice. While she did that, she smuggle some food pills that dissolved in the liquid, to at least give Naruto's body something. It wasn't much but at least Naruto's body wouldn't exactly starve. As a doctor it's normal for them to feel worried over their patient but Konan also thought of the hyper blonde as like a little brother of hers.

She expressed her fears and worries about Naruto, to her husband Pein. Usually Pein wasn't a person who cared much about what happened to people. After all it was his job to beat people up, torture them and/or kill them. So he didn't really have emotions towards those who got in the way or were his victim but in this case it was different. Naruto did nothing wrong, the only crime he could be accused of was having Minato as a father but he couldn't control that, the other crime is being adorable but like hell Pein will ever let anyone know about that. Besides unlike most of the people in this group, he was straight and happily married although Konan can scare the hell out of him. He still loved her to death even if she can beat the crap out of him sometimes. Some might say he's a machinist but he never paid mind to it.

So when Konan comes to him about something, it must be important because she too was like him, she never really cared what happened to people. He knew that what was going on with Naruto and his children are affecting Konan and he too felt like helping but with Minato around, it' nearly impossible. Minato is deeply insane and obsess with Naruto. He would probably go against a whole military maybe even Satan himself for Naruto. Pein sighed, this was all very stressful, he didn't know what he could do but whatever it is they had to act fast otherwise it will be too late.

* * *

Itachi was glad to hear that his contact was able to get to Naruto's friends and family. He told the man everything that was going down so he could relay it to Asuma and the others. 'Alex' as his alias was, was very reliable and if something changed in the plan; Itachi was able to contact 'Alex' as soon as it happened. He knew 'Alex' for a long time, the man was very mysterious much like himself but unlike Itachi, 'Alex' possesses an aura that can not only allure but also creep people out. Even Itachi can get creped out by the man when he talks about his strange obsession with some certain types of creatures. Itachi shudders at the thought, he would never go back to that mans house not after what happened last time. He still has those feelings prinking his skin when he thinks about it and no matter how clean or how many showers he took the feeling never went away.

But now they have a plan, Itachi was able to talk to the people within the group who he knew shared some kind of bond with the young blonde and his children. He has gotten Konan, Pein (mainly because of Konan but secretly wants to help), Deidara, Sasori (same as Pein but for Deidara not Konan) and last Tobi. Tobi was somewhat a surprise because what most people don't know is that Tobi isn't the hyper little kid that everyone thinks he is. No in fact Tobi's real name is Madara Uchiha, yes an Uchiha, not just that but he's was also Itachi's uncle. Shocker I know, he's in his forty's and he can pass as a 20-something year old hyper-weirdo kid. Itachi didn't know that when he went undercover to infiltrate the Akatsuki's that his uncle has been in the groups for 10 years already. In fact, Madara originally created the Akatsuki but as a way to help the police but in a secret way. Kind of like a vigilante.

But it got twisted when Madara let Minato into the group. At first Minato seemed to be with Madara's goal but that soon changed as Minato was able to convince others in the group to go against Madara. At the time Deidara, Konan and Itachi weren't apart of the group but the others were. Although Pein and Sasori didn't like Minato, they too thought at the time that they could do so much more than what Madara wanted. They could become the ones who everyone feared and respected. They would control the city maybe the world from underground. Even the cops wouldn't cross them.

What no one knew though was that Minato wasn't planning on kicking Madara out but rather killing him. After all he couldn't have someone outside the group to know about what was going on and warning the police now, could he? So he caught Madara by surprised and shot him in the chest, barely missing his heart, then dumping him in a ditch in the middle of nowhere, to die. Minato didn't expect someone to find him and nurse him back to health, let alone those two people coming back to join the Akatsuki as Tobi and Konan.

So everyone knew the plan that was in on it. He would relay to 'Alex' so he could tell Asuma and the others. Two days, only two days left till the day that will determine Naruto and his children's future to be either with Minato or where he truly belongs with his friends and family.

* * *

Asuma and the others fidgeted in anxiety. The date was coming soon and they were doing everything in the power to be prepared. They were all waiting for Alex to come and meet them at Kakashi's house, since it seemed safest.

Kakashi was pacing around, thinking heavily about Naruto and the upcoming date. He hoped that things will go as they plan and everything will be alright. He couldn't wait to have Naruto in his arms again, along with Arashi and hopefully Akemi. He didn't know if Naruto will come back to him, afterall he didn't know anything about what Gaara's been doing or how he's been acting. Still he hoped that Naruto would choose him. He looked over to Gaara. The red head seemed to be thinking really hard about something. Whatever it was it seem to distract Gaara from anything else. He knew the red haired man cared for Naruto but he wonder how much. Will be show it when the time comes? Will Naruto run into his arms and forget all about the silver-haired man? So many questions but no answers.

What Kakashi said was true, Gaara was thinking really ahrd about something. That something being none other than Naruto, Arashi and Akemi. He did love the blonde, he love him more than life itself. But he knew what he's done that last few weeks could never be forgotten. He betrayed Naruto, though Naruto knew nothing about it, still the guilt was eating him. He couldn't believe what he did as he remembered everything like he didn't experiance it. It was like he wasn't even in control of his body at the times, that someone else was there doing all those things and just now he's learning about it. It's true he does possess some feelings for Neji but nothing like he does for Naruto. Besides he has a daughter, a little baby daughter name Akemi. Such a beautilful name, he couldn't wait to see her. When he was told his daughter was born he was on top of the world, thoughhe didn't show it. He bet that her eyes would look like Naruto's. Something told him they did. He looked over at Kakashi briefly. He knew the man cared deeply for Naruto and he could also tell Naruto wanted Kakashi as well. He sighed he knew what he had to do. When they rescue Naruto, he will tell the blonde, everything that happened with him even the cheating with Neji part. Then he'll let Naruto choose who he wants to be with him or Kakashi. He just hope if Naruto does infact choose Kakashi, that he could still be friends with the blonde and still be able to see his daughter Akemi and Arashi, who will no matter what still be his son.

Alex finally came over to tell the others the plan. He wore a hooded jacket that the collar went up to cover most of his face and he wore sun-glassed that covered his eyes. All in all, his identity was concealed. The others gave 'Alex' strange looks but just shook his head and decided to ignore it.

"Weasel told me the plan" 'Alex' said to the others.

"It seems there were a few others who like Weasel, wish to help Naruto and his two kids in escaping. I believe I told you about them. They seem to grow a bond with him and now are trying to help him. So we have people on the inside that will help us which benefits us greatly."

"That's great; we have a better chance getting Naruto out!" Kiba yelled out.

'Alex' looked at Kiba with a pointed glare before ignoring the weird dog boy though he can't say much to his weridness.

"Yes so with the six people inside to help us and the ones out of you guys who will help, it should be somewhat easy. But things don't away go exactly as planned."

Asuma nodded, "its true many things can happen when this goes down. We have to be prepared for anything that comes our way."

"Which means we need weapons and lots of them" Ibiki said. "Lucky Asuma and I can provide for that. Being in the police business helps"

"Wouldn't they get suspicious about you two bring out weapons?" Sai said.

"We just tell them it for a raid or something, it will be fine plus it's not like they have any doubts about us" Ibiki answered.

"Right so this is the plan…" Alex soon explained what he was told by Itachi. How the Itachi or as he metion Weasel, Pein and Sasori were going to try and prolong their departure and keep Minato and the others at bay while Konan, Deidara and Tobi were going to get Naruto, Arashi and Akemi to the safe zone where Kakashi and whoever else was coming were going to meet and get Naruto out to safety.

Asuma will have backup with him just incase something goes wrong, at least they will have cops surrounding the building.

So the plan was in set all they had to do was wait and hope things go right.

* * *

**Maya:** so yea, that's all happening. I'm not sure what to say other than things are progressing. Also cookies or whatever you want to those who can figure out how Alex is, it should be easy to tell especially if you seen Naruto Shippuden. If you get it right you can have whatever you want even a strip tease from your favorite Naruto character. (Not in story outside with us ^^) Anyway Next stop saving Naruto. So the story is coming to an end.

**Shadow:** Meh it was ok chapter, wish there was some action.

**Maya:** there will be plenty of action in the next chapter...i think. Not sure. Mira knows not me

**Shadow:** We could always invader her mind and find out

**Maya:** We're not going to rape her mind

**Shadow:** wait what? O.o who said anything about raping?

**Maya:** -smiles- nothing it's just an inside joke that you're not in on

**Shadow:** what joke? tell me

**Maya:** hmm....nope you wouldn't get it

**Shadow:** if you tell me I would not TELL ME!!

**Maya:** gotta catch me first XP -runs away-

**Shadow:** get back here!

**Sora:** -sighs and shakes head- those two are hopeless. -smiles brightly- remember to review, please and thank you


	31. The day has come

**Chapter 30: The day has come**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, Kakashi will though**

**EDITTED VERSION**

**Mira: **Hey everyone sorry it took so late but i got it done

**Shadow: **you lie, you said you would have it done by yesterday.

**Mira: **yea well I had to think of what to put all in here ok so leave me alone.

**Shadow: **you should've let me do the fight scene

**Mira: **how about you can do Minato's and (bleep)'s fighting scene.

**Shadow:** -raise eyebrow- why did you bleep the other persons name?

**Mira: **cuz i don't want to ruin the surprise

**Shadow: **fine I'll tell them it's-

**Mira: **-covers Shadow's mouth quickly with hand-

**Shadow: **mufhdb midhfhdg uydfjbk

**Mira: **hehe well hope you enjoy the chapter

**Shadow: **-glared at Mira- dfhsjdkhl sjfdbflsdu uyruhfbs

**Mira: **shut up and stop spoiling everyones fun

* * *

The next day everyone was getting ready. Asuma called in some favors and set up a team who would surround the building after they entered it, while Kakashi, Gaara, 'Alex', Ibiki, Tsuande, Jiraiya, Iruka, and Anko will enter the building and met up Deidara, Konan, Tobi, Naruto, Arashi and Akemi. Kakashi wanted Shikamaru to come along but he decline saying he would be more helpful outside, directing everyone and planning out the strategy. Then when they exit the building and Asuma would tell the ones who are in the building to surrender, that they are surrounded, into the loudspeaker, hoping Minato and the others will come out peacefully though it's unlikely. Hopefully there will be from none to minor injuries during this ordeal but deep inside Asuma mind he knew that won't be true, he knew someone was going to die tomorrow, he just hopes it's not one of their own, especially Naruto and his kids.

At the same time Minato was preparing for tomorrow too. He had everything packed, all his belongings and everything that was needed for the trip. He didn't tell his associated that he planted bombs all over the place. They didn't live the building that they were at, no they were underground the abandon building. There were mazes of tunnels that ran block and block; no one really knew how far the tunnels went. They weren't sewers but actual tunnels lined with granite bricks and concrete. (A/N: think of Orochimaru's Lair in Naruto Shippuden when Team Kakashi meets Sasuke again)

He planted bombs all over so when he, Naruto and the kids were out he would designate the bombs which will cause a cave in and kill everyone inside. Since he's got what he's always wanted there were no need of the others. They needed to die just like the scum they were then he and Naruto could live happily ever after. (A/N: is this guy sick or what?) Minato smiled at the thought. "I don't need trash around my Naruto, ruining his innocence. No they need to die so Naruto, Arashi and Akemi can live in a perfect world with just me at their side. Their innocence untouched, by evil filth of this world." Minato said to himself out loud.

* * *

Naruto solemnly started packing his things; although he didn't want to, he knew that if he didn't there will be hell to pay. He sighed as he was putting his clothes or rather the clothes Minato got him, into a suitcase.

Arashi approached his mother, holding a little stuffed bear that his Uncle Tachi, as he started calling Itachi, gave him. "Mommy, why are you packing? Are we going on a trip? Are we going home?!" he said the last part excitedly. He missed his home with his family especially his Uncle Kashi.

Naruto looked at his son sadly trying so hard to hold back the tears. "We're going on a trip for a while." He told his son.

"Really? Where?" Arashi tilt his head.

Naruto looked down, "Somewhere far away" he said sadly and couldn't help letting the tears fall.

Arashi looked at his mommy and wondered why he was crying. He didn't like it and went over and hugged his mommy.

"Its ok mommy, we can go home after our trip and everyone will be happy. Ok" Arashi smiled at his mommy, and then held up his bear. "Mr. Bear promises"

Naruto couldn't help but smile at his son and gave a slight squeeze. He knew that they would never go home. The place they were going will be their home. But he didn't want to tell Arashi that yet.

"Thank you Arashi" he smiled. "Now why don't you pack your things too, you don't want to leave anything behind do you?"

Arashi shook his head and ran off to pack his toys, clothes and games.

Naruto smiled sadly; all of a sudden he heard the door click and open. He looked over and saw Itachi standing there.

Itachi came in and close the door so they couldn't be interrupted. He moved over to Naruto.

"I messed with the cameras recording system so it's only play reruns. It won't be seeing or hearing our conversation and it will not be recorded." Itachi started. "I had someone contact your friends and family. They will be coming tomorrow to free you three. We have all made a plan."

Naruto smiled hopefully at Itachi then hugged the man tight. Itachi was startled at first but soon relaxed.

"Thank you Itachi!" Naruto cried out.

Itachi smiled softly and hugged back. Once they separated, Itachi straighten himself up still not use to the intimate closeness. He's very anti-social.

"Ahem your very much welcome" Itachi said stiffly, making Naruto giggle a little. Itachi was so weird sometimes.

"Now here is the plan…" Itachi startled.

* * *

Finally it was the day everyone hoped and dreaded. Asuma and Shikamaru got his team ready outside the building. They weren't surrounding it yet but waiting for the single. 'Alex' looked at his watch. It was almost time to carry out the plan.

Naruto was anxiety waiting for someone to get him and out to safety. He understood the plan Itachi told him. Deidara, Konan and Tobi will come get him and pretend they were taking him to Minato but they were really going to lead him to meet up with Kakashi and the others. Then they will get him and the kids out. While that was happening Itachi, Pein and Sasori were going to distract Minato long enough for the others to get him out and the police to come in. Naruto was so happy that he was finally going to see his love ones again.

Minato was grinning like the Cheshire cat. His plan has worked and finally he's going to be with his love and family. They could leave this filth of a place and start a new life with each other. It was still a few hours till their plane was boarding but they still needed to go. Oh how he wished he had his own plan but he couldn't afford it now. Not that he didn't have enough money, no he have plenty over the years, it was the whole hiding out and having a secret identity thing. But once they were in another country, he would buy everything he and Naruto could ever want and needed.

He was about to leave his room when someone came in.

* * *

Itachi, Sasori and Pein were busy dealing with Kisame, Hidan, and Kakuzu. Zetsu seemed to disappear before they even got there but he wasn't really a threat. Zetsu didn't really care what happened to Minato or Naruto. All that man, if he can call him that, cared about was killing and eating people. Gross I know.

"Oi what the fucking are you Itachi?" Hidan yelled after the fight began. Kakuzu was fighting Pein, Hidan with Sasori and Kisame with Itachi.

"You three are under arrest" Itachi said, revealing his badge to them. Everyone was shocked even Pein and Sasori, they didn't knew Itachi was a cop.

"You can either come quietly or…"

"FUCK NO!" Hidan interrupted and started shooting at Itachi. Itachi quickly dodge and sighed.

"The hard way it is then" the fight started again.

Kisame had this big weird looking sword and started swinging at Itachi; Itachi could barely dodge the thing.

"You're a cop?! What the fuck man?!" Kisame yelled at his former partner.

"Sorry old friend, if you came quietly I could've gave you a good deal only spending a maximum of 10 years in prison." Itachi told him. "But it seems you didn't want that."

"Tch no, besides I never did like having you as a partner. You always spoil my fun!" he swung down his sword, barely missing Itachi. Itachi pulled out a gun and started shooting but Kisame block it with his sword.

Hidan was fighting Sasori, both were shooting at each other and dodging the others bullets.

"Why the fuck are you siding with him, you like what we do and he's a fucking cop!" Hidan yelled.

"I like Naruto" Sasori just said and keep shooting. Hidan shot back but then there were licking noises.

"FUCK!" Hidan yelled when he realized that he was out of bullets. But then he grinned.

"Yes now I can use my ultimate weapon" he yelled out. He reached behind him and pulled out a triple-blade scythe.

Sasori got ready, he never seen Hidan's so called "ultimate weapon" before, the weapon he preferred to use but couldn't because it was too noticeable and he could see why. He has never seen a triple-bladed scythe before and he certain doesn't want to get hit by it.

"Now…" Hidan started calmly then suddenly started running towards Sasori with his scythe in hand, grinning like an insane mad-man. "PREPARE TO ASK JASHIN-SAMA FOR MERCY! AAHH!!!" he yelled, laughing maniacally and attacks Sasori.

Kakuzu and Pein were shooting at each other.

"I suppose I should ask you why you are fighting us" Kakuzu said calmly.

"I could care less" Pein answered.

"That's good enough for me, I hate talking while fighting" Kakuzu said

"Hn" Pein said as they kept shooting each other.

* * *

While this was all going on Deidara, Konan and Tobi got to Naruto and his kids successfully and were taking them away. Konan and Deidara had all of Arashi's and Akemi's things. Naruto didn't even want the stuff that Minato got him but decided to take the things for Arashi and Akemi. Naruto was holding Akemi while they ran and Tobi was holding onto Arashi, since they needed to get out fast and it was easier to carry Arashi.

They ran through the tunnels that seemed endless; they turned corners and decided which way they go when they came to a fork in the road.

Naruto couldn't believe how endless their running seemed. It was like they were running in circles. Akemi was crying due to all the moving and Naruto tried to quiet her down but with no lucky.

"I hope Sasori and the others are ok un" Deidara said.

"They're ok, I know it" Konan said.

There was a static noise; they all turned to look at Tobi.

"Aah that's me" Tobi said childishly. He pulled out a walkie talkie.

"Tobi here" he said into it.

"Things didn't go to as planned. We need someone to distract Minato; we're busy with the others" Itachi voice came in. You could hear gun fire and yelling in the background.

Tobi suddenly stopped. "Ok" he said his voice got deeper, no longer to childlike tone it possessed before. Then he clicked the walkie talkie off.

"Tobi-chan" Naruto said after they all stopped.

Tobi turned to Deidara and handed Arashi to him which Deidara took.

"Tobi-chan" Naruto said again worried.

Tobi turned to Naruto and ruffled his hair and turned to walk away but was stop by Naruto grabbing his shirt. Tobi turned his head to look at Naruto.

"You will be back, right?" Naruto asked you can hear the fear, worry and sadness in his voice.

Tobi turned back to Naruto then reached off and took his mask off.

Naruto and Deidara gasped at seeing Tobi's face, Konan already seen what he looks like so she wasn't shocked. He looked like splitting image of Itachi but Tobi's eyes were pure red, had no lines on the side of his nose and his hair though was pure black and looked silky was longer than Itachi's. It was spiked in that back and had two long banged with one covering one eye. All in all he was fucking hott. (A/N: -drools- so hott)

"Who...are you?" Naruto asked.

Tobi for once looked serious. "My name is Madara Uchiha and before you ask I am related to Itachi, I'm his uncle." His voice was deep and alluring, in had that kind of voice that screamed SEME and SEX.

The news shocked Naruto, so he was related to Itachi. He was going over everything in his head he didn't notice Tobi or rather Madara getting closer to him until he felt something on his forehead. He kissed Naruto on the forehead then patted his head. Naruto looked up at Tobi-no Madara.

"I promise I'll come back. After all I do plan on being Arashi and Akemi's uncle whether you like it or not" he said with a playful smile, and then ran off in the opposite direction.

Naruto just stood there shocked by everything. Konan grabbed Naruto which shook his out of his stupor.

"Waa?" he said dumbly.

"Come on we need to go now" Konan said pulling Naruto again. Naruto nodded dumbly, one last look at where Madara once was before following the others out of here.

Kakashi and the others just entered the building and were able to find the entrance of the tunnels thanks to Alex, who got it from Weasel. They keeping running and turned when 'Alex' said so, getting a little closer to Naruto each time.

"_Don't worry Naruto we're almost there"_ Kakashi thought.

* * *

Madara ran to Minato's room, he calmed himself at the door. He had to get ready to meet Minato; after all you don't get to see someone who came back from the dead much now do you?

He collected himself before he reached for the knob and opened the door.

He smirked at the priceless expression on Minato's face.

"Y-YOU! But how!" Minato yelled accusingly, pointing a finger at Madara.

"You should always make sure someone is dead before you decided to leave them in a ditch somewhere" Madara said.

Minato grit his teeth and growled.

"I came back to take care of some trash, I left behind" Madara glared back.

Minato glared and growled, "Then I guess this time I will make sure that you can never come back from the dead by CUTTING YOU TO PIECES!" Minato yelled the last part before attacking Madara.

* * *

**Mira:** so there you the start of the day. Itachi and the others are battling Kisame, Hidan and Kakuzu. Konan and Deidara are helping Naruto out, Kakashi and gang are going in and Tobi revealed himself as Madara and is now going to fight Minato. SO much things happening at once.

**Shadow:** I can still write the fight scene between the two right?

**Mira:** yes you can but don't get to into it, i know how you get sometimes

**Shadow:** i'm not that bad -tries to look innocent-

**Mira:** yea right and to make sure you don't go overboard and decide to kill everyone in the story, Maya and I will be watching

**Shadow:** damn

**Mira:** -grins- now I hope everyone enjoys the chapter. I'm not sure when I'll update next because my grandma is flying in this weekened and I haven't seen her in like a years so yea but I'll try to update asap. Remember to review, it makes me happy and give out cookies when I get reviews. PLus the more reviews I get by the end of this story, the more I want to write a special little something at the end of it. I'll give you a clue, lemons of certain **CHARACTERS! **meaning more than one couple but I need some inspiration aka **REVIEWS**. So start reviewing, i want to reach 500 by the end of this story and I would love it if you guys help me with that goal.

**Shadow:** do it otherwise she won't shut up and probably start crying.

**Mira:** hey that's a lie

**Shadow:** is it?

**Mira:** uhhh....LOOK A FLYING DEAD BIRD! -points to the sky-

**Shadow:** what where? -looks- wait a minute...-looks back at empty spot-

**Mira:** haha later sucker! -gone-

**Shadow:** bitch will pay -pulls out rocket launcher out of nowhere. grins evilly- this is going to be fun


	32. Reunited

**Chapter 31: Reunited**

**Mira:** Sorry everyone for taking so long, i was going to have this up last week but I got distracted, that tends to happen to me -sweatdrop-

**Maya:** It's true she does gets easily distracted

**Nikki:** yup yup like a raven seeing something shiny

**Mira:** OK they get it, I'm easily distracting but not that freaking distracted!

**Nikki:** Wahh! Mira's so mean! -starts crying and runs away-

**Mira:** damn it, why do I make everyone cry?

**Maya:** -shrugs- like i know, besides she'll be fine in a few minutes or just say cookies

**Mira:** cookies?

**Nikki:** you have cookies, can i have some? -puppy dog eyes-

**Mira:** ...sure...-pulls out random cookies from nowhere-

**Nikki:** ya -eats them-

**Mira:** ...ok...anyway hope you enjoy this chapter I believe I have 2 or 3 chapters left before it's finish and start back on my other one. Now enjoy that chap.

* * *

Madara and Minato started fighting one another. They would changed their fighting techniques from using guns until the bullets ran out then moved onto swords and other weapons like that. I know what your wondering where did they get the swords and kunai's. Minato always loved sharp weapons like those and kept them around on the walls of his office. He thought gun were too fast but daggers and such were slow and very painful, making the kill that more fun. As for Madara he always kept a few sharp weapons hidden on his body just in case.

Now they were fighting with katanas from Minato's wall. Madara used his sword to block an attack from Minato. Minato grinned that he was able to put Madara on the defensive, now he just have to wait for the right moment to use his ultimate and last killing technique. He kept swinging his sword, but Madara kept blocking his attack. Madara knew he had to do something quick and get back on the offensive. Madara ducked, blocking a swing from Minato from his side and low kicked him. Minato surprised by the sudden attack, fell down on his butt.

Madara smirked and swung his sword down but was stopped by a sudden pain to his right arm. It was where he got hit by a bullet earlier on in the fight. Minato used the hesitation to roll over and get back to his feet. He elbowed Madara in the face. Madara was now cut off guard by the attack, clutch his face. This gave Minato the perfect time to strike and thrust his sword at Madara. He got Madara on the side; Madara groaned in pain but had enough strength and sing his sword at Minato. Minato dodge it but by doing on dislodged the sword from Madara's side. Madara grabbed his side were he was hit. Not only was he bleeding from the nose by getting hit by Minato's elbow but now he had a gash wound to his side.

Madara glared at Minato who had a smug look on his face.

"Why don't you just give up and die?" Minato sneered. "It would be better for the both of us; you have no chance of winning"

"I'll never give up" Madara glared. He wiped the blood from his nose with his sleeve and despite the pain and bleeding from his side, he charged at Minato. Minato was caught momentary off guard but recovered fast enough to block the attack. Madara put enough force to push Minato backwards. Minato strikes at Madara, their swords colliding.

"How are you able to stand and fight?" Minato growled, their swords against each other, neither back down.

"Unlike you, I spent my time training myself for just this occasion. My wounds and pain are nothing to me if it means I will finally kill you." Madara said pushing more force onto his sword. He was able to push back Minato once again.

They then charged at each other, swing their swords. Both were moving at impossible speeds, you could only see blurs of them. They were now getting hits on the other but it was Madara who was suffering the most. He was losing too much blood from his previous wounds. He knew he had to end this soon or he will die. He counted his wounds in his head every time he blocked an attack or launched an attack. _"A large gash to the left side… a broke nose…one cut to the upper right arm…a bullet wound on the same arm...a slash on the chest…and a few broken ribs from when Minato used the hidden brass knuckles." _

He then looked at Minato and saw the man wasn't doing to well either. Although he didn't have any bullet wounds, Madara was able to get some attacks using his sword and the hidden shurikens and kunai's he carried. _"Let's see from what I can tell his left ankle is sprained…his left arm is broken…two cuts to the right arm…one to the chest…one to the left cheek…and a stab wound on the back from the surpise kunai attack I was able to use." _

At this rate both will probably die from blood loss but which one will go first is a mystery. Madara didn't know how long they have been fighting; he hoped the others were able to get out safe. They stood there glaring at one another, panting heavily. Blood surrounded the room from their fight.

Minato glared at his opponent, he thought for sure Madara would've passed out by now from his wounds but Madara was a worthy opponent. He grits his teeth, he had to kill him now and escape so he can get his Naruto back. Naruto will be punished for letting this happen and trying to escape from him. He will learn his place and know that he, Minato, was in control and his master. He mentally grinned at the idea, oh how he will teach Naruto who his master is. He looked at Madara who looked liked he was about to passed out any second, now is the time to strike. He reaches behind himself to get his hidden weapon, it was a small dagger but it had been dripped with a lethal poison with no known cure.

He got it ready to get out. He then charged at Madara with his sword. Madara was getting dizzy and losing his balance from the blood loss but was able to stay conscious enough. He saw the attack coming and blocked it but he didn't see Minato grabbed the secret dagger but only felt it as it was stabbed into his back.

"Looks like you lose" Minato said evilly and smirked. He took out the dagger letting Madara fall to the ground in pain.

Minato looked at the fallen man indifferently. "I covered this dagger with a poison that will kill you slowly in a matter of minutes and has no known cure to it so you would die even if it was possible to get medical help."

He watched the man try to get up and fail, "You're so pathetic to think you would actually win. Why are you trying so hard?"

Madara glared at Minato, "Despite my revenge…against you…I also did it…for Naruto" he wheezed out.

Minato's glare intensified, "Why Naruto?" he snarled.

"Because…he doesn't…deserve anything of this…-cough-…and you don't…deserve someone like him"

Minato sneered at the man, "How dare you say that?" he kicked Madara. "I DESERVE HIM MORE THAN ANYONE!" he yelled. He calmed himself down then smirked. Madara didn't like it. "And I'll show everyone that I do. Now if you excuse me I have a little kitsune to capture again" Minato started walking away.

Madara's eye widened,_ "No I can't let him! I can't-no I won't let him get Naruto!" _he tried getting up again but he couldn't because of the poison and his wounds. No he told himself, he had to get up, he had too for Naruto. He struggled getting up; he was previously kicked to the wall so he was able to use it as a clutch. He was panting heavily, a pool of his own blood surrounded him from his wounds but that wasn't anything considering the whole room was covered in blood. He braced himself on the wall and pulled himself up. He was up and leaning against the wall, he reached down to grabbed a sword and slowly walk out the room, dragging most of his body and using the wall to hold himself up, covering everwhere he went with his blood like a paintbrush.

Minato was already out the door and into the hallway, walking towards where Naruto and the others were heading. Madara was able to get out the door but almost lost his balance, luckily he was able to stop himself. He glared at Minato's retreating back; he couldn't let this man go free into the world. He didn't belong here but in hell. Using all the strength he could muster, he launched himself towards Minato, holding the sword for impact.

"MINATO!" he yelled out.

Minato turned stunned that he heard Madara. His eyes widened and his pupils dilated as he met Madara red eye staring right in front of him. He looked down and saw the sword Madara was carrying went right through him, blood spilt out of his mouth.

Madara managed to smirk, "Guess we'll both die here huh old friend" he said as they both slid down to the ground. Madara manage to lean himself against a wall as he watched Minato pulled the sword out of him. Minato groan in pain, he knew he was going to die, it was a no-brainer. Madara was able to stab him in the chest, although he missed the heart he will die from blood loss.

"You lost Minato, why don't you just let everything go and die peacefully. You can die knowing that Naruto will be in a better place."

Minato started laughing quietly then it grew to a crazed laughter. Madara gave a confused look at Minato as to why he was laughing in this situation but he didn't like the way he was laughing.

"You so stupid Madara, I always win" Minato said and pulled out a device.

Madara's eyes widen, "what is that?"

Minato smirked, "I lined this whole place with bombs as soon as I push this button they will go off making everything cave in."

"You wouldn't" he tried to reach out but groan in pain and grabbed his side. The poison was working its way into his body; he can feel its affects starting.

"I would" he grinned.

"But think about Naruto and his kids, your grandchildren!" he tried to reason.

"I am thinking about them." Minato looked up at the ceiling sadly. "All I ever wanted was to be with Naruto again. I love him with all my heart and want him to be happy, for both of us to be happy but I can see now that, that won't happen." He sighed then looked at Madara straight in eyes. "So if I can't be with him in this lifetime then I know I will be with him in the next" he smiled insanely but Madara couldn't help but see the hint off sadness within it. Minato pressed the button and they felt the ground and walls shake.

Minato looked up at the ceiling again, "Naruto we shall be reunited again, so wait for me my love" he closed his eyes, exhaling his last breath and died peacefully believing he and Naruto would be together in death.

Madara looked at his friend sadly, Minato was a sick man who needed help, he didn't truly deserve this but in the end the fates control everything.(A/N: sounds like Neji I know)

He felt everything shaking and knew he was going to die soon. _"Sorry Naru-chan I guess I won't be coming back. Damn and I was really looking forward to being apart of his family and being Arashi and Akemi's uncle. Guess I won't be able to now" _Naruto and everyone else inside the tunnels felt the ground shake. They stopped and looked around in alarmed.

* * *

"What's going on hn?" Deidara asked. "It feels like the place is about to collapse"

"Shit I was afraid of this" Konan said. "Everyone lets go now!" he ordered.

Everyone looked at him and nodded, running even fasted now. They turned a corner and collided with something. They all feel backwards on their butts.

"Ow that hurt. What the hell did we run into?" Naruto said rubbing his butt.

"Naruto?" a familiar voice said.

Naruto looked up and his eyes widened. "Kakashi?"

Kakashi looked at Naruto; he can't believe he's found him. "Naruto!" he got up and ran over to Naruto and promptly gave him a big hug.

"I'm so glad I found you" Kakashi cried as he hugged Naruto tighter.

"Can't breath" Naruto gasped out.

"Oh sorry" Kakashi said letting go of Naruto.

Naruto caught his breath and then looked Kakashi. He couldn't help the smile appearing on his face and launching himself at the scarecrow. He started crying on Kakashi's chest.

"I'm so happy to see you Kashi" Naruto mumbled but Kakashi was able to hear. He smiled at the familiar nickname and hugged the young blond gently but tight as if the blond would disappear from him again.

"Oi you can hug and all that shit later, this place is gonna fall and kill us if we don't get out of here" Anko said.

Naruto and Kakashi separated but still stared at each other. Naruto then saw Gaara and squeaked. "G-Gaara?"

Gaara held his hand up to stop Naruto from saying anything, "its ok. We'll discuss this later when we're safe."

Naruto nodded, "Oh Akemi, Arashi!" he remembered he had here and now they're was gone. He looked around for his precious children.

"Looking for these" a female voice said. Naruto looked and saw Tsuande.

"Baa-Chan!" Naruto yelled.

A vein popped out of Tsuande's head, "I'm going to ignore that for now"

Naruto gulped and nodded. He then grabbed Akemi and Arashi. fromTsuande. He whispered softly to them. Everyone looked at the cute scene.

"Uh sorry to ruin the moment but we really need to get out of here" Ibiki said.

Naruto looked at Ibiki then he remembered something, "What about Itachi-nii, Sasori-san, Pein-san and Madara. They're still back there" Naruto said looking back at from where they were coming, the walls started crumbling.

"Who?" Anko asked.

'My friends, they helped me get out along with these two. We have to help them, we can't let them die!" Naruto cried.

"Naruto we have to get out the chances of them surviving-"Iruka started but was cut off by Naruto screaming.

"NO we have to save them!" he cried, tears coming out. "They helped me, I have to help them" he hiccupped.

Kakashi nodded to the other who understood, "ok we'll save them" Kakashi said.

Naruto looked at him, smiled lightly.

Kakashi smiled back through his mask, then looked at the others, "Ibiki and Anko your coming with me, the rest of you head back up the others will be waiting for you."

Naruto's eyes widen, "wait not you Kakashi. I can't stand to loose you" he yelled. Gaara, on the sideline flinched from the blonde's words. Jiraya, although hated Gaara slightly for what he did to Naruto easrly, couldn't help but puttig a comforting hand on Gaara's shoulder. Gaara looked over his shoulder and let out a sad small smile.

Kakashi reached down and kissed Naruto on the lips passionately. Naruto leaned into the kiss. After a few moments Kakashi ended the kiss. "I'll be back I promise" he then ran off with Ibiki and Anko following after him.

Naruto came out of his dazed and saw Kakashi's retreating back, "NO KAKASHI!" he yelled but the man didn't stop.

"Come on lets go" Konan said grabbing Naruto's arm who tried to get out of her grip and go after Kakashi.

"No I have to get them back"

Konan looked at the other for help. Tsuande nodded and pinched Naruto's neck, making the blonde fall unconscious. Gaara took a hold of Naruto and carried him while the others got the other stuff and Akemi and Arashi. They all ran back to the entrance outside.

"_Kakashi" _Naruto thought.

* * *

**Mira:** Yup Naruto is reunited with Kakashi and the others but what's this Kakashi runs off, will he save Itachi and the others in time or will he die? Will Madara die before helps arrives? Will this be a happy ending? haha yea it will be but suspense is great!

**Maya:** I feel bad for Minato

**Mira:** really why?

**Maya:** you jsut wants to be with Naru-chan. it's not his fault that Naru-chan is the ultimate fuckable uke

**Mira:** hmm good point hey where's Shadow?

**Maya:** huh? oh I think he said something about going on vacation or something

**Mira:** WHAT? he's going on vacation without tell me or inviting me, that bastard. I'll find him -charges out to find Shadow-

**Maya:** um...ok...I guess since she disappeared again I will tell you the next chapter probably won't be up for 2-4 weeks because Mira's is going to be very busy these next few weeks so she probably won't have them up til mid-June. Sorry everyone. Please review


	33. The End

**Chapter 32: The End**

**Disclaimer: Do I have to keep saying this, I don't own Naruto many guys in Naruto's world owns him or at least they think they do**

**Mira:** So here it is the last part of the story. So sad it came to an end i know but i know many of you are glad. I would've had this up last week, at least i planned it that way but then my great aunt died and all that happen so i could do it.

**Sora:** It's terrible that she died.

**Mira:** yea it is but then again she was 90 with terminal cancer. No one expected her to live long and at least she went fast and didn't suffer

**Maya:** That's true

**Mira:** So heres the chapter, hope you all like it

* * *

The whole tunnel was shaking from the tremors of the bombs that Minato had set off. Naruto and the others ran as fast as they could to get out before the whole place decided to cave in. It only took them a few minutes to get out and into safety. The fact that the place didn't cave it or anything was a miracle. As soon as they were out, cops and medical personal ran to them to help them out to safety. Tsuande, Konan and some nameless paramedics looked over everyone to make sure they were ok, especially Naruto and his children.

Once they were done, they demeaned everyone was ok. Naruto was still unconscious and was now with Iruka with his head in Iruka's lap. Iruka was petting the small blonde's hair, as if calming him. Arashi was playing with Deidara while Gaara was holding Akemi.

Shikamaru, Gai, Asuma, Neji, Kiba, Sai, Hinata, Ino, TenTen, Chouji and some others came to the group.

"I'm glad you all made it out ok" Asuma said. He looked at everyone then notices some were missing. "Where's Kakashi, Anko and Ibiki?" he asked confused.

"Yes where is my arch rival Kakashi?" Gai screamed out and struck a pose making everyone sweat drop.

"They stayed in to get the other out" Jiraiya answered. "The others who helped Naruto escape are still in there, Naruto wanted to save them but we knew he couldn't. But of course Kakashi being the way he is ran in to save the others for Naruto's sake."

"That's idiot" Asuma sighed loudly, taking another cigarette out and lighting it. "That place is going to collapse any second now from the tremors we felt, even had to back everyone quite away so no one would get hurt."

"Yea well Kakashi was always an idiot" Tsuande said. "His heart might be right place but he's still an idiot." She sighed. "I just hope he gets out ok and lives; otherwise I can't imagine what the gaki will do."

They all looked at Naruto who was still peacefully sleeping.

Neji, Hinata, Ino, Kiba, Sai, Shikamaru, TenTen and Chouji approached Deidara and Gaara. Of course all the girls were gushing over Arashi, making sure he was ok before turning their attention to the cute baby girl.

"Aw she's so cute" Ino said.

"She is" TenTen agreed.

Ino tried to hold her but Gaara glared at her and growled. He didn't want anyone touching his daughter.

The girls smirked knowingly at Gaara's possessiveness towards his daughter but it still didn't mean they will forget about how he cheated on Naruto. But still the scene was quite adorable and deserved a Kodak moment. Gaara was holding his daughter close to him while petting her cheek softly with his finger. They can see Gaara loved her at first sight. Akemi, though only a few weeks old, was wondering where she was and who all these people were. She was confused and just wanted her momma. But the man that was holding her, she could tell she would be safe with him so she would settle for the man.

While that was happening, the others were playing with Arashi and trying to make him feel better about everything. They also met the older blonde, Deidara and immediately like him.

Suddenly there was a large explosion and the ground shook with great force, everyone was surprised by it and crouched down from it. It was powerful enough to shake some nearby building, making pieces fall off.

"Everyone get back and head for cover!" Asuma yelled out.

The force of it woke Naruto up from his sleep as he looked on in horror. Things were collapsing and breaking. Only one thought went through his head, Kakashi.

Naruto pulled away from Iruka and started running towards the hideout. "KAKASHI!" he yelled out.

Jiraiya ran after the blonde and grabbed a hold of him. Naruto struggled, trying to get out of his grip to go after Kakashi.

"Let me go" he yelled and struggled harder.

"Naruto, stop! Think for a moment" Jiraiya yelled. "If you go in there now, you'll die!"

"We have to save him! We have to save Kakashi please!"

"There's nothing we can do!"

"No!" there was another explosion, Naruto looked again in horror and his efforts double as he tried to get out of the old perverts hold but Jiraiya wouldn't budge and carried Naruto back toward everyone else.

Deidara tried to get away too and go after his lover Sasori, like Naruto was doing for Kakashi but was trapped by Konan and Tsuande. They held him back as he tried to get out of their grip. He was crying.

"Danna" he cried out and reaches his hand out as if Sasori was going to come out and grab it.

"Deidara stop, you know you can't do anything" Konan tried to reason.

Deidara looked at her and knew it was true but it didn't stop his heart from breaking from the sight and thought of losing the love of his life.

Konan, though looked impassive, insides she was crying and calling out for Pein and prayed he would be ok and live. If he didn't she would find out a way to bring him back to life and then kill him with her own hands.

There was one last big explosion that made the hideout crumble and cave in. Everyone looked as their eyes widen especially Naruto's and Deidara.

"NOOO!" he screamed as silent tears started falling. It was a few minutes before things started to settle but smoke surrounded the area.

Deidara fell to his knees in front of Konan and Tsuande; he covered his face with his hands and cried into them in his knee. He lost his love, his master, his Danna.

Jiraiya let go of Naruto as the blonde fell to his knees and cried. Kakashi was gone as well as the others. He couldn't help put cry his heart out at losing his love.

Everyone looked at the blonde in pity. Iruka went to the blonde and tried to confront him but nothing helped.

"_Why Kakashi" Naruto thought. "Why did you have to die? Why? It's my entire fault, he's dead. My fault" _

(A/N: I think I'm going to end it here….-waits for complain to come- I'm kidding I would never do something so evil. On with the chapter)

* * *

"Wait I think I see something" a nameless police officer said.

Everyone looked to where the police officer was point at. In the mist of the smoke, a shadow figure was seen. Deidara looked up in hope that it was Sasori but Naruto didn't look, he didn't even hear them. All was going through his mind was that it was his fault Kakashi was gone.

The smoke cleared a little more and five figures came out of it. Everyone was shocked at who they were.

"They're alive" someone exclaimed. People cheered and race to help them get to safety.

Itachi, Pein and Sasori were hurt but nothing life threatening. Anko and Ibiki were fine except a few scrapes and bruises. Deidara upon seeing his Danna ran to him and tackled him.

"Sasori-Danna you're ok!" he yelled and hugged the man.

"Yes but you're crushing me" he said.

Deidara blushed and got off then he saw Sasori had a few wounds that were bleeding.

"Ah you're hurt un" he said and started to panic think his Danna was going to die or something.

Sasori said and kissed Deidara, shutting the man up. Deidara gave into the kiss and kissed back. Sasori ended the kiss, "I'm hurt but it's nothing I haven't felt before." He told him.

Konan ran to her love and hugged him then hit him upside the head.

"What was that for?" Pein asked rubbing his head, his head was hurting before because a rock hit it but now it hurt even more.

"That was making me worried and thinking you were dead" Konan yelled then tears formed as she grabbed Pein and hid her face in his chest. "You stupid idiot, I hate you" she said

Pein smiled and held her, though it hurt him to do so since he was hit a few times in his battle. Konan was a strong woman, so to have her break down like this and cry infront of people means alot. he was sad to make her cry like this but happy that he knew she loved him so much.

Alex came to Itachi's side. "You ok?" he asked. Itachi looked at him and nodded. Alex nodded back, "we should get you to the hospital" he said, helping Itachi to the Paramedics.

Itachi looked at Alex, "Thank you Shino, you've been a loyal friend and partner"

Shino simply nodded and watched Itachi get loaded into the ambulance and driven away.

Paramedics came and took Itachi, Pein and Sasori to the hospital since their wound did needed to be looked after in a hospital. Deidara and Konan went with them, wanting to be with their lovers.

Anko and Ibiki approached Asuma and the others.

"Glad you made it out" Asuma said. "But where's Kakashi?" he asked not seeing the silver-haired man yet again.

Anko and Ibiki looked down in sadness. "We don't know" Ibiki said. "We got separated. We thought he might've gotten out but now…"

Asuma looked down in regret and sadness; it was highly unlikely the man survived. He looked at the little blonde and knew the boy was suffering.

Everyone felt sad known that Kakashi was dead.

(A/N: I bet you all want to kill me now. Maybe I should end it here. Nah I'll keep going, I know if I stop you will all kill me)

* * *

"Wait there's something out there!" someone said, they all looked out and saw something else coming out of the smoke. They saw a silver-haired man carrying someone on his back.

Asuma smiled, "That Kakashi, always the show-off" he chuckled.

Kakashi walked up to everyone, some paramedics came to him and he handed them Tobi.

"He's badly injured and lost a lot of blood. He needs to go to the hospital immediately." He told them, they nodded and put Tobi on a stretch and rolled him out and sped away to the hospital.

Kakashi approached the group and saw Naruto spaced out, looking at the floor.

Asuma looked at him, "we can't get him to respond but you can. He thinks you're dead"

Kakashi nodded and went to Naruto. Kakashi had a few cuts, burns and other wounds but he ignored them in favor of the blonde. He got to his knees and put his hands on Naruto's shoulder.

"Naruto" he said softly. "Look at me" but he didn't get a respond.

He took one hand and lifted Naruto's chin to make the blond look at him. "Naruto, it's me Kakashi" he said.

Naruto's eyes looked at Kakashi and they widen.

"Ka-Kashi" he said hesitantly.

Kakashi smiled, his mask was long gone from being burned in the explosion but his face was still beautiful and unmarred by anything.

"I promise I would come back and I always keep my promises" he said.

Naruto was still in shocked by seeing Kakashi.

"Besides I couldn't leave you by yourself, you're always so clumsy if I left you, you would get hurt" he said jokily.

Naruto snapped out of his shock and smiled. "Kakashi" he yelled and threw himself at Kakashi, burying his head into the silver-hair man's chest. He cried into the older male, but this time the tears were of joy.

Kakashi smiled and held his lover tight. Nothing else matter right now. Not the people or the destruction behind them, only each other. Forever.

* * *

**Mira:** so there you go, the end up the story. Alex was Shino which one person was able to guess and will get a prize for it. I have a epiloug out so everyhtings good. After that, i will have a special chapter deciated to Kakashi Uzumaki. Anyway everyone's ok and happy and all that good stuff.

**Shadow:** Tch it sux, the chapter and the whole story

**Mira:** You know what you can go off a cliff and die

**Shadow:** like that will happen

**Mira:** Oh it will I will make certain of it. -chases after Shadow-

**Shadow:** -runs-

**Mira:** -catches Shadows and starts slamming his head aginst the floor-

**Maya, Sora, Nikki, Derek, Jack and Ichigo:** -watches it and how violent Mira is getting-

**Derek:** should we...stop her. She's rreally getting into it

**Sora:** She might even kill him

**Nikki:** Shadow go bye-bye?

**Jack:**...

**Maya:** yea we probably should but after we signed off. Bye readers remember to review and we will see you in the epilouge...Ok now lets go separate them...


	34. Epilogue

**Epilogue:**

**URGENT NEWS THERE WILL BE ANOTHER CHAPTER BUT IT'S A SIDE CHAPTER, DOESN'T AFFECT THE STORY IT'S JUST A SPECIAL DEICATION TO AUTHOR KAKASHI UZUMAKI. BUT EVERYONE WILL ENJOY IT TRUST ME ;D**

**Disclaimer: Nope, no way I'm doing this again forget it**

**Maya:** Hey everyone heres the Epilogue that will summarize everything and how life is for the others. Some people you'll see if not in here and thats just we were lazy and didn't care about them so deal with it...So if you read the last chapter Mira was bashing Shadow's skull in on the floor. We were able to separate them. ^^ see -shows readers Mira tied to a stone tablet with a ton of chains.

**Mira:** I will kill you!

**Maya:** yea...so mira broke and went over to the dark side or just venting, we're not sure but she angry at Shadow so we have to keep him safe like this -shows Shadow with bandages around head, also tied to a stone tablet with chains too but passed out-

**Sora:** Shadow's fine, but i suggest keeping Mira and Shadow separated for a while.

**Maya:** That's a good idea.

**Mira:** Let me down! Oh wait is that? ...no it can't be...

**Maya:** oh it is -holds up yaoi- and i'll only give it to you if you be good and don't kill Shadow

**Mira:** but-but...

**Maya:** -swings yaoi in front of Mira-

**Mira:** ok-ok fine just give me it -pleads-

**Maya:** -unlocks Mira and gives her the yaoi-

**Mira:** -grins and opens it, then squeals-

**Maya:** hopefull that will keep her busy for a while, maybe pass out form bloodloss

* * *

It's been 2 weeks since the whole incident happened. Itachi, Pein and Sasori were released from the hospital only a few days after they were admitted since their wounds weren't that bad, even though Sasori had a bullet wound in his arm and the other two had deep cuts and Pein had a mild concussion. Anko and Ibiki were ok and didn't need to go to the hospital. Tobi was rushed into the emergency room and went right into surgery, he was in there for hours but they were able to save his life though he needed to stay in the hospital for a few months. Tobi was not happy about it but it wasn't like he could move or anything for a while. Kakashi went in to get treated for a few burns and cuts but otherwise he was ok.

The police tried to uncover the crime scene and look for any survivors but they couldn't get far, there was too much debris from the explosions. They did find one body that they identified as Kisame Hoshigaki but did not find the others bodies that they were told were suppose to be there. They didn't even find Minato's but Tobi/Madara was 100% sure the man was dead and buried too far down for the police to find.

Kakashi and Naruto were back together again. They all had a talk with Gaara and decided it would be best for him and Gaara to call off the engagement. It was a mutual agreement. Still Naruto was heartbroken to hear that Gaara did cheat on him but he had Kakashi now. Gaara and Naruto of course became best friends and Gaara was able to see his daughter anytime he wanted.

A few months later after Naruto and Kakashi got together, Naruto moved back to Japan with Kakashi and his children. Kakashi thought it would be a good idea if they told Arashi who his real father was and Naruto agreed. When Arashi was told that Kakashi was his biological father, he was actually excited since he always loved his Uncle Kashi but he was sad that Gaara wasn't his dad but at least he's his uncle now. Yes it was very confusing but for some reason, to the mind of a 6 year old it was very simple.

Gaara wanted to stay close to his kids, since he still cares about Arashi and of course his daughter Akemi, so he moved back to Japan too and left the business in America to his vice-president Baki. He and Neji eventually got together and are still dating.

Hinata moved to America with Kiba, wanting to see a new country, which Kiba was ecstatic about. They decided to live out in the country where they could have animals and opened an animal shelter. Two years after they moved there they have gotten married and now is expecting twins.

Sai decided to tour around the world as an artist/model. He became really famous. He does go and visit his friends form time to time, as he finally learned the meaning of it. But of course every time he went to see Naruto, he always has to question his manliness and Naruto would beat the crap out of him.

Ino and Chouji got married and have a daughter and now are expecting another child.

Deidara and Sasori are of course together and decided to use their skills for good and joined the police but it didn't last because Deidara kept blowing things up so they were instead transfer into a higher branch of government. Though we can't tell you where and what exactly because we would have to kill you. They are engage now and Deidara has been talking about having a kid which is freaking Sasori out, he doesn't know if he could deal with a little Deidara running around.

Konan is now working in a hospital with Tsuande; it wasn't hard to do since Tsuande owns the place. Though now the employees and patients have to deal with two super strong and temperamental women. Let's just say no one bothers though two unless they have a death wish. Pein went into the business world and is now the CEO of his own company.

Tobi or now Madara recovered from his injuries much faster than the doctors thought. He became the official uncle of Arashi and Akemi, which he was happy about. He always came over and played with them anytime Naruto wanted and sometimes when Naruto didn't want. He and Itachi are running Uchiha Corporation side by side. Everyone thought those two were dead so you can see how they were surprised to see the two red-eye Uchiha's back from the dead. Madara decided that while he is dealing with business things and needs to be serious he would be called by his real name Madara but while he's around Naruto and the other he demanded they call him Tobi or they will regret it.

Two years since Naruto and Kakashi got together they got married. Arashi was the ring-bearer and Akemi was flower girl. Gaara was Naruto's best man or as Kiba joke Maid of Honor, that earner Kiba a pummeling from both Naruto and Gaara. The bridesmaids were Ino, Deidara and Hinata. Asuma was Kakashi's best man, with Gai, Ibiki and Tobi; he wouldn't shut up about it until they made his part of the wedding. Kakashi was starting to regret saving the man. Iruka was handing Naruto out as his father figure. Naruto couldn't be any happier. He and Kakashi were finally married and together.

Yes everyone had to happy ever after...that was until 2 months after Naruto and Kakashi's honeymoon when Naruto found out he was pregnant…with twins.

"KAKASHI YOU ASSHOLE! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs, scaring anyone who happens to walk by his house or hear him. They felt bad for whoever the blonde was mad at.

Somewhere with Kakashi, Kakashi felt a shiver run up his spine and had a feeling of foreboding. Asuma looked at his friend.

"Something wrong Kakashi?" he asked.

Kakashi turned to Asuma and nodded slightly, "I just have this feeling something bad is going to happen, mainly to me."

"Really?"

"Yea and I don't know why but I have another feeling I'll be sleeping on the couch for a very long time." He had this look of horror written on his face, it was actually funny looking.

Asuma just stared at his friend and shrugged, he guess he'll find out about it later on that day.

* * *

**Mira:** ...-passed out from major nosebleed form yaoi- ...

**Maya:** wow thats...i don't know how to react. I can't tell if it's pathetic or amazing that i predicted it

**Derek:** go with both

**Maya:** ok i will

**Nikki:** hehe yay! -randomly runs around-

**Sora:** Nikki please get back here -chases after Nikki-

**Nikki:** -runs faster and starts doing flips and kartwheels-

**Maya: um...ok...right so there you go, hope you enjoy the story and thank you to all those people who has been with us since the beginning and have been leaving reviews for us. After the speical chapter is up we will start again on 'Why does this always happen to me?' Thank you everyone, free treats for everyone!**


	35. Special Chapter: Honeymoon Romance

**Special Chapter: Honeymoon romance**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bloodhound-Bad Touch.**

**Mira:** Well here it is the special extra I promised yay.

**Shadow:** Took you long enough

**Mira:** hey I was super busy

**Shadow:** more like super lazy

**Mira:** That's not true

**Shadow:** oh yea i forgot, you were too busy drooling over that werewolf guy in that movie Twlight:Eclipes whatever his name is Jerry, Jake, Shaun

**Mira:** it's Jacob

**Shadow:** haha see i knew it

**Mira:** fuck...damn it...you heard nothing -throws smoke bomb and runs away-

**Maya:** well that was weird

**Shadow:** yea it was, i didn't even know she had those

**Maya:** Well anyways heres the special chapter which includes a strip tease from Kakashi. This chapter is deicated to **Kakashi Hatake. Naruto Uzumaki**

* * *

The day Kakashi and Naruto had gotten married they quickly ran off to their honeymoon suite in a five star hotel. Naruto couldn't really see what the hotel was like because Kakashi had dragged him with lightning speed through the lobby and up into their room.

The following day they would be starting their honeymoon in Paris, France but Kakashi couldn't wait to have sex there with Naruto, though he does plan of fucking the little blond every chance he got on every surface he could find and every position. Oh by the time he's done, Naruto won't be able to walk or get out of bed for a month, which means more sex for Kakashi.

Once they got to their rooms, Kakashi quickly latched himself on Naruto, kissing the blond deeply and passionately. Naruto moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Kakashi's neck. Kakashi starting walking towards the bed, backing Naruto up until they both hit the bed and collapsed on it, breaking their kiss. He quickly got rid of his and Naruto's shoes and sock since those always got in the way of the more important things

Kakashi started undoing Naruto's tux, sucking and kissing the blondes neck as he did. He would have loved to see Naruto wearing a white wedding dress but when he mentioned it to the blond he ended up getting a black eye. Oh well, he guessed he could only fantasize Naruto in a dress but he swore to himself that he would make that dream a reality one day, along with adding some sex toys into the relationship. Oh the perverted ideas that flowed into his head, but those would have to wait.

Naruto all but moaned and panted as Kakashi worked on him. His eyes half-opened in lust. Suddenly Kakashi pulled away from Naruto, making the younger whined in disappointment. Kakashi chuckled at that.

He started getting off the blonde and bed and walked over the dresser. Naruto leaned against his elbows looking at Kakashi.

"Kakashi what are you doing?" he whined, wanting Kakashi to finish what he started.

Kakashi looked at his new wife, and smiled. "I think this calls for something a little special" he said

"What do you mean?" Naruto tilt his head in confusing.

"You'll see just sit back and enjoy the show"

Naruto was still confused but decided not to say again.

Kakashi brought out a stereo and hit the play button, music started playing.

_DHa-Ha! Well now, we call this the act of mating but there are several other very important differences between human beings and animals that you should know about_

I'd appreciate your input

Kakashi started swinging his hips to the beat of the song and untying his tie then throwing it somewhere on the floor. Kakashi started moving his hand slowly down his chest in a teasing manner. He parting his suit on his way down till it was completely parted showing off his smooth chest.

_Sweat baby sweat baby sex is a Texas drought  
Me and you do the kind of stuff that only Prince would sing about_

Naruto watched his husband start the strip tease completely enchanted by the scene. Kakashi smiled that he's gotten his little blonde so focus on him. He let the shirt slide off his body and onto the ground.

_So put your hands down my pants and I'll bet you'll feel nuts  
Yes I'm Siskel, yes I'm Ebert and you're getting two thumbs up  
You've had enough of two-hand touch you want it rough you're out of bounds_

His mask was already long gone since they entered their room. His hands travel up his chest and tweaked his nipples, making the silver haired man moan from the assault. Naruto had his eyes glued to his lover. It started getting hot in the room or was it him? He didn't know but he did take off his shirt to help cool off.

_I want you smothered want you covered like my Waffle House hash browns  
Come quicker than FedEx never reach an apex just like Coca-Cola stock you are inclined  
To make me rise an hour early just like Daylight Savings Time_

Kakashi's eyes sparked with mischief as he glides his hands down his taunt stomach to the hem of his pants, putting his thumbs inside the band, teasing Naruto. He took one hand and moved it down to his manhood, fondling it a bit, making him groan and thrust it the hand, wanting more pressure. He could see through his half-open eyes Naruto panting and touching himself. He smirked lightly that he had that kind of effect on the blonde.

_Do it now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it again now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Gettin' horny now_

He stopped fondling himself and popped the button off his pants and slowly pulled down the zipper. Naruto groaned at the slowness, it was painful for him. His cock was already hard and begging to be let out which Naruto was about to but his hand was caught by Kakashi.

"Ah-ah-ah my kitsune, you're not allowed to touch yourself you naughty" Kakashi said huskily. His tie was in his hand and he quickly bond Naruto wrist together and use Naruto's tie to help tie him to the headboard of the bed. Naruto groaned at not being able to touch himself, he looked at his lover, panting and his eyes pleading but Kakashi just smirked and went back to his show.

_Love the kind you clean up with a mop and bucket  
Like the lost catacombs of Egypt only God knows where we stuck it  
Hieroglyphics? Let me be Pacific I wanna be down in your South Seas_

He swung his hips again to the beat, slowly slipping his pants off before stepping out of them. All that was left was his boxers which Kakashi was going to take off slowly but not before teasing his sweet little lover.

_But I got this notion that the motion of your ocean means "Small Craft Advisory"  
So if I capsize on your thighs high tide, B-5 you sunk my battleship  
Please turn me on I'm Mister Coffee with an automatic drip_

He started playing with himself through his boxers, moaned and thrusting his hips in his hand. He applied more pressure and started pulling his boxers down slowly. He pulled them all the way down so now he was only in his birthday suit. Kakashi started stroking himself with one hand while the other went to play with one of his nipples. He moaned and grunted by the two pleasures. He could see Naruto moaning as the blonde watched and panted harshly. A little bit of drool dripped down the blonde's mouth and his eyes glazed over. He tried rubbing himself with his legs but it was nothing like what his hand could do. He whined at that.

_So show me yours I'll show you mine "Tool Time" you'll Lovett just like Lyle  
And then we'll do it doggy style so we can both watch "X-Files"_

Kakashi jerked himself harder and faster, his hips thrusting into the hand. He could feel his orgasm coming closer but he didn't want to come yet, no he wanted to come inside his lover. This night was a special night, not only did they got married but this was also the first time they would have sex since they broke up all those years again. So he grabbed the base of his cock to stop himself from cumming. He groaned that he was denied his pleasure but knows it was for a good cause.

_Do it now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it again now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Gettin' horny now_

He slowly walked over to his lover, making sure to swing his hips slightly and showing his proud, standing cock ready for attention. Naruto watched and couldn't help but lick his lips and pant like a wanton whore, spreading his legs.

_You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it again now_

Kakashi grinned as he got onto the bed and crawled over to his kitsune. He looked at the blonde before giving him a mind-blowing kiss which Naruto happily kissed back. Their tongues battle but Kakashi won. He detached his lips from the sweet tasting one and latched his to his lover's neck. He sucked and lapped Naruto's neck, making the blonde moaned loudly.

_You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it now_

He ventured lower on the blonde, kissing and sucking down his chest and lapping up his navel. He went down till he got to the hem of Naruto's pants and slowly pushed them down, along with his boxers. Naruto groaned and thrust his hips as if telling the silver haired man to go faster. Kakashi chuckled at his lover's impatience.

_You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it again now_

He quickly tossed the pants and boxers away from them and faintly heard the items fall to the ground. He grabbed a hold of Naruto's dick, making the blonde groan and started slowly stroking the harden flesh.

_You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Gettin' horny now_

The music started slowly fainting away as the song died out but the two were too far to notice it. Kakashi gave Naruto's dick a few hard, quick strokes before taking the flesh into his mouth and sucking on it.

Naruto moaned loudly and panted. "Ka-Kashi" he groaned out.

Kakashi smiled around his lovers cock and bobbed his head up and down. Naruto went to thrust his hips up but Kakashi held them in place so he wouldn't choke. He swallowed Naruto's cock making him moaned and tries to buck. Kakashi increased his speed, knowing that the blonde was close.

"KAKASHI!" Naruto yelled out as he came into his lover's mouth. Kakashi swallow the sweet essence that is Naruto. He removed his mouth and licked his lips seductively.

"Kashi" Naruto whispered looking at the man, his eyes pleading for more.

As if Kakashi understood, he went and grabbed some lube that was oh so conveniently sitting on the nightstand and pour some into his palm. He rubbed it, getting the lube warmed up before he went to his lover and gently probed the puckered hole. Naruto whined and pushed his hips onto the finger, trying to get it inside on him. Kakashi added pressure pushing the finger inside.

Naruto groaned at the feeling, it was still a bit uncomfortable but he still wanted more. Kakashi couldn't believe how tight Naruto stayed; he couldn't wait to pound into the tight heat. He quickly added a second finger, moving it around and scissoring it. Soon two became three then four. Naruto groaned in discomfort, it's been awhile since he had sex especially with Kakashi's size. Gaara was close but Kakashi was still longer and thicker.

Once Kakashi believed Naruto to be prepared enough, he quickly lathered his cock with some lube and gave a few jerks. He guided his cock to Naruto's entrance and pushed in.

Both groaned when Kakashi pushed in, Naruto out of pain and pleasure and Kakashi out of pleasure from the tight heat. Once Kakashi was seating to the hilt, he waited till Naruto adjusted.

He didn't have to wait long before Naruto pushed back onto him; Kakashi got the idea and pulled out till just the head was inside before slamming back into him.

Naruto bucked backwards into Kakashi's thrust, getting double the pleasure. Kakashi keep thrusting into Naruto, no words had to be spoken. Kakashi knew when to thrust faster or harder into the blonde.

He pinched the blonde's nipples and sucked on his neck, once he marked his lover enough, he went to kiss the blonde.

He thrust harder and faster into the blonde at an incredible speed. He could tell they were both close. He quickly grabbed Naruto's cock and pumped it with his thrust, wanting them both to come at the same time.

"Ka-Kashi" Naruto whined; beads of sweat covered his body.

"To-together now Naruto" Kakashi grunted as he thrust and jerk the blonde. A few more thrust and they both came, calling each others name.

Once the climax was over, Kakashi fell to the side of Naruto.

"T-that was awesome" Naruto panted out.

"Yea" Kakashi agreed. He looked at the blonde and kissed him deeply, Naruto kissed back. Once Kakashi pulled back he had an evil look on his face. Naruto was scared of the look.

"But if you think it's over you are mistaken Naruto. I have you back and I don't plan on letting go" Kakashi told the poor innocent blonde before pouncing on him.

That poor blonde should've known better and suffered major ass pain. Kakashi fucked him on every possible surface, including standing up, in every position possible. The blonde hardly got any sleep before they had to leave the hotel to catch their plane to Paris. The kitsune thought he would have some rest on the plan but that was proven wrong when Kakashi decided to have sex with him in the bathroom.

But the true victims here were the people who heard the two going at it, mainly the small blonde, and having to deal with the nosebleeds and major hard-on's with no way to get rid of.

* * *

**Maya:** Well Mira's still gone, who knows where she is

**Shadow:** Maybe she's staring at a picture of that Jacob guy

**Maya:** She's not like that, shes just thinks he's hott. She's not like those crazy fans who are extremely obessive with them

**Shadow:** -shivers- those girls are crazy

**Maya:** true but so are all fan girls including yaoi-fangirls

**Shadow:** ooh those are the worst kind

**Maya:** yea and Mira's one of them

**Shadow:** oh yea crap i forgot

**Mira:** Yea so don't mess with us yaoi-fangirls -holds ax in hand-

**Shadow:** -pulls out sword and attacks-

**Maya:** -stares- -.- wow...they're both insane, wonder who will win this time -shakes head- anyway that's the end of this story, updates for **'Why does this always happens to me?'** will start next week. So be on the lookout. Remember to review


End file.
